Breaking the Ice
by silverstaar18
Summary: What if you were forced to work at Biovolt as their doctor? On her father's orders, Juliette has to face the hardships of the Abbey's methods and the brutal actions of their trainee's. However, when she comes across the Demolition Boys, they all seem to be warming up...all except 1 red haired male... who refuses to trust her. TalaxOC (Complete)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi Guys, this is my first fic like...ever. Took me a lot of thought on whether to post stories or not but I have several I had written myself and thought I'd share one! I'm a MAJOR Beyblade fan, like seriously with a very huge soft spot for Tala and Kai! (Who doesn't?!) Anyway, I got the idea for this one earlier this year while I was baking cookies lol. Don't ask. It's my first fic so go easy on me please! Oh and please please PLEASE REVIEW! It's the only way I believe people are actually reading this and are interested! I promise to try to update fast (I'm usually on this site 18 hours a day anyway haha) so review and I shall continue posting! Oh and there is a little Japanese in some parts, I will put translations if anyone needs them in the bottom, though I'm pretty sure people have a good idea on what is being said! Wow ok, sorry for the long author note, I'm still a newbie to all this. Enjoy!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade sadly or any of its characters :( however I do own my OC Juliette and my plot!)**

**Chapter One**

_***Juliette POV***_

My eyes were set on the tall lean man, his hands crossed behind his back as he looked out the window, awaiting his dictation.  
My own hands joined at my front as I waited in silence, my face bore no emotion but perhaps a little fear inside my heaving chest.

"Juliette."

"_Hai otou-san?_" my voice was flat, almost cracked as my eyes focused on his face.

"You will be admitted to Balkov Abbey for medical support."

"But _otou-san _I didn't volunt-"

"You didn't volunteer, I'm assigning you to go there. Go pack, your car will be here tomorrow morning at 6 to take you to the airport" his voice picked up volume as he turned around, sending daggers in his glare deep into her emerald orbs.

I felt as if my courage was stripped away from inside me as he mentioned Balkov Abbey. Being the daughter of rich entrepreneur Tamaki Sakurai, I knew about the vile actions of the dreaded Abbey. The same Abbey that held innocent bladers captive and trained them brutally. Not having to do much with the BBA, I had very little knowledge on some bladers. My main focus was studying medicine, treating patients and training into becoming a doctor. _Otou-san _dared not allow me to leave the mansion premises unless it was to go to the medical institute where I did my practices.

Much to my distaste of going to the cold climate of Russia, my role in the Abbey would be to treat their bladers. I shivered to think of the state they would be in, who would set up such a place? Those poor people...

My father, none the less was not any better, having a part in the Abbey's funding. Being close with Boris Balkov and Voltaire Hiwatari meant his business to expand and increase. That's all father cared about.

I woke up at 5, brushing sleep from my eyes as I sat up in bed. I was going to neglect Tokyo's sunshine and scenery. My balcony view was of the mansion gardens, leading out towards the city up ahead. Animals gathered round, namely birds. I treaded outside in my night gown holding up a hand as a small sparrow flew and gently landed itself onto the top side of my hand. I loved animals and nature and they had felt attached to me in return. Caring for others and nature was something I loved. It felt like a duty.

I guess this was partly how I received Artemis. She was my bit beast, or more like a spirit. I know how to blade, I usually taught myself alone at home. It wasn't something I took too far as to enter the championships. Father would never allow it.

Artemis was the goddess of the moon and earth. I was 11 when I was met with a strange light from an old cherry blossom tree which was absorbed into my blade that I had carried with me that day. Since then, my love for nature grew and Artemis and I became close relations. Of course, father has no knowledge of Artemis, knowing him, he would sell her to Boris and she would be experimented on. She wasn't a beast, her appearance was more of a human's form with layers of tresses of her long flowing cream gown, her arms were circled and wrapped with soft leafy vines, her hair a long luscious forest green like the leaves of trees and her eyes a dazzling emerald and a leafy wreath on her head made from leaves and daisies. Artemis was gentle and pure, which can describe me.

The sparrow flew away, chirping its song as a breeze flew through the rose pink tendrils of my hair. My fate awaited in Russia.

A black jaguar was parked and waited for me outside Moscow airport, ready to take me to the abbey. My face still showed neither emotion nor expression. Smiles and laughs was something I rarely fell upon having living under the roof of the stoic businessman.  
Somewhere, deep in my stomach, a bad feeling was building up warning me about the Abbey.

_'Stay calm Juliette' _Artemis's calm voice eased my mind. She knew what to say whenever I felt uneasy.

_'...Artemis, do you think this bad feeling I have about the Abbey, is a warning?' _I mentally asked back, keeping my calm and collected pose in the car.

_'I sense coldness. It will be difficult there but you will pull through.'_

The car stopped.

My luggage was taken away by 2 guards and a purple haired man waited at the tip of the tiled pathway leading to an enormous stoned abbey behind. The place screamed evil and darkness which made me shiver.  
I stepped out, the cold winds already harshly sending goose bumps on my arms. The whole location was covered by a thick coat of fresh pure white snow. It looked dangerously beautiful. My choice of clothing had been ankle length winter boots, black socks that reached up to my thighs. A short white pleated skirt held down by my winter coat. My upper body had been a white long sleeved turtle neck jumper. My hands had finger less gloves on them, though this helped none against the cold.

"Juliette Sakurai, it's a _pleasure _to meet you" the purple haired man spoke, a slight sinister tone to his voice made me feel uneasy.

"I am Boris, follow me and keep up" he turned on his footing and walked up the bricked pathway, me following behind silently.

We went down deep under the stone abbey, the smell becoming more putrid, and the air thicker and darker. How people survived under here? It was beyond my knowledge.  
There were security camera's everywhere, probably impossible to notice for any regular person here, my eyes however began analysing the place and the small black cameras were spotted in the dark corners. I was led through a dark tunnel, knowing I was about to enter a place that made my blood run cold.

"This here, is Juliette Sakurai, she has volunteered to replace Riku. Report to her for medical support. I expect you to treat her as such." Boris informed the lines of boys who watched her through cold eyes. She kept her cold posture and lifeless face straight waiting for this to end so she can go to her room. Her body winced slightly when he said she had _'volunteered'._

"Training shall continue as per given, dismissed."

"**Yes Sir.**"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. They all sounded like robots obeying commands... not human at all. Like clockwork all male bladers turned around and left, leaving Boris to turn to me with a small devilish smile on his cracked lips.

"Your duties lie within the dungeons and the training room. Headquarters for medical support is 3 left turns from your dorm. At no point should you wander outside these premises. _Do you understand?_" His last sentence was more threatening than he made it out to be. Helpless, that's what I was.

"Yes sir."

"Your dorm is back through this tunnel. Take a left turn past the labs and you will find a corridor of wooden doors. #16 is your dorm. Now leave."

I nodded silently and turned around to walk back through the tunnel. Now I had to find my room by myself. Left did he say?  
My eyes fell upon the labs I walked past. A gasp escaped my lips. In large green tanks, wired up, were animals. Scientists working on computers and some wires were joined to blades.  
This was vile. These were live animals, being tested on against their own will. I could feel the pain within Artemis, the cries of the trapped creatures made my heart ache. My legs kept me walking past the labs, still clouded with the image. Not paying attention, my head bumped against a strong shoulder resulting in me falling backwards onto the cold hard floor.

"_Itai..." _I winced before brushing myself off and looking up to see the tower I collided with. It was more like a guy. Or so I thought, he had gray hair and a very annoyed expression on his face.

"Watch where you're going." He hissed.

I stood up almost too fast onto my feet that I almost fell back down again.

"_Gomenasai! _Please excuse my idleness" I whispered, my voice shaking slightly.

He grunted before narrowing his eyes.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

My eyes looked up at him, his silver coloured eyes so distant from life. So cold...

"My name is Juliette Sakurai, I'll be working here as head of infirmary. My dorm is on this floor..." I informed him softly, noting my voice sounding weak.

To my surprise his eyebrows raised a little before turning back around, ignoring me and walking off. A sigh escaped my lips. If everyone here was like that then... it was going to be very lonely.

**There we have it! The first chapter! Sorry there isn't much going on yet but I promise it gets better and there's a hell of a lot of twists and plots to come! Another thing, this is set at the beginning of Season 1 but I like the outfits and designs of the beyblade characters from Season 3. I'm mixing up bits and bobs lol. Next chapter we shall see more of the dreading Biovolt and Juliette will be facing quite a few issues with a few characters! ;) **

**REVIEW PLEASEEEEE? I'll love your thoughts, feedback and what you think might happen next. Constructive criticism is appreciated! No Flames please. :)**

***Saluts* adios!**


	2. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Welcome

**Here's chapter 2! It should give a lot more detail of the story. I still haven't had any reviews but I assume Chapter 1 wasn't so entertaining to have any. Anyway, please review! It would mean a lot to me and encourage me to post! Enjoy Chapter 2! :D**

As Boris stated, my room was at #16 with my luggage already placed by my bed. It was but a fragment of the room which consisted of a small window flap that a cat wouldn't even be able to fit through, a desk with a candle, a dusty bookshelf with mere 3 hardback spines I could spot, a bedside cupboard and a small bathroom through the wooden door on the west side of the room. I pulled out my equipment before taking out my 'work' outfit- an elbow length white dress shirt with a sleeveless black waistcoat and a black pleated skirt. I kept my shoes and socks on, removing my gloves.

The infirmary or medical support headquarters was far lighter than any of the rooms I had been in here so far. There were several empty beds, computers, filing cabinets, a showcase where all the medicines and bandages were kept and necessary equipment. At once I adapted to my environment. A piercing cry made me jump, realising I was on the same floor as the dungeons. I guess it was time to work.

The dungeons were vile with the smell being so rotten that I found it difficult to respire. There were rats and even the stains of dried blood in most places, etched into the cold stone walls. The tortures these boys had to go through reaped my mind and I hoped, I wouldn't be there to see the vile actions.

A guard walked up, holding a rather bloody whip in his hand, his face covered in shadows from the cloak he wore. He stopped, watching me approach but didn't say a word and instead walked past and ignored me without a second glance.

The sound of heavy breathing and pants came from a cell to my right. It was too dark to see from outside so I entered the chilling chamber, to see a petite huddled up figure sprawled across the floor. His clothes had tears from the beatings with blood seeping through tremendously. His face bruised with endless purple patches. The boy, a rather small boy with a navy tone coloured hair laid in the darkness.

I knelt down, putting aside my briefcase and reached for the lesser bloody arm of the little boy. He jumped, seeing someone else here before relaxing on seeing me.

"Let me help you" I implied, pulling his arm gently so he could sit up. A hiss escaped him as his body moved and leaned against the brick wall in the rear.

I reached for my case and opened it up to reveal the necessities. First cleaning the wounds and blood away from his shoulders and his back to which he didn't complain, with a wet cloth. I then applied antiseptic using some cotton wool. He hissed again at the touch as I applied gently and silently. Finishing off, I wrapped his more severe wounds with fresh bandages and handed him a painkiller.

"Take this, it will help with the pain" I gave him the bottle of water I kept in my briefcase.

He looked at me confused in what looked like shock, through his blazing red ruby coloured eyes, I realised he had quite a large nose for such a small person. He took the pill reluctantly and water. Satisfied, I stood up closing my briefcase and glanced back to see him looking down at the tiny pill in the palm of his hand.

"Is something wrong?"

My voice must have unnerved him as he glanced up shaken. His eyes narrowed and lips twitched but remained silent. I decided to leave him at that.

"Take it. It's just an aspirin" I alleged before turning out and towards the next cell.

I awoke that night in a jolt, hearing the feint sounds of breakage echoing in the hallways. Still dressed in my shorts and tank top I slipped into my shoes and headed out into the darkness. The echoes were coming from the floor above. Keeping as discreet as possible I silently made my way towards the source of the noise.

Of course, the thought that I'd end up getting lost didn't occur to me but I continued walking through the dark and dingy tunnels. My feet had stopped when I came upon a room lit up from the flame torches in the bricked walls.

There were broken stone bricks on the ground everywhere. One pillar of bricks standing before me as I watched with confused eyes.

Suddenly the tower exploded before me sending dust into my eyes and fragments of shattered rocks at my skin. _What was that?!_  
I looked up squinting with my hands in front of my face in protection to see a spinning white and silver blade that flew back into someone's gloved hand.

The figure moved from the shadows and I caught a pair of icy aqua blue eyes, so blue it would put the ocean to shame. They were cold and emotionless. He must be one of the trainee's. I noticed the blood red colours of his hair which spiked up in 2 points like devil horns. He wore an orange and white uniform with purple sleeves and orange strapped belts around his waist.

The stranger stopped and glared down at me, where I was now crouched on the floor from the impact. My legs weakly stood up and our eyes met in a blazing battle between aqua and emerald.

"_Gomenasai. _I didn't mean to disturb" I exclaimed softly, joining my two hands together in front of my abdomen.

His eyes narrowed before he spoke.

"Who are you?" his voice was ruthless yet discreet.

"Juliette Sakurai, I'm here as the abbey's infirmary service" I confessed in my same tone. Something about him made the hairs at the back of my neck stick up, shivering.

His eyes widened for a second then narrowed again with his aqua eyes colder than before. Whatever I had said seemed to have deepened of what seemed like hatred for me. Something I was used to. I stood just as impassive and mysterious as he was to me.

Finally he turned around and began to walk away.

"Are you having trouble sleeping? I can give you a sleeping draught if you-" I was cut off when he rapidly spun around charging towards me and grabbed my neck callously, shoving me against the hard wall. I winced slightly, gasping and looked up seeing anger and hatred written on his pale face.

"What are you trying to do? Why are you _really _here?" He hissed in my face baring his teeth together.

I let my body go numb and limp and my face frozen on an emotionless state.

"I am but a doctor, nothing more."

His grip eased off and he harshly turned around and left the room. My hand reluctantly touched the area he once held tight, feeling myself quiver. There was such hatred in his eyes, was this the work of the abbey?

I don't know how but I managed to find my way back to my room last night after the incident with the red head. I woke up in the morning feeling rather relaxed, more used to the stench of the pitiful abbey. I had my briefcase ready. There was a morning training session at 6 in one of the training facilities and there would be casualties which I would have to tend to.

Having to watch the beatings of the trainee bladers pained me inside but I sat and watched with no emotion. What else could I do? They were strong, holding off the lashes and beatings and exhaustion, something they was probably used to. It was horrible...

My eyes fell upon a familiar gray haired male who entered the room, glancing round the trainee bladers. He spotted me but decided to ignore by walking around watching the fierce battles being fought.  
There was a drop of a body as one collapsed, giving in to the beatings. I got up at once and walked over to his side, taking his wrist to check his pulse. It was weak and his skin was cold. His forehead felt past boiling. This boy was suffering from a high fever.

Taking out a cloth and the water bottle from my briefcase I dabbed the damp cloth onto his forehead, watching his uneven breaths and slightly red face. The boy who had caramel brown hair merely looked 12, winced as his wounds burned. I took out the antiseptic and cotton wool and cleaned them before applying some healing cream I kept from Tokyo.

I had then realised the room was silent. No sounds of beatings, blading, breathing. My head turned to see every guard, every blader, even the gray haired guy staring right at me in silence. I took no notice. Had they never seen someone being treated before? I slipped my hand under the boys head and lifted him up and hauled his right arm over my shoulder and helped him over to the seats. His eyes opened and he flinched away from my touch, almost as if he was scared.

I recovered my briefcase and turned to the guard who had been hurting him.

"He has a high fever. He must take rest for a few days before he can do anymore physical work."

The guard said nothing but stood staring before nodding in agreement. I turned back towards the caramel haired boy whose eyes widened. Even more when I hauled his arm over my shoulder again, supporting his weight. Without a word I took him back to the infirmary not realising a pair of awe struck silver eyes were following.

At the infirmary, I left the boy to rest in one of the beds. The only strange thing I noticed was he trembled and flinched away whenever I came near to him. His eyes darted around the room, shaking. Did the infirmary scare him? I drenched another cloth in cold water and rested it on his forehead. His eyes closed tightly and I could hear him whimper softly. Something was really wrong.

"What is your name?" I asked him.

He opened his eyes and looked up at me as if he couldn't speak.

"Do you have a name?" I asked as I rinsed the cloth once more.

He nodded slowly.

"_Juan_..." he croaked.

I smiled slightly; at least he's warming up to me.

"That's a lovely name. Tell me Juan, have you been eating well the past few days?"

This seemed to have shaken him as his eyes shut halfway. He shook his head.

"My meals had been stopped..." he whispered.

I nodded in understanding; my hand paused for a second in its job but continued. The poor boy...

I left the cloth on his forehead and got up to the cupboard in the infirmary. Taking out a plastic box I walked back and sat down by his bedside. He watched me with open curious amber eyes as I opened the lid to reveal my lunch. His eyes opened wide to some extent as I handed him the box to which he didn't react to. I gave in and left the box on the side.

"Eat, you need to build up your strength, I can always grab more lunch later" I noted and pulled out a painkiller and set that aside too. "Then take the aspirin, it will help with the pain and fever."

The boy watched me in trepidation and froze in his position. I decided to help him sit up and laid the box on his lap. He stared down at it, like he hadn't seen food before. I simply packed 2 cheese sandwiches, some chicken fried rice and salad. I watched him in curiosity.

"Is something the matter?" I tilted my head to the side a degree.

He didn't look up or reply. After a minute his lips moved.

"...is this, poisoned?" he mumbled as his hair covered his eyes leaving them in shadows.

I was taken aback, astounded at his accusation. Leaning back on my seat I watched in shock at his sudden judgement. He turned to look at me, a cold look to his eyes, different to before.

"_Nani...? _...Why would I poison you?" I replied tone free.

His eyes narrowed.

"_Because they have all did so in the past_."

I raised an eyebrow a little.

"Who are '_they_'?" I edged on.

"The ones before you" he retorted before looking back at the food.

I sat back, thinking. _The ones before me? _Did he mean the previous doctors here? Surely they wouldn't allow such things...

"Juan, I promise it isn't poisoned. Look." I took another spoon from the table and caught a spoonful of the rice and popped it into my mouth. During the time he watched me ponderously. I swallowed and set down the spoon again. "It's perfectly fine and safe. You can eat it."

Something changed in his eyes, hope...or trust began to show deep within his amber orbs. He lifted a sandwich and callously took a slow bite, chewing it and swallowing. He paused a few seconds before carrying on.  
I stood up and grabbed my briefcase.

"When you're done you can leave the box here. Rest as long as you want and if you want to then go back to your dorm. I'll come see you soon all right?" I reassured as I turned to face him.

He stopped eating and gave me a small smile that lightened me up inside.

"Perhaps you are different" he stated before turning back and eating.

_Me? Different...?_

**So we finally have met Tala! But Juliette doesn't know that yet and after the way he treated her I don't think she would want to! Anyway REVIEW please? I really want to see what people think of this story and if it's good enough to continue. Thanks to the 2 who followed and favorited this story, means a lot! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: A Cold Feeling

**Keep reviewing guys and I shall keep posting! It should start getting better as we finally get to see some Drama and it is a longer chapter! Enjoy. :)**

There hadn't been any more serious injuries like Juan's. Whenever I had attempted to tend to some of their wounds they simply moved away or claimed they didn't need my help. The day ended rough and tiring.  
I found myself alone in the facility, packing up my briefcase before heading to the infirmary. A voice made me jump.

"You're still here?"

I swivelled round to see the same small boy I had first treated when getting here. He looked much livelier and stronger now. I could still make out the bruises and cuts that were now closing up, slowly healing.

"I'm just on my way to the infirmary. Do you need something?"

He blinked, looking like he wanted to ask something but struggled to speak. His head turned to the side, as if he was unable to look at my face.

"Why... why did you help me?" He mumbled slowly, still avoiding my gaze.

He looked back when I didn't reply, curious ruby gems analysing my features. _Why?_ Isn't that my job? Why would he ask me this?

"It's the whole point of my job isn't it? Doctors are meant to help you" I replied.

He shifted in his position then looked up at me deeply with his raging ruby eyes more intense than ever. His face softened, a little surprised too.

"How are you feeling?" my question seemed to alarm him as he looked taken aback.

"I'm...better" he croaked.

"Have you eaten?"

He nodded. I gave him a small smile of reassurance.

"If you need me, I'll be in the infirmary" I noted and turned away.

I was surprised to see Juan still on the bed, not sure if he was asleep. The empty lunch box was on the bedside table and he had taken the aspirin too. I put down my briefcase and took the damp cloth, rinsing it again before pressing it on his forehead. His eyes shot open with a gasp.

"Relax. It's only me." I whispered, stroking his caramel hair from his face gently.

He looked up at me with soft eyes, watching my movements.

"You're...really nice _Sakurai-san_" he stated in a low voice.

I smiled. "_Arigato_, you can call me Juliette, there's no need to be formal."

His eyes clouded a little, shadowing away from my fix his eyes. "We always had to call the previous doctors by their surname _else_..." his voice tailed away.

I paused. "_Else?_"

He shook his head, not wanting to continue which made me start to worry. What were these previous doctors like? I longed to know but preserved my boundaries for the moment. I nodded and left the cloth on his head.

"Do you want to stay here for the time being or do you want to go back to your dorm?" I asked.

His hand suddenly grabbed my wrist gently; he was trembling as the familiar look of fear showed up on his face.

"Please...can I stay here? With you?" He whispered.

I touched his hand that grabbed my wrist and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"All right. I'll stay here for the night, I'll be right next to you" I pointed to the bed that stood beside his own.

He nodded and gave a weak smile before closing his eyes and releasing my wrist.

"I'll be just a moment."

I got up and left the room, going back to my dorm to change before returning to see him fast asleep. In my own bed I huddled up, and closed my eyes falling into darkness.

The early morning came fast; I had left to get some breakfast for both Juan and myself. On my way back I noticed a figure standing against the door frame by the infirmary. The same gray haired guy I had bumped into on my first day.

"Do you need something?" I asked, looking into his silver orbs.

He unfolded his arms and narrowed his eyes at me.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked in a rugged voice.

I nodded and pointed towards the infirmary.

Inside I found Juan awake and sitting up, looking much healthier. I rested his plate on his lap, handing him a fork before sitting back down behind the desk and motioned the gray haired guy to sit. He didn't. He just stood up and leaned against the wall, watching Juan from the corner of his eye. Juan wasn't aware of the guy's presence and continued eating with his back to us.

The silver eyes returned to me and not a word was said for a minute.

"What did you want to say?" I broke the silence.

At that moment Juan called forth my name.

"Juliette?"

I got up from my chair and walked over to the boy. He handed me his clean plate.

"I'm feeling much better, I will have to go back..." he exclaimed, looking rather reluctant on the idea of returning to his brutal training.

I rested a hand on his forehead to find it still warm. Shaking my head I patted his shoulder.

"_Yada_, your fever is still there. Any sudden activities will increase it again, rest for another day. This is under my prescription so you won't be in any trouble" I assured.

Juan smiled and looked fairly happy. "Can I go back and get a change of clothes? These seem to be sticking to me" he motioned at his torn clothing.

I nodded. Juan slid off his bed and turned towards the door but froze in his movements. I followed his gaze to the gray haired male now standing stoic and watching us.

".._Bryan_." Juan whispered the name very quietly but I managed to catch it.

So the gray haired guy was called Bryan. Somehow, Bryan's presence was unnerving Juan. There was silence and Juan walked past Bryan without a word and left the room. Bryan followed his movements before I spoke.

"Bryan?"

He turned around sharply at the sound of his name.

"You wanted to talk to me..." I recalled, wondering what he wanted to speak about.

"It's nothing" he replied coldly, turning to leave. That was when I noticed the gash on his forearm bleeding. Like instinct I grabbed his upper arm, clutching it being careful to avoid any contact with the actual wound.

"_Matte_, your arm" I renounced pulling him towards the table surface and got him to be seated on the nearest bed. He didn't protest but watched in bewilderment.

I washed his wound carefully. He didn't flinch even a little but stayed silent. After applying antiseptic I wrapped a clean dressing around his gash and fastened it with some bandage tape. As I started clearing the necessities I noticed he was looking down at his now bandaged arm, his mouth slightly ajar and his eyes mystified yet distant. Before I could ask, he jumped off the surface and exited the room. Strange, all boys here are secluded.

I was sent to the upper class training room to watch Boris's elite team train and prepare. My eyes fell upon the familiar navy haired little boy and gray haired blader all circled round a big dish and looking down into it. With them was a tall and largely built up stocky blonde with some type of green and white headband around his forehead. The sound of spinning blades echoed in the room. So this was the team that were heading for the championships. The battle seemed endless and neither blader was affected by the sharp attacks. Soon, the 3 blades flew out the dish into their respective owners hands. A clap made me startle.

"Good, you are all improving. Bryan, channel out your power more on that final attack, I want it perfected is that understood?" Boris walked into the arena, the sinister ruby eyed mask on his face.

Bryan nodded, obeying to the cruel man's orders.

"Ian, you need to go out and use Wyborg on the stone pillars and work on dodging attacks. We want _**NO **_mistakes when it comes to the championships!" He spat at the little navy haired boy who nodded in agreement.

Finally the blonde. Boris was quiet, silently walking up towards the blonde who made no expression or movement. Boris stood before him, arms behind his back in a deathly silence. A hollow sickness feeling began building up in the pit of my stomach.

"Spencer, do you think this is a _game_? I told you last time to avoid using Seaborg's defence strategy during the first 2 stages!"

A hand whipped out and caught Spencer's jaw and a splash of blood trailed off into the air and dropped to the ground. The impact of the smack created a shrilling crack that even my ears could pick up from the other side of the room. Spencer maintained his position, his face slightly turned to the side after the smack he received.

I winced, but made no such appearance that expressed my feelings towards Boris. Spencer's lip revealed busted and bleeding but he showed no pain. How brave these bladers were... it was too painful to watch. Boris swivelled round, spotting me in the process. I kept my posture, blank. His gaze turned away and faced the dark entrance of the training room, as if waiting for someone to enter.

"You have 5 minutes to recollect before training restarts" Boris announced, turning away from the 3 bladers.

Spencer looked like he was hissing under his breath, that split lip must be doing him a lot of damage. I narrowed my eyes. The blonde walked over to the bench and sat down along with his team mates.

"_**TALA!**_" Boris's sudden voice erupted in the air.

In fluid motion, I stood up grabbing my briefcase to tend to Spencer's lip. Their attention was to the entrance as I caught a dark figure walking in through the entrance. The familiar red colours of their hair made me pause in my steps. I was faced with icy aqua eyes that closed once he entered; his face slightly sunk down in the collar of his uniform covering his mouth and balanced just under his nose. It was him. The guy I had come into contact with last night...blading alone. A shiver crept up my neck as I recalled his drastic actions of shoving me against the stone hard walls of the abbey. He contained such anger and coldness within himself and it was projected in his eyes and on his face. His eyes opened, flickering from my own emerald hues to his boss, awaiting orders.

"Commence training programme 3.2 with the others in 5 minutes. Do you understand?" Boris coldly set out the order.

"**Yes sir**."

Again. That icy cold tone I captured in his voice. I broke my gaze and continued walking towards their bench. Was I afraid? _Yes._ But I didn't show it. My movements caught the others attention from the redhead who I believe is _Tala_. Ian, especially, looked directly at me, a sudden look of revelation. Bryan stayed put as he was, arms crossed and glaring. No different. The blonde seemed to tense, as if my presence was a danger. I continued walking, pausing just beside Spencer and put down my briefcase and knelt down. Taking out some cotton wool and the water bottle and some antiseptic I began my work.

There was silence in the room as I drenched the cotton wool with the water and faced the blonde, who glared at me in slight confusion. This was normal. I gazed into the dark eyes of the stocky man, knowing I had to say something before I touched his busted lip.

"Let me help you" I quietly urged.

His eyes seemed to narrow into slits at my response but didn't flinch away like some others I had tried to treat. I was aware of Ian and Bryan's gaze on me, and perhaps, a pair of icy blue eyes as well.

My hand, strangely wasn't shaking but I managed to apply the wet cotton, gently brushing away the blood and around the area that was cut. He didn't wince, or hiss, or even move. This made it easier. I could see his eyes on me throughout the entire time while my own focused blankly on his injury.  
After applying some antiseptic, I was about to put on a layer of healing cream when a hand shot out and grabbed my wrist tightly. I sucked in a gasp but made an effort not to be too strident. My eyes trailed up to meet Spencer's who was now narrowing his eyes suspiciously as he held a tight and firm grip on my wrist.

"_That's enough_" his rough voice also was cold and unbreakable. This wasn't making sense.

I shook my head, not knowing what made me do so.

"It will heal faster" I replied.

His eyes never left my own and seemed to shake as if he was questioning my statement. His grip loosened as I reached further and applied the cream. His lips were cold, yet a little soft as my finger touched his skin. I could feel him shiver a little at my touch. I moved my hand away and used a scented tissue to clean my hand before packing the briefcase and standing up.

"Training starts now."

My head turned round to find the red haired bitter male glaring in our direction. Specifically at me before turning his gaze to his team mates.

"**Yes sir**." They replied back in unison. So was Tala their captain?

I could feel each of their eyes on me as I walked back to my seat, settling down and returned to watching their training.

_'Artemis?_'

_'Yes Juliette?_'

_'I'm slightly concerned. I feel as if, every blader here or injured person feels as if I am a mortal enemy. They refuse to even be tended to by myself._'

_'Perhaps you are a discomfort. They are trained to be cold and emotionless, when you tend to their injuries their emotions must rise up and they fear they will be in trouble. Do not worry so Juliette.'_

I sighed quietly. _Hmm, perhaps Artemis is right. I shouldn't worry I guess..._

The battle went on, I watched as Spencer, Bryan, Ian and Tala fought against each other showing no mercy but the battle was somewhat different to the previous. Instead of fighting each other, the 3 opponents were only attacking Tala. It surprised me he was able to hold off and look so cool about it like he didn't feel a thing against their vicious attacks. My eyes followed the battle.

Things happened so fast then. Bryan's falcon bit beast sent an invisible blade that hit Tala's arm, searing the material of his uniform and blood began seeping through dangerously. I caught my breath. Tala furrowed his eyebrows at the impact but didn't wince nor show any sign of pain. Like Spencer. His icy eyes glared at the blood before turning back to the battle. In a matter of seconds, cold winds began brewing in the training room.

I shivered, clutching my arms and rubbing them for friction. Temperatures were dropping fast, _what was going on?_

An alluring white wolf with ice crystals rose from Tala's bit chip, gorwling in rage. It brought with it, an icy storm, freezing all in its entire path that included the battle dish and the 3 attacking blades which were fighting off the harsh winds, unable to reach Tala's own. I could feel the cold prick at my skin as I winced and eagerly kept my eyes open to watch the battle end.

In a flash, 3 blades flew out defeated at their owner's feet. Tala was victorious.  
The cold winds died down but the temperature remained freezing. My eyes flickered to the cold captain whose eyes were now closed. His hand was reached out as his blade flew back into his hand. Our attention was stolen when the dark figure re-entered the training room, a look of dissatisfaction etched onto his face.

"What was _THAT?!_" Boris growled as he approached the red head that remained in a frozen and closed eyes manner in front of his leader. His face looked somewhat shamed.

What was wrong? Tala had won the battle, that too so easily. What had gotten Boris's mood so uptight?

The purple haired man grimaced, gritting his teeth viciously glaring down at his team's captain. His arm flew out and dug into the cut on Tala's arm from Bryan's attack.

I caught it then. The small wince that was so well covered that to anyone it would seem he wasn't feeling a thing. I saw the slightest pang of pain and it must have hurt! Boris was digging his fingers into the wound harshly, even I could see it. He shook his arm violently, allowing blood to leak through onto his own hand.

"What is _**THIS? **_How could you let Bryan to even lay even one scratch on you?" He hissed with venom.

I watched the others who did or said nothing as Boris continued to grip onto the wound. _How _could they watch this? I suppose I understood, even I myself couldn't find the guts to stand up. I bit my bottom lip, hoping he would let go. Like God had read my prayers, Boris released his grip, shoving Tala back slightly.

"I don't want to see that happen again. _**Is that understood?**__" _he roared harshly.

"Yes sir" was all but Tala's reply.

"Dismissed."

With that Boris motioned up to the control room above the arena to close down the maintenance. Bryan walked off through the back exit along with Ian. Spencer gave me a glance and back to his captain before leaving himself. I was left there alone, with Tala.

I got up, naturally. My hand slightly shaken, too afraid of what was going to happen. I know he would reject my help. My briefcase handle never felt colder as I slowly got up and walked over towards the redhead. He didn't open his eyes but tightly held onto his blade and turned around, heading for the exit.  
As quickly as I could, I tried catching up. I could just make out his red hair and built and lean body outline walking up ahead silently. The corridor was lit; we were close to the experiment labs and the infirmary.

My fingers reached out to grab his sleeve when he whipped round, gripping my wrist tightly, refusing to let me touch him. His closed eyes now slowly opened to reveal his crystal like icy hues to glare into my emerald gems once more. A look of disgust appeared on his face as his eyebrows furrowed revealing his rage building up inside him. I kept my blank composure as I silently watched him in return.

"I don't need your help" he hissed through closed teeth.

His grip was firm and felt like it was stopping my blood circulation. I didn't say a word.

"Why won't you let me help you?" I replied quietly.

His eyes narrowed and stayed silent. _Deja vu_ and he had me rammed against the wall again, I winced as my head hit the wall a second time, my eyes squinting for a bit before I openly stared at him.  
I saw his rage; the disappointment from Boris must have him flaring with anger. In a way I felt I understood his pain. That's if he showed it.

"_Leave. Me. Alone_. You understand that?" He spat quietly yet it was deathly.

I didn't reply, he let go of my wrist and turned to leave.

"You are hurt. I am the abbey's doctor. Your arm could be bleeding from a slit in your artery and there is a lot of interior bleeding. If you do not let me tend to it then you will most likely bleed to death or experience fatigue. _Is that what you want?_" I coldly remarked.

He paused in his steps. I decided to go on further.

"If that's what you want. Go ahead and continue walking."

I could feel him cursing mentally, a cold atmosphere in the air as we both remained silent. I took this opportunity to get a hold of his good arm sleeve. He flinched from my touch in a low growl.

"I'll follow. You don't need to touch me."

I obeyed, nodding in silence as I continued walking towards the infirmary. It was empty. Juan must have left earlier to get something to eat. I hoped he was all right.

Tala walked in, glancing round the room before standing in the middle of the room completely still. I put away my briefcase, reaching into the cabinet to grab cotton wool, antiseptic, healing cream, a gauze bandage and clean dressing and a bowl of water from the sink. I turned around to see him standing eyes closed, blank and closed up.

"You can sit down, it will be easier."

He didn't say anything but obediently walked over to the nearest bed and sat down. His eyes opened now and narrowed at my movement. I set down my utensils by the side and analysed the cut.  
He flinched away from me at first and our eyes met again. This time, I gained a little courage and reached to touch his arm again. He stayed still. That was good. From what I could tell he didn't need stitches but from Boris's grip, quite a lot of blood and seeped through and drenched his sleeve.  
I hesitated.

"Could you maybe, take off your jacket? I'll be able to clean the wound and ban-"

"Don't make excuses to get me to take my clothes off" he harshly snapped back.

I grimaced. Feeling a lump in my throat. Is that what he thought of me? That I was trying to _se- _the thought flew out my head in an instant. The consideration alone made me wince. I didn't show any of this on my face though, hopefully he couldn't read me. I didn't look him in the eye when I spoke.

"It is only your jacket that needs taking off; it would be easier to clean your cut that way. That is my only intention."

He didn't reply. After a minute I thought I would have to clean and bandage his arm with his jacket still on. But slowly he pulled down the zip of his jacket, carefully removing his injured arm from its sleeve leaving the other side on. This worked. And at least, he was wearing a black t shirt underneath. I could see his toned chest more clearly now. Training was never ending here. He didn't wince as the material slid past his cut.

I silently washed away the blood, avoiding touching his skin with my own at all costs. I applied antiseptic with a pair of tweezers with a little cotton wool at the end drenched in the medicine. Finally I had to apply the cream. I hesitated again, glancing at his face in case he objected. His eyes were closed, waiting.  
My fingers shook slightly. I didn't know if I should touch his skin. He would go into a fit of rage for sure. It was now or never.

My fingers slowly reached forward, so close to touching his skin when he grabbed my wrist again with his free hand.

"I'll do that _myself_" he hissed, glaring down at me with his aqua eyes.

I retreated my hand, offering him the tub of cream to which he applied quite harshly on himself before I put on the gauze, avoiding his skin once more. I wrapped the dressing round gently before fastening it with tape and sat back and cleaned up the materials and putting them away.  
I heard movement, he was leaving.

"Wait" I called, turning round.

He stopped.

I grabbed a packet of painkillers and ran over to him.

"Take 2 of these, the pain will ease off and you can save your strength" I advised.

His eyes narrowed into slits at the packet of tablets in my hands for a few seconds before slapping my hand, resulting in the packet to fall across the floor behind the white board. My eyes followed the packet and my face saddened. I took a deep breath before turning back to face the once angered captain.

"Keep your worthless drugs to yourself. I _know_what you're doing" he spat before nudging past me in haste and left me alone in the room.

_What I'm doing? What exactly does he have against me?_ Then again, everyone here seemed to be the same except Juan who I seemed to have gained trust from. But Tala...? Tala was the coldest of them all. His temper was something I seemed to experience a lot, a source of venom in his voice every time he spoke to me. What was it about me that he hated so much? Was it my father? Was it the anger he held after Boris yelled at him and he was venting them on me? Then I remembered the night I first met him. He was angry then too, because of what I am. _The abbey's doctor._

**Ouch. I feel awful making them go through all that pain! Sorry Tala fans! **

**Personally, I think the next chapter is one of my ****favorites :D so review and I shall post it up soon!**

***Saluts* Adios! (I'm not Spanish by the way!)**


	4. Chapter 4: Wanting Your Trust

**Honestly, some of my favorite scenes are in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy reading it! There aren't many reviewers but quite a lot of viewers so _please _do review! It only takes a few seconds and it would encourage me to keep posting! Thank you so much to those who did review, you're awesome :D**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters, I just own my OC's!)**

**Chapter Four**

I sighed. My stomach growled so I ate the lunch I kept in the cupboard. After eating it was time to work again, refilling the necessities in my briefcase before leaving the infirmary and down to the dreaded dungeons.

I heard a piercing cry that startled me once I got down there. Someone was being punished, and very brutally. I didn't want to acknowledge the fact that this was normal in the abbey. All these boys were humans too with feelings and a life that they had the right to control over. I felt the warmth of Artemis radiating positive energy from my waistcoat pocket. It gave me slight strength. My wrist ached, the grip from Tala and Spencer was sinking in and I could see 3 faded pink lines across my flesh. Tala's grip left the mark...that I knew.

I could feel the nausea in my stomach as I stepped into the dungeon where the source of the screaming had radiated from. The black dressed guard stepping out like he committed no crime. It was agonizing. I heard groaning, then cursing, followed by a hiss. The wall mount flame torch flickered as I walked inside and set down my briefcase eager to lend a hand. Immediately I caught his attention. The guy had reddish bronze bangs with a dark brown base behind. Blood spewed across his forehead and mouth, his jaw bruised and a black eye. His body was covered with cuts and bruises from the lashes or whatever method was used to torture him. His eyes, a shimmering shade of sea blue, faded as he spluttered and wiped his mouth once he saw me.

I gazed down at the guy. He looked tall with a strong build. His clothing torn yet I was able to tell what he was wearing. A white wife beater under his red and black sweatshirt with black belts around the wrists of his sleeves. Dark finger-less gloves and black cargo pants with roll down boots. He smirked once seeing me and adjusted his jaw. Suddenly, my instincts told me to stay away.

"So..._heh_, you're the new doctor" his rough cracked voice almost sneered.

I gazed at him blankly. "_Hai._"

He stumbled a little, hissing out in pain before opening his eye to study me. His eyes looked up and down. I didn't like the way he was staring or analyzing me. It made me quiver and feel a tad violated. He must have noticed because he gave out a small sinister laugh making me wince inwardly.

"It seems like you're afraid of me. What a change from the last doctor" he smirked.

I said nothing. Instead I glanced down at his wounds and decided to do my job and leave as fast as I could. Grabbing my briefcase I got out cotton wool, water, antiseptic and dressing.

"Please sit down" I whispered quietly.

I heard him grunt, no doubt he was smirking. I turned to face him, seeing him leaning back on his hands for support and watching me with those sea blue eyes. I bit the inside of my cheek and took a silent breath before kneeling down and focusing on my materials. As intimidating as this was I did my duty. I cleaned his small cuts and applied cream on his bruises, avoiding touching his skin as much as possible. He hissed when I reached his upper arm, I paused for a moment to glance at him who was strangely grinning at me. I continued and moved my gaze. I really didn't want to go near his face but I thought I'd do it quickly. Besides, what could he do? I was under the protection of my father. Or so I liked to believe. _Demo_, as much as _otou-san_ favoured me being his only heir, his caring levels for me as father and daughter were not very good. We were never like a normal family. _Okaa-san_ left when she and _otou-san_ had a fight. He had agreed on her departure and she left without hesitation. _Otou-san_ objected to me being in her custody and strangely, she agreed, believing I had the best bet and life provisions from my father. I had no say. I didn't know what to do. I preferred _okaa-san_, she was gentle and loving, nothing like _otou-san. _I daren't say this though.

I snapped back into reality as I quickly wiped away the blood from his lip. That should be fine. I began to move my hand away urgently but was stopped when his own hand grabbed my wrist, not tightly like Tala but still firm. He smirked at me as I felt nervous, hiding away as much as emotion as possible. He yanked onto my hand, brushing it across his lip and I felt his cold skin prick my skin. It was like touching splinters.

I wanted to move my hand but I was too afraid. My fingers still holding the cotton wool with antiseptic was dragged across his face to his jaw. His hand still held my wrist.

"It hurts..._here too_" he breathed out with an evil smile, narrowing his eyes.

Was he toying with me? I dabbed at his bruise where he implied and froze again. He shook his head gently but released the grip on my wrist. However he didn't remove his touch. Instead his fingers trailed up my bare arm. I had worn a short sleeved dress shirt today so most of my arm was bare. I felt myself shiver at his touch...and afraid. He was still smiling, half-heartedly. His long fingers stroked my arm, I could feel goose bumps rise. I flinched back, away from his touch, furrowing my eyebrows at him.

He chuckled inwardly. "You're so..._beautiful._"

I shivered but took no notice. I packed away the materials and stood up. When I was about to leave I felt myself gasp as he grabbed my hand and turned me around forcefully. His face was now up close to mine, our noses nearly touching, and our chests an inch away from contact. I bared my teeth, trying to pull away. I stopped knowing it was useless as I didn't have the strength even with him in his condition, and blankly stared into his smirking face.

"I don't think this is acceptable" I whispered with a low hiss.

"Hn, you don't seem to be complaining" he retorted, inching closer towards my face. "Besides, Juliette Sakurai, we haven't got fully acquainted yet. I'm Demetri."

I yanked my hand back and retreated. I flounced round, my rose pink hair swayed over my shoulder as I left the cell, heading for the next, praying they wouldn't be anything like Demetri. Ironic, he had such a dark and demise name. Like his personality.

Thankfully, I hadn't a repeat of the Demetri episode with the other bladers. As usual, most refused my hospitality so I moved on. Tired I returned to the infirmary. It had just turned 10:15pm and I was sleepy. I put away my briefcase when I heard the infirmary door open and close. I jerked round to see Juan, with a feared expression on his face. My stomach dropped at once. He half ran across the room, arms open as he wrapped himself around my waist and pressed up close against me.

"Juan?" I worried. What had him so afraid?

He was whimpering softly. "Juliette, he's coming for me. He's going to take me away."

I returned his embrace and held him protectively. "Who? Who is coming?"

He was silent; all I heard was his heavy breathing.

"Boris's guard. He will send me to the dungeons for not returning to practice today."

I froze. This was partly my fault. I stroked the top of his head and pulled back, placing both my hands on his cheeks and cupped his face. I gazed down at him intently.

"Listen Juan, don't be afraid. I promise I won't let anything happen to you." I assured.

His amber coloured orbs seemed to relax and I noticed his cheeks flush a shade of red. His hand reached over mine and gave it a squeeze. At that moment the infirmary door opened again and I stood in front of Juan who swallowed and froze in his place. The dark dressed guard stood silent at the doorway.

"Miss Sakurai, why are you still here?" His cold voice called out.

"I just finished my routine and gave Juan a final check up. What seems to be the problem?" I calmly replied. The guard stayed silent and I could tell he was glaring at me, even under the shadows of his cloaked hood.

"The boy must come with me."

I narrowed my eyes, feeling Juan tense behind me.

"To where?"

"That is none of your concern."

I grimaced.

"It is procedure as part of my job here at the abbey. I had prescribed him to stay off the past 2 days and have discharged him just now. Under my orders he will not be taken anywhere but to his room" I confidently replied.

There was silence. I could see the guard hesitate before replying.

"As you wish, Miss Sakurai."

I heard a breath of relief behind me and felt a weight lift off my shoulders. Juan was going to be fine. I turned to him who gazed at me with gratitude projecting in his eyes.

"You may return to your dorm Juan. You have normal routine starting tomorrow."

He nodded and walked past just after the guard left the infirmary silently. I sighed watching Juan leave, a smile on his lips as he gave me one last glance.

That same night I heard the familiar noises of breakage. Was Tala awake again? Or perhaps it was someone else. Maybe Ian. I was wearing grey cotton shorts and a white tank top. It was rather chilly so I slipped on my long white arm warmers and slid on my winter boots before walking out of my dorm following the noise.

The walls echoed and I could hear the sharp movements of a blade. So there was only 1 person. Hopefully I don't get caught, who knows what punishment it would be to be up after hours, even as the doctor for the abbey. Unless you had consent, which I didn't have, or in an emergency.

I reached the same familiar stone pillar room. Only, the larger pillars were still there, a white blade speedily moved across the room. My footsteps were light so I didn't alarm the person blading at this late hour. My eyes glanced up to see red hair. _Tala._  
At once I felt myself shiver and my mind screamed for me to go back. But I didn't. My body seemed to have a mind of its own and sunk my feet into the ground of where I stood. I watched him, content focus on his blade, frustration sprawled across his face as he grit his teeth together. So Boris really had affected him.

I swallowed. He winced, clutching his arm. My eyes caught the dressing coming undone and some blood seeping through. Nothing major or big. He looked like he was growling. His blade viciously moved across the pillars. He was still unaware of my presence. I took this chance to return and grab a fresh dressing from my room and speedily walked back. I don't know why, but I found myself wanting to gain his trust. To make him see I'm not the person he claims I am. For a minute I thought he was gone, the sound of blading wasn't anywhere but then I saw him sitting on the bench, still clutching his arm. His head faced down, vulnerable and eyes closed. His injured arm held his blade tight. I took a deep breath, stepping into view.

At once his head snapped up and he narrowed his eyes. There was no visible anger, just one cold emotionless glare. His icy blue eyes entrapped me as we continued staring at each other in silence. I walked forward slowly, clutching the dressing in my hand and sat on the bench opposite side of him so we were face to face but with a fair amount of distance between us.

He glared. Said nothing but moved back and removed his grip from his injured arm, revealing the dressing coming undone. I reached forward slowly and took a gentle hold under his arm around his elbow.  
He flinched back, about to drag his arm back in protest and say something in anger when I spoke.

"_Please_..." I whispered, blankly looking into his raging icy eyes.

His eyes continued glaring; his teeth I could see were clamped together tightly. My fingers took hold of his arm; his jacket was still unzipped to leave his injured arm out. Good. Saves one argument. I gently pulled his arm onto my knee's feeling his bare cold skin touch my own. I felt him shake, as if he was about to yank his arm back, but he didn't. His skin felt like ice itself.

I could feel him watching me as I focused on the dressing. Removing the old, making sure the gauze was still intact and replacing it with a new one and wrapped the clean dressing around and used a stronger knot to tie it instead of tape. A little pressure should keep the blood in. In silence we sat there as I worked and he watched. I was done. I ran my fingers slowly across the bandage, feeling for any fresh blood seeping through. There was none thankfully. Before I could touch his arm again he jerked it back and stood up, sliding his arm through his sleeve again and zipped and up his jacket. I followed him with my eyes, his back to me.

I wanted to say something. _But what?_

"Tala?"

He stood still and didn't reply. Expected.

"Do yo-"

"If you want to remain uninjured then I suggest you go back to your dorm before I react" he coldly cut in.

I sucked in a breath, wincing slightly at his choice of words. _Demo_, I stood up, not wanting to amplify his rage any longer. Silently, I gave him one last look as he walked off in the opposite direction before I too, headed back to bed.

I awoke to hear thunder and heavy rainfall outside. I guess today was going to be miserable weather, still, I did like the rain too. The sound of raindrops on the window was like music to my ears. _Okaa-san_ would always sing to me when it rained when I was a child. My eyes winced, checking the clock. It was 6:47am. I started my duties at 7. I quickly grabbed my towel and headed to have a shower. Once I was cleaned and dried I put on a elbow sleeved red dress shirt with a black slim tie, another black waistcoat buttoned and a red and black checkered pleated skirt. Black socks and my boots. My hair as usual, spread out across my back and my bangs in their place across my eyes. I grabbed an apple and some toast from small kitchen where meals were usually cooked and collected my lunch before heading to the infirmary with my briefcase.

Until 11am I was pretty much bored. Although there were punishments today, none required medical attention. I noticed more bladers giving me second glances, confused or wary. I received more attention than usual and I wasn't even acting on my job today. Morning training sessions were over and I had spotted Demetri among the level 4 group. He daren't talk to me or give me the eye in the training room. I had seen the way he bladed. It was vengeful and full of fire. Like a viper attacking its prey. No sign of Boris's elite team the Demolition Boys. I had found out the name when hearing one of the other boys mutter about Tala and Bryan who apparently had a match coming up against another team. Something wasn't right either.

During lunch I had stayed inside the infirmary, wondering how Juan was getting on. His fever was quite worrying I hope he had enough rest. Strangely, I had by 2 visitors today who willingly came to the infirmary and revealed their wounds that needed tending. Although not anything major it did give me some hope and happy feelings to know a little trust was gained.

**So, maybe Tala does have a tiny bit of slow building trust for Juliette and it seems people are beginning to warm up to her :D Yes, Demetri _is _a jerk, a creepy jerk, I know :P**

**So how did you like it? Good? Bad? Review and tell me! And I shall post up the next chapter if people are still enjoying it :)**

******Looks like next chapter we shall be discovering more behind the mystery of why everyone seems to distrust Juliette and some more of my favorite scenes!**

**Adios!**


	5. Chapter 5: Sign of Hope?

******Another quick update! I did promise I'd try not to update slow :) I'm glad people seem to be enjoying the story, I'm pretty excited to continue! Please do review at the end and let me know your thoughts and questions if you have any :D I'll update faster then! I think it gets even better from this chapter and onwards so enjoy chapter five, it's longer too! Thanks to those who have reviewed! It really does mean a lot to me. :)**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of it's characters, I just own my plot and my OC's!)**

**Chapter Five**

I was in midst checking the medical records of the entire trainee's and noticed that neither Bryan's, Spencer's, Ian's nor Tala's records were there. That was strange. Could Boris possibly be holding them? Or perhaps there's something they were being given that I was not to know of? Who knows? What bugged my mind was the inevitable and somehow, poking my nose into their business didn't seem like such a brilliant plan right now, which reminds me, I knew this would be a mistake but Tala really needed to take some pain killers. That gash was going to be there for at least 2 weeks before the pain would begin to abscond. I'll give a final attempt or just ask Bryan to persuade him. I didn't want him to lose out on impressing Boris. That was what he was after. I only worried what reaction I would get out of him when- no, _if _I approached him. I hadn't decided yet if I wanted to confront him, not after last night's reaction though he seemed to be controlling his anger better, I wasn't shoved against the wall again after all.

Sighing, I picked up a packet of painkillers and headed across the labs and empty rooms and storage to reach Balkov HQ for the bladers. I knew the Demolition Boys had a common room somewhere and hopefully Tala would be there and someone else considering he doesn't seem to believe me at the moment.  
After what seemed like an hour I wondered if I was lost. Obviously I was. Good god, what was I supposed to _do?_

_'Artemis!_'

_'Yes Juliette what troubles you?'_

_'I think I'm lost. I need to find the boys common room. Can you help?'_

_'I'll look through my chakras.'_

I waited, knowing I'd know my way soon. Artemis was good at using her spiritual energy to pin point locations and co-ordinates. This is why she would make a good weapon if she fell into the wrong hands. I did not want such a life for Artemis. She was like any human, free to do as she wished but right now she promised to stay with me as long as she could. I agreed. Plus, I was rather content to have a true friend by my side whenever I was in trouble or just needed to talk.

_'Follow this corridor, take a right turn and you will find a solid door.'_

I thanked her mentally and trudged through the dark corridors, following her directions. Like she said, I came across said wooden solid door; it seemed 5 inches thick or so. I swallowed, knocking lightly and waited for a reply.

There was none.

Was it empty? It's time's like this that I hated being wrong.  
The door suddenly opened to reveal a pair of silver orbs gazing back at me. They narrowed vaguely almost as if he was judging me.

"What are you doing here?"

"O-Oh Bryan... is Tala there?" I asked, slightly frowning that I was losing confidence already.

At first I thought I saw hesitation in his eyes, hiding away a secret because they seemed to curtain away from my gaze. When he looked at my hands his eyes widened slightly then narrowed yet again in suspicion.

"Why?" He coldly replied.

I gripped the packet tightly.

"It's just, he's hurt bad. I know his arm must be paining him and it wouldn't be good to continue as he is. It may even result with Boris lashing out. I was hoping he would take these painkillers as a last resort" I tailed off noticing Bryan's eyes turning harsh. I didn't seem to have made things any better.

"Why are you eager to give him medicine?"

I knew he was suspicious. It was like when Juan asked if the food I gave him was poisoned. I was determined to make him realise I was not the villain. Just then a voice sounded from behind Bryan, stealing both our attentions.

"Bryan, why are you taking so long? Who are you ta-" the voice stopped as Tala made an appearance through the gap in the doorway. Of course, at once his eyes narrowed and turned cold. You could just feel the temperature dropping rapidly in the room; no doubt he didn't seem too happy with my presence. I felt the shivers on my neck once more and grasped the packet in my hand.

"You. What are you doing here?" He callously insisted.

I glanced at Bryan, I could really use his help but he didn't seem to trust me much at the moment either. I had to do this alone.

"_Onegai_, Tala, I don't want Boris to end up punishing you even more if your strength is not at its fullest. Your arm won't work as good if you're in pain. Take these" I offered out a shaky hand of the packet as I blankly looked down at my hand. It would have been great if he suddenly accepted the offer without a word, I wouldn't have even _minded _if he snatched it off my hand, of course things were not that simple. A hand grabbed my wrist and yanked me inside quite harshly. The grip released and the door slammed shut. I completely wiped out the current situation, being entirely sidetracked by the design of the vicinity. The room was very grand, completely different to the rest of the abbey. You wouldn't even believe it was here. There was a fireplace on one wall, a long leather sofa facing it. The room was filled with rich paintings in golden frames, the curtains covering the huge windows were royal red with golden ropes to hold them back, and the floor was wooden with a red patterned carpet. The entire room consisted of several bookshelves, desks, a _radio_which seemed rare, flower vases and statues. Above me was a chandelier for lighting. If I was to be home, the front room was exactly like this. I noticed 4 separate hazelnut wooden doors which must have been their designated bedrooms, rich like this room.

I was snapped back into reality from the sound of Tala's cold snarl.

"I told you to leave me alone. Why are you trying to poison me _wench?!_" He snapped.

I felt a sting at his words but kept calm and narrowed my eyes. I held up the packet.

"You choose to believe I am poisoning you. _Dakara_, I'm going prove to you I am not." I replied with confidence.

His eyes glowered. I noticed Bryan standing arms crossed on the wall, merely spectating the entire scene in silence .

"How do you propose you do that?" Tala questioned with a slight flicker of a raised eyebrow.

I slipped out one tablet from the packet. It was just a painkiller. Having one wouldn't affect me at all; just perhaps make me a little drowsy. If this was the only way to prove my innocence _then so be it._

His eyes changed from its narrow state to suspicion. His lips slightly parted as if he wasn't going to believe my actions. I held up the pill and popped it into my mouth, swallowing it dry. I had been able to do so since I was 13, when our water supply had been turned off for fixing and I desperately needed to take my medication.

I looked upon the expression on his cold face. It hadn't changed. Perhaps a slight bit of surprise but other than that he kept his posture up well. I don't know why but I felt slightly disappointed. In fact, I'd been hoping he would at least have stopped me in taking a tablet for absolutely no reason. Never mind. I proved my point. I walked to the nearest table noticing a jug of water and a few glasses there and poured a glass and left the packet by the side. Without a word, I left the common room noticing Bryan had stood up straight from his position and watched me with wary eyes.

* * *

After my usual evening routine, things slowed down around 9pm. Training sessions were ending and I hadn't seen any of the Demolition Boys since the common room incident. All was quiet in the infirmary when I decided to pack up and head for bed. Possibly take a shower too.

The corridors were dark and quiet and I noticed a shadow move across the opposite hallway. _Who would be here now?_ Following my instincts I found my way to the storage rooms when I noticed the shadow slip through a door of one. Was this even a good idea? Last time I went exploring I ended up getting rammed against a hard wall. _Twice._  
I swallowed, risking it and took a step forward. My instincts told me to stay away when my head urged me to move forward. I followed my head and reached for the handle entering the lit up room.

Inside was a very large training room with battle dishes where mini games were being held by the bladers of the abbey. All but the top 4 were here. Perhaps it was a scheduled event except all eyes were on me as I entered and silence pierced the skies.  
In the spotlight again I hesitated, watching the pairs of eyes, most giving dark and deathly glares back at me in response. _What do I do?_Then I spotted the familiar amber orbs.

"Relax everyone. Its Juliette" a calm voice called out softly from the crowds. It wasn't Juan- he smiled but stayed silent and away from the big crowds.

There were murmurs and a few nudges and gasps. I heard someone whisper something about calling me by my first name and getting into trouble. One of the willing bladers who had come to my infirmary stepped forward, greeting me with a nod. His dark black hair curtained his face and his eyes were the same amber as Juan's and detained its posture.  
I saw a few swallow, some back away and flinch. Others sent dirts with hatred radiating from all corners. I was herded.  
The door closed behind me as the black haired boy shut the door and stepped beside me confidently.

"I'm Cole. Juan's older brother."

Ah, so this was Juan's older brother? I recognised his eye colour. He seemed older, around my age.

"It's good to meet you again. How is your graze?" I asked him.

He patted his shoulder. "It's fine, your cream thing helped a lot" he assured with a confident expression.

I smiled weakly, nodding in contentment. He gave a small one back before turning to others.

"Juliette isn't like Riku or Keira or Shizuka or Lynn. I believe she is genuine and I have faith in her. You should all feel the same."

I felt my heart pulse. Was he assuring everyone I was innocent? That I wasn't the evil villain trying to kill them? If so, my job here at the abbey would be so much better. I might even enjoy it. However things were not that easy.

"**No**, she is not to be trusted!"

My heart sank a little but I stared blankly at the protesting boys.

"She's as low and filthy as the rest of them. All she is doing now is putting on an act to gain everyone's trust. She will give us the same fate that Rocky received!" another snapped.

I walked towards him, he took a step back flinching, hissing like a snake.

"What do you all mean like _the rest of them? _I do not understand" I inquired.

I felt two rough hands grip my shoulders and shove me back against the stone wall. This action was repeated too many times. I was sure to get concussion if I continued to hit my head like this. I winced, noticing Juan flinch, wanting to come and help. I shook my head softly before looking up.

"Don't act like you don't know witch" a violet haired boy reacted, baring his teeth.

"Stop hurting her, she's not who you all belie-" Cole began.

"Shut up Cole! How can you trust her so easily? You're a fool to fall for her traps! She's working with Boris. We will all be destined to be in our graves young if you trust her" a blue head spoke up.

I cringed. These boys had no idea what they were saying! I was forced to come here, to work, to gain trust. I knew nothing of these '_others_' they keep mentioning. I knew if I spoke I'd get ignored. But I had to try.

"Please, listen to me, I'm not what you think, I'm only trying to help" I pleaded eagerly.

The purple haired boy, tall but had a young face stepped forward, grabbed my wrist and twisted it behind my back. I cried out in pain, gasping.

"How does it _feel _witch?" He hissed into my ear.

"Stop it! Let her go!" Cole growled, he was being held back by 3 other bladers who were also seemingly against me. I watched Juan from the corner of my eye, his face broken and defeated. Why wasn't he speaking up? I was thrown once more and my hands hit a stool with glasses on them. In seconds, I was on the floor with glass shards buried in my cheek and hands and blood already starting to drip. _Oh no_. I had to leave. I winced, hissing at the pain that seared through my hands. I brushed at them, picking out the glass shards as a painful throb caught my head. I heard laughter and snickers. Why was this happening to me? What have I done wrong?

_'Juliette, please stand up. You must leave. They won't accept you right now and I don't know the reasons. Please for your own safety, go back to your room'_Artemis pleaded inside my head.

She was right. There was no way I'd win this today. I plucked out the remaining glass and stood up shakily. I was being watched as I headed for the door when it flew open and the familiar ruby eyes were seen.

I could sense everyone was startled, probably because they weren't supposed to be here after training. My mind was dizzy and jumbled but I managed to keep up my strong outer appearance. Boris stood in the doorway, disgust and rage on his face as he glanced round the room catching all faces.  
He then fell across to me and caught the blood.

"Miss Juliette, what happened to you? Who did this?" His threatening voice was sending shivers in the atmosphere.

He caught the look on everyone's silent faces and it ticked.

"What are you all doing here? Its afterhours! **YOU WILL ALL BE SENT TO THE DUNGEONS AND PUNISHED FOR THE WHOLE DAY!**"

I sucked in a gasp. _No, they cannot suffer for my misdoing_. I stood forward.

"_Boris-sama,_ _please_, do not punish them. I had called them here to ask about their health. It seemed easier to gather them all this way than to disrupt them during their training. These cuts were just from when I tripped on a misplaced tile whilst holding a glass and fell. _Gomen Boris-sama_, this is my fault" I softly stated, looking down at the ground forlornly.

I caught Cole and Juan along with the 3 boys near Cole that had let go of him, now stare at me in awe. I kept my gaze down and held my hands together in front of me. Boris seemed to lose his angry mood and furrowed his eyebrows together.

"Very well. You should inform me if you are to have a gathering next time is that understood?" He quietly ordered.

"_Hai_" I agreed, giving one nod.

"And do take caution. I do not think your father will appreciate knowing his daughter has been hurt during her stay here at the abbey" he alleged.

I was surprised. So _otou-san _really did worry for my being here. Just dormant. I nodded again.

"All of you, to your dorms this instant. Training at 6" Boris returned to his treacherous tone.

"**Yes sir**" they all replied robotically before simultaneously leaving the room in silence.

Boris gave me one last glance before turning around and left the room, soon I followed back to the infirmary.

* * *

The healing cream did wonders. When I woke up the small dots of cuts were healed over leaving my fluorescent pale skin to return to its usual glow. My hands also. Remembering last night I wondered what would become of today. If Boris really had bought my lie, I feared he had sent them all to be punished. That was out of the question when I walked past the training session at 7. I wonder if Tala took the medicine after my scene. I hoped so, his arm was nowhere near healed to have any extreme workouts or practices, if he was to play his best he would need the strength.

At the infirmary, I was paid a visit by another surprise visitor. There was a knock and the door opened just as I turned around in my office chair to catch a glimpse of violet.

"Can I come in?"

I stood up nodding as the boy strode over looking nervous and culpable as he came closer. He stopped with just a foot distance between us. He took a deep breath, avoiding my gaze before looking up in hesitation.

"I'm...sorry, about...you know... yesterday. I shouldn't have hurt you and we all misjudged you. What you did for us...w-we're really grateful for it. Nearly all of us accept you as different now but we're being brought up to fight without emotions so you understand our situation if one of us gets..._harsh_" he tailed off.

I was taken aback. I didn't expect this. I understood the whole emotionless concept and was thankful he even took the liberty to apologise and show a little emotion knowing he may get in trouble if caught. I smiled weakly and gazed into the rich indigo orbs of the violet haired boy.

"Don't worry, it's understandable. But may I ask one question?" I risked it.

He raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"When you all spoke of _'the others' _what did you mean?"

He looked surprised. "You really don't know?"

I shook my head in discontent. He let out an exasperated sigh, closing his eyes as his face fell forward.

"Previous doctors who worked here in the abbey, they were specially hired by Boris, for a good reason too. They weren't your average _nice_ doctors who tend to you if you have a slight fever, no. _Not at all_. These doctors were specifically trained to adjust to life here in Balkov Abbey. They were dire and cold hearted and only enjoyed seeing suffering. Sure they would give real help on a rare occasion but usually they gave us medicines and injections that made us suffer for a while before treating us properly. Sometimes we weren't treated at all and a few would..." His voice broke and went silent.

I winced, feeling a stab in my heart. I can't believe how disgusting this all sounded. How could someone do that as a job to these kids who are already suffering?

"_Demo_, that wasn't the worst. They would feed us foods spiked with drugs or spike our drinks, give the wrong medication or simply worsen our wounds when needed cleaning." He took a deep breath before continuing and I listened silently.

"There was this one guy, Rocky. His full name was Robert Hill but he was known as Rocky here. Boris was close to assigning him to the Demolition Boys, or so we thought. Rocky had a disease, something to do with his gland. It was imperative for him to take his usual medicine everyday but _Riku _had different ideas."

I narrowed my eyes. Not moving an inch nor breathing a word. _Riku_, she was the doctor here before me.  
He clutched the edge of his jacket. "That _**monster**_ fed him the wrong tablets. She hid away his real medication and because of that, he suffered and one night, his pain got so bad he just..._just_..." He struggled to say the end but I knew the outcome.

I heaved out a sympathetic sigh, looking down at the floor. I could hear the soft whimpers and heavy breathing from the boy in front of me.

"Why hadn't Boris done anything to prevent this?" I asked solemnly.

"For the old doctors he did nothing, he hoped we would adapt to the suffering and it would make us stronger if we were able to hold out on our own without medication."

"_That's inhuman!_" I jumped up, shocked.

He nodded and looked up directly into my eyes. "As for Riku, she was fired. This was heavily due to her killing Boris's highest trainee which pissed him off."

I softened my expression, in deep thought.  
_That's why everyone here seemed to have hated me. _That's why Juan was so nervous when I was tending to him, why Ian asked that question, why Tala held such deep hatred and accused me of ill intentions. It all made sense.

"_Sakurai-san?"_

I broke out of my trance and glanced up.

"Please, call me Juliette" I corrected.

His face softened. "You really are genuine aren't you?"

I remained silent, oblivious to his question or statement.

"I best go, again, I'm sorry" he apologised before turning.

"_Matte_."

He froze and turned back round perplexed. I stood up and walked over, resting a hand on his shoulder. Although, he was taller than me. "I understand everything now. I don't want to leave any misinterpretation of my intentions so I want to say I _promise _you all I'm not like the previous doctors. My stay here is only for the well being of each blader at this abbey and only their solid well being."

His eyebrows arched and I could sense he wanted to smile but couldn't.

"Thanks" he nodded turning around again.

I watched him leave but before he was completely out of sight he glanced over his shoulder.

"By the way, the name's _Keiji_."

* * *

**So we finally discover the mystery behind everyone's hatred for Juliette! Well...not _everyone. _;) She still seems to be failing to gain Tala's trust. **

**I want to know what people think of Keiji and whether I should have him as one of the main roles, I have written him in to some future chapter's but let me know what you think. :) **

**There will be a slight change of Point of View's in the next chapter so you will get an insight on Tala's thoughts too! Please _review? _ Thanks all!  
**

**Adios!**


	6. Chapter 6: Saving Me, Saving You

******I was so happy to receive more reviews! I'm glad people are still enjoying this story! :)**

**Ariao: **I'm glad you're enjoying it! It get's a whole lot better I promise you :D Oh and I totally understood your comment about Keiji lol don't worry, I have decided him to play a recurring character I guess, he won't hold much of an importance but will pop up now and then as he seems to trust Juliette a lot. This chapter will explain more so I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reviewing and please do review at the end and tell me what you thought of chapter six!

**mahjabinmaliha: **I'm glad you like this story :) Oh I understand completely! I hate it how some of the best stories I read remained incomplete :( I guess that's the main reason why I decided to post up a story. I _promise_ you that this story won't stay incomplete! I WILL finish it :D seeing as I've written up most of it! so stick around, and enjoy chapter six and please do continue reviewing so I can update faster! Thanks for your review!

**tangmo: **Happy to hear you're liking the story :D Oh yes, there will be a whole lot of Demolition Boys starting from this chapter, sorry it's a little slow at the beginning as I didn't want to rush into the plot so I hope it was worth the wait! There won't be much about the other OC's except Juliette after so I hope you look forward to that! In the meantime, enjoy chapter six, it's a whole lot longer with more Demolition Boys scenes in them! Thanks for your review, please do continue to keep on reviewing!

**Woo Chapter Six! There's a whole lot more of Tala and Juliette in this chapter ;) it's a lot longer too! It's one of my personal favorites so I hope you like it. Please Review at the end and tell me what you think! It encourages me to update and Chapter Seven is very nearly ready so you know what to do if you want a quick update! Oh and you are getting an insight on Tala's thoughts in this chapter, as well as next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Six**

_***Normal P.O.V***_

"Excellent, we're making progress, soon our plan will unfold" Boris sneered, cackling a laugh.

Tala along with Spencer, Bryan and Ian recalled their blades after their practice. The Russian tournament was nearing and their battle against the Bladebreakers was just around the corner. Having constructed a thorough plan to gain hold of an advantage, Boris seemed more than confident. First of all, they had been set up with a match against two more teams, the White Tigers and the All Starz.

"I want nothing to go wrong, is that understood?"

"**Yes sir**" the 4 boys complied.

They watched their boss walk off with an evil smirk planted on his lips.  
Tala narrowed his eyes. He knew full well as the rest of the Demolition Boys of Boris' latest plan and intentions. Now that those Bladebreakers were nearly here in Russia it was one step closer to drawing Kai into the Abbey.  
The very thought made Tala's blood boil with anger. _He_ was the captain of the Demolition Boys. _He_ was the strongest blader of them all, what was Boris' sudden need to recruit Kai into their team? It aggravated him. Still, he would prove to Boris he was the strongest blader. Leaving his team mates in silence he walked through the dark corridors, coming upon the Level 5 trainee group in one of the training facilities. _Pitiful losers_. They were _nothing _compared to him. Then, his cold aqua eyes caught the familiar pink hair.

Not far down the facility was that new doctor, _Juliette_. She had the habit to follow him around unexpected, claiming to be concerned. He didn't believe it. His mind and body agreed. Though she seemed to show no emotion he knew she was nothing like he- the cold demon he was. Her very appearance annoyed him. The act she put on was enough to make him want to hurt her though he tried his best to control his rage. As she, being the daughter of Tamaki Sakurai he did well to avoid any interaction with the girl. Boris would not be pleased.

He watched as she tended to, who he recognized as Kyle. What was strange was the look on Kyle's face, filled with conviction. He could see the gentle touch and awareness of her as she cleaned at his lash wounds. Why did she volunteer to work here? What was the need? Her actions earlier with pressuring him to taking the pain killers was enough to project his rage, but the simple act of her showing her innocence was enough to astonish him. He hadn't expected her to take a pill even though he knew full well she was not in any slight of pain and she still took the tablet. As much as he protested against taking the medicine, he still took them after she had left. The dressing was still around his arm as he remembered the night she re-dressed his bandages. The memory of his cold ice skin touching her bare thighs made him quiver. It was like touching a flame after a long enthrallment in ice. He didn't know why he let her help him but her words did strike a nerve.

If he were to battle with full power he needed his strength. He refused to show the spikes of pain he felt from the wound left by Bryan's Falborg. No wound would stop him achieving what he wanted. He would prove that he wasn't weak. But this _girl_, she was confusing him, and he didn't like it. She was not to be trusted. No girl like her would even think to enter the abbey with the intentions of being a trusted doctor. From the look of things she was only what, 17? 18? And only a doctor in training. He wasn't going to fall for her act and she better stay out of his way.

It was then he noticed the bandages around her hands. _What could she have possibly done to her hands?_ What did he care anyway? He gripped the railings before pushing himself off and walked away.  
On his journey to the common room he stumbled across a shadow in the corridors.

"Bryan."

The gray haired falcon wielder walked into view not breathing a word. He gave a nod at his captain as they both continued their way to the common room in silence. Tala gripped Wolborg in his hand, narrowing his eyes. Boris made sure to upgrade his blade to its fullest potential so there was no reason to not win at the championships. He was broken out of his thoughts from the sound of Bryan's voice.

"That new doctor..."

Tala showed no interest. What could possibly be so interesting? Besides, she was none of his concern. He continued staring at his blade while standing facing the fireplace that was lit. Bryan stood crossed armed and eyes closed against the wall across the fireplace, in clear view of his captain. When he got no reply he opened his eyes.

"She's gained their trust, Tala."

Tala's eyes looked up from his blade and narrowed coldly at the fire.  
_That was why Kyle had that expression on his face._

"From what I heard, she put herself forward in taking the blame when Boris caught them in the mini training room after hours last night" Bryan continued, carefully watching his captain.

Tala grunted. _A mere act_, that's what she was putting on. The others were stupid to fall for her tricks.

"She's different you know."

That made Tala switch over as he gripped his blade tightly before putting Wolborg away in his pocket.

"Don't be so _weak _Bryan. The others may be stupid enough to trust her but we aren't so helpless" he remarked back.

"Is that why, since the time she has been here, there hasn't been even _one _case of mistreatment?"

Tala didn't reply. _Maybe not now, _he thought. He liked to believe sooner or later, her true colors would show and then it won't be he that get's the blame.

"There's something else" Bryan commented.

Tala closed his eyes facing down; he held no further interest in their doctor's acts.

"Juan speaks to her."

He was not expecting that. Tala jerked his head up and snapped open his eyes, gradually turning his head to see the silver eyes giving him assurance that he was speaking the truth.

"When I was at the infirmary, he had no knowledge of me being there at first. Openly, he spoke to her, till he saw me that is."

Tala narrowed his eyes. That tugged a few strings. Juan, the younger brother of Cole Akiyama. Ever since Juan had joined the abbey when he was 8, he hadn't breathed a single word to anyone. Cole had even mentioned that he hardly said more than 3 words to him, his own brother. _What made the boy speak so openly to that girl? _He almost growled.

"Her being here holds no importance to me. Whether she is a genuine doctor or not makes no difference. What Juan does is none of my concern either."

Bryan stayed silent. Not having a reply for the statement. He knew his captain well, though he hadn't realized that perhaps some good will become from the girl. Perhaps this was what the cold hearted bladers needed. _Hope_.

"People like her are easily uncovered."

Bryan closed his eyes. "Are you going to prove that theory?"

Silence. The sound of the common room door closing was the answer he received. He knew himself that he himself had begun to trust the emerald eyed girl. Involuntarily he touched his arm where now a healing scar was embedded.

Juliette was dismissed after the second training session that afternoon. She felt better being there knowing now that most of the guys had warmed up to her. Although they sometimes didn't speak nor show any emotion she was happy to tend to them anyway, she hadn't been attacked or any of the sort so that was good enough. As she packed her briefcase to leave the empty training room, a hand tugged at her jacket. She twirled round to come face to face with the familiar amber eyes and caramel hair.

"Juan" she greeted with a soft voice.

He looked up, a slight melancholy to his eyes which made Juliette worry in an instance. Her hands cupped his face.

"_Dou shita no _Juan? Are you hurt?"

He shook his head and looked down.

"I'm sorry Juliette..." he whispered.

"For what?" She asked curiously. Her heart almost leapt at the thought she may be in trouble or _Boris-sama _had discovered that she lied last night.

"Your hands, you got hurt because of me" he slowly replied, avoiding her gaze.

_Relief._

Her hands tilted up his face, forcing him to look at her, a soft smile on her lips. "Juan, it's not your fault. I'm careless, I should have known better than to approach the others knowing they hadn't yet trusted me. Do not blame yourself else I'll feel bad" she retorted, assuredly. Juan watched in awe, believing her words and looking a shade happier. He nodded.

"Do they hurt?" He asked reaching for her hands and holding them into his own, away from his cheek.

She shook her head. "Have you eaten?"

The boy shook his head in distaste. She released his hands and gazed at him meaningfully. "We can both go and eat some dinner, shall we?" She smiled. Juan always made her feel better somehow. The boy smiled back in agreement and nodded.

Back at the infirmary, Juliette fished out 2 plates and her dinner box she had picked up earlier. Juan waited patiently on the bed, staring at his blade. Juliette paused, as she placed the food evenly on the plates, her eyes caught a small brown glass bottle. Out of curiosity she picked it up. There read no label and inside seemed like a clear liquid. She didn't remember putting that there. Carefully she opened the cap and lifted it up to her nose to smell it.

A gasp escaped her lips as she recoiled back, keeping the bottle at arm's length.  
What was _Cyanide _doing in her infirmary?! She had never seen nor carried the stuff with her and neither had she ever used any. In haste, she quickly screwed on the cap and threw the bottle in the bin. She was trained well enough to discover different and harmful substances. Juan was still waiting silently as she took over their plates, oblivious to the pair of icy blue eyes watching the pair eat.

* * *

_***Juliette P.O.V***_

The sound of a blade awoke me. My mind knew it was Tala practicing and I did not want to enter or disrupt him again. I hadn't seen him today, I wonder if he had taken to tablets after I left that day. Instead of engaging and following after the noise like last time I reached for Artemis. Her positive vibes made me feel warm and safe.

_'How are you feeling?'_

'_I'm...better than the past few days._'

_'Something troubles your mind Juliette.'_

I bit my lip, sighing. It was almost impossible to hide thing's from her sometimes, after all she does delve into my head quite a lot.

_'I have managed to gain the bladers trusts, perhaps not from the Demolition Boys, demo, I worry for them all... Oh Artemis what will become of them? Their lives are simply chained to this abbey, never free'_my thoughts sadly replied.

_'Oh Juliette, do not fret on these matters. What matters more is your safety, I sense some hope in the others and that is only because of you. If you falter then who are they to be hopeful to? Stay strong my dear Juliette, everything will unfold itself soon.'_

Her warm and wise words calmed me, but something still bugged my mind. _A certain red-haired blader._

_'You are thinking of Tala?'_

I nodded.

_'He seems far more distant than the others Artemis. He's trying to prove Boris wrong, in doing so he doesn't care about himself. Good lord, in the process he is risking even his life! This is wrong but I cannot help him_' I winced mentally.

_'It is true; he has a wall of ice barricaded around him. It would be wise to stay away from him, until he has achieved his goal._'

My mind wandered. Spencer seemed to have a little trust in me as did Ian, though I had no further encounters with either blader. As for Bryan, he was weird. One minute it would seem like he would open up to me then the next he was an ice cold glacier like Tala.

_'Sleep, clear your mind of these thoughts and worries.'_

_'Hai, arigatou Artemis, I don't know what I would do without you. Oyasumi.'_

_'Oyasumi._'

The morning brought chills as I woke up shivering. Temperatures must have dropped by 10 degrees bringing it to a sub-zero state. It was freezing. I could see out the small window it was snowing and windy. I took the liberty of taking a hot shower before changing and drying off my hair with a towel. It was only 6:17am. Since it was colder I pulled on my pale blue dress shirt on top of a t-shirt then shrugged into a snugly white sweater. I loosely wrapped a black scarf around my neck hanging and put on my black pleated skirt and socks with my white winter boots. I slipped on my finger-less gloves and grabbed my briefcase and began making my way to the infirmary. It was still early. I wonder if there would be any severe casualties today.  
My phone rang while I sat down inside the infirmary. The I.D showed Father calling. As nervous as I was in picking up, _not _picking up would lead to a worse outcome.

"_Ohayo otou-san_" I quietly greeted.

"_Ohayo_. I wondered how things are at the abbey" he blankly questioned. His voice held no implications of concern or interest; I guessed he was doing it out of duty.

"Good."

Pause.

"You haven't left the premises _have you_..._Juliette?_"

It was more of a statement than a question. But one I expected.

"_íie_ _otou-san_, I haven't."

"Good. I will be very unhappy to hear if you have and also...I am aware of the gender inhabitants there. You are not to fraternize, is that understood?" His last word was spoken with more venom.

"_Hai otou-san_, I assure you nothing as such has or will happen" I blankly replied.

"It better not."

The line went dead. I stared at the blank screen in silence before setting my phone down on my desk. It was then I heard the door of the infirmary open behind me and I turned around to see a familiar face.

"I'm sorry, are you busy?"

"_íie__, _not at all, come in" I replied.

"Are you okay? Do you need help?" I asked.

He shook his head, leaning against the bed frame watching me with those indigo colored eyes.

"I'm fine, maybe just a little headache so I wondered if you had a painkiller or something."

I nodded, standing up and received a packet from the cabinet and handed it to him. I was fully aware he hadn't taken his eyes off of me.

"Are you sure that is all Keiji? You seem out of place" I stared into his eyes, hoping I could read him or somewhat but the action was simply impossible. These abbey boys knew too well on how to cover up emotions.

He shook his head; his ravishing violet colored hair was tousled, most probably from sleep. He took the tablet and sat down glancing around the room.

"It's quite early, couldn't you sleep?" I asked as I sat down in my chair looking over the files.

"Not really. I'm a bit insomniac."

That was expected. Usually depression was the main cause of insomnia or a shocking experience. Being here at the Abbey was surely depressing and shocking enough. I turned around facing him with a solitary expression.

"How long have you been here at the Abbey Keiji?" I was slightly curious.

He exhaled, stuffing his hands into his jean pockets and looked down. "9 years."

That was such a long time.

"Quite hard to take in isn't it?"

I glanced up. "_Betsuni_, I know what its like."

He jerked his head up then and arched an eyebrow.

"I've been locked away inside my own house all my life. I can't really say I have felt freedom before. I have only ever been allowed out to attend my sessions at the institute" I murmured, fiddling with the pen in my hand. This seemed to have surprised him because he straightened himself up and gazed at me intently.

"That's different. You know, since you're a doctor at this age, 17 right?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, I was sure you had quite the life, unlike us here. I guess that was another reason why I hated you."

I flinched slightly at the word hate. It was such a strong word. One I didn't like to use much on people. Not that I've ever used it.

"Don't take it the wrong way, I mean we all had our doubts about you but that's different now."

I softened my face. "I understand."

He seemed to shuffle his feet and look nervous, avoiding my gaze.

"Something is bothering you. I can sense it, you can talk to me you know, I won't say a word to anyone else" I assured.

He glanced up; a very small smile appeared on his lips.

"It's nothing really. I'm just curious to know why someone like you is here; this isn't the first place I'd pick to go to if I was a doctor."

He almost said it as if it were a joke. I stayed silent, losing my softness in my eyes which I knew he noticed because he swallowed.

"_Gomen_, I didn't mean to intrude on your personal matters, I understand if you don't want to say" he quickly covered up looking slightly alarmed.

I shook my head. "It's nothing like that. It wasn't really my choice. My father sent me to work here."

I saw his eyes widen slightly and a baffled look etched on his face- much like my own when _otou-san _announced I'd be working at the Abbey.

"Why _here _though?"

I sighed quietly, standing up and filling my briefcase of things I'll need today.

"That I do not know."

He shuffled, probably having moved to one of the beds and sat down because I heard the cries of the mattress springs.

"You know, I first came here because my parents ditched me when I was a baby, got taken in by my aunt and uncle. It was all right, I suppose. They kept me till I was about 7. I knew all about blading by then and got into it you know? _Demo_, it all became a blur then. One minute I was a kid enjoying beyblading. The next, I was sold off to Boris."

I froze. He was..._sold? _Good god. I had no idea what to think then. I stopped what I was doing and turned around to face him once more. He was gazing up at the ceiling but I saw him glancing a few times from the corner of his eye towards me. For a moment we were there in silence before he jumped up, scoffing inwardly and ran his fingers through his hair. I noticed he had a small pretty beauty spot just beside his left eye on his pale skin.

"Aah, I don't even know why I'm telling you all this. Probably because you seem easy to talk to about dark secrets" he sighed.

I blinked. Was that true?

"Was being a doctor something you were forced to do as well?"

I looked directly at him. "_íie_, I always wanted to be one. I enjoy looking after people I guess, just something I feel as if I have to do" I softly stated, my mind wandered to the past and how I always loved playing doctors with my child minder. It was then I had begun my dream to be a qualified doctor.

He gazed at me in interest, taking in what I said. A small soft smirk grew on his lips as he closed his eyes.

"The Abbey is really no place for you, but..."

I waited for him to finish the sentence but instead he turned towards the doors and began walking away but not before glancing back around with a smile.

"..I'm kind of glad you're here."

* * *

That morning I watched over the 1st training session that was held outside in the blistering cold. I couldn't believe they had to train in this freak weather. It would surely bring in a lot of unwanted illnesses. To my surprise by the time they had completed their exercises outdoors and returned, neither blader looked even remotely affected by the cold harsh winds and ice. I also noticed 4 figures walk into the hallway from another exit. Boris had noted I had no further use till after lunch unless I was to be visited so I was pretty much free. Taking a slow breath I stood up and slowly made my way over to the 4 boys with their backs facing me. I paused just a metre away before speaking.

"_A-Ano_..." at the sound of my voice the 4 figures froze. 3 glanced over their shoulder while a certain redhead stayed facing with his back to me.

I swallowed. "Are you guys ok? Do you n-"

"We don't need anything" a cold voice snapped back.

I flinched slightly, giving a forlorn expression that made Bryan glance warily from his captain and back to me. It wasn't surprising that Tala would object to any help I offered, but that didn't stop me from feeling poignant. Giving a weak smile I nodded, accepting their words.

"Juliette!"

I turned at the sound of my name to see Cole walking up towards me, a tiny warm smile on his face. I returned the smile.

"Cole, how can I help?" I asked softly.

He ran a hand through his hair and grinned.

"I just wanted to thank you. I don't know what you did but Juan has gained a heck of lot of confidence."

I was surprised. _Had I really affected Juan that much? _It felt like such a big achievement and I gave a genuine soft smile.

"Oh you don't need to thank me. I'm happy to be here for anyone really" I replied.

Cole seemed to turn blank as he blinked, I was aware his gaze wasn't on me anymore so I looked behind me to see the 4 boys now watching the 2 of us intently. Tala's eyes narrowed as he watched from the corner of his eye. I blinked back.

"Yeah...well...anyway I need to go. _Ja ne Sakurai-san!" _Cole waved before jogging off into darkness.

I shook my head at him and didn't bother correcting him. At that sudden moment, a loud crack was heard and I felt dust falling on my shoulders. _Nani...? _Confused, I blinked and looked up only to be struck in horror.

"LOOK OUT!"

I felt a large pressure charge at me then pressed down on top of my body. I opened my eyes. A throbbing pain broadened all over my back and head. I winced and groaned before clearly looking up. I was flat on the ground on my back with Bryan's head on my shoulder and his whole strong body crushing my frame. He was extremely heavy. I shifted my head to see where I was standing 2 seconds ago. A large block of concrete from the abbey ceiling seemed to have collapsed. I would have been _killed _if Bryan hadn't pushed me out the way. I could feel his chest heave as he took his breaths. He moved then, pushing himself up on his arms either side of my head as he winced and growled quietly.

His eyes opened and I was staring into moonstones again. They seemed to be shocked and somewhat relieved? Perhaps. For a few seconds we just stayed like that, looking at each other, not breathing a word. It was until a cleared throat made us blink and look to the side. Bryan instantly pulled himself up and brushed off his clothes before holding out a hand. I stared at it avidly before taking it with my own as he pulled me up. Brushing off my own clothes I glanced back at the death zone. Did that really just happen? I don't know whether I was in shock from nearly getting killed or the fact _Bryan just saved me._

"_Masaka_...that was close" I whispered quietly.

I turned to face Bryan who looked down at me. He was taller, like a head taller than me.

"_Domo arigatou gozaimasu _Bryan, if you hadn't pushed me out the way I would have..." my voice trailed off as I bowed and stood up straight.

He looked away, closing his eyelids a rank.

"Yeah...don't worry" he mumbled.

"_Ikuzo _Tala, Spencer, Ian" he turned around and headed the way they had been walking before I ran up to them.

Tala seemed to have glanced between Bryan and me before following with his eyes closed. He was walking behind the former 3 pausing; he turned his head to the side to glance over his shoulder with a cold narrowed stare seeming curious. I gazed back in return, something changed in that cold glance, and I wasn't sure if it was good or bad yet. His eyes closed and he swivelled his head round and continued walking into the darkness.

* * *

"_Chikusho_..."

I heaved out a deep breath, throwing a hand up to my forehead. It was growing warm. I wasn't handling Russia's blistering winter weathers well. If I didn't watch out I'd be the one needing treatment. I took an aspirin before turning back to my work station, adding in the updates for the bladers on their medical records. It just so happened I found out 6 of the bladers had allergies to nuts. A lot of them had insomnia, some cases worse than others. Keiji had one of the worst cases. There were a few depression victims. I gave out a few anti depressants but it was better if they dealt with the depression by themselves. It was coming close to 9pm. I decided to go for a walk for some fresh air as my temperature was starting to rise. I clutched my arms, rubbing them to create friction as I felt the coldness of the night jab at my skin through my clothes. I hadn't been watching myself and bumped into a small figure. This action was getting far too habitual.

"_Gomenasai!_" I cried out.

"What are you doing?" the rough voice asked.

I blinked, _oh no_, my vision was starting to blur but I could make out the dark hair and ruby red eyes.

"Ian?" I croaked, squinting to get a better view.

He arched an eyebrow. "You look like you're about to pass out."

I almost chuckled but felt far too weak for that. "It's just a small temperature. I just need some fresh air..." I stifled.

There was a pause and he shook his head. "Don't be stupid, go to bed."

I shook my head. "_Iya_, I'll go in a bit. Sorry to have bumped into you so suddenly."

I gave a reassuring nod before continuing my walk down the abbey. It was then I heard the sound of whips. Not just one, but two, maybe even three. Some poor soul was getting tortured at this hour and by the sound of it, pretty bad too. With a deep breath I brought myself to stumble down the steps towards the torture chambers. The reek of musky stale blood and putrid stench had my nostrils burning already. There were sounds of someone trying to hold in their screams as each lash was heard. Feeling like I couldn't bear the sounds any longer I rushed forwards to suck in a gasp as I saw the familiar red hair. _Oh god no. _The arm I had bandaged was slipping off and his whole body was covered in numerous lashes and bruises and cuts. His face was looking down; eyes closed as if he was bearing the pain like it were nothing. But I couldn't take it. The 2 guards unaware of my presence continued as I pulled the gate open and dived forwards.

"_YAMETE KUDASAI!_"

My cry echoed through the halls as I stood in front of Tala, arms out open and my eyes tightly closed as my teeth clenched. I tried keeping in the small sobs that threatened to leave my mouth. My heart was hammering like a fierce animal trapped in a cage.

"Stop!" One guard called out, I turned my head expecting the worst but the whip seemed to fall at my feet.

I heard the raspy breaths Tala was taking behind me as I opened my eyes slowly and looked up to see 2 astounded looking guards.

I puckered up the courage.

"His arm had already been wounded badly a few days ago, nearly hitting an artery. By continuing to harm him like this will risk him re opening the wound and he will _die!_" I cried out.

The guards seemed to feel no remorse but they exchanged glances. I could tell Tala was trying to protest but hadn't the energy to tell me off. Clearly he was better me doing this than to risk getting killed. I wasn't going to let that happen.

I straightened myself up. "_Boris-sama _will not want his top blader dead now does he?" This wasn't supposed to remind them of the event about Rocky from the past, but from the look on their faces it seemed I had just completed that task. This seemed to ample their weak spots as they exchanged looks.

"Very well. See to it, Miss Juliette, that he is taken care of" their dark voices stated before leaving.

I sighed in relief before dreading to turn around. Tala's body was covered in his own blood, dripping to the floor in an endless waterfall. Carrying him to the infirmary would be a bad idea. I saw the keys on the floor by the whip and took a hold of them. I unlocked the chains around his wrists and is body fell down from fatigue but before he could hit the floor, I caught his torso, not caring about the blood.

"L..et...m..." he croaked.

He struggled to speak.

"No. It's too dangerous to move you yet. I'll have to clean you as best as I can here" I noted, ignoring his muffled protests.

He was going to have to lie on the floor. I slid him off to lean against the wall before taking off my woolly sweater, bundling it up into a pillow. I returned to Tala and eased him down so his head rested on the sweater. He was very heavy for me to carry. I noticed he opened his eyes a crack, revealing those all too blue icy hues. They seemed to be too weak to imply anything but I knew he didn't like this at all.

The first thing I did was drenching a cloth in water and wiped away the blood. I then quickly tended to his severe wounds, applying antiseptic then placing a large gauze over them. I added the healing creams to the smaller wounds then finally moved onto his arm. The dressing that slid down enabled the wound to start opening, bleeding down feverishly. I had no new dressing in my briefcase. Thinking hard I grabbed the bottom of my dress shirt, tearing a strip off before re-wrapping the old dressing on the wound and tightening it on with the strip of material. It held together for now. His eyes watched me the entire time, questioning and no doubt cursing. I helped him up, noticing how he was allowing me to touch him. His skin was cold and smooth. Like ice. I finished dabbing his back before helping him stand up. Reaching for his arm, he edged away.

"I...I can go myself" he muttered.

"Tala, just put your arm around my neck for support. You will not make it up those steps without falling" I argued back.

He hissed. "Shut..._up_."

I ignored him, reaching for his arm and placing it round my neck. He flinched before turning his head towards me.

"Your skin is on fire."

I froze. _Chikusho._..my temperature. I sighed.

"It's nothing. Let's get you to your dorm."

We had a silent trip to his dorm before Bryan came out to help. He took over and helped Tala inside. I dropped off the pack of strong oxycontin tablets and dressing pack after. Bryan paused before closing the door and eyed me up and down.

"You look like crap."

I blinked back at him. "Thanks..."

He smirked. "Go. Get some sleep."

I nodded and headed back to my dorm to finally get some rest and wrap up warm. Before that I took a long shower, feeling massively better before plunging into darkness and the warmth of my bed.

**Aw I did love writing this chapter! Even though Tala did get tortured :( Whenever I think about the scene Bryan saved Juliette, I always laugh and picture him in a Superman costume lol. WELL, that was a long dramatic chapter! We shall see what become's of Tala in the next chapter and it will be in Normal P.O.V at the beginning :) Lot's more to come! I hope you enjoyed chapter six! Review Please? it won't take long! And the more reviews I get, the faster I will update Chapter Seven :D Thanks to all who have reviewed! You're all amazing!**

**Adios!**


	7. Chapter 7: Snow, Doubts and Curiosity

**I was so happy to get more reviews for the last chapter! I was meant to post Chapter Seven yesterday but I live with 4 arrogant brother's who hog the internet so it was impossible to even get on fanfiction -_-**

**Ariao: **Aha! I knew people would think Tala would be the one to save her ;) muahah sadly he's not that nice yet! As for why Tala was being punished, you will find out in the beginning of this chapter :) thanks for reviewing and I'm glad your enjoying the story! Tell me what you think of Chapter Seven!

**tangmo: **Oh I love Bryan too! He does have more faith in Juliette than Tala does, we'll see what becomes of them ;) I haven't written the ending yet but I have a clear picture of what is going to happen, though as chapters pass I may consider changing based on what people think and would like to see if that makes sense? Hmm, I'm not 100 percent sure on how many chapters, I originally planned around 20 or so but I always get new idea's in between and make it into a chapter haha. I'll let you know when I get near writing the ending! It possible will be after the match with the Bladebreakers, I haven't decided yet. Anyway, thanks for reviewing! Enjoy Chapter Seven and be sure to tell me what you think!

**mahjabinmaliha: **Thanks for reviewing! Oh there WILL be romance, you can be sure of that ;) there is a butt load of Juliette and Tala in this Chapter and even more later! So keep reading and reviewing and I will post up the future chapters soon!

**Guest: **Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy chapter seven :D

**leikoashimage: **Thanks for reviewing! I did say it gets better, and I really excited when things will REALLY start getting hectic ;) Enjoy chapter seven! Oh and you **must** update your story soon! I have been waiting too long :( lol anyway, review at the end and tell me what you think!

**Wow okay, Chapter Seven. I spent a LOT of time on this chapter especially editing it and adding extra scenes because I love you all and decided to spoil you a little! Nearly 8 thousand words! There is a lot of drama in this chapter and lots of Tala and Juliette and of course, Bryan! I'll let you read now and please review at the end and tell me what you thought! I'll post up Chapter Eight faster ;)**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of it's characters, I only own my OC's!)**

**Chapter Seven**

_***Normal P.O.V***_

When Tala woke up, he noticed he wasn't in the dungeons. Instead he was on a soft, warm bed. _What happened? How the hell did he get here?_ Then he recalled last night. He had been sent to the dungeons on Boris' orders after his training session in the simulation unit. When Wolborg's speed failed, he was blamed for not being able to control his bit-beast hence getting sent to the pit. That and it was regular to keep up the tortures so emotions were blocked off. He knew what was coming and he wasn't looking forward to it. He was chained and it was worse when the whip cracked at his prior wound but he didn't succumb to the pain. He would never show it. Ever. He had been losing consciousness when the pain suddenly stopped. And it was all because of that pink haired doctor. _Juliette Sakurai._

When he saw her stand in front of him, arms out and protective he wanted to strangle her. _How dare she interrupt? _Was she trying to be some sort of saviour? Those were his first thoughts. When she threw those guards off balance about him being near death, it even surprised him. No doubt he remembered a similar incident with one of the past trainee's. He had approved of Rocky himself and finding out the reason behind his death resulted in him feeling rather disgusted but as usual there was nothing he could do. At least he was considered an important aspect to Boris. And truthfully, he was a little thankful for the beatings to have stopped. He had been too sore to speak or move on his own and for that he hated himself. He allowed her to touch him, clean him and patch him up. But something else, she had been so gentle and tender, even going to the extent of using her own clothes and destroying them to make him feel more comfortable. It shocked him. He feared such compassion.

He also remembered how searing her skin was when she helped him to his dorm. It was like touching lava he guessed. She must have had a temperature. Typical, she wouldn't be used to Russian weather yet. He groaned sitting up in bed when he noticed the torn strip of material by his pillow. Was this Juliette's? It must have been. Just as he was about to pick it up he saw another object. The clock was ticking 6pm.

"Shit."

He practically missed an entire day of training. Boris would sure send him back to the dungeon again. Their championships were coming up and losing a whole day to practice was definitely not something he wanted to lose out on. Before he could step out of bed, his bedroom door swung open and Bryan walked in. Tala narrowed his eyes.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" he half growled.

Bryan smirked, shrugging. "Doctor's orders."

Tala growled louder. "_Kuso! _I missed a whole day of training and will probably get thrown back into the hell hole."

"No you won't. Juliette notified the guards and Boris, granting you a day off to sleep in and rest. Boris approved."

Tala froze, turning his head back to Bryan who stared right back at him.

"Yeah you heard right. So do you still doubt her?" Bryan questioned.

Tala felt fury. "I'll never trust her. She can do hell all she likes."

Bryan looked disappointed before nodding towards the bedside stand where a glass of water and some tablets were set down. Tala arched an eyebrow.

"Do YOU trust her?"

Bryan was silent, turning his gaze away before curling the end of his lip upwards.

"I don't know yet."

Tala grunted, avoiding the medicine on the stand.

"Doctors orders. Boris' orders."

Not happy at all, he closed his eyes. The bedroom door closed and left him alone in silence. If Boris hadn't agreed to the medicine he would have skipped it and he was in no mood to be thrown back into the pit again. Without hesitation he picked up the pills and swallowed them down with water. He noticed his Wolborg was put safely on the table top, sitting proud as the bit chip gleamed.

_'Wolborg...'_

Tala removed the duvet from around him, wincing and cursing as remnants of last night's beatings sunk in. With some difficulty, he got up to get dressed, collecting Wolborg in the process. No matter, even if the day was nearly over he would get in some practice. After slipping on his usual abbey uniform he left his dorm and headed out into the dark, freezing and god ridden hallways. His usual place where he practised at night didn't seem like an ideal choice now since he most likely would be disturbed. No, the training facilities would have to do. Perhaps he would be able to battle the inferiors and gain some pride back after the events from yesterday night. He still couldn't shake the feeling of disgust. How did he let himself be taken care of by that girl? The one he despised and held all hatred for? Whatever anyone else thought of her, he cared no less. As long as she kept her distance from him, he was fine.

The training room he reached already was becoming busy with the usual groups at each other's necks and battling with no emotions. He smirked inwardly, just like how he was brought up. Those who fought with emotions were losers and had no chance of winning. _Like those bladebreakers. _The team name itself made him snarl.

'_Pathetic_' he thought.

Spencer and Ian seemed to have the same idea since they were already battling some of the trainee's. Obviously, they weren't even breaking a sweat. All these minuscule boys were flies in their web. As he reached the nearest dish he became spectator of the battle till one of the two stood defeated. The boy was dragged to the dungeons by the guards and Tala took his place upon the dish. His opponent seemed a little taken aback by his presence and for sure he knew he had no chance. The boy seemed deep in thought, eyeing his blade. Tala narrowed his eyes before setting up his launcher which resembled that of a pistol. The battle commenced and both blades entered the dish simultaneously.

"Attack!" the boy called out at his blade.

Tala smirked as he watched the approaching blade dive straight for his own. Without a word, he watched as the attacking blade clashed against Wolborg, only to be sent rebounding back and flying out the dish in 2 pieces. The dreading eyes of the boy fearfully shook with horror as his now shattered blade fell at his feet. Tala kept his icy glare.

_'No opponent is worthy to battle you_' he thought inwardly as he recalled Wolborg and looked down at him.

"No! Stop! Someone help!"

Tala could just hear the cries of the boy as he was dragged away by the guards.

_'Sorry kid. You lose._'

"_Matte._"

His head jerked up and turned around at the sound of a soft and monotone voice speaking up. There he watched as the female doctor stood facing the 3 figures with the trembling boy in the middle. She seemed to not notice his presence and continued speaking.

"Miss Juliette, we have our orders and you cannot stop us" one of the guards spoke up coldly.

Tala watched calmly as Juliette merely blinked at the guards. What could she say that would stop them? The boy clearly wasn't in any dramatic medical condition so she couldn't use any such excuse. She was stopping the process of the trainee's becoming better bladers. Tala could tell his blood was beginning to boil and felt the need to step in before she could say any more.

"Guards, obey your orders and take this boy away" he commanded, closing his eyes.

"Yes Sir."

"Just a minute, you cannot take that boy with you."

Tala opened his eyes and glared directly into the emerald orbs of the female who challenged him.

"Your duties are clearly stated out Sakurai_-san _and obstructing another's duty is not one of them. The boy has no concerning issues regarding health as of now so you cannot interfere even though you may be Tamaki Sakurai's daughter" he stated with as much venom in his voice as possible, sneering her name with the honorific.

Her eyes seemed to falter for a second before she kept her blank doll face silent. The expression made Tala growl inwardly, had she not been an important asset to Boris then he surely would have caused some pain for the girl. He noticed the redness of her nose and cheeks and the feeble stance of her body as she held her briefcase by her side. So her temperature seems to have remained. He remembered her skin being on fire last night. Even so...

"Very well, Ivanov_-sama. _I am not one to question your authority" she softly replied, half closing her eyelids.

He almost flinched at how she used honorific's with his name. He grunted and walked past her without hesitation. He won that battle hadn't he? So why did he feel so edgy? Tala was oblivious to the green eyes following him.

* * *

_** *Juliette P.O.V***_

It had been painful to watch as the guards dragged away the young boy who seemed no more than 14. It cut me deeply at how harsh and cold Tala really was. To see him speak up and refuse for the boy to be freed had been a nightmare to watch without saying anything. I could see the pleading look within the eyes of the young boy held tightly at the guards grasp and he knew I could be the only one to give some assistance. Even that, I had failed in helping him. Tala had been right; I had no such authority over the boys unless they were in a serious condition at present time. There was nothing I could do to stop them, and now? That poor soul was probably getting tortured to his near death after his loss from Tala.

I really had believed Tala would seem a little different after last night's scenes. Obviously not.

_'Don't worry Juliette, you cannot change everyone here. This place is redeemed to make all people heartless and hold such vices. Gomen, you cannot do anything to stop it.'_

Hearing Artemis' words made me feel a wave of emotion through my heart. I forlornly looked down at the ground.

_'As long as I'm here Artemis, I will do all I can to change this abbey's methods' _I vowed.

_'Please Juliette, you will get hurt. You already have a fever and a cold. It will only get worse'_Artemis warned, begging for the girl to stop her tries to change the abbey.

I shook my head. _'Gomenasai Artemis. I cannot think about myself when all these innocent boys are in peril.'_

Getting up, I made my way down the dreaded dungeons where I would carry on my work. After my 4th patient, I began packing up and headed for the next cell. At the first step into the cell I froze, almost dropping my briefcase.

_Not again..._

"Well, well. Am I not very _fortunate _to have you to treat me once again" a snide voice murmured in the darkness with only a tiny flame, lighting up the cell.

Demetri sat spread out with his arms by his sides holding up his weight while his legs were casually laid out across the floor. Blood dripped from his lip with multiple bruises all over his face and neck. His hands had deep lashes and his trousers were slightly torn from the constant beatings he must have received. I swallowed. In no state of mind did I want to treat this guy, but what choice did I have? I swallowed the lump in my throat and edged closer, keeping some safe distance between us. He was smirking the whole way, keeping his dark eyes on me at all times. I bent down and rested on my knees as I pulled out the necessary materials to treats him. First I wiped away the blood from his legs and arms, wrapping fresh bandages around the cuts. The deep one on his left arm needed stitches so I got out the right materials. He didn't seem to flinch or make any move to touch me which I was thankful for. He didn't flinch as I sewed up his arm and fearfully moved to his face.

"Why are you so silent hm? Do I make you nervous?" He breathed in my direction.

I stayed silent but shook my head, drenching the cotton wool with antiseptic. As I neared his face with my hand, it trembled and I was sure he could tell because his smirk widened. The cotton wool touched his chin as I wiped away the blood, careful not to come into contact with his skin with my fingers. Demetri seemed to have other plans because he suddenly grabbed my hand strongly. I let out a small gasp.

"It hurts..._here_" he whispered with a devious smirk as he pulled my hand down towards his open neck. He didn't remove his hand from mine as I dabbed at his neck where bruises were formed. I felt myself swallow as he moved my hand up again to his other cheek, closing his eyes as I dabbed. I tried pulling my hand away but he held on with a tight grip.

"Is...Is that all?" I stammered, keeping my glance away.

He inched my hand closer so now I felt his cold skin touch the edge of my hand. I winced, pulling my hand but failed.

"_Hanashiteyo_" I whispered, tugging my hand that he gripped even tighter.

He pulled me forwards so my body neared his own. His leg brushed the skin of my own legs making me shudder.

"_Yada. _Your job is still incomplete" he exhaled at my face. I flinched away, whimpering slightly.

"_Dame_, you cannot touch me like this!" I cried out, pulling back.

He growled, yanking me forwards again so I fell against his shoulder harshly. "Oh really? There are no such rules that say I cannot. You are treating me. I have the _right _to guide you where it pains" he snarled as his grip tightened making me feel pain and numbness.

"_Hanashiteyo! _Why are you doing this?" I attempted once more.

He chuckled darkly making me grimace, fearing the worst.

"It seems that whatever punishment you had received wasn't enough, Demetri" a voice echoed from behind.

I glanced back over my shoulder as my eyes searched and found 2 moonstones standing at the doorway of the cell. Never had I felt such relief in seeing the gray haired male. I took the chance to yank my hand away but failed as Demetri kept it close to his face with a smirk.

"_Bryan_. What brings you here?"

Bryan blankly looked down at us, eyes focused on our hands. I shifted my eyes from side to side and kept trying to pull my hand away.

"Let her go."

Demetri's eyes turned cold. "No. She's doing her job."

Bryan's eyes suddenly revealed a little hesitation, like he was holding back a fit of rage. "Really. Give me the benefit of intelligence Demetri. I am not so dense. Release her hand or I shall have to make some unpleasant arrangements" his voice sounded far from threatening than it should have been.

It seemed to make Demetri edge up because he released my hand at once. I quickly stuffed the materials away and dashed towards Bryan. He gave me a meaningful glance before narrowing his silvery eyes towards the villain behind me.

"You know Kuznetsov, I never thought I'd see the day you showed some..._emotion_" Demetri's sneering voice echoed from behind.

I glanced up to look at Bryan then. Was he showing _compassion? _His face was blank and cold but I sense a change in it, a crack in that thick wall. I blinked and noticed he closed his eyes, cowering his moonstones away from my gaze. I thought he would have some snappy comeback for Demetri but instead he grabbed my arm gently and led me out the cell, I watched as 2 guards walked past us silently and into the cell. Just as we was walking up the stairs. The screaming began...

"_Ano_...Bryan?"

My voice seemed weak as I clutched my briefcase to my chest as we walked side by side through the halls. He let go of my arm by now and didn't seem to change his expression.

"Hm?" he mumbled without opening his eyes, his hands in his pockets.

"_Arigatou_..." I quietly thanked, looking down at my feet sadly.

He must have noticed my tone and paused in his steps. I noticed and stopped too, looking to the side down into darkness.

"You don't sound very thankful" he noted.

I immediately snapped my head to him in a jolt.

"_Iyaa!_ That is not how I wished to sound, _gomen_. It is just...you seem to be saving me a lot recently..." I looked down at my feet once more.

"And that's a bad thing?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

I shook my head. "It's my job to look after everyone here. Not the other way around." I heard him sigh so I looked up. A small grin on his face appeared making me wonder what he was thinking. He lifted a hand to the top of my head and ruffled my hair softly.

"Not quite kiddo. _Ja ne_" he walked away without another word. I watched aimlessly as he disappeared. The guy still confused me.

The day was nearly over and I was sat in the infirmary. I was interrupted when a knock came on the door. It was turning 10pm, who would be here now? I looked up to see a familiar pair of amber eyes and ravishing indigo. I stood up with a small smile.

"Keiji, Juan, are you okay?" I asked as they walked inside.

Juan immediately ran over and wrapped his arms around my waist tightly, nuzzling in my abdomen. I stroked the tip of his hairs gently. He seemed a little tense but happy at the same time. I glanced up to see Keiji leaning against the bed frame, hands in pockets and his eyes closed. Juan seemed to avoid speaking and nodded in my abdomen. I realised he wouldn't speak with Keiji around here so I moved onto the purple haired male.

"Is everything ok?" I asked, looking up.

"Well, I don't know his reasons for being here, I bumped into him at the doorway" Keiji replied without changing his position.

I blinked. "So what brings you here Keiji?"

His eyes opened a crack revealing his long black eyelashes that beautified his face. The corner of his lip curved into a small smirk. "The usual. You got any sleeping pills? I could use them tonight."

I frowned. As much as I wanted to help Keiji I wanted him to tackle his insomnia himself. Having too many pills wasn't a bright idea. He noticed my expression and lost his smirk.

"Look, I really don't want to stay awake all night tonight so it would be great if you could give me something to knock me out" he urged. I sighed in defeat.

"All right, though it's best if you try breaking out of it yourself else your body will become immune to sleeping pills."

I walked over to the cabinet, pulling out of Juan's grip to take out a brown glass pot of pills and dropped 2 into my hand before closing the cabinet and walking over to Keiji.

"Here. This should be ok for tonight. Is there anything else?"

His eyes flickered up, looking at me meaningfully as if he was eager to speak to me until his gaze shifted down to Juan and he lost all confidence.

"_íie__, arigatou. Ja ne._"

He left the room immediately leaving me staring at the empty doorway in a daydream. A tugging woke me up and I saw Juan staring at me. I smiled and brushed a hand across his cheek. "How are you? Eaten dinner?" He nodded happily.

"I'm fine, how are you Juliette? You don't look so great" his eyes shook with worry, wiping the smile off his face.

"_Nani mo_, don't look so worried! Get some sleep all right?" I urged him giving a forced smile so I didn't worry him. He blinked for a few seconds before nodding. "If you are sure _Sakurai-san_" he weakly smiled.

I frowned. "No honorific's Juan_-kun_" I teased.

He lightly chuckled before wishing me goodnight and left for bed. I sighed, raising a hand to my forehead. "_Masaka..."_

The fever wasn't helping me to sleep so I decided to walk around. I ended up finding myself back in the room of pillars where Tala usually practised in the night. It seemed he wasn't here tonight which was good. At least he was sleeping. On the cold benches I sat myself down and leaned back against the old bricks behind. I reached into my short pockets and pulled out the pale green beyblade and took a deep breath.

"Artemis?" I called out quietly.

I felt the blade warmth and positive energy in my hands as I connected with the spirit.

_'You are very unwell Juliette, why are you awake?'_

"I could not sleep. It would do me good to walk around a little..."

_'In this current state, it isn't my dear.'_

I sighed, leaning my head back, looking up at the darkness with only a flame flickering on the far end. Thank goodness the room was badly lit; there were most likely security camera's everywhere. "I wish...there was something I could do to change this abbey's way of teaching. It's awful Artemis, I don't know how much longer I can stand it" I felt my voice break off at the last word.

_'Please do not give up now. You are doing such a fine job of changing the people here. Do not make it all go down in vain.'_

It was true. If I backed out now...everything I had worked for will go to waste. I couldn't do that to them. To _any _of them. The sound of footsteps startled me and made me gasp, clutching my blade protectively.

"What are you doing here?"

The familiar cold voice suddenly had me in fear. Had he heard me talking to Artemis? Tala had not yet trusted me and if he knew about Artemis...he would be sure to inform Boris. The very thought had me wince. _I can't let that happen_. I slid Artemis away from view, standing up.

"_Nani mo. Gomen_, I'll leave right now" I softly replied, turning to leave.

"_Wait._"

I froze. The sound of footsteps coming closer frightened me and I expected the worst.

"You have a beyblade."

_Oh god._ He knew. I swallowed the lump in my throat. _Masaka_...he saw it. He had seen me talking after all! I struggled to speak and slowly turned around, avoiding looking directly into his eyes.

"_A-Ano_...I...un...um" I stammered out.

He coldly glared at me intensely. His left eyebrow raised a little and I knew he didn't believe me. I felt like I couldn't lie to him... But I couldn't tell him the truth either.

"_Hai_. I d-do have a beyblade..." I quietly admitted, looking down.

"Does Boris know?"

Immediately in horror I looked up with a small gasp, clutching Artemis tightly behind me.

"_I-Iya_. It is just a gift from my _okaa-san_" I shifted my eyes to the side. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the complete truth either. He seemed content with it and only grunted. He looked away then, while I awkwardly looked at my feet. On its own accord, my mouth began to project words.

"Why do you hate me so, Tala?"

He almost instantly looked back and I could notice the change in his eyes. They were colder than I had ever seen; I feared what would be his reaction. He kept silent for a moment, keeping suspense at a high level before I looked away, unable to hold the staring.

"Do not exceed your boundaries little doctor, there is a limit to how much I can keep up my patience."

I looked up then, tilting my head slightly to the side. That was that then, end of topic. I was really asking for it today.

"Why do you not vent your anger on me? _Na ze?"_

His eyes darkened. "You already know the answer to that. If not, then you're even denser than I thought."

"_Hontouni? _I'm trying to understand you Tala, but it seems that every time I try, you always do something or the other that speaks otherwise" I murmured giving a meaningful glance at his icy hues.

A small smirk appeared on the corner of his mouth, he almost scoffed. "Don't waste your time."

My eyes softened and all of a sudden a wave of heat washed over my head. _No_. My vision blurred slightly and my hands reached out, searching the dark walls for support. As I leaned against the structure, my breathing intensified, my skin ignited and I was finding it difficult to stand up. I tucked Artemis into my pocket and glanced up to see Tala looking at me with an expression that was unreadable.

Suddenly, he turned towards me, a change in expression. "You-" he paused, hesitating.

"You're stupid, quit thinking about drugging the rest of us and fix yourself. Your services are useless if you aren't even fit to do your job."

That was a little surprise. As harsh as he tried to make it sound, I knew it was meant to sound a little concerning. So I hoped. I gave a weak smile which made him raise an eyebrow. I pushed myself up straight.

"How can I think about myself, when there are others suffering a worse fate than a mild fever?"

On that note, I turned around, leaving the red haired blader in darkness. I hadn't meant to leave things like that, if things had gone the way I wanted I would have found it great to speak to him some more and perhaps clear my name off his hate list. I pushed this thought aside as I stumbled, making my way towards my dorm. It wasn't until the next corner that I bumped into a stocky figure. I looked up to see the flame light up a pale face with a mass of blonde hair. Then I turned my head and almost collapsed. Ruby red eyes had held me captive as Boris came into view. I swallowed. _Now what was I meant to say?_

"Miss Juliette, what are you doing up at this hour, that and out here instead of your room?" his conniving voice questioned.

I struggled to speak. My mouth opened but no words found a way out. _Chikusho_... My fever spoke for me. I felt another wave and I felt myself stumble forwards, clutching onto the nearest thing for support. _Spencer's shirt_.

"Oh my, it seems you have a fever. I believe Russian weather seems to be taking its toll on you young Juliette. No matter. Spencer?" he turned to the stocky blonde.

"Escort Juliette to her room safely and make sure she takes something before going to sleep" he ordered.

"Yes sir."

I felt myself being half carried across the dark tunnels of the abbey basement as we walked along in silence. Eventually my sight regained and I saw we almost neared my room. I stopped us both from advancing any further. Spencer spared me a glance.

"Why are you stopping?" his deep voice asked, eyeing me.

I continued staring down the hall ahead. "May I ask something Spencer?"

He didn't reply, I assumed he agreed.

"I...Do you _trust me?_" I turned my head gradually to look at him.

His eyes seemed to analyze me before he closed his eyes.

"I don't know."

Disappointed, I looked down.

"But... Thanks I suppose, for patching me up that day."

Shocked, I snapped my head back at him to see him looking away. I guess it must have taken a lot of courage to say something like that. All in all, it made me feel a spark of happiness, resulting in me smiling. "Thank you, Spencer. For both your words and help, I will be fine, you should also go to bed" I assured, moving forward towards my room. I glanced over my shoulder to see him looking a little shaken, he gave one last nod and turned around and left.

In bed, I curled up and reached for Artemis once more.

_'I feel things will get better Artemis.'_

_'That, my dear Juliette, I believe to be true.'_

* * *

The sound of loud vibrations against wood and a small tingle noise disrupted my sleep. I opened my eyes, only to be blinded as my fever kicked in. _Oh god_, I forgot to take anything last night thinking I would be fine. Obviously not. I regretted it instantly. Pushing myself up with all my remaining strength, I fought against the fuzzy image of the room and reached for my phone and spent a few seconds reading the caller I.D.

"_Otou-san?_" I winced.

Picking up, I exhaled quietly..

"_Ohayo otou-san."_

"_Ohayo_. I have a job for you" he announced.

I was wide awake now, ignoring the pounding in my head and the strikes of heat burning my insides.

"_Demo otou-san_, I already have a job. I cannot leave the ab-"

"If you had let me _finish_ Juliette, you would see it was a job that had to be done whilst you are there. _Do not speak over me again!_"

I slid down in my seat. _"Hai. Gomenasai otou-san..."_

I heard the sound of a frustrated grunt on the other end.

"An important package has been delivered and is possibly outside the abbey waiting. You must go immediately and pick it up making sure you sign the notice. It is to be given to Boris in complete stealth. Do you understand?" his earthly voice darkly asked.

I glanced out the tiny window in my room to see a fierce snow storm brewing outside. In my current condition, I wouldn't last outside without collapsing at least a couple of times. I swallowed. Objecting _otou-san's _orders will have me in trouble, I couldn't refuse his orders. I sighed quietly.

"_Otou-san_...there is something I need to tell you" I began, already shaking as I held the phone to my ear. I could almost sense the ugly black aura's leaving _otou-san _and being sent through the phone. A chilling shiver ran up my spine.

"I...I am unwell, there is a very unpleasant snowstorm outside and I-"

"Are you..._denying _my request Juliette?"

I swallowed. It was _that tone_. That deep, threatening tone that I knew I couldn't argue against.

"_Iya_. I shall go right away. _Sayonara._"

The line closed and I felt a huge need to cry out in pain. The throbbing in my head wasn't helping me to stand up. I pulled on a sweater and a jacket. I didn't bother changing out of my shorts and pulled on socks and my boots before half rushing out while I still had the energy and before I felt like collapsing. Just as I passed the guards, informing them I had something to pick up I stepped out into the harsh winters of Moscow. In a second I felt shards of ice pierce my flesh. It was excruciating being out here in these arctic weathers. I remembered _otou-san's _tone and pressed on, ignoring the fever. The snow was at least 3 inches high and it was near to impossible for me to continue walking. Hugging my arms tight across my chest, I kept my eyes half closed and trudged through the soft white snow that had now numbed my skin through my socks. How much I wanted to be in my bed and wrapped up warm.

I saw it then, a small red van parked up with an envelope crest on its side- the delivery van. Eventually I tripped, gasping out in pain. As soft as snow was, its ability to numb your skin was worse. I pulled myself up, brushing off the snow and walked up to the van. The driver had been sat inside reading a book until I tapped on the glass. He immediately jerked around with a jolt before picking up a rectangle parcel on the passenger seat before reeling down his window to pass it through. I see he didn't like the cold weather either.

"_Arigato_" I thanked, taking the box into my hands.

He only nodded and closed his window fast. And then the van was gone. I swallowed as I turned around and was horrified by the view. It was _impossible _to see the abbey from this distance. The clouds filled with its elements to send a blizzard clouded the area with white sheets of snow. Finding my way back would be much harder and I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat.

* * *

_***Normal P.O.V***_

Training session was in 3 minutes. Spencer and Ian were probably already there. Boris set out a new simulation training programme for the 3 of them minus Tala. Apparently he didn't need it. Not this specific one anyway. Bryan made his way through the tunnels, ignoring the feint cries of exhaustion as he passed the morning drill exercise. Just as he neared his destination, he was stopped by a tall broad figure. He recognised them immediately after catching a glimpse of the trademark mask.

"Ah, Bryan. I have a small task for you. Deliver this to Juliette right away" he passed a small white envelope into Bryan's hands.

Bryan glanced down at the letter before nodding and turning to leave.

"Oh and Bryan?"

He paused.

"_Do not be late for your training simulation_" he added.

Bryan knew there wasn't going to be an easy way to do this task. It was almost unfeasible. He had less than 3 minutes to get to the infirmary which happened to be tunnels away from the simulation room. That and Juliette was most likely already on duty and wouldn't be in the infirmary. Someone was going to be punished today and staying up late practising.

As he walked along the corridors with a fast paced speed, his mind wandered to the pink haired doctor. For sure, he felt a small need to protect her. She was so _vulnerable_. When seeing Demetri hold her at a stance, where he knew too well what was on Demetri's mind, he felt this strange feeling of ire inside him. Had he not been passing the dungeons, he wouldn't have heard the murmurs of their conversation and the gasp that escaped the young doctor. She almost had him, but there was a part of him that still screamed for him to forget her and focus on becoming the ultimate opponent for their upcoming matches. He was distracted when he saw his team captain leaving the Level 3 training room. Tala paused, sparing a glance at the gray haired figure. Bryan quickly came up with the solution. He walked up to Tala, bearing the envelope and held it out. Tala swiftly took a look before looking up with an eyebrow slightly raised more than usual.

"What is it?"

"A letter, for Juliette."

He could see the captain's lips become thin and his expression darkened.

"Boris instructed this to be delivered to her right away, only...I have a simulation training session in a minute that I can't be late for," Bryan narrowed his eyes.

Understanding the situation, Tala closed his eyes.

"And you want _me _to take it to her?"

Silence. Tala only half growled.

"I'm not her personal slave" he hissed.

Bryan darkened his own glare. "Yet she is the one slaving after us."

That made Tala stuck for words. In theory, Bryan was right. Juliette was constantly looking after everyone here but it didn't make him feel any better about having to do the job. He gave in; knowing Bryan was a loyal team member and being the reason to why he gets punished wouldn't feel too great. Reluctantly, he took the letter from Bryan's grasp and turned around, walking towards the infirmary.

The door was closed and it seemed empty inside. _'Kuso, she probably has already gone to the dungeons or something' _he cursed.

He left, heading towards the dorm rooms where she was staying at. He had no idea what room was hers but he was just going to take a pick. If she was in there already then it would save time. Just as he reached the hallway, he heard the sound of a tingly melody, quiet and faint but enough to echo out to his ears. Drawn to the sound, he traced it back to the wooden door with the number 16 drawn on the wood. Inside he noticed the slight mess of the bed covers, the open cupboard that held papers and the briefcase beside her bed. This was definitely her room. _But why was her briefcase still here? _He scanned the vicinity, taking in the appearance and how different it was compared to their team's own. The tingle noise returned and he approached the source, a cell phone. The small screen flashed letters that he didn't bother to read. On instinct, he picked up the cell and answered it.

"_You are trying my patience Juliette_. I have been calling continuously and you fail to pick up. _Don't you dare ignore your father! _Now, have you picked up that package yet? I do not care if there is a hurricane outside, you are to pick up that package, understood?" the rough venomous voice snarled through the other end.

Tala moved the phone away from his ear, pausing to think. _This must her father_. _What package was he talking about? _He glanced out the small window of her room and his eyes widened to see the outside word being coated in a blistering blizzard. _Was Juliette out there? _She couldn't go out there, not in the state he caught her in last night. No one would be that stupid. Recalling Tamaki's words, he suspected she had. No one could refuse an order like that and he seemed really angry, like his own father used to be...

Shutting off the phone without a reply, he left the letter on the table and headed out. _Why the hell was he doing this? _He didn't know. Probably because if she was out there and he knew, the outcome would most likely be that he was the reason behind her state and he was not having that rest on his shoulders.

The cold winds brushed at his skin, pricking it with ice shards. He narrowed his eyes; feeling used to such climates and searched the area from the front doors of the abbey entrance. He could hardly see far, seeing as the blizzard made it impossible to see out.

_'Kuso..._'

He walked forwards, stepping into the deep snow. The harsh winds pushed him back as he fought his way forward towards the road up ahead. If there was any place to pick up packages it would be there. Minutes passed and it seemed like he was getting nowhere. After what seemed like eternity he reached the road with tire tracks in the snow.

"This is impossible" he huffed, turning around on the spot. He could no longer see the abbey from here but having known this area he could find his way without seeing.

As the winds and snow continued to blind him, he kept going forward. He cursed mentally in ever having thought she was out here. He got himself to go through this insane weather. He was stupid. His leg then came across a bump in the snow. He paused; looking down as his 2 strands of red hair furiously blew in the wind in front of his eyes. He could make out a shape below the snow.

"What the..." he narrowed his eyes, bending down and reached deep into the snow.

Through the coat of snow his fingers found a damp but soft material. _Wait, material? _He scooped the snow out the way and a white jacket became visible. He leaned back trying to taking it in. He caught it then- the strand of pink hair that rested on the top.

_'Could it be?'_

He pushed off more snow, uncovering the body that lay underneath. He froze when the pale face became visible. The long lashes and the tresses of pink hair clear to his eyes. Juliette lay before him, completely still, motionless and a deathly colour. He hesitantly touched his index finger to her cheek, immediately flinching.

"She's frozen..."

He cursed as he uncovered more snow at a faster pace and noticed a large brown rectangle in her arms.

"_Baka._" She really did come out here for the stupid package.

He gripped her shoulders, pulling her up, noting that he was actually in a close proximity with her where he wasn't half murdering her. Her head lay limp backwards as he eyed her and hauled her up into his arms, curling one arm under her knee's and the other behind her back and neck supporting her, the package on her abdomen. He could feel her vulnerability, how small she was compared to him though they both were the same age. He was trained, built, while she was fragile and like a matchstick. He pushed aside all thoughts when he noticed the innocence pasted on her face as she lay unconscious. It differed from usual; it had no trace of sadness or any fear, but peace. He shook his head harshly. _No, she wasn't any better than any of the past doctors. She still wasn't to be trusted_.

He quit arguing inside his head and began walking back towards the abbey once again. As he got to the doors, he pushed it open with his back and brought them out the horrific weather. Her skin seemed paler than ever. This was not a good sign. _Where was he supposed to take her?_

_'Some place warm' _he thought.

That was the only logical solution. Her room was freezing, even if he buried her in blankets, it wouldn't help her now at all. The infirmary wasn't any better. She needed heat and fast. Clutching her to him, he headed down the tunnels, ignoring the cameras and paused outside a solid door. With a kick, he pushed it open and walked through the common room, coming across his bedroom door. The common room was already heated with the fireplace alight. His room had heaters. As much as he wanted to protest, he had to get her warm before she died, if she wasn't already dead.

He placed her down on top of the covers before grabbing several blankets and pulling them over her. Then he stood still and watched her. She didn't move and it seemed like she wasn't breathing. In a quick movement he held a finger under her nose and felt a weak breath touch his skin.

_'So she's alive.'_

She still made no movement and he frowned. He sacrificed his bed. _He gave the warmth so why the hell wasn't she getting up already? _Suddenly there was a loud crash and loud footsteps. Several. Tala turned his head as he watched his room door swing open and 4 figures stumbled in.

"What are you doing here?" Tala coldly questioned.

"There was word that you carried in Juliette, a guard saw it on CCTV" Cole informed, flickering his gaze to the pink haired lifeless female on the bed and the icy glare of the captain.

"Is she okay? _Nani? _What the hell happened?" Keiji rushed forward, touching her forehead with his palm. His indigo eyes widened.

"She's ice cold! We need to get some kind of drug to help her wake up."

"And what would that be, seeing as you seem to be the genius in the doctor department" Cole glared.

Keiji only glared in return. "Keep up your cocky tone and she's going to die because we can't find a way to help her."

Spencer and Ian watched the fragile face of the young doctor and turned to their captain.

"What happened Tala?" Spencer asked.

"She was a _baka_."

All 4 pairs of eyes were on him, half glaring. Tala only crossed over his arms.

"I only know she had to pick up some package from outside and as you can tell, it's a blizzard out there. I stumbled on her and brought her in, only she's in this lifeless state" he glanced back at Juliette with narrowed eyes.

"_Chikusho_... I don't know what to do" Keiji growled, clenching his fists.

Footsteps interrupted them as a gray haired male walked in. He arched his eyebrow, catching the 5 figures in the room looking half confused. "What is going on here? This is Demolition Boys turf, you two aren't supposed to be here" he pointed out to Cole and Keiji.

He froze when he saw the figure lying in Tala's bed and caught the pink hair and immediately erased his thoughts. Having seen the concern now on Bryan's face, Tala moved aside.

"She's half frozen, I know she had a fever and she was just outside in the blizzard for god knows how long. She isn't getting up" Keiji informed, turning to look dejectedly at the young girl.

Bryan walked past them all, taking a good look at the young doctor. "_Ido_," he ordered Keiji who glared in return but obeyed. Bryan took in every detail before straightening himself up.

"We'll need a flannel with a bowl of lukewarm water. Some syrup and a hot water bottle" he listed.

When no reply came he turned around with a icy glare. "_Now!_"

Keiji, Cole, Ian and Spencer nodded and left the room leaving Tala and Bryan with Juliette. Bryan looked at his captain.

"So you brought her in did you?" he raised an eyebrow.

Tala could sense where this was heading and turned away with a grunt. "Whatever. I wasn't going to have some burden on my shoulders and facing Boris' rage. Not to mention her father."

Bryan resisted a smirk, because amidst Tala's cold words, he caught a crack, a small tiny fragment of concern. The small gasp for breath caught their attention as they turned to look at the girl whose cheeks seemed to have gained some colour though it still wasn't a good sign seeing as it was a little red from her fever.

"She really is a _baka_" Bryan mumbled, narrowing his eyes. "I'll be back" he nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Tala shifted his eyes to the now breathing female. Her face looked like she was in agony. She would be fine anyway; Bryan knew what he was doing. It was then he noticed the bulge on her abdomen. Small but distracting. He pulled back the blankets and noticed a pale green beyblade poke out from inside her jacket. He quickly picked it up, re-doing the blankets and moved back. The blade was like any normal beyblade, nothing like theirs and certainly nothing like his own. There was no sign of a bit-beast either seeing as the chip was a clear circle of white. _Why did she seem so anxious when he mentioned Boris last night?_ She was hiding away the blade like it was like some sacred jewel. Was it the fact it was a gift from her mother that made it so important? Who knew, but he would find out soon...

**Gaaaah! I so LOVED writing that last scene! Oooh and it seems Tala is very curious about Juliette's beyblade! I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did :D I just want to say that as Tala is really cold-hearted, he won't suddenly jump into 'trust Juliette mode' that easily. So bear with me cos it only gets better! Next chapter we will be seeing Boris intervene and things don't look too good for Juliette! If you want Chapter Eight, then you know what to do! REVIEW! ) Thanks to all my current reviewers, I love you all!**

**Ciao!**


	8. Chapter 8: I Don't Have A Choice

**Okay, wow. I hadn't realized how long Chapter Eight actually was so it took some time to read through and edit it. But here it is none the less!**

**Guest: **Thank you for reviewing! I was waiting for readers to point it out actually and I also took note of this myself. I know the Demolition Boys are Russian but in this fic they do know Japanese. It will come up when Tala and Juliette have their proper conversation I promise. :) Aw I know, I did try to make a connection between the 4 boys so they don't seem completely _heartless _like they are with everyone else. Bryan does reveal on how he gained skills in hospitality in this chapter so hope your curiosity becomes satisfied! Yes I AGREE. Juliette's father is an ass! lol. Enjoy Chapter Eight and tell me what you think!

**Ariao: **Yes Bryan seems to be quite the knight in shining armor isn't he? ;) lol, he bonds a lot more with Juliette as you will find out in this chapter :D All will be revealed in this chapter! Well, not _everything _:P Thanks for reviewing and be sure to do the same after you read chapter eight and tell me what you thought!

**mahjabinmaliha: **Oh poor you! This is also a long chapter so I hope you feast on it! What was inside the package will be revealed later around Chapter 16 or 17 if my memory serves correct. So you will have to wait till then to see! All else is revealed in this chapter :) If you want, I could add in translations at the end but truth be told, there is hardly much Japanese used from this chapter and onwards due to Juliette being from Japan. So don't worry, they are mostly repeated words anyway :) Thanks for reviewing! I hope this chapter was worth the wait and please review at the end to tell me your thoughts and questions! I'll update faster :D

**Vermillion: **I agree, I would have loved to have seen more of TalaxOC stories but not much luck. Glad you are liking it!

I am always happy to receive constructive criticism as I know I have flaws in my writing! There is less usage of Japanese from the chapter and if there is any then it would be because of Juliette. I'll try not to use it in dialogue as much. :) I understand that the Demolition Boys are Russian and its weird for them to speak Japanese, but they do know the language, however you were right about them speaking curses in Japanese. I did alter that. Thank you so much! And thank you for your review, I hope this chapter is a little better than the last and please do review at the end :)

**So in this Chapter, quite a few things are revealed that should satisfy your curiosity! It's longer than the previous chapter so it should keep you going for a while! So enjoy and review at the end and I'll upload Chapter Nine (which is a very drama filled and important chapter!) :D**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of it's characters, I only own my OC's!)**

**Chapter Eight**

_***Juliette P.O.V***_

_'I am leaving Tamaki.'_

_'Do as you wish, just keep in mind, if you end up lying helpless on the street, then you have brought it on yourself Ayane._'

_'Anywhere is better than being with you. I expect you to look after Juliette but considering your controlling personality, I fear for my daughter._'

_'Hontouni? If that is true, then why don't you take her with you?_'

_'You know I cannot! I cannot give her the life she deserves and it is up to you, to give her the happiness that I failed to give._'

_'Don't you dare tell me how to raise my own daughter! Leave, you selfish harridan, you are not worthy to be Juliette's mother._'

My eyes shifted open slightly only to be hit back with a scorching bright light that resulted in me shutting my eyes again tightly. Softness covered my entire body, consuming me in a wonderful heat. An object radiating its own warmth rested at my side and a heavy pile of blankets enclosed my entire body. A small cool material on my forehead kept my temperature balanced. I forced myself to open my eyes, catching a glimpse of the vicinity.

_Where was I? _The last thing I remember, I was in the blizzard, picking up the pa-

Oh good lord.

_The package_.

_Where was it?! Did I lose it?_ God forbid, if I had then _otou-san _will be furious. I jolted up in bed, immediately noticing the familiar design of the bedroom. It wasn't my own; it was too warm and well lit. Horror washed through me as the realization kicked in. Only one place came to mind that resembled this room- the Demolition Boys common room. That had to mean I was in one of their bedrooms. At that precise moment, the door swung open and a gray haired figure walked in carrying a tray. He paused, eyes widening at the sight of me.

"B-Bryan?" I croaked. It seemed my voice weakened since the time I had been unconscious.

He didn't reply but instead walked over and placed the tray consisting of a bowl of water with another flannel folded beside it, down on the bedside table. He then straightened up, looking at me with analyzing eyes.

"You're awake."

I looked away, before turning back to him. "How did I get here?"

He leaned back against the wall behind him, crossing his arms over. "You've been asleep for almost 2 days now. About time you woke up."

I gasped. _Good god! _I was out cold for 2 days?! The panic must have been evident on my face because Bryan immediately reacted.

"Hey, relax. You didn't miss anything life threatening, no one died" he assured, raising an eyebrow.

I almost winced at the thought but frowned. "I shouldn't be here; I need to get to work. I need to get the p-" I paused, eyes widening. In rapid movement I clutched the layers of blankets.

"Where is the package? I had a package with me!" Horrified, I searched around the room with my eyes.

"I said relax. Boris has it, whatever it is," Bryan reassured, pushing himself off the wall and unfolding his arms.

Boris had it? Then it meant I was safe right? Bryan only knew there was a package but I doubt it was of any importance to him. I exhaled in relief, letting the panic slide through. I had an awful urge to find out what exactly had been so important for that parcel to be sent in secret. It was incredibly dim witted of me to go out in the snow storm in the state I had been in, but I hadn't a choice. Not really. Which reminded me...

"Bryan, how did I end up here?" I asked eagerly. Last I recalled I was on my way back, or so I thought and I felt blackness overcome my sight and I just fell.

Bryan narrowed his eyes before moving over to me and grabbed the flannel that slipped off my forehead. He left it on the tray and picked up a fresh one and dipped it into the water before gently squeezing out the water and folding the material. Following his actions, I laid back down, watching him.

"Tala found you- you're in his room at the moment. He was supposed to give you a letter but he got sidetracked by a phone call from your father."

_Oh god_. How could I forget!

"_Otou-san!_" I jolted up from bed only to be stopped by 2 strong hands on my shoulders that pushed me back down. I completely forgot that Bryan had mentioned Tala had been my savior.

"Stop! I have to call _otou-san_, he will be so ang-"

"Just shut up and stay still. You can talk to your father later, I don't think you realise that you nearly _died_and right now you are giving me a headache by needlessly worrying" he gave a stern glare right at me that made me freeze and obey.

I watched as he placed the newly rinsed flannel on my forehead, pressing gently down on the cool material. It was an instant relief on my scorching skin. After that much rest, I felt a whole lot better but the temperature seemed to still be there. My mind wandered to what Bryan had said prior, about Tala. _Had he really saved me? _He went out of his way to search for me? It was a thought that I never would have believed up until now. I felt a sudden eagerness to speak to him but I wasn't sure what he would reply back. Would he be different? Did this change anything? Did he..._trust me?_

We sat in a deathly silence as Bryan continued rinsing and pressing the flannel on my forehead before finally leaving it placed on my skin. I softened my gaze, looking up at him.

"_Domo arigato _Bryan" I thanked with a weak smile.

He blinked back at me before giving a slight nod.

"How do you know of all this? Have you also taken up classes?" I questioned, impressed by his skills in first aid. At that point, he seemed like he was anxious about something. A pleading look in his moonstones revealed that he wanted to speak up but something was stopping him from doing so. It had to be difficult for the boys here; I didn't think it was common for them to be open about their problems and worries to anyone. I don't even think they ever have had the chance to be open about their thoughts. It was at that moment the door opened once again and a red haired male walked through, with a blank look on his face. Tala paused; hand still on the handle as his eyes flickered to Bryan then at me, noticing I was conscious. A different expression emerged, an aggravated one. That set back all my hopes on him having changed. We all stood in a deathly silence before I decided this would be a good time to thank him.

"I thank you to a great extent Tala, you had saved my life" I spoke with great confidence but it seemed to fail in getting a reaction out of him.

He only grumbled, closing his eyes and crossing over his arms. I understood this reaction, one I had become familiar of.

"You've hogged my room for 2 days, don't expect me to be jumping with joy" he snapped back icily, giving a clear annoyed expression directly at me. I looked down.

"_Gomen_... for being such a burden on you all. I really do thank you all for your hospitality, I must get back to work" I quickly replied, shrugging off the blankets one by one. It was then I felt my hands touch the flatness of my pockets.

My heart plunged and I felt my head about to explode. Fear flourished through my body and my eyes widened greatly. My hands frantically searched around the bed and my clothes. _Artemis! _Oh dear lord, please! Where could she be!

_'Artemis!_' I mentally cried, hoping she would reply back. I was returned silence that crushed my lungs.

"Looking for something?" Bryan asked, raising an eyebrow.

I jolted my head back at him, wondering if he had her. If Boris had her... _No_. _No!_

"I...I-"

"Looking for this?"

I immediately turned to look at Tala, who slowly pulled out the all too familiar pale green beyblade that now rested in his possession. I sucked in a gasp, watching in horror as he held it up. Bryan took a good look and narrowed his eyes at his captain.

"A beyblade? Whose is it?" he questioned, not sparing me a glance.

Tala's eyes flickered from Bryan and back to me causing the gray haired male to follow his gaze upon me and I knew he had sussed it out. It was evident. He arched an eyebrow.

"You have a beyblade?"

I grimaced. "_Onegai _Tala, can I have it back? It is...it's really important to me!" I begged.

Now Tala arched an eyebrow, tightening his hold around Artemis as if to keep me from snatching it away.

"Why? What is so important about this blade that you need it so badly? That you would go to the extent to hide it from everyone else? Don't you dare lie to us" Tala darkly interrogated, narrowing his eyes.

I couldn't reveal the truth and for sure Tala had seen Artemis on the chip. Of course it would be important to me! "I had told you, my _okaa-san _had given it to me before she had left. It is valuable to me" I stated, shakily watching my blade in his grip.

Tala's eyes twitched slightly. "Really?"

The tone didn't sound too good. He didn't believe me, he was going to drag out the truth and then...he would expose me. I was going to have to tell them all about the reason I kept Artemis hidden and maybe, just maybe if I begged hard enough, they wouldn't hand her over to _Boris-sama_. I swallowed, fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall as I shook in terror. I nodded solemnly. Bryan suddenly reached for my blade, taking it in to his own hands and began analyzing it himself. Now Bryan would know, and one by one everyone will find out and I would lose Artemis. I resisted the urge to snatch it from him as I know it wouldn't end up too good. Bryan looked up at me then, narrowing his eyes. He then turned the blade so the top surface was on display to me.

"A plain old beyblade with no bit-beast is that important to you?" he asked.

What? _Wait_...did he just say _no_ bit-beast? _No_...did Boris actually manage to extract Artemis from my blade? It couldn't be! _No! _I shot out of bed then, sharply grabbing my blade from Bryan's hands and fearfully looked to analyse the bit-chip. At that point I felt my whole body turn numb and disbelief exploded through every nerve cell in my body. I refused to breathe. The chip that held Artemis' image was now a clear white, no trace of her. It couldn't be! I vowed not to let her be taken away from me! I...I...I can't...

Tala and Bryan now watched suspiciously at me, not questioning my sudden rapid actions. I had nothing to tell them. Everything was lost...

_'Stay calm Juliette, I am still here._'

Almost jumping at the sound of her voice yet it seemed so weak. I mentally replied.

_'Artemis? Oh I was so worried! I thought Boris...I thought he took you away from me!_' I cried out mentally.

_'I will never leave you before said time dear Juliette.'_

_'But...But the chip is clear! How..?_'

_'Our energies are combined Juliette. When you were unconscious then I too had become frail and weak, losing my power. My image erase's itself from the chip and will only return gradually when you regain consciousness.'_

It struck me then, the realization, like a bullet.

_'Matte...this means, as long as you are in this blade...anything that happens to me will- If I were to die, what will become of you?_' I feared the answer.

_'Then, I too, shall perish with you.'_

I almost gasped. I couldn't let her stay in this blade much longer, I couldn't risk it.

_'No Juliette, we both promised each other and we cannot break that vow, you have nothing to fear._'

I wanted to believe it. I wanted to. But it was agonizing, knowing that her life depended on my own and every small pain I went through. She did too...

"Hey kid, snap out of it."

I immediately jerked to face Bryan who was now looking at me charily. I realized I must have looked weird with standing in silence as I mentally spoke with my beyblade spirit. I stepped back so I could see them both in my view. Tala looked like he had x-ray vision and could see right through me. I hoped he hadn't realized because I was struck lucky that he had failed to see Artemis. I straightened up my posture and gave a weak smile.

"_Gomen_. I was just thinking about my _okaa-san_" I lied, feeling bad in doing so.

I bowed. "_Arigato_, both of you. I mustn't out stay my welcome and need to get back to work. I will be fine, I feel much better, if I do feel dizzy I will be sure to take a break and have something" I assured, knowing Bryan wanted to protest. I felt a wave of happiness that he held concern for me and was thankful for all he had done.

He gave a small nod and shrugged, pushing himself off the wall and exited the room without a second glance. I was left with Tala, who had his arms crossed and closed eyes as he leaned against the surface of the wall- his usual stoic position. Just as I was about to make my move to leave, I came across a thought that haunted my mind.

"Bryan said...you had spoken to my father," I glanced at my hands, anything to avoid his gaze. He didn't reply so I felt I had to look at him.

He blinked his icy blue eyes as if he was saying _'So?_'

"Wh-What did he say...?" I shakily asked.

"Nothing important. Now if you're going to go, then leave. I have better things to do" he bitterly replied.

Things really hadn't changed between us... I blinked before quietly headed out the room, but just as I was entering the common room his cold voice interceded.

"You were really stupid."

I glanced to the side, softening my eyes and sighed lightly. "I know."

* * *

I felt a little dizzy when walking back through the dark putrid tunnels, I felt almost relieved that the day was almost over so I could just rest in my room. Plus, I had to call _otou-san_, fearing his rage after his encounter with Tala on the phone. Keeping Artemis safe was also a priority. I only had one thought circling my head now and that was my curiosity of what had been inside that parcel. _Otou-san _was so determined I retrieved it, that too in stealth. I wondered if I could ask him about it. No, that would risk me getting into trouble. He would not appreciate that. Perhaps it was money, but it felt far too light for that.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't see the torpedo of caramel hair charge at me almost knocking me down. 2 arms cascaded around my waist and held me tightly. I blinked, looking down to see Juan holding on for dear life.

"J-Juan? What-"

"Juliette! Thank goodness you are okay, you had us worried for a second there" Cole called out, bursting into view in a sprint with Keiji towards me. I weakly smiled.

"Cole. Keiji, it's good to see you."

"Good to see _us? _We're the ones that are relieved, you was freaking death when we first saw you in Tala's room. God, don't do that again" Keiji frowned, giving me a look that was a mix of concern and frustration.

I gave an apologetic look. "_Gomen_, I did not wish to worry you. It is all right, I'm fine please do not worry about me" I urged with a pleading glance. I looked down at my abdomen to see Juan covering his face and holding on with the same strength. I must have really worried him.

"Are you sure? You still look like you're in no state to work, rest some more" Keiji stepped forward with the request, a clear cause of concern in his rich indigo eyes. I smiled.

"_Yada_. I have rested far too long, I must return to my role else we will have a great deal of unattended injuries and more suffering. That is why I am here."

They all seemed a little taken aback by my reply before Cole grinned with a shrug and ran a hand through his dark hair. "All right. We're off to bed, come on Juan" he turned around only to stop when no sound of movement left from Juan.

I glanced down to see him still gripping on tight refusing to let go. _Such a charming boy_. I tugged at his arms. "Juan? I'm really okay, really, you need to sleep else I will worry" I quietly spoke down at him.

This seemed to work. He hesitantly released his grip and moved away but not before giving me a momentary look with his liquid amber eyes. I gave him a smile and a nod and he turned around, following his brother. I watched them both disappear into darkness.

"You've really grown on that kid" Keiji added in, glancing from the spot the 2 brother's had just disappeared into and back to me.

"He is a sweet child; he has grown on me too."

"Well, at least someone is trying to break him out of his shell," Keiji yawned, stretching out his arms. I shifted my eyes to him.

"You should get some sleep too Keiji" I advised. I didn't want him to feel tired during his long hours of training the next day.

He smirked, curling the end of his lip up. "You too. Don't push yourself to hard all right?"

I nodded before bidding him goodnight and continued on my journey to my dorm. First things first, I needed a shower. I felt horrible in these clothes and I had been unconscious for 2 days, almost. I'd feel a lot better after a good shower. I also recalled a certain letter that had been delivered by Tala that eventful day, I wonder what it held. My mind was still a little hazy but I wasn't far off, that was until I froze when a tall stocky shadow appeared before me. I swallowed, immediately taking note of their features.

_The mask._

"_Bo-Boris-sama!_" I yelped in fright.

His lips turned into a smirk. "Oh I am sorry Miss Juliette. I didn't mean to _frighten _you" he sneered darkly.

I doubted that. It seemed he wanted to catch me by surprise, but why? His face suddenly lost the smirk and became a solid serious glare.

"I have a very important matter to discuss with you Miss Juliette, please follow me to my office." It wasn't a request, it was an order. One I could not deny. I nodded and sauntered quietly behind him as I followed him down to his office room consisting of a large desk and a state-of-the-art computing system. The screens were blank; I assumed he had pre-planned this meeting as he didn't want me seeing what was on them. There seemed to be no one else around either, I was sure he would have his abbey staff working. He slammed the door making me jolt inside. I suddenly didn't want to find out the reason as to why he called me here.

"I'm glad to see you are well. After such an experience I was worried I would have to call your father in."

I kept my face blank, refusing to show any expression. Would calling _otou-san _have made a difference? I had informed him about the situation yet he was persistent in me retrieving the parcel. He hadn't cared about my health, I'm sure he knew of what had happened but didn't bother checking up seeing as I was alive and I wasn't attacked by a member from the abbey. Returning back to reality, I looked up dimly at the dangerous man known to all, pace up and down from one end of his desk to the other, hands behind his back. The silence was killing me.

"So how are you settling in the Abbey Juliette?"

An opening question...which would probably lead to a terrifying outcome. I answered none the less.

"Fine."

He froze in his steps making me swallow but kept all emotions and expressions tied down and hidden away.

"I have been hearing things Juliette, from my guards and also witnessed a few on security footage. I also have begun to notice myself, at how you seem to be _involving _yourself in certain situations that are past your boundaries. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" he questioned in a monotone.

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stick up in fright. _Yes_. I knew what he was implying and it was a little strange he didn't seem to be too...angry about it. Whilst being in deep thought, I didn't realize that I hadn't given him a response yet. He suddenly faced me, hands slamming down with a shrilling _thump _on the desk surface that made me jump out of my skin and I felt myself tremble as I let a small gasp out. My heart hammering loudly that I was sure he could tell. His face was evidently projecting fury as his teeth grinded against each other as he growled.

"You, do **NOT** have the right to obstruct my guards in their jobs! Your role is specifically to treat the injured else we would have no use for you. Do you forget, that this abbey that **I** have, **I** run it **MY** way and every single thing that happens here is because **I** wished it. Punishments are needed,** I** train my bladers and team the way **I** choose to. **You **have no right to change that, do you hear me?"

He snarled it right at my face that I felt myself near to collapsing once again. I had feared right. I nodded, refusing to show the fear that was choking me up inside.

A frown appeared on his face but he seemed to relax, leaning back and pulling his hands away to stand up straight once more. I wanted to speak up and say it was wrong; torture wasn't the way to help these boys become better bladers. I couldn't stand there and watch them suffer. Some of these boys were only young children! Barely teens. It felt like Boris seemed to have read my mind.

"If you cannot watch my methods in action then perhaps your father was wrong to send you here."

I know I reacted then. I couldn't leave! I couldn't leave these boys so they may end up with another doctor who would be like the previous. I wouldn't let that happen. Boris' expression suddenly changed and he smiled. He..._was smiling?_ _But why?_

"I do apologize for the outburst, do not get me wrong Juliette, it is simple a pleasure having you here and of course I'll maintain on keeping you here unless you have an objection?" his face suddenly seemed like it was vulnerable, like my decision was so deeply important that he heavily relied on it to be of his choice.

I shook my head. He continued smiling. "Good."

I turned to leave but it seemed he wasn't finished with me yet.

"Just a minute Juliette, I have more yet to say..."

I turned on my heel slowly dreading what else he had to say. I couldn't speak up, not without risking in me getting sent back home. I looked up at him, waiting. The smile was gone.

"I'm growing aware of your..._relationship _with my students. Especially my elite team, The Demolition Boys." His eyes suddenly darkened and no doubt his eyes were ice cold behind that mask. His lips turned to a straight line.

Had he been spying on me? Had he been seeing everything?! I hoped he didn't mention Artemis. I suddenly felt sick, like I had been punched in the gut countless times. My bottom lip quivered slightly, I ended up having to bite it to stop. Boris turned around, hands behind his back.

"You are to only treat them after their punishment, _and_..."

I shifted my eyes from my feet then back up. _And what? _I wanted to say out loud.

"...treat _only_ the most **severe injuries**. You cannot treat everyone. I do not want you to intervene during training or any form of punishment that takes place anywhere- like you had done with Spencer for example. I will not waste funds on drugs and bandages on useless and minor injuries. Is that understood Juliette?" he ordered.

I felt like the life had been sucked out from me. He couldn't be serious? He wasn't that _heartless_ was surely? _Was he...? _Small injury or not, it could lead to a worse situation! I couldn't believe I was hearing this! This time I did protest.

"But...you cannot! They ne-"

"This is non-negotiable! You are on _**my**_ territory; these are _**my**_ students following _**my **_orders. Is that clear?" his deep bitter voice snarled, whilst he kept a furious expression on his face.

Swallowing, I looked down at the ground forlornly and nodded. I was weak against a man like him. I was weak against everyone... Dejected, I looked up to see a satisfied Boris. I see how he found this amusing; I hadn't been enjoying this at all. This all meant I had to keep my distance with everyone seeing as if I didn't, I would be sent back home and that would be worse.

"Good. Now you may go. Look after yourself."

Look after myself? He seemed to have some kind of multiple personality disorder. After ordering me on how to behave and do my job resulting in a worse outcome for the students, he suddenly cared for my well being. It was clear how he became a dangerous man. Wanting to get out of his sight, I swiftly nodded and turned around and made a beeline for the door and left. I gasped like I had just been underwater without air and sucked in as much oxygen as possible. My chest heaved and I felt heaviness on my heart. Boris was determined to change me, but I wasn't going to let that happen. As long as I had Artemis, and I was alive.

After a few minutes breath, I reverted back to heading to my dorm. I would be getting up early tomorrow to work anyway and I was sure this temperature wouldn't last forever. I hoped not. I managed to get to my room without any interaction with anyone on the way. As I shut my door, I felt relief that I was finally safe in here. I had checked for security cameras in here a while back but there seemed to be none which was just as good. I pulled out Artemis and placed her beside my pillow on the bed. The room itself was pretty cold tonight but after a hot shower, it should be okay. As I turned to get a fresh pair of clothes out, I noticed the radiant white piece of paper on my table surface. _The letter!_

I bolted towards it, eager to see what had been written inside. The envelope wasn't sealed fresh, it seemed that it was used a second time but something else had been used to seal it once again but none the less, it had been addressed to me. Only _otou-san _knows I'm here so it must have been from him. As I held the dainty envelope, I tore it open with the flick of a finger and pulled out the single sheet of paper folded inside. The writing was in black ink with delicate handwriting etched on. It looked nothing like my father's handwriting that I had seen and he had always used pilot pens to write letters or simply electronically typed them up. This seemed to be used by a Japanese fountain pen. I had one myself back home. My eyes scanned over the neat handwriting as I read the words one by one and only falling into deeper shock.

_'Dearest Juliette,_

_As you read this, I will be on a plane to Japan. I know you were probably wondering where I had gone after I left your father. I had visited my sister in China and stayed with her up until now. It was until recently, she had made me see through the mistake I had created. Gomenasai, forgive me, my dear Juliette for leaving you without a mother. Upon realizing my mistakes I had called up your father to arrange for me to come back home. He had informed me you had gone to an abbey in Russia to work, I am so proud of you. I cannot wait to see you again..._

_Dewa mata ne,_

_Ayane.'_

I blinked, trying to grasp what I just read. It just didn't seem to digest. My _okaa-san_, my _mother_ who had left me with _otou-san 6 years ago_, had written to me today telling me she was coming back. _Back into my life_, _otou-san's life_. I didn't know what to think. The flimsy piece of paper slipped from my fingers and floated down the ground with a silent flutter. My eyes were wide as I struggled to come to terms with what I just read.

After 6 lonely years of having to fend for myself without her, 6 long years to put up with _otou-san's_ orders, 6 long years missing her while she didn't even send a _single letter_. 6 years later she decides to send me a letter. I found myself, unable to bear the thought of seeing her again. I couldn't. After everything she put me through, at this mature age I deciphered the fact that she abandoned me in hope to be free from my father's clutches. A tear made its way down my cheek and dripped to the floor. I couldn't believe it.

My eyes trailed to the ground and gazed at the note that had dropped there. Hesitating, I bent down to pick it up and tucked it back in the envelope and placed it midst all the papers on the table. Needing a distraction, I decided to take my shower that I yearned for. Not once, did the thought of my mother's letter, left my mind.

* * *

The morning frost greeted me as I woke up. I placed a hand on my forehead to check my temperature. I almost soared when I felt that it was close to normal. I wouldn't have to worry about collapsing today as long as I didn't work too hard and avoided the snow. In the end result, I did dress warmer with at least 4 layers of clothing and a scarf around my neck.

At the infirmary, I packed up my briefcase and swallowed down some herbal tea and 2 pieces of french toast that had been given as breakfast for me. I left the rest for later seeing as I had about 15 minutes before I began work. The Demolition Boys had an important training session that would last half the training day mid afternoon; I knew I would have to be present. That was one thing I had learned. But this time, I would have to wait till their training ends before I can treat them- that too, the most serious injuries. I just hoped neither of them would receive too heavy punishments.

Since I had time to spare, I decided to pay Tala a visit. I was curious to know if he was suspicious at all about Artemis because he certainly didn't believe the fact that it held importance because of my _okaa-san _too. The tunnels were empty with only 2 or 3 passing guards holding whips. I tensed as I passed them silently, holding my breath. The common room neared and I took a deep breath before knocking.

No answer.

Just as I was about to knock again, a loud smash was heard from the other side. Immediately, I charged in looking recklessly around to spot the source of the noise only to see a staggering Bryan holding onto a small table stand with one hand for support while the other wrapped around his left side of his torso. The smash had been from the vase that had fallen down due to his inability to walk. I bolted towards him, grabbing his left arm and pulling it over my shoulder as I help him to his room. He almost flinched from my touch but succumbed when he noticed who it was. I eased him off on his bed as he sighed and closed his eyes. I knelt down and grabbed his arm to move away from the damage. He refused.

"Bryan, just let me check, please..." I pleaded.

He only frowned but removed his arm. I analysed the area, nothing seemed to be cut nor was there any blood. So it must have been an interior pain. I looked up at him, who still hadn't opened his eyes.

"What happened? Where is the pain?"

He remained silent but began unzipping his coat then pulled up his shirt to reveal a large bruise on his left side of his torso. The area of skin was an ugly shade of black, purple and blue. It looked absolutely ghastly. I couldn't believe my eyes. My fingers lingered towards his skin and gently traced over the area. _Oh god_. His entire left part of his rib cage had been badly bruised and I had no idea of the source.

In a flash, I jumped up and dashed back to the infirmary to grab a large ice pack and some pain relief cream and a large bandage. I didn't care what Boris had ordered. In that state, he couldn't even stand! Sprinting back, I was panting when I reached him again. He looked up at me, slightly baffled. We didn't exchange any words but he let me tend to him. He let out a small hiss as the cold ice came into contact with his skin. I removed my hand as he took over and held it in place. Time for questions.

"What happened to you Bryan? That and so early this morning?" I narrowed my eyes slightly.

He only looked away, possible frustrated at having to remember the event. "Nothing."

I frowned. "Come on Bryan, you know you can tell me" I encouraged, giving a meaningful nod.

He glanced at me and I saw his moonstones weaken and his face softened as he sighed. I felt better knowing he would open up.

"It's nothing. I was a little late for my stats update yesterday evening so I got what I deserved this morning" he confessed.

I held in a gasp as my eyes widened. _Wait_...

"Bryan...was you late to your appointment...because of _me?_"

I feared the answer though I knew what the truth was. He had. He was late because he was busy tending to me. How it was like a bullet through the gut, I couldn't believe it. He didn't even need to reply, though he hadn't said a word. I lashed out.

"You shouldn't have been late for my sake! You must _never _do that! What happens to me isn't so important that you risk your own life. You don't realize how much this will pain me every time I look at you knowing I was the cause behind your pain" I cried, almost waving my arms around in frustration.

He seemed surprised at my outburst and sat silently. His eyes narrowed. "You would have been dead if I hadn't; I'm the only one with any skills in health."

It was like he recoiled from seeing a viper because he instantly looked away with an expression that screamed regret. I raised both my eyebrows up but didn't push him yet. Instead I knelt down again and removed the ice pack before picking up the cream and applied it on, noticing the cool and solid structure of his body under my touch. On instinct he lifted his shirt and coat higher up so I was able to bandage his torso. As I did, I decided to ask.

With a soft voice I asked him, "How did you get your skills? Do you have a first aid diploma?" I glanced up whilst wrapping.

He sighed, seeming like he was giving up.

"My mother was a nurse. She used to show me how to tie bandages, what to do in certain situations and so on. I was only a kid, I only remember fragments. But I can't forget her voice. I simply watched the other doctors at times whenever they did their job properly and I just got my instincts back I guess..." he trailed off.

I froze in my job. I dared ask but I chose not to. If I wouldn't feel comfortable talking about my own mother, he surely wouldn't feel any better and he was a student here at the abbey. I wouldn't risk it. I finished off the bandage and stood up carrying the ice pack and tube of cream.

"Take it easy, okay? I know you have a long training session later today but don't over exceed yourself, if it gets too bad after then I'll be there" I assured and gave a small smile.

He glanced up, a glint of gratitude in his eyes as he gave the tiniest of smiles. "You remind me of her in some ways you know."

I wiped off my smile and blinked. _I did? _Just as I was about to ask for a more detailed reason as to why I reminded him of his mother, the door to his room opened revealing a tall and lean red head with icy blue eyes. They darkened upon seeing me. I swallowed but kept my confident posture.

"What is she doing here Bryan?" he blinked past me as if I was nonexistent.

"I was just-"

"I asked _Bryan_, not you" he snapped back giving another ice cold glare in my direction.

I winced inwardly and looked at him desolately. Bryan grumbled, standing up holding his side. "Just patching me up. Is there a reason why you're here?"

Tala merely shifted eyes from me to his team mate. They then closed. "Not particularly. I just wanted to remind you that we have the training session at 2 in the basement facility." He turned to me, giving a slight narrow of the eyes before leaving the room. I sighed.

"I better go. I'll see you at 2 Bryan" I turned to give him a smile, to which he only replied with a grunt and a nod that wasn't mean.

"Thanks kid" he muttered as I was leaving. I smiled.

Thankfully the day hadn't slowed down. Thanks to Boris, I had limited resources. I had only realized that the stock was running low and Boris was serious. I could always order my own, calling my institute to deliver them and risk Boris sending me home or I could follow his orders and stay here. I was torn in what to do. I decided on ordering my own and keep it hidden in my room. _What Boris doesn't know wouldn't kill him. _I called up the institute and asked for a direct shipment all the list of things I needed. Mostly dressing, bandages and painkillers. I was gonna have to go out and pick it up myself and somehow take it to my room without being caught on camera. I'd find a way.

The training session came at 2. It took me nearly 25 minutes to find the basement facility they were using. There had been over 3 and finding the basement itself wasn't easy. The area was all made from grey and silver metals and plastics. There was a huge beydish in the center with a glass box station up above, monitoring the area. Large scanners, TV screens and electrical equipment filled the room. No doubt to keep record of their progress in battle. I sat myself down on the bench by the far back away from all the drama. Boris was up in the box, I could see the movement of a purple head. The place was filled with his staff, all of them placing all sorts of wires on Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian. Boris' voice boomed through the speakers.

"Okay, this session will consist of concluding your total power, skill and of course monitoring your ability in taming your bit-beast. Specifically work on using your beasts' attacks, defenses counter attacks and of course endurance. We will be monitoring your body for any signs of weakness that may end your very reason of being here" he sneered darkly through the microphone. "Any blade that falls out the dish for whatever reason will immediately be punished. Is that understood?"

"**Yes Sir**."

_Unbelievable_. This man was a menace.

"Excellent. Commence training programme 8.9."

As the speakers drilled out a countdown, all 4 boys readied their launchers. I took interest in their launchers. They were built in the shape of different guns. How intimidating.

This battle was turning out different to the first time I had watched them train together. Back then they were just trying out their strategies. Now they were going full on using all they got, it was incredible! The 4 sacred beasts appeared in the air. I was dazzled by the radiant blue wolf belonging to Tala. I was sucked in by Ian's purple serpent. I was amazed by Spencer's whale and was lifted up from my feet by Bryan's falcon. 4 incredibly beautiful and strong beasts and all created by Boris.

_'Artemis, are you seeing this?_'

_'Yes Juliette, it seems they are being tamed by their masters but on force. There is a different force radiating them though, darkness._'

I blinked, watching the battle closely. My eyes flickered to Bryan who seemed to be holding out much better than I thought. That bruise didn't seem to affect his battle ability at all. The dish was flooded with tidal waves, frozen with icebergs, continuously hit by invisible crescent blades and made marks like a serpents movements onto its metal. I watched, amazed at every moment. Even Boris had come down to watch with his own eyes. It was truly an amazing sight.

It continued this way till the next programmes initiated. It was just nearing 7pm when everything suddenly went horrible wrong. Whilst watching them project their power, I feared of what would become of the opposing teams that were to face them in the tournaments. Surely they hadn't a chance against them? But that wasn't what I was thinking of now.

In amidst his perfect training, Tala suddenly glanced towards me then back at the dish. Not a minute later did his eyes widen and for good reason too. I stood up to look into the dish. Wolborg seemed to have gone out of control, speeding away around the dish attacking against the other 3 blades though specifically had been ordered not to.

"**Tala! Control Wolborg!**" Boris yelled out with a growl.

Tala looked like he was really beating himself up inside because it seemed Wolborg was in serious trouble. And so was Tala...

"_No_..." I whispered with wide eyes.

We grimly watched as a circuit blew inside the box upstairs, affecting Tala's wires that shut down. Wolborg was hit like a pinball in the dish and in the next second he was thrown out like an empty drink, flying out the dish and violently crashed into the sensor behind Tala. His blade sunk into the metal, causing electrical splurges and chaos. This didn't look too good; I sat down to regain my composure.

There was a horrible deathly silence. It was clear only 3 blades were spinning but not attacking. Then I heard him- Boris' snarls and growls building up slowly and then exploded. I held my breath, watching eagerly at Tala.

"This much training..._**AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T LEARNED TO CONTROL WOLBORG?!**_" He roared so stridently that I felt myself jolt in my seat.

There was silence.

"You _know _what this means."

_Good lord_. He couldn't! He couldn't be serious! With tournaments nearing he couldn't possibly punish Tala at this point. He would never make it to the battle! Boris turned to Bryan, Ian and Spencer, giving them a smirk.

"Give him a taste of real power" he slyly commanded.

I glanced at the 3 boys who looked just as shocked as I did. I could see the hesitation in their eyes as they looked to Tala then to Boris. Nothing happened. Boris only grew impatient.

"_**I SAID GIVE HIM A TASTE OF REAL POWER**_."

I winced at his tone of voice and prayed mentally that he would go back on his punishment decree. Unfortunately, my prayers weren't answered.

"If you disobey my orders, I'll have you kicked off the team" Boris threatened.

I watched in horror as Tala gave them the nod, agreeing and Boris smiled. At that point, I shot up from my seat, knocking my briefcase over. I was ready to jump in there and protest. Boris noticed my outburst and gave that glare and narrowed eyes that warned me to stay where I was. My hand recoiled as I took a step back, wretchedly watching as Tala braced himself. The first attack had been daggers of dark purple that stabbed at Tala's body. He winced though he did very well to hide the real pain. Ian had his turn. Tala began staggering and I felt myself jolt forwards again as a large tidal wave was forming and diving towards Tala. I couldn't take 3 steps forward before Boris yelled my name.

"_JULIETTE!_"

I froze immediately in my spot, watching Boris' enraged expression. Tala seemed to have noticed and glanced at me whilst holding his arms up as barriers to cover his face. His eyes met mine and on this period, for the first time, there wasn't a trace of coldness or acidity, but of hope. He was hit by the over sized wave, throwing him back against the scanner beam behind him resulting in crushing his body. The pain was evident on his face now and he yet to take one last attack. I _couldn't_ watch this anymore. I just _couldn't! _Ignoring Boris, I bolted forwards, placing myself in front of a drenched confounding Tala breathing heavily behind me.

"_JULIETTE! _I warned yo-"

"_IYAA_. This is murder! I will not allow you to do this!" I protested confidently for the first time before the dangerous Boris Balkov.

His eyes were covered but I guessed they were furious. His expression said otherwise when his eyes fell to the approaching silver crescents coming towards me. I followed his gaze and watched fearfully as I heard an order but it muffled out. All I could think about was protecting the man behind me. I could hear Artemis screaming inside my head but I paid no attention.

The pain wasn't as bad as I thought; it seemed Bryan was planning to hold back on his attack. The crescents hit me like small rocks being thrown at my bare body. It hurt but not as bad. There were tears all over my clothes and since I wore 4 layers, it didn't reach my skin. All except one that touched or possible grazed my right hip. I looked up, wincing to see everyone staring at me wide eyed. I noticed a few strands of my pink hair also shredded off to the ground but nothing I needed to worry about. Boris chose to, at that point come running up to me, concern all over his face. He scanned my body and face and shook his head.

"Are you all right? _Look what you did! _How would your father feel if he finds out about this? I warned you about this Juliette" he seemed to be regaining his anger.

So did I.

"What you were going to do, it was _unjust!_With tournaments just around the corner you decide to send your best blader to the hospital for good?" I hissed, shocked at my voice speaking. I hadn't realized I had this much confidence in me. I guess I didn't. As soon as I realized what I just said, I slammed a hand over my mouth and fearfully watched as Boris' mouth revealed grinding teeth.

Bryan, Ian and Spencer looked just as traumatized and I didn't even want to turn around to look at Tala. _Oh, Tala! _I spun around vastly.

He was holding his arm, keeping his standing position strong. His face looked half bewildered and half shocked. I didn't know which it was if it were either. He suddenly turned away, leaving the room on his own. Everyone watched him disappear and I was left with a shamed expression on my face as I looked at Boris. He gave the impression like he was at war in whether to have me punished himself or to let me off with a warning. I decided to go after Tala, in his state he would need me. I followed out the back exit. I paused on hearing Boris' voice.

"We will need to talk later Juliette."

I turned my head to the side defeated. "_Hai. Boris-sama."_

I frantically searched the common room, his bedroom, his quiet practice area and the other training rooms for Tala. He was nowhere in sight. I had no idea where he was going in this condition. I heaved out a deep breath before running again. I found myself coming upon the infirmary, the last place I thought to look seeing as he was stubborn in getting treated. I sighed before opening the door and stood in shock at the sight before me.

Tala sat on one of the beds, jacket off as he was struggling to wipe away at the wounds left by Ian's attack. It seemed Ian held back a little too as he wasn't heavily bleeding. I suddenly felt conscious of my own body, wondering if I had hidden cuts. Probably just the one. He froze when the door closed behind me. His icy eyes looked up, penetrating me with its coldness. I ignored it, kneeling down to press fresh cotton wool with antiseptic on his small cut on his shoulder. There was a second on his arm, thankfully not the arm he had the massive cut on. I knew he was just eager to tell me off and to go away and he would throw me against a wall again. I expected it. The only surprise was... _it didn't happen._

I noticed he wasn't flinching so much like he used to but instead sat in silence as I did my job. I paused, daring to look up. I came face to face with icy blue and I felt myself blink and swallow.

"Why did you do it?"

There it was-wait no. He was _questioning me? _Not...telling me to go away? I don't think I could take much more shock today. I racked my head for the answer.

"It was wrong."

His eyes narrowed. "Everything about this abbey is wrong."

Point. I wrapped stuck a small band aid on his shoulder. I didn't reply so he added another question.

"What will you do next? Jump in front of a train for me?"

I gave a weak smile whilst dabbing at his next wound. "That would probably require you trying to commit suicide."

"Then maybe I should."

I froze. Dropping the cotton wool and the smile wiped right off. I felt like I had been stabbed inside with a mace with knives sticking out from it. I knew he meant that he should commit suicide so that I'd...  
It hurt that much but I refused to act upon it. I walked to the cabinet so I could check my own wounds and noticed a little blood seeping through my shirt under my sweater. The cut was clean and tiny so I only washed off the blood and placed a small plaster. I turned around to see him watching me with those intense blue orbs. _Criticising. Cursing_. I looked down.

"I better go. Boris had asked to see me" I confessed, not bothering to use the honorific with his name. He lost my respect.

As I turned to leave I was sucked back by his mesmerizing voice.

"Why are you even here? You volunteered to work in a place like this, which is pretty stupid but I guess stupid is expected to come from you" he glanced at my back, I could feel it.

I turned my head to the right, over my shoulder.

"_Not everyone is fortunate enough to have a choice._"

* * *

_Dewa mata ne = **See you soon**_

**Woo another Chapter done and my my wasn't it dramatic! Ah Juliette is such a rebel and a heroine lol and we finally hear word from her mother! Strange eh? ;) Ah it's all part of the plot! Tala is still a big meanie but *cough cough* his words actually weren't meant to be mean as Juliette had assumed ;) **

**Next in Chapter Nine, is actually quite a large dramatic chapter. I only recently decided to divide it into two because it contains a lot of important scenes and I thought it was far too much for one chapter! Got quite a bit of editing to do now! PLUS we will actually get to see a first for REAL intimate conversation between Juliette and Tala in the most unexpected circumstances! Muahaah. So REVIEW and I shall update soon ;) Thanks to all my reviewers! You are actually amazing :D**

**Sayonara!**


	9. Chapter 9: Losing Tala

**First things first, I want to say a HUGE sorry for the delay in updating. It pains me to say it but what happened was Chapter Nine got deleted when my computer crashed along with some other files :( Thankfully no other chapters of Breaking the Ice except for a few new new drafts I was working on but that's fine. I was so upset and lost the will to write but I knew I couldn't let you guys down! So I had to re write everything which took FOREVER because it had so much in the chapter, I spent hours editing it. I tried my best to make it like it used to be so please tell me what you think! I PROMISE I will NOT leave this story incomplete, I have backed up all remaining chapters on 2 different USB's as a safe method to avoid something like this happening again. I promise Chapter Ten won't take this long to upload! Thank you so much for your patience and support! Your reviews kept me going!  
**

**tangmo: **Thank you for the criticism :) Well, to put it simple, Juliette's father feels as if he is the only one that can punish Juliette and no one else so he does forbid Boris from hurting her. There's a reason for everything! stay tuned to see ;) thanks for reviewing and hope you enjoy chapter nine!

**Ariao: **Her mother does have an important role! Yes she is quite callous I suppose, but it will all be revealed later :D Lot's of twists yet to come! Thanks for reviewing and tell me what you think of chapter nine!

**Rebelle Boss: **Thank you! And for your review! Enjoy chapter nine and tell me what you think! :)

**Potasi: **Haha I love Bryan ;) enjoy chapter nine and tell me what you think! Thanks for reviewing.

**mahjabinmaliha: **Thanks for reviewing and enjoy chapter nine and tell me what you think!

**Lyra: **Wow! TWO Reviews from you for the same chapter :O lol. Thank you! I'm glad your liking this story and that you like Juliette! I was proud of creating her myself ;) Aww thank you for those compliments! Write one! I'll be sure to read it :D haha don't let my story get in the way of your work! ;) I hope you enjoy chapter nine and please tell me what you think!

**Vermillion: **Haha not an elevator I'm afraid, I'll let you find out ;) Oh this chapter is LONG. over 12k! 26 pages dude! Gosh. Sorry for taking so long to update! :( you know my excuse and I promise to try to update like before! Enjoy chapter nine and review your thoughts! Thanks for reviewing!

**tonisha rahman20: **Thank you for your review. I'm glad you are enjoying this, my reasons are told up there so I doubt I will delay in updating unless there is a real emergency or something. I'm sorry for making you wait! I Promise not to leave it incomplete, I will NEVER do that :) review at the end and enjoy chapter nine! Sorry about the name, it won't let me do the dots!

**Wow okay, so after 7 sleepless nights, I hope you all enjoy this SUPER LONG chapter nine and review at the end! I promise Chapter Ten will NOT take a week to update. Maybe even 2 or 3 days ;) depends! I hope the wait was worth it and here is chapter nine!**

**Chapter Nine**

My heart was beating at an incredible pace. How I was able to keep calm and collected posture, I had no idea. My hands were folded neatly on my lap as I looked down at the desk surface blankly. Across me, stood the tall masked man with his back towards me and hands folded behind.

"Are you aware that I had specifically ordered you to stand down whenever a punishment was in place?" his calm voice questioned.

I blinked. "_Hai._"

"If that is truly your answer then answer me this, why did you defy me?" his voice deepened a level, increasing its harshness.

I had the words in my throat but I felt as if I would choke if I tried to talk. That was how much I feared this man right now. At any point he may choose to turn off the nice act and start yelling in a fit of rage.

"I...I...They..."

"Speak up."

I took a deep breath, rounding up all my confidence.

"_Because you were in the wrong!_" I burst out, aware I had his full attention because he turned around with a raised eyebrow.

"You were about to put your elite team into jeopardy by punishing Tala. With such a punishment, he would never succeed in controlling Wolborg and neither would he be in a fit state to battle as you wish him to!" I retorted, leaning slightly out of my seat.

I froze, slowly curling back down in my seat after my burst of energy and confidence. I sighed quietly, avoiding his gaze.

"Hmm... All right."

_Nani? _What? That seemed a little too easy. I jerked my head up in surprise. Boris lifted a hand to his chin and a small smirk grew on his face.

"Very well Juliette, you speak a valid point. I guess I must thank you for saving my team from losing the tournament" he darkly chuckled.

I didn't believe his tone for a single second. As relieved as I was, it didn't help the sick feeling that was bugging me in the pit of my stomach. I merely nodded. He gestured me to leave but before I could get up, I had a question.

"Does this...Does this mean all punishments are to be stopped for them?" I glanced up from the pink bangs of my hair.

He laughed a bitter cackle. I felt myself shrinking in my spot and flinching away from him with a wince. I should have known better.

"Oh my dear, punishments will _never _be stopped. I admit, I will have them face less severe penalties but it is their own fault if they land themselves in the dungeon. We expect a certain standard from our top students, you should know that very well" he eyed me closely then with a smirk and I felt a darkness fall over me.

Of course I would know, after all, I have been treating their injuries which said it all. I had guessed as much. "I shall take your leave" I bowed my head down and got up, walking out the room in complete silence.

It hadn't gone too bad; he hadn't raised his voice at the least. I sighed, closing my eyes before heading to my dorm. Feeling a little hungry I had grabbed some dinner and ate silently in my room as I read a book I had brought with me which was pointless because I couldn't bring myself to actually _read_ it. It was then I realised I yet to call _otou-san_ since that dreadful day with the package. Reaching for my cell, I noticed there had been 3 missed calls all from him. I wondered if _okaa-san_ had reached home yet, if she had, what was happening there? Had _otou-san _really agreed to allow her return after her sudden decision to leave? Frantically, I dialed the number and waited for him to pick up.

After a few tense rings, he answered.

"So you finally decide to call me, Juliette."

I swallowed, tightening my hold on my cell. He was angry. I could just tell. My throat went dry and I found myself struggling to speak.

"Stop that mumbling Juliette and _speak!_" he ordered with a raised voice.

"_G-Gomenasai! _I...I j-just called regarding the p-package..." I stammered out. Even with the distance between us, I still managed to fear his rage.

There was complete silence, for a moment I thought he hung up but then his voice replied. "What about it?" he grimly questioned.

I bit my bottom lip. "It has been delivered safely to _Boris-sama_..."

"Good."

Judging by the tone of his voice, it seemed this piece of information wasn't new to him. He already knew Boris had the parcel, whatever it was. I hesitated before racking up the courage to ask the next question.

"_Otou-san? _What did the package...contain?"

I heard silence and then suddenly the snapping of plastic making me jump.

"That isn't any of your concern, you focus on your duty, do you understand?" his voice was in that tone again.

"_Hai._"

I remembered to ask him about _okaa-san_, feeling a little brighter.

"I had received a letter from _okaa-san_, it stated she was heading back home. Is she there?" I curiously expanded my hearing range in case she was somewhere in the background near _otou-san_. But there was only silence.

"She is" he blandly replied.

I didn't know whether I wanted to speak to her but it felt as if I was throwing away a golden opportunity if I didn't. As angry as I was at her, I had to know her reason for not contacting me at all during the past 6 years. Had she even thought about me for a single second in the time she had gone?

"Can I speak to her?" I quietly mumbled, hesitating for a second.

Pause.

"She is unable to talk right now."

I felt my insides freeze. _Unable to talk? _Either she was occupied with busy work or she hadn't wished to speak to me. After all, if she had wanted to speak to me then she would have called right away. I wanted to believe the first option more than the second. There was a sudden rush of disappointment and my face fell.

"Oh."

"I have a meeting to attend. If you have nothing of importance to say then I shall hang up."

I winced. "_I-Iya. Sayonara_..."

Click.

I slowly slid down the handset from my ear and placed the cell by my pillow. For a few lingering seconds I stared straight ahead of me, grasping the situation. I huddled up, curling my arms around my knees and kept my chin balanced on top. It was there I drowned myself in my thoughts about my family. About everything. The only thing that made sense at all was making sure I helped these boys as much as I could. It was there I curled up on my bed, and was consumed by darkness.

My room was flooded with darkness the next morning. It seemed the weather took a different path and the sky was slowly covering the earth skies with thick dark clouds. Thank heavens it wasn't snowing a blizzard.

I began my work at the infirmary. 3 students had been admitted there after exhaustion and soreness from the morning drills. It wasn't too bad for the first 2 students, after 20 minutes they left after I made them eat some breakfast. However, the same couldn't be said for the third, he seemed to have gained 3 whip lashes. I avoided using bandages, since my shipment hadn't arrived yet and was due tomorrow. There was only a few left and they would likely be needed for worse situations later today though I hoped I wouldn't come across any. I grabbed some antiseptic and cotton wool and some healing cream. I still had a box back in my room somewhere so that was all right. The guy seemed a little older than me, very tall and very bulky. Kind of like Spencer but he seemed to have a rough appearance. His hair was a mix of red and black that spiked up with a white bandana tied around his forehead. He had a tanned complexion and a golden hoop piercing on his right ear cartilage. His first lash was on his right arm, as I began cleaning that I noticed he was watching me ponderously.

"I see why the others seem to be so fond of you" his rugged voice spoke.

I paused, glancing to look at him with a curious expression. His face seemed amused.

"Not that it's bad, about time we had a proper doctor treating us" he winced at the last word as I dabbed at a tender spot. I immediately apologized.

"No sweat. I'm Astor, I'd shake your hand but I don't think I have the energy" he weakly chuckled.

I smiled. "It's all right. Boris has really tightened on training hasn't he?"

It had been painfully the truth. Though the other students weren't participating in the world championships, I was told that training becomes very stressful around the time where the Russian tournament was going to take place. Boris increased their hours and intensity of their training. I worried what would become of them all in the next few weeks.

"Yeah. Most of us get through it. Boris is really taking it all the way this year though" he grumbled, wincing as I dabbed at his next wound.

"What's special about this year?" I asked with curiosity.

"Some big plan he hatched with the Demolition Boys, any one of us can tell what with their training being harsher than ever. My guess, he's working with Voltaire on something and Tala, Bryan, Ian and Spencer have something to do with it."

I froze. A big plan? "What sort of plan?"

Astor sighed, frowning as he stretched out his legs. "Taking over the world, having ultimate power. This tournament is no small thing for them."

So that's what this abbey was trying to achieve? Taking over the world? I failed to understand how they were able to do that with a beyblade tournament. Astor must have read my mind somehow because a dark expression appeared on his face.

"I don't know any of the details, but I do know, it involves using bit-beasts."

I forced myself not to gasp but my eyes widened as the words left his mouth. Reeling back, thoughts flashed through my mind. Chaos. Destruction. Domination, with Boris in the center of it all. And my father was helping him achieve this alongside Voltaire...

"Listen doll, don't get yourself involved into that muddle. Just do your job and keep yourself at distance from Bryan, Tala, Ian and Spencer, even Boris. My senses tell me that this will be a bad year for us all if we aint careful" Astor claimed, focusing on me intently.

_Keep away? _The thought itself was impossible because I was already involved. My father was involved so that dragged me in too. I vowed to change the abbey's methods. I'm sorry Astor, but I will have to disobey your advice. One thought ticked my mind.

"The Demolition Boys don't have to obey Boris do they? Whatever they are being told to do, can they not choose to decline it?" I sat myself down on the bed beside him, finishing his last wound.

He shrugged. "Maybe Boris has some kind of leverage over them."

That was believable. I didn't have to work here for years to know Boris would have some way to keep people in line. If he did have leverage over the boys, then maybe I could find out and somehow break his control over them. Over everyone.

_'That is a dangerous plan Juliette. Heed Astor's words and keep away. You will only achieve in getting hurt.'_

I couldn't digest Artemis' words, because all that was in my mind right now was what the big plan could be.

"Don't over think, your too innocent to get trapped into all this. You shouldn't even be here" he shook his head at me with an amused expression.

I looked away. I had been told that so many times. But like I told Tala, it wasn't my choice. That didn't stop the forlorn look I gave him that probably made him feel bad.

"I don't mean it in a harsh way, it's just reality" he assured me quickly.

"It's fine, I know what you meant. It just feels like my duty to do something about it," I stood up, crossing my arms over and facing my back to Astor.

As much as anyone tried to stop me, they wouldn't because I was determined to stop them from taking over the world, whatever their plan was then I would find a way to stop it. The Demolition Boys were the key, which I knew. If there was anywhere to start then it would be there. I ruled out Tala. In this situation, there was no way he would talk to me without wanting to hurt me. I didn't hold a strong bond with Spencer either. That left Ian and Bryan. I preferred Bryan, it seemed he was the one that had warmed up to me the most. Feeling a grade happier I twirled around and smiled at Astor, who now held a suspicious look on his face.

"You really shouldn't get involved. Oh well, it's your call doll, I'm out," he jumped off the bed and left the infirmary without a second glance.

At 11am, I was left alone for a while. There had been an audience called by Boris and all the students were to attend. He specifically ordered me to stay out and pass the time entertaining myself. He hadn't said it cruelly of course but I knew he didn't want me involved with his students no more than usual.

I was sat on the edge my bed in darkness with just my candle providing the only source of light in the room. I was gazing down at the piece of paper with the neat handwriting printed on it. The very strokes of ink that my _okaa-san's _hands created. With a defeated sigh, I pulled out my phone and dialed the number before shakily holding it to my ear to listen to the tense rings.

"Hello?" A female voice picked up.

My heart immediately skipped a beat and I caught my breath, clutching my phone tightly.

"_O-O-Okaa-san?"_

I hadn't heard her voice in years; I had forgotten what it sounded like.

"I'm sorry? Are you looking for someone?"

I froze. The tone of voice suddenly changed, revealing a thick British accent. One I didn't recognize. Probably one of _otou-san's _colleague's.

"T-This is Juliette," I finally stammered out. "I was hoping if I could talk to my mother if she is there."

There seemed to be a slight murmur on the other end then the British voice returned.

"I'm sorry Juliette, your mother can't talk to you right now."

My heart sunk, feeling like it had just been shredded. Every hope, that I had of her being too busy to talk, vanquished as soon as the words left that woman's mouth. _Okaa-san _hadn't wanted to contact me; over the 6 years she had gone she simply erased the fact that I was her daughter. Feeling my vision blur and tears well up, my mouth was open slightly while I turned numb. My hand holding the phone slid down my face slowly, before I completely dropped it to the ground. She really didn't care anymore... I sat there motionless, ignoring the mutter of questions that flooded from my phone due to me being inactive. I tasted salty tears on my inner lip as they continuously slid down like raindrops. She lied. I doubted she was even proud of me.

After half an hour of sitting as still as a statue and shedding tears, I wiped my damp cheeks and stood up feeling a little dizzy. My instincts wanted to tear up the letter but I didn't feel that I had enough will power to do so. Instead, I folded it and slipped it into the small pocket of my waistcoat. Boris must have finished talking to them by now which meant training has resumed. I grabbed my briefcase and aimlessly began wondering out in the tunnels towards the infirmary, my mind still stuck on the phone call I had received.

There was an intense training programme taking place with the Level 5 group, deciding that it would probably need the most help I joined the room and sat myself down on the sideline bench, watching the impulsive methods of training in action. Instead of opponents being dragged away if they lost, the plate they stood on at the dish had a trap door that opened, throwing them down into endless darkness. It was brutal. I sat there, blankly staring at the hard working trainee's but not paying attention. Why wouldn't she speak to me? Was she waiting till I came home? But that didn't make sense, her letter made out that she wanted to speak to me soon and she knew she could call me. Not only had _otou-san_ said that she was unable to talk to me yet but the woman from earlier too. That said something...

I hadn't noticed that a student collapsed after receiving a hit to his leg. I jumped up, ignoring Boris' words to tend to them after their training. His battle was over anyway. I helped him up while he limped over to the bench, holding me for support. He sat down, squeezing his eyes shut tight, holding in the pain. I knelt down and analysed his leg and noticed the long bloody lash just above his ankle. I pulled out some antiseptic and cotton wool and began wiping away the blood in silence. I was sure _okaa-san_ didn't care for me like she had said, just like _otou-san._ Her quality of life must have been terrible so she decided to use me as a means to come back. _Otou-san _agreed so easily that it seemed unreal. He always told me I wouldn't need her whenever I felt upset and asked where she was. After a while, I gave up on the thought of her coming back at all...

"Uh, Juliette? I think my leg has had enough antiseptic, its going everywhere."

I jerked my head up and snapped out of my thoughts. I was so wrapped up in them that I hadn't realised I was wiping at his skin that had been unaffected.

"O-Oh, _Gomen! _I...wasn't really paying attention" I bit my bottom lip, feeling embarrassed.

"Don't worry" he assured me, covering his leg before standing up and limping back over to battle.

I watched him go, feeling a sickness in the pit of my stomach. For the remainder of the session, I sat on the bench staring into space, lost in thought, tending to injuries that came by one by one. I was asked if I was feeling okay quite a few times, I assured them I was perfectly fine, though only physically, however I didn't tell them that.

The hours passed, with the evening coming round the corner. I sat myself down at the infirmary, feeling a little down under the weather. It was funny how the weather itself suited my mood. Strangely, despite the dark clouds it hadn't rained, yet. I was thankful it wasn't freezing cold like usual. The infirmary was quiet leaving me to think in peace. I knew I'd have to speak to Bryan or Ian later today if they weren't busy with training. That too, without getting myself caught on CCTV. I swallowed at the thought of getting caught by Boris. I was pretty sure the Demolition Boys rooms were camera free like my own which lifted a few weights off my shoulders.

I pulled out the folded letter from the pocket of my waistcoat, smoothing out the crumples and taking a good look at it. I felt heaviness on my heart when I read every word. Every lie. I could feel tears pricking my eyes and one managed to fall down, sliding down my cheek. Too caught up in my thoughts again, I didn't notice the infirmary door open and a figure walk in. For a moment, I sat in silence before I turned my head and jumped out of my seat, hiding the letter behind me and roughly wiping the watery cheek.

"_T-Tala!_" my shaking voice managed to call out.

He looked directly at me with his aqua blue eyes, captivating me. I saw them flicker to my hands that were folded behind my back and knew at once he had witnessed what just happened. I cleared my throat quietly before sliding the letter stealthily onto my desk under my notebook. When I turned my full attention to him I immediately regretted it. I felt the harsh pain that jabbed me in the heart from our last meeting. His words echoed in my head and I knew this feeling was evident on my face. I looked away from his illuminate gaze.

"H-How can I help?"

"Spencer has a migraine," his ruthless voice quickly stated in a monotone.

So he had come here on Spencer's behalf, I admired that. Understanding what he was asking, I gave a slight nod and turned around towards the cabinet. I took out an oxycontin tablet and closed the cabinet door before walking towards the red head. He held out his hand and I dropped it onto his palm without having any skin contact. I avoided his eyes, keeping my head down and turned around before walking slowly to my desk. I didn't hear any movement so it meant he still hadn't left.

"You misunderstood what I said yesterday," his voice exclaimed.

In shock, I swerved around to look at him in awe, my mouth slightly open. His eyes, held the same coldness as they always did but...there was something else there too. I misunderstood? What did he mean by that?

His eyes shifted away, closing as he turned his head to the side. "I don't need you saving me," he paused, turning to leave but not before finishing his sentence, "_but sometimes I really do want to end it all_."

My eyes widened. Did I really misunderstand what he was trying to imply yesterday? Was he at war with himself so bad that he considers suicide? I felt myself clutching my hands at my chest, watching him leave the room. He really was a tormented soul and as much as he doesn't want my help, I would have to help him somehow. Biting my lower lip, I turned back to my desk, picking up the folded letter. I would have to put aside my personal thoughts about my family right now; finding out about Boris' big plan was my priority.

_'This is dangerous Juliette, please do not engage in this act.'_

_'I must. Forgive me Artemis.'_

I ignored her words. I would have to find Bryan presumably. One way or another, I would find a stop to Boris' plan.

* * *

The weather decided to change paths and finally release its downpour of rain along with lightning and thunder. I hadn't seen any of the Demolition Boys since I was in the infirmary with Tala but I hoped to find Bryan later on. In the tunnels, near the Level 3 training room, I was still deep in thought about what Boris was planning with _otou-san_and Voltaire and just how they would achieve world domination. It didn't occur to me that I would bump into anyone in the tunnels.

"_Itai...Gomen!_" I jumped up after bumping my head against a tall body. I bowed immediately before looking up to moonstones and stood in surprise. "B-Bryan!"

His moonstones looked bemused then the end of his lip turned up into a small smirk. "Growing a habit, aren't you?"

Feeling my cheeks redden with embarrassment, I looked away. "_A-Ano_...I...I-"

"Relax kiddo," he ruffled the top of my head, an action that was now also becoming a habit.

I realised he had called me 'kid' or 'kiddo' very often which must have meant he was older than me but seeing as he was a student, I doubted he was over a year or so older than myself. Looking up again, I smiled weakly.

"How are you? Is training going okay? Has Boris punished you or the others severely? How are Spencer and Ian? And Tala?" I rushed out the questions without taking a second breath making Bryan's eyes widen.

"Too many questions kid. But yes, we're all fine. You worry too much," he frowned.

I guess I did but I couldn't help it. Boris held leverage over them and was planning something that included the Demolition Boys. Which reminded me...

"Bryan I-"

"There you are Bryan. We need to go," a rough voice entered from the shadows. I watched as Ian entered, flickering his eyes from me to Bryan as if he were reading our minds.

Bryan turned to his comrade, giving a nod of agreement. I slumped my shoulders down feeling disappointed. It wouldn't matter, I'd find him later hopefully and in the common room where it was least likely to have camera's or so I hoped seeing as I didn't have any in my dorm. Bidding the two boys goodbye, I resumed my walk through the tunnels. It was then I heard the commotion coming from the solid door of the Level 3 training room. A constant cheering and loud voices radiating from the other side. Out of sheer curiosity, I drawed myself near the source of the sound, turning the door handle and bringing myself to go in. I held in a gasp at the sight before me. It seemed there was a very intense bey battle going on in the group, of high importance as well seeing as Boris was sighted at the balcony above the room, watching with a smirk on his too proud face. I wonder who it was. I circled the room to see the dark haired opponent with a cocky grin on his face. Most of the crowd seemed to be cheering him on. I had to make my way in through the horde of boys to get to have a look at the other opponent. The boys seemed to have made a gap as I walked through. The gasp I held in, was released on seeing the shade of caramel hair and golden amber eyes.

"Juan?"

Juan's face was etched with anxiety and fear, as if the battle was the decider of his life or death. Swallowing, I turned my head to the large bey dish arena to see a dusky blue blade violently attack a fragile orange one. I assumed the orange belonged to Juan. Wincing, I looked up at Juan who was looking as if he were already defeated.

"Come on Juan!"

There was a voice I recognized I jolted my head, scanning the crowd to spot dark hair and replica of amber eyes belonging to Cole. It seemed he had taken the time to leave whatever he had been doing to watch his brother battle. A sense of admiration washed through me. It was then; Juan seemed to have noticed my presence. Our eyes met and I read the horror that hid behind his eyes, pleading.

Giving a slight confident nod I called out, "You can do it Juan!"

Juan seemed thunderstruck at my sudden words of encouragement. He nervously looked back the dish seeing his blade getting thrashed once again. He had the power! A bitter chuckle escaped the dark haired opponent making me turn my head to look at the boy in disgrace. He was taunting Juan, anyone could tell.

_'Juan is at great risk. His blade is completely unstable with no sense of power or direction.'_

I felt my insides freeze. My protective feeling over Juan seemed stronger than ever, I wished he would find his confidence so he could win.

"Juliette? You're here?" Cole appeared beside me, looking a little taken aback.

I nodded dimly. "Does Juan usually battle like this?"

"No. Juan rarely battles and that was the sole purpose why Boris had him fight today" Cole frowned, shifting his eyes to the purple haired man above us.

Both of our eyes turned to see Juan stumble in his pose, a pained expression on his face. I clenched my fist.

"Juan!" I cried out, catching his attention.

"You can do it Juan, I know you can!" I encouraged.

Something changed in the young boy's eyes then, a flicker of something difference. Whatever it had been had given him the incentive to strengthen his confidence because he immediately straightened up, planted a serious expression on his face and looked at his opponent who smirked back.

"You're finished Juan" he sneered, charging forth with his blade.

"You won't win Pavlo!" a confident voice roared out in response.

Silence pierced the room. Not even the sound of a breath was heard but only the sounds of the beyblades in the dish. Everyone's attention was stolen away by Juan's sudden burst of vocal confidence. Cole had become a statue, looking like he had just swallowed an iceberg. I too felt a great amount of astonishment as I looked upon Juan's face that was now half growling at the one called Pavlo who now was also looking astounded. Juan's sudden 'confidence' was quite the revelation; I hadn't expected him to had bottled up that much. Now everyone watched the caramel haired boy with close eyes.

"I have had enough of being weak! It's time to attack!" With that, he thrust his hand forwards, motioning an attack gesture.

"What?! Oh no!"

Pavlo swallowed, as we watched the orange blade resist the attacks of Pavlo's blade and now fought back with a new strength. Within seconds, the dusky blue blade flew out the dish violently, flying past an inch away from Pavlo's face and landing at his feet in 2 pieces. There was a long pause before cheers broke out.

"All right! You did it Juan! You did it!" Cole bolted towards his brother, embracing him proudly.

"Nice one Juan!"

"You shredded him!"

Not everyone seemed completely ecstatic with this outcome but that had been expected. I felt a smile break out on my lips, feeling a wave of happiness for him. The room fell into silence once more as footsteps entered the room and a thundering clapping was echoing into our ears. I swerved my head to see the dreading ruby eyes of the mask on the pale paper white skin belonging to Boris. I felt a sudden urge to leave the room.

Boris stepped in, a smug smile on his face as he eyed the two boys.

"My my, wasn't that a turn of events? I was sure that little Juan had no chance of survival" he lowly exclaimed, sneaking a glance at me to which I immediately flinched.

I noticed Juan had shrunk back a little, seeing the man. I wouldn't blame him; even I myself had found a certain uncomfortable feeling around him. We all watched the purple haired man, awaiting his dictation. His face turned to glance at Pavlo who looked like he had just been thrown a load of weights on his shoulders. The fear on his face was enough for me to know that I would be treating him later or in the morning.

"I'm disappointed in you Pavlo..." Boris' dark voice echoed.

We all watched in painstaking horror as the guards approached, grasping on each of Pavlo's arms.

"No! No stop! I can do better! Let me go!"

I cowered my face away, closing my eyes tight not being able to bear his cries for help knowing I could not do anything in my power other than hope that he doesn't receive a severe punishment. The boy struggled to break free and eventually gave up knowing he hadn't the strength and it would get him nowhere. He was taken through the dark tunnels, away from our view. The smile on Boris' face said it all. He was enjoying their suffering. He turned on his feet, exiting the room with a slight hand gesture to announce our dismissal. Everyone dispersed leaving Cole, Juan and a few others. I ran up to him at once.

"I knew you could do it! I'm so proud of you little brother" Cole grinned, nuzzling a fist into Juan's head playfully. I admired their sibling bond.

"Quite right, I am also proud of you Juan, you managed to find your inner poise and fought your battle with your heart's content" I smiled.

Juan beamed. "I couldn't have done it without you Juliette."

I must have looked surprised because Cole chuckled. "Oh no, I did nothing. This was all you Juan" I assured nervously.

Cole snorted. "Yeah right. Stop being so modest, I know for a fact my little brother wouldn't be in this position today if it weren't for you. It was _you_ that gave him enough encouragement to break out of his shell. _Arigato _Juliette, we owe you one."

I shook my head, feeling their gratitude warm me inside. "_Yada_. You owe me nothing; I was simply being a friend, just as you are to me."

We exchanged soft smiles and nods of heads before motioning to leave for bed.

"I will see you all tomorrow" I nodded before turning to leave for the tunnels behind me.

I was filled with happiness, forgetting all about _okaa-san _and her letter, about Boris, about the abbey and about the plan. Juan's victory today was enough to have me glowing for days. It was an achievement worth being proud of. Today had turned out better than I hoped for. I had spoken too soon...

2 arms grabbed my arms, slamming me violently against the cold stones of the abbey wall. Before I could yelp out in pain, one arm tightly curled over my mouth, obstructing the action. Pain coursed through my body as he moved his free arm to my chest, pinning me to the wall with a small breathing space between us. I gasped inwardly, coming across the familiar sea blue eyes, my insides in turmoil.

"Now now, we don't want to attract any unwanted attention do we?" he breathed into my face to which I flinched.

My cries were muffled and I felt myself being weak at his grasp. I was too weak, I couldn't fight him off. I was too weak to face anyone... His grip tightened and I felt as if my lips were going to bruise badly after this.

"I said keep quiet, and no one gets hurt" he hissed.

In fear, I did as he asked, quietly whimpering under his touch. His face neared my own to which I turned my head as much as I could to the side.

"Does it hurt? You haven't the _faintest_ of what real suffering feels like. I really thought we shared something..._special_" he half smirked, growling at my face.

I prayed, for someone to come by and save me from a fate worse than death. There was hatred, anger and pure rage running through his sea blue eyes and I was sure it was of our last encounter. "There's no one here to save you this time, _I have you all to myself_," his voice was like that of a python, hissing and hypnotizing as he neared my face.

In a second, a hand lashed out in front of my face, hitting Demetri square in the jaw. The loud crack that was heard made it evident that it would bruise badly. Thunderstruck, I turned to see the swish colours of violet and indigo. Keiji stood there; fist reached out from his attack and now looked over Demetri who was sprawled across the floor, a hand rubbing at his jaw. I swallowed, eyes widening at the sight before me. Never had I seen such anger and bitterness in Keiji's eyes. They darkened his beautified face making him look the total opposite than he usually looked. I took an uneasy step away to the side. A bitter chuckle escaped Demetri's lips catching our attention.

"Well Keiji, this is a surprise" he smirked, standing up whilst brushing off his clothes and returned to rubbing his jaw.

"If you dare approach Juliette or harass her again, I swear to god Demetri, I'll make sure you get sent to the pit and endure hell so that you never come back," the violet haired boy snarled with venom.

I flinched back, feeling ice cold. Even the day we both first met, though it didn't go down too well, he hadn't been as cold and brutal like this. It was like I was seeing a new side to Keiji. Demetri seemed to have realised this because he chuckled.

"Now look what you have done, showing Juliette your true colours. Of course, we both know you aren't as innocent as you look, _right Keiji?_"

Keiji seemed to grind his teeth together but now with a slightly alarmed expression on his face from Demetri's words. What did he mean by that?

"What are you doing?"

We all jerked our heads back to see two more figures approach. A short ruby eyed Ian and the tall stocky Spencer. Their eyes flickered between the 3 of us, watching the bruise form on Demetri's jaw then back at Keiji who was still shaking slightly from anger and myself, possibly looking as scared as a mouse. Ian seemed to have sussed it out first because his eyes darkened at Demetri at once.

"Go to your room Demetri. I don't want to have to report this to Boris" his threatening voice quietly stated.

Demetri looked like he wanted to argue back but stayed put, glaring. His eyes shifted to me making me feel uneasy before he turned around and walked off into the darkness. I glanced back at the 3 remaining figures feeling a wave of gratitude for them.

"Are you all right?" Keiji turned towards me, seeming like he had reduced his anger a level and now concern was etched on his face.

Nodding I replied, "_Hai._ I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come at the time you did. _Arigato._"

He seemed to hesitate, perhaps nervous of what I thought from his sudden cold behaviour. Personally, I didn't know what to think, but I did know one thing. I still trusted him.

"You should also get going. Loitering is frowned upon after training hours" Ian assured, stepping in.

We agreed, turning to leave, as I headed to my dorm alone still shaken from the event that just took place.

_'Juliette, are you all right?'_

_'I'm fine Artemis, really._'

_'Please avoid walking alone through the dark tunnels. I worry for you.'_

_'I will try. Do not worry.'_

* * *

It was past 11pm when I sat up in bed. The vicious thunderstorm outside wasn't helping and I recalled in having to speak to Bryan. I doubted I would have the time to speak to him about the big plan since tournaments were nearing fast. He must have finished training by now.

_'Juliette, please. Do not get involved. You may not like what you find and if you are caught, you are putting yourself at risk.'_

I tried blocking out her words, which I knew were right. But I had no choice! I couldn't let this plan take place and I had to find out how to stop it. I felt guilty in ignoring Artemis but it was called for. Lightning flashed ravenously outside and thunder roared. I flinched. I hoped it would wash away the snow but knowing Russia, it would snow a blizzard again sooner or later. I slipped on my pumps, before sticking my head out my door to check the passage camera. Good. It was facing the other way; if I was quick enough I could make it to the center out of its view. Taking a deep breath, I speedily ran across the floor and stood flat against the wall with the camera above me. As it turned again, I bolted through the darkness to the stairs leading to a higher floor. I managed to make my way through unnoticed, or so I hoped. By the time I made it to the Demolition Boys common room, I was panting out of breath.

The room was dark with 1 of the 4 bedroom doors ajar. Were they still out at training? I bit my bottom lip. If they were, maybe I could wait? I first approached the open door, seeing it as my safest bet. The room itself revealed empty with a made bed. Thunder roared again making me jump and wince inwardly. I already knew which door led to Tala's room which was one I'd have to avoid. I took the next door down, knocking lightly.

No answer.

Then, the sound of a door opening with a creak made me jump as on the exact moment lightning and thunder struck together making me yelp. I bit my tongue, holding in the sound as I watched the 4th door open and a large figure walked into the common room.

"You? What are you doing here?" His eyes narrowed.

I shivered before bowing. "_Gomen! _I didn't mean to disturb you. I was just looking for Bryan, or Ian" I quickly replied, looking up to see Spencer raise an eyebrow.

"They're not here. Boris has them under an upgrade programme so they won't be back till late. What do you want?" His rough rugged voice questioned sternly.

I looked down, feeling disappointed. At this rate, I'd never be able to talk to either of them and Spencer and I weren't even on the strongest of bonds. I shook my head, weakly smiling. "It's nothing of importance. I'll see you tomorrow," I nodded, turning to leave. I heard the sound of his door close shut as I heaved a sigh.

So Bryan and Ian were busy so that meant Tala was here? Maybe I could ask him to elaborate on what he was trying to say earlier in the infirmary. I hadn't seen him for the remainder of the day. The sharp sound of thunder made me jolt. I took a hesitant step forward, nearing his bedroom door. There seemed to be a deep threatening silence on the other side. If he was asleep, he really won't be happy on seeing me there. The only logical situation would be to leave. However, it seemed my conscience forbade me from following my brain's orders. Shaking slightly, I reached for the handle, curling my fingers around the cool metal before applying pressure and opening the door slowly. It made a low creak but not one that it could attract Spencer back into the scene. While stepping inside darkness, I scanned the vicinity, taking note of the window that revealed the vicious storm outside. I always gasped when I spotted the curled up shadow figure on the bed I laid in not too long ago.

"_T-Tala?_"

Thunder and lightning cracked outside making me shut my eyes and jolt back. I also noticed Tala had flinched, his arms circled around his legs that had been folded up to his chest. His head was bent down, hidden by his arms. I didn't know what to think, too astounded at the sight before me. Was...Was Tala afraid of thunderstorms? It was too unbelievable. His head jerked up, icy blue eyes narrowing but I could sense all his defenses were broken down. I stepped inside, closing the door completely. Thunder cracked and I caught his eyes close and he looked away. It was true...

"Get out."

I froze at his weak bitter voice that sounded muffled as he covered himself away. I didn't move. _I couldn't leave him in this state! _Looking at the rain pouring down the window, I linked my hands together at my abdomen before slowly walking forwards.

"You know...I used to be afraid of thunderstorms too," I quietly began, flickering my eyes to him that remained silent. He seemed completely fragile that if I touched him, he would break into a thousand ice shards.

I neared his bed, taking a seat on the edge, feeling the silky softness of his sheets that I had been enclosed in not long ago.

"I'm not afraid" he hissed back from under his arms.

I smiled weakly, turning my head once more to the windows. "Of course."

There was silence with only the sounds of nature outside. It seemed he didn't want to talk but that was understandable. With a light sigh, I turned to face him. It was unreal that the most heartless blader at the abbey was redeemed to this state in thunderstorms. I always had thought he was invincible and wasn't afraid of anything. It seemed I was proved wrong.

"I...I know you don't trust me Tala, and you probably never will," I winced before continuing. "That's all right; after everything everyone in this abbey has been through, you have every right distrust me. I cannot prove to you of my innocence but maybe, sometime we would be able to stand in each other's presence with different intentions."

I looked up to see he hadn't moved nor told me to leave or be quiet. I took this as encouragement.

"My mother...used to sing to me when it rained. I would lay my head on her lap and she would sing and I would forget about the rain and the storms. She would tell me stories about them instead and one day, I learned to forget my phobia of them" I smiled as I stared at the ceiling recollecting the memory.

Tala shifted slightly but didn't look up, but I heard him grunt quietly.

"I...I'll leave you. _Gomen_, if I was vexing you" I apologized, shifting to stand up from the bed. Then I received my next shock.

"_Stay._"

My eyes were wide open that I was sure they were the size of mother earth itself. I failed to breathe for just a brief moment before I recollected and jerked my head round at him to see his face in view but turned to the side, avoiding my eyes that questioned. Did he really just... It was too much to handle right now. My body had a mind of its own, sitting back down in my position, facing him. Lightning and thunder cracked again making him wince. At that moment I got up and began scanning the room and searching with my hands. He had to have one.

"What are you doing?" his voice held a touch of bitterness, quite strong and demanding.

"Finding something to help you" I replied back whilst searching through his cupboards.

"Leave my things alone" he threatened, I froze. Then I beamed, finding the glint of the plastic while lightning flashed. Jumping towards it, I grabbed the headphone and turned around to face him. He was glaring at me now and it made me wonder if he regretted in telling me to stay.

I blinked at him, keeping my face blank and expression free. His eyes shifted to the item in my hand and his red eyebrow rose a little. I edged back to the bed, sitting down as his eyes followed me. I hesitantly reached over, holding the headphone and slid it across his covers. He blinked at the object, narrowing his eyes but then shut them as thunder roared from outside.

"They will block out most of the noise. Wear them" I urged, recoiling my hand back.

His eyes that were always cold and uncaring somehow changed a flicker of gratitude maybe or perhaps I was wishing too hard on things to be different. For me, this seemed like a dream right now. After a few silent seconds, he reached and grabbed the headphone that I guessed he used as a transmission piece to talk to Boris during training. He slid it on over his ears, trapping his strand of red hair on the right ear-piece. On instinct I reached over, freezing when our fingers touched. My skin rebounded against his as we both were caught in a blazing battle between emerald and aqua blue. I felt goose bumps rise but it didn't stop me from continuing. I lifted the ear piece, releasing the strand of red with Tala's eyes narrowed and following as I did so. I returned my hands back into my lap as I watched his face calm and he exhaled, perhaps feeling a little relieved. As lightning and thunder struck again, he didn't seem to be phased by it and instead leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. I watched him from the corner of my eye. Tala was so different in this situation, it was like I didn't need to fear him as much as I used to but something tells me I should still be careful seeing as this isn't the first time I was wrong. I decided to bring up our previous conversation.

"What...did you mean, earlier?" I shakily spoke aloud.

He didn't reply nor opened his eyes, I was beginning to wonder if he could hear me, I did raise my voice a little more and I was only a few inches away from him.

"Forget what I said."

I glanced up, bewildered. "I cannot."

His eyes shot open and I felt as if I spoke out of line. My heart began hammering against my ribcage as I saw the bitter expression deep within his eyes.

"Is it something you think about often?" I questioned, implying when he mentioned suicide.

He caught on and frowned, still not looking at me. He sighed quietly and I got my answer. I clutched my hands tightly.

"You shouldn't. Your life at the moment perhaps isn't the best but who you are Tala, that's what matters. When I first saw you in the pillar room that night, my first impression was you was someone that seemed like a troubled soul," his eyes flickered to me suddenly that I felt a lump form in my throat but I continued, "but after when I realised, you didn't trust me, it felt like I understood the reason though I hadn't known of it at the time. It didn't matter to me how many times you would push me away but I feel this need...to save you."

I looked away then, fearing what he would say. Would he hurt me? Kick me out? Threaten me? Both options were highly likely and I felt like kicking myself for having spoken too much. It just felt right... When no reply came, I took a deep breath and slowly turned to face him. His eyes were like icicles, somewhat confused and anxious. I couldn't tell what he was feeling.

"You're right. I don't trust you."

I winced, blinking at him as he turned his head away. He seemed to want to avoid this subject because he spoke again, his voice softer than before.

"Thunderstorms are a bad memory."

So it had something to do with his past...

"Did something troubling happen to you that includes a thunderstorm?" I asked, biting my lip after.

"You could say that" he grunted. Lightning flashed, lighting up our faces in the darkness.

I didn't think he wanted to say so I decided to guess. By shifting closer to him and pulling up my legs, I leaned with my back against the wall and curled my arms around my knee's in his same position.

"Was it..._to do with your family?"_

In a fluid second, he had me pinned down on the bed, hands tightly gripped around my wrists refusing for me to move. I let out a gasp as his furious raging blue eyes bitterly shot daggers at me. I could feel him shake as our skins touched, his like a soft smooth ice block.

"You've been reading up on me? Did you steal the files from Boris? DID YOU?" He snarled at my face.

I flinched, tugging at my hands as I struggled under his grip. I turned limp, surprising him as his eyes widened a little.

"_Yada._ I would never do that. I felt you would be too uncomfortable to speak out the truth so I decided I would guess. Family is a common reason behind children's sorrows and depressions...believe me, I would know..." I tailed off, turning my head to the side as I remembered my own family. _Okaa-san's _letter...

His grip suddenly loosened, allowing me to move but I stayed as I was, looking up at him blankly. He seemed to do the same but then his eyes became questioning. "That letter you were holding was from your parent's wasn't it?"

I flinched but tried hiding it away. Tala was too quick in catching in and narrowed his eyes. He then pushed himself up and resumed his curled up position, inches away from me. Breathing hard, I stared up at the ceiling. He had seen the letter...he knew I had troubles too.

"I saw you crying. You're an idiot to cry over family. They deserve none of our thoughts" he harshly spat.

I sat up slowly, crossing my legs over. He saw me cry... Something I wanted to avoid was people seeing my tears and sorrow, I didn't want pity. Perhaps that's how Tala felt too. "How can we not think about them? They are reason behind our grief, it is impossible to wipe them from our thoughts."

He didn't seem to like this soul truth and grumbled, gritting his teeth together. I rubbed at my wrists, seeing 3 faded pink lines appearing on each from his tight grip. I looked forlornly at him, trying to piece together what he was feeling. I didn't need to.

"The night they argued over me being sent here, had a thunderstorm like this. Thunder was like the bullet shot I heard and the lightning reminded me of the shock I received when I saw them. Or saw my father. I couldn't stand storms since that day."

He seemed to be shaking as if he were controlling wrath; his eyes were tightly closed, avoiding letting any emotion show. His fists clenched together tightly. I felt something tug at my heart with pain coursing with it. I didn't think he would continue, it seemed we both shared an issue in our fathers. But now I had the issue with my mother as well.

"Why did you ask me to stay?" I blurted out, staring openly into space.

There was silence. After what felt like a few minutes I turned my head slowly to see him looking ahead, at war with himself inside. He remained that way till I realised he wasn't going to answer, and I wasn't going to push him. I decided to change the subject, with a sigh and a small smiled and looked out the window to see the storm still raging over the lands of Moscow.

"I admire some of the students here. Like Juan and Cole's brother relationship. Your team's relationship is also admirable." He blinked, assuring me that he was listening. "I know you felt it too Tala, that day when Boris ordered the attacks against you. The others held back from their real power, I felt it."

"I know."

I turned my head to the side, looking slightly surprised. He knew?

His eyes shut tight again, "We are still a team, we might not be able to stop the other from being punished but loyalty is something that we think is relevant."

I understood then. Their team was based on a circle of trust because of their vowed loyalty to one another. If one was under threat and had no chance of being let out, it was up to the other members to somehow aid them in their problem. In Tala's case, none of the others wanted to hurt Tala more than they wanted but they couldn't show that to Boris so they held back from their full power. I felt a sense of admiration for them all.

"I understand." The weather cracked again and only I jumped this time.

"I meant what I said," his cool voice echoed, making me turn my head to look at him through my emerald orbs.

"Stay away from me."

His eyes narrowed coldly, resuming his darkening personality. I looked away, frowning. "I...I don't think I can do that" I risked it. I heard him growl quietly then sigh.

"Then you really are a stupid idiot."

I smiled weakly. "I guess I am."

He shot me a glare but it wasn't as harsh as it was meant to be. In fact, I sensed he even felt a little amused. I was becoming slightly delirious. A question popped up in my head, it seemed like the perfect moment and one that would break this silence.

"Do you speak Russian?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He seemed taken aback possibly by surprise by this question but hid it well. He grunted so I took it as a yes. It was strange; I didn't see him speak it, nor Bryan or Ian or Spencer.

"I know what you're thinking. After the amount of tournaments that included battling people who spoke different languages, it seemed English was easier to speak which now we've grown accustomed to," he yawned slightly, turning his head as if to cover this from me.

"You should sleep. I'll go."

He frowned but didn't say anything. But before I decided to get up, I stole one look at his delicate face, taking in his softness and calm state that was a complete 180 degree's to his usual behaviour. I felt a huge amount of happiness, feeling like I had finally bonded somehow with Tala but then again, it felt like I was miles away too.

"Could you say something in Russian?" I weakly asked, smiling a little.

I saw the tiniest smirk appear on the corner of his lip. "_Ty glup._"

I blinked. "What does that mean?"

He didn't answer and I thought he was falling asleep. As I got up to leave I heard his voice from behind.

"You're stupid."

I smiled.

* * *

_***Normal P.O.V***_

Tala woke up, feeling a weird material covering his ears. The morning sun brightened the room and it was hard to believe there was a thunderstorm last night. He stretched, sitting up and noticing the object half hanging on his head. He frowned, raising his hand to his head, pulling off his transmission mic. Then he remembered last night.

That doctor, Juliette, had come to his room. He almost growled at how he opened up to her but then he knew deep down, _he wanted to_. Feeling his rage subside, he gazed at the spot she sat on calmly. It was hard to admit but...for the first time, he didn't fear the storms as much as he used to. Her presence itself was like some sort of barrier and it scared him. She looked completely innocent wearing her grey shorts and t-shirt making her pink hair stand out and her eyes even more. He found himself cursing at such thoughts. Juliette's words were calming him and he was able to speak about his past that tormented him so much, though briefly he was glad to have opened up a little and to an unexpected person too. The one he claimed to loathe and hate for eternity. In one night he was surprised at how a relationship can change so fast. _Could he do it? Could he really trust her?_ When he saw her crying yesterday, when holding that strange letter and her weird spacing out moments during training, he never would have guessed that she too, was suffering from her own issues with her family. It seemed they shared something similar. Is this why Bryan and the others treated her so well? Why they trusted her with their hearts content? While he...he abused her from day 1. He hadn't known her, he assumed she was like the rest but perhaps...perhaps this time he was wrong.

He pulled himself out of bed, realizing he hadn't changed his clothes last night after he came straight from training into his room after he heard the beginning of the storm. Boris knew of his phobia and so did the other Demolition Boys, it wasn't breathed outside their group. Except last night..._she _had seen him at his weakest point which made him angry but at the same time, perhaps a little relieved. He didn't know. After taking a shower he headed out to the common room. Sure enough since it was nearly time for training he saw Bryan leave his bedroom and enter the common room at the same time. They both glanced at each other, exchanging nods but it seemed Bryan noticed the difference in Tala's mood that morning.

"You look different."

Tala narrowed his eyes in return. He hadn't realised he looked different, in fact he looked the same as he always did. "I don't know what you're talking about" he huffed, turning to leave the common room.

"You're normally more pissed in the morning as far as I can remember" Bryan called back from behind him.

Tala froze. Had one night with that girl really changed his mood? He heard footsteps as Bryan passed, a smirk evident on his face. "I'll see you in training." With that, he left the room.

Tala blinked, cursing as he hated the clash of feelings inside him. Voices screamed for him to trust the young doctor but he couldn't. He simply couldn't find himself to do that anytime soon...

Juliette also seemed to have woken up with a brighter mood. After the unexpected night with Tala, she felt her days at the abbey could only get better. Though she couldn't get to speak to Bryan, she would surely find him today and maybe, perhaps she could speak to Tala too though she shouldn't push the small bond they now shared.

_'I should still warn you to be aware Juliette, Tala has yet a strong wall of ice surrounding him' _Artemis warned.

_'I know, but that ice is breaking slowly. I feel we will be good friends' _Juliette replied, slipping on her clothes after showering.

It really felt that in due time, Tala would warm up and perhaps, she could change the abbey forever. After grabbing her briefcase, she realised today her shipment would arrive. She checked her phone to see a message from one of her friends at the clinic who confirmed that the delivery should reach today. Feeling a level happier, she smiled, forgetting every problem she had with her father and mother. Now the only issue that bothered her was getting that shipment in without Boris knowing and avoiding the high tech security cameras. She left aside the thought and headed out to meet Juan at the infirmary for breakfast.

The morning session was of her attendance at the Demolition Boys battle practice. She sat herself down on the bench, in full view of the match. It was like the first she had seen without the wires and felt glad that all of them seemed to be looking healthy. Tala stole a glance at her direction and for the first time in broad day, it was reduced of its icy coldness that it always implied. She avoided smiling, knowing Boris was watching her every move. The match went impeccably well, with surprising results. Tala seemed to have tamed Wolborg and it resulted in him winning the match without a fault. Boris clapped, entering the arena.

"Very good boys. A massive improvement. Increase your powers and no one will dare to challenge the Demolition Boys again" he cackled darkly making Juliette wince at his sudden evil intentions.

After the battle ended, Boris called the Demolition Boys into his office for briefing.

"As you know, tournaments are days away. The bladebreakers will be in Russia within a few days; this is the perfect opportunity we have been waiting for. The perfect time to draw Kai here and for him to join Biovolt. Nothing should go wrong, is that understood?" He ordered at the 4 boys standing before him.

"**Yes Sir**."

Tala inwardly growled, having heavily disagreed with the idea. Kai seemed to be the sudden favourite of Boris, leaving him at number 2. A position he didn't like the sound of. He was captain after all. They departed from the office, heading their separate ways.

Juliette heaved a deep breath. She had managed to bring in the supply of medicines and bandages from outdoors which thankfully had only begun to be covered by light snow. Unlike the blizzard from the other day. She convinced the guards it was a delivery from her father as she was down on clothes. Believing her innocent face, they nodded and left her alone. With the help from Keiji and Cole and Astor, she managed to get it carried to the infirmary without getting caught by a possible camera. So she hoped.

"_Arigato_. I cannot thank you enough for helping me" she smiled.

"You got this to help us; I think we owe you the thanks!" Cole retorted, running a hand through his hair.

"She really needs to stop being modest" Keiji smirked.

Juliette turned red feeling embarrassed. "Thank you anyway."

The day was nearing to an end and Tala felt relieved that he could escape the brutal simulation training Boris had him do. It was to analyse every attack made by each bladebreaker so they would be ready to counter attack when it came to the championships. It was too easy. He was going to enjoy beating them in the tournament and he was also hoping to beat Kai too. As he walked through the dark tunnels, he noticed a low snickering and mumbling coming from around the corner. He froze on hearing his name.

"Can you believe it? Tala, the captain of the Demolition Boys, is afraid of storms! What a joke! Boris must have lost his marbles in having him continuing to be captain. He doesn't deserve a title as large as that for a weak wimp like him!" a voice bitterly laughed.

"And he acts as though he is better when really he's a kid in diapers" another voice added.

Both voices erupted into snickers and Tala felt his blood boil with rage. No way would the other Demolition Boys would tell his secret. It had been kept for this long already and Boris too had it hidden knowing it would welcome unwanted attention from people outside if they got hold of the info. There was only one person... His fists clenched tightly and he could feel fire burning inside his gut. Today, he was going to murder someone, torture them to the extent that they would wish that they had never heard of him. Before he charged round the corner upon the 2 boys cackling. They immediately froze on seeing the red haired male with brooding icy eyes that radiated fury. Their shocked expression made Tala smirk. He rammed them both against the wall, yanking their collars tight.

"Think it's funny? Mention one more word about this and I swear I'll have you drawn and quartered in the pit. I don't do empty threats" Tala snarled at their faces with the rage flowing through his veins.

The 2 boys nodded in shock, flinching back as if they had just witnessed hell. Slamming them back and letting go, Tala charged through the tunnels and towards the common room where he found the gray haired male leaning against the wall by the fireplace. He looked up at once when the door slammed shut.

"Tala? Wha-"

"I warned you. I warned us all. That doctor isn't to be trusted! I knew it from the beginning and yet you all decide to believe her lies" he spat with venom, pacing up to the nearby coffee table. He rammed a fist down, shaking the table and causing a little fissure in the wood.

"What are you talking about?" Bryan protested.

At that given moment, there was a knock at the door. Bryan glanced at the door from Tala who remained as he was, eyes shut tight. As Bryan opened the door he was gazing into emerald's as the young doctor stood there with a warm smile on her radiant face.

"Juliette?"

Tala's eyes shot open. Within a second he charged back to the door, yanked in the girl roughly, ignoring her cries of pain and slammed the door shut before slamming her back against it. He raised a finger at her face.

"_**You**_. I should never have opened up to you. I never trusted you and I was right all along" he snarled with a bitter tone so loud that she seemed fearful of her own life.

"Tala, wha-"

"**DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO DENY IT!**"

He turned around violently, unable to look at her face. "You thought you could use your innocent little words and pretense to fool me so you could get something out of me to use as one of your schemes. By telling everyone about my fear of storms, did it satisfy your hunger for pain? DID IT?" He roared, turning back around to growl at her face.

Juliette grimaced; gasping at how angry Tala seemed to be. But what was more shocking is that, she had no idea what he was saying. She revealed his secret? Is that what he was accusing?

"Tala, I think-"

"_NO_, Bryan...this ends right here" Tala cut off Bryan who now narrowed his eyes at the two, looking slightly concerned. He knew he had no power over his captain when he was in such a strong rage.

Tala gripped a hold of Juliette's arms, pressing his strength on the hold hoping her bones would break. He realised that her father could have him killed and Boris wouldn't be pleased. With a grunt he shoved her to the side harshly, resulting in her crashing to the floor and hitting her head against the small cupboard there. Glass fell from its surface, breaking into shards and digging into her skin. Her cries were like music to his ears and he felt the need to do more damage.

"That's enough, Tala..." Bryan quietly broke in.

"It won't be enough. She deserves to feel every pain, every student ever suffered here at the abbey" he hissed, glancing down at Juliette.

She sat on the floor, struggling to stand as drips of blood formed from the shards of glass that shattered on her skin. Her winces weren't heard by Tala but she felt a broad pain at the back of her head. Holding her hand up, she touched the tender spot and felt dampness. She brought her hand forward to see blood. Thick, red and gruesome blood. Tears welled up but she held them in, wishing she were somewhere else.

"If you ever, _ever _come near me again, I'll be sure to kill you, I don't care who's daughter you are" Tala threatened with the most acidic tone he had.

Juliette pushed herself up, forcing to look at Tala once before dragging herself out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Tala exhaled, cursing loudly. He opened his eyes to see Bryan glaring at him with narrowed eyes, arms crossed as he kept his position on the wall.

"If you have something to say Bryan, say it" he hissed.

Bryan merely sighed, closing his eyes.

"I warned you. You wouldn't listen. You were weak to-"

"_YOU are the only weak one here!_" Bryan suddenly shot out, surprising Tala in the process.

Blinking at his comrade, Tala felt fury again but Bryan wasn't finished. His moonstone eyes seemed to darken and held disappointment.

"Juliette was innocent. I trust her because I _know _I can trust her. She wasn't he one to spill your secret about the storm."

Tala's eyes widened slightly, not being able to process what he was saying.

"When I came back last night, I heard Demetri spreading the rumor that he saw you and Juliette speaking in your room and he discovered your hidden phobia of storms. He was the one that announced it to everyone. Not Juliette. She would never break your trust."

Feeling like he was hit by a landslide or rocks, Tala froze, feeling a massive lump in the back of his throat and his lungs refused to let him breathe. The realization hit him and hit him hard. Bryan would never lie... His eyes shifted to the shards of glass on the floor before looking up to gaze at the door that the girl had just ran out from.

**TA DAH! Oh my gosh was that dramatic or WHAT? Obviously I believe I wrote it better the first time round before it got deleted :( but I hope that was okay for you! Poor Juliette! Tala really is an idiot and yet he calls her stupid! Ahhh their intimate conversation was my favourite part without a doubt. What was yours? ;) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. They make me write faster and update too! (If I don't fall into a dilemma again of course) but either way! I hope this large chapter filled your satisfaction and I still want to say a massive SORRY for making you wait.**

**In Chapter Ten there are dark scenes so it's just a little warning. Nothing graphic or direct. It's awesome though! Tala will finally meet Artemis ;) muahahaa. If you want to read Chapter Ten then REVIEW! Only takes a few seconds! Please! **

**Thank you all my reviewers and loyal readers for sticking with me, it will only get better! I love you all!**

**Au Revoir! **


	10. Chapter 10: There Is An Angel

**Wohoo! Lots of reviews and a quickish update ;) I did promise! You can consider this chapter as part 2 of Chapter Nine haha since that was how it originally was. Anyway, it's not as long as Chapter Nine but almost! **

**LyraBaka: **Wow thanks for the awesome long review and for the suggestion. Sadly, I'm not admin on my computer, my brother is :( so I can't install anything and he won't do it for me lol. I have to stick with USB's I'm afraid. I'm glad you liked it! Your review actually did make me laugh lol. I don't think Juliette can bring herself to get pissed and pwn Demetri but he will get what's coming to him don't worry! ;) Aww you praise me too much! I do try to make them as 'in-character' because I'm not much of a fan of OOCness. Ooo well, enjoy chapter ten, I think everyone might JUST be surprised! Please review at the end and enjoy Chapter Ten!

**Potasi: ** Chapter Nine is one of my favourites too! Glad you liked it! Aw, well I think you won't be disappointed as there is TalaxJuliette in this chapter! Romance will bloom very soon! Thanks for reviewing, enjoy chapter ten and tell me what you think!

**Ariao: **Yes! Kill Demetri! You probably will hate him more after reading this chapter lol. Thanks for reviewing, I updated fast! Cupcake please! Oh and a review after you read chapter ten? ;D

**Guest: **Glad you like it! Thanks for the review :)

**Rebelle Boss: **Thanks for reviewing! Chapter Ten will satisfy your curiosity! Thank you! Breaking the Ice chapters are safe don't worry :D Enjoy and review at the end please!

**tangmo: **Thanks for reviewing! Haha I felt like Chapter Nine had to end on that cliffhanger. Ooo good guess! But I'm not telling anyone a **THING** about Juliette's mother haha. I could but I will let you all suffer in suspense for a while cos I'm evil :P Hm I will try to get more Bryan in but I really need to start moving the story towards Tala and Juliette but I promise to try! Oh he's still rough and tough don't worry ;) Enjoy chapter ten and tell me what you think!

**Vermillion: **I do try to make chapters long but it takes so much energy lol plus it depends on the content of a chapter, sometimes I don't write as much because I usually get ideas in between and make it longer. I'll try making them long though! Oh she won't forget it but something does alter her thoughts! Read chapter ten to see and review! Thanks again for reviewing :)

**leikoashimage: **Sorry for the lateness of Chapter Nine but heres Ten and updated much faster! Ah, Juliette can be a bit of damsel in distress but that's because she is really oblivious of the real world. She has been trapped inside her house her whole life and only ever went out to her clinic so she hasn't really experienced suffering like at the abbey or met people like the students there. It is an angsty fic and I really can't see Juliette being a rebel like Tai in your fic, she can try to be confident but as you can often tell, she feels guilty or really scared after she speaks up. She will gain confidence as time passes and hopefully you will get to like her a bit more. Thanks for reviewing and enjoy chapter ten and tell me what you think! :)

**mahjabinmaliha: **Aw it's okay! Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you enjoyed chapter nine, heres ten and I think you just might like the outcome ;) or not lol. Tell me what you think!

**Beylover: **Thank you and for your review! Aha! Don't worry, I also figured that out and I do write these things for a reason :P it will be explained in this chapter. It's true Bryan has somewhat bonded with Juliette but not completely. It's explained in the beginning so I hope you enjoy it. Thanks! Enjoy chapter ten and review me your thoughts and questions!

**Guest: **Read chapter ten and you will find out ;) thanks for reviewing! and thank you to the other **Guest **for reviewing too! Enjoy chapter ten and tell me your thoughts!

**Eeeeek okay, I really love this chapter lol though it has a dark scene which I hope you find okay, it was necessary. I know everyone is eager to find out what Tala is going to do after his little outburst with Juliette, you might all just be surprised! Okay enjoy chapter ten and REVIEW at the end so I can see what you thought! Ah it's still in Normal POV in the beginning. :)**

**Chapter Ten**

"You didn't need to take it so far."

Bryan watched as the cold hearted captain cowered away from his face, clenching his fists that rested by his sides. Not knowing what Tala was feeling, he decided to keep his voice down though the annoyance he felt was really eating him inside. Tala made a mistake, one that cost him Juliette's trust and faith. He wondered what she must be doing now, injured and bleeding. She hadn't deserved it.

"There was a need" came Tala's reply.

Something ignited inside Bryan, making him look up in a jolt, shooting daggers into Tala's back. Did his ears deceive him?

"Did you even he-"

"I heard what you said." Tala turned around, his face bearing no remorse of his actions but the plain bitter glare he always had.

Bryan grimaced, pushing himself off the wall and straightening his posture. "Then why are you still here instead of seeking for Juliette? It was your mistake, you make up for it."

Now Tala's eyes darkened and he felt a sudden familiar spark of anger rise up. "Listen to yourself! That _girl_ has changed you, changed everyone. You are asking me to _apologize_ and seek her forgiveness? Have you forgotten _who _we are?" He snapped harshly at the gray haired male.

Bryan double backed, eyes widening. Tala's words sunk in like venom and there was truth behind that. If either of them committed a wrong in the past, it was considered as a formal decision at the time. They would never apologize for whatever they did to anyone else, even if it was wrong. Juliette's influence had taken such a toll that he even subconsciously changed his morals. They were the Demolition Boys, ruling champions of the Beyblade World Championships and believed victory was all that mattered.

"Look at everyone, look at _you _Bryan," Tala smirked, challenging him. "You've become soft."

In a flash, Tala was shoved up harshly against the wall with a fist curled round the collar of his uniform. Tala looked directly into the moonstones before him that were shaking with ire. The smirk refused to leave Tala's lips. "Did I strike a nerve?"

"You take that _back_" Bryan snarled into his captain's face.

Tala's icy eyes narrowed. "You fool Bryan, even Ian and Spencer haven't stooped to your level. You disappoint me Bryan, I expected better from you. Boris won't be happy."

Bryan tightened his hold on the collar, gritting his teeth whilst growling.

"You may trust her and she may be who she claims to be but she's out to change everyone. I didn't see you doing much to help her when I hurt her," Tala neared his face closer, smirking whilst lowering his voice, "_which means_, deep down, you don't want to change who you are. Am I right?"

Bryan's eyes widened, his grip loosened allowing Tala's collar to be free. His feet took an uneasy step back as Tala's words sunk in. Instead of feeling the rage he had been venturing on his captain, he felt fear. Thick, cold and bitter fear. The truth was like a reality slap only a hundred times worse. _Had he really let his guard down so much? Was he willing to change who he was? _The heartless blader he used to be changed the moment he began to let that girl in. He was lost in his thoughts and didn't notice Tala walking past him but pausing beside him for a moment.

"You know I'm right."

Bryan listened as Tala's footsteps were heard, walking away from him. Just exactly what did he feel? He almost scoffed at the word; a few weeks ago he would never have considered the word 'feeling' and now he was battling the emotions inside him. The emotions that the abbey had beaten out of him ever since he arrived and now they were back as if Juliette had a magic touch. _What was he doing?_ Juliette was genuine; she was someone that could save them all from the suffering taking place in this dreadful abbey. For years, their suffering was hidden away from the public for if anyone were to find out and inform the BBA then they would never be able to enter the championships. The same championships they won every year. _Power_. That was what he wanted wasn't it? What they all wanted... Except Boris wasn't at all bothered by the fact that they wanted power, _no_, it was all spread out in front of them when he mentioned they needed Kai in order to take over the world. That was it! This wasn't about them, about them winning and becoming the best bladers in the world, this was about Boris' master plan to rule the world and they were his puppets. Mere pawns in this game of chess and he was the King. It seemed Juliette knew more than they did and she did her best to change this. He had been afraid to change because he didn't want that power hungry feeling to go, that was every blader's dream in the abbey. The decision was clear.

"You were right."

Tala paused, turning his head to the side.

"I didn't want to change. Emotion's make you weak" he turned around to face Tala who also turned, raising an eyebrow.

"But that doesn't mean I'm afraid to change. Not anymore. Maybe, I just felt we had a sign of hope with Juliette being here, so we could achieve our goal without having to go through the suffering. You were wrong Tala, you may be captain but that doesn't mean every decision or action you make is right."

Tala glared darkly, baring his teeth ready to protest and argue back but it seemed he was being overpowered. He felt shocked inwardly, at Bryan's sudden change in behaviour. Like a force to be reckoned with.

"You know what else?" Bryan narrowed his eyes. "I'm glad I didn't stop you from unleashing your rage on Juliette. Now she can see you for what really are. You don't _deserve_her generosity."

Tala snarled. "_Go to hell_."

"We're already here" Bryan retorted, walking past his captain and entering his room, slamming the door shut behind him leaving Tala to think with himself.

The red haired captain grimaced, fists tightly clenched at his sides as he watched the door shut, cutting off his view of Bryan. He never expected Bryan; out of all of them to speak up the way he did for something that he thought to be impossible. Bryan, changing because of his faith in that _girl_. What was worse is that he himself was battling the choice between right and wrong inside him. Everything he said to Bryan had some truth behind it but at the same time..._why did he feel as if everything he said was wrong?_ Was he trying to justify his actions even though he knew somewhere deep in his mind he was immoral? He swallowed the lump in the throat, putting aside his feelings of rage. His mind recollected the memories he had of the pink haired doctor, the countless times he vented his anger on her yet she stood as still as a doll and enduring the pain. She tried to save others though she knew it was against Boris' wishes. She had saved him twice. A third if you counted the time she patched up his arm. _Why? Why did she constantly keep trying to get closer to them even though she knew of their dark personalities?_He refused to change, Bryan may think different but he was different. He was Boris' strongest blader and he was content with that. Accepting this he turned to leave for his own room but then froze when his own mind echoed a repeat of voices.

_'I'm glad I didn't stop you from unleashing your rage on Juliette. Now she can see you for what really are, you don't deserve her generosity._'

_'It didn't matter to me how many times you would push me away but I feel this need...to save you.'_

He froze, sucking in a small gasp and eyes widening at the echo of the memory. What had convinced him to tell her to stay that night? Was it the strange feeling of warmth he felt when she sat beside him? Or was it because for once, he didn't want to have faced the terror of the thunderstorm's rage that night? _Why did she have to come here?_She ruined everything and now he even doubted himself! Growling, he stormed into his room, blocking out every thought.

* * *

_***Juliette P.O.V***_

Every step I took sent excruciating pain through every bone and muscle in my body. My vision was also becoming blurred and I was sure I had some form of concussion. If I didn't hurry, the wound on my head would bleed excessive amounts leaving me to collapse from blood loss. Nothing hurt as much as my heart did right now. I felt like I had been endlessly stabbed with a dagger inside. How could Tala accuse me of such a thing? I hadn't breathed a word about last night to anyone, not even to Juan or Keiji. In fact, I was over the moon that we were on better terms. I knew I had been wishing too hard and hoping far too much for it to be true. I should have known it wouldn't last. I should have heeded Astor's words and stayed away from them.

_'I tried to warn you Juliette. Look at what he has done to you and on the base of no evidence. He has no heart, please my dear Juliette, and stay away from Tala. I beg of you' _Artemis pleaded, her voice filled with concern and hurt due to my stupidity of ignoring her warnings. She too was in pain now; I heard her cry echo the moment I collided with the cupboard.

I felt tears stream down my cheek that released once I managed to leave their common room. I was gasping for oxygen, feeling the need to lie down. Artemis was right, she always was right. I failed to see what she had foreseen all along and I was paying the consequences and allowing her to suffer in the progress. There was no changing Tala, just because Bryan seemed to act different it didn't mean that everyone would. Perhaps this abbey has had a permanent effect on some people and it seemed I was completely wrong about Tala. The anger in his eyes when he threw the accusation was like facing death itself, I hadn't realised he could be so ominous. The infirmary seemed miles away from where she was now and with every step it was like treading on glass barefoot. The only thing I hoped I didn't come across is any of the students or guards though it was useless to hide from the CCTV cameras. I didn't care; as usual I wouldn't be able to speak the truth behind my wounds. These boys suffered enough.

At long last, I found myself at the infirmary, barely conscious as I stumbled and staggered my way to the fresh material's I stocked up and began taking out the antiseptic, tweezers and several bandages and water. Before anything, I shakily poured antiseptic onto a square piece of cotton and gently pressed it onto the back of my head. I winced, hissing out in pain as the familiar burning sensation sunk in. But it felt good. I grabbed the gauze and somehow wrapped it around my head, moving my hair out of the way the best I could. I then took a deep breath, evening my breath before moving onto the pieces of glass that managed to sink into my arms. Each piece made a _tink _as I took them out with tweezers and dropped them into a steel tin. None were deep which I was thankful for so I applied some cream on them. I took 2 painkillers with some water and relaxed against the cool wall, carefully avoiding leaning on the tender spot of my head. It was there I closed my eyes and released the endless flow of tears.

I made the mistake of trying to befriend Tala. I jumped in when I knew I was in a danger zone. Last night seemed like a dream and slowly I was beginning to feel as if it really were a dream. I only knew it was reality every time I looked at my arms or my reflection. These wounds that would turn into scars were living proof that no matter what happens; Tala would always remain hating me. I still wasn't able to speak to Bryan about the plan and it seemed that it was best, if I stayed out of it. Perhaps Boris will finally get what he wanted from me. To stop getting involved with his students.

_'You are being negative Juliette. It is not everyone that treats you so. My advice would be to avoid contact with the Demolition Boys, they are Boris' priority and without any doubt, perhaps the least of the caring kind.'_

I listened to her words, nodding mentally. With a small sigh I pushed myself off the wall, holding onto the nearby chair for support. I came here to be a doctor, that is all I should be...right?

The loud shrilling sound of my cell phone caught me off guard as I jumped, turning my head to my desk where the silver object sat. I dragged myself to the desk, picking up my phone and checking the I.D. The words revealed **'Unknown Caller' **making me arch my eyebrows up. Who would call with a hidden number? I hesitated, wondering if I should pick it up or not. I sighed, flipping it open and lifted it to my ear.

"Juliette?"

I almost dropped the phone to the ground, gasping with eyes open wide and my mouth open. My hands shook and I found it difficult to breathe. After such a period of time, forgetting the sound of her voice...I recalled it immediately the moment I heard my name.

"_O-Okaa-san?_" I breathed out quietly.

"_Hai, _Juliette. It is me" the voice replied with a touch of softness.

For the third time that day, tears fell from my eyes. 6 years I was aching to hear her voice, for her to call me my name and tell me she loved me.

"I have heard your voice after such a long time" she stated from the other end.

I found myself swallowing, wiping my tears and struggling to say words. The questions I had for her seemed to fly out the window and my throat was all dried up.

"Listen Juliette, I know you want to talk and that you called but I'm busy with sorting things out here. I have only just got here and I still yet to clear things with your father. I will call you when I can, okay?"

Another stab to my heart. _Okay?_ No, it wasn't _okay_. After 6 years of waiting to speak to her she calls and claims she is too busy. I could barely speak. How could she do this to me?

"For goodness sake Juliette, after this many years I expected you to have matured and grown up. Answer me" her voice turned harsh making me feel worse than ever.

"_H-Hai_..." I finally managed to blurt out with a whisper, fingers trembling around my phone and tears still flooding, biting my lower lip.

I heard her sigh. "_Sayonara._"

_'Do not lose faith Juliette.'_

I dropped the phone on my desk, blankly staring into space. _'It is nothing I cannot handle...she had deserted me once, I suppose she must also feel different now that she has returned in our lives.'_

_'Concentrate on healing now. Rest._'

I sighed lightly, leaving the infirmary and headed back to my dorm where I was able to drown myself in my thoughts and the action from the last few days.

In the morning, it was freezing. It wasn't a surprise to see it snowing outside and I could feel a draft coming in from the tiny window I had. I pulled on a sweater over my uniform to keep warm and cover away the small cuts from yesterday. I did my best to hide the bandage on my head from view using my hair but it seemed useless to try. Sleeping last night was a mission; my mind never left the thought of Tala's rage and my mother's harsh voice. It seemed everything was going downhill and I would only hope it got better again till I was disappointed once more. I had felt a little dizzy too so I took some water and an aspirin after breakfast. It seemed the Demolition Boys were nowhere to be seen that morning, word being that they were training outside. I didn't know whether to feel relief or anguish. Either way, I kept my distance. I sat myself at the infirmary that morning, filling in the details of my recent patient's medical history.

The door opened and I was welcomed with a pair of indigo coloured eyes. Keiji was gripping his right shoulder where it appeared he had a tear in his clothing. The look on his face revealed him to be exhausted and deprived of sleep. I worried for him.

"What happened?" I stood up, walking over as he sat himself down on an empty bed.

"I didn't sleep last night. It took its toll on me during the morning drill. Got a whip to wake me up but I think he dislocated my shoulder too" he hissed whilst trying to feel around his slightly bloody shoulder.

I sighed quietly, reaching over to examine the damage. We sat in silence as I felt around the area carefully before I diagnosed him. His shoulder was dislocated.

"What happened to you? Your head? What are these cu- _ACK_" he cried out in pain as I used the distraction to slot his shoulder back in place.

As he whimpered for a second, I moved away silently and went to grab some antiseptic and cotton wool. When I returned, I found him glaring at me. This was going to prove difficult. As I began dabbing, he watched me with wary eyes.

"Are you going to tell me?"

I shifted my eyes to his for a second before looking away. "It is nothing serious. I tripped" I falsely smiled.

He didn't seem convinced; if I were him I wouldn't be convinced either. So I avoided his eyes.

"Someone hurt you, didn't they? Was it Demetri?" His voice suddenly turned a level louder and threatening that alarmed me.

"_I-Iya!_" I quickly responded, giving him a look of assurance before I cowered my eyes away and threw the used items in the bin.

The silence was deafening and I felt uncomfortable though I kept my back to Keiji, refusing to turn around and meet his questioning eyes. I couldn't face him and tell him the truth. Little did I know that I didn't need to.

"It was Tala..._wasn't it?_" his low voice assumed.

I almost gasped at the fact he had hit the nail on the head. How he managed to guess I had no idea. I pivoted around with a look of shock sprawled across my face. His eyes narrowed and darkened with suspicion.

"It was. I know it. Unless Boris had suddenly turned tables on you then I can't guess anyone else."

I swallowed, looking away from him blankly. "It was an accident" I mumbled.

"Accident my foot. If that rat thinks he can get away with this, then he has another think coming" Keiji growled, jumping off the bed and began charging towards the door.

Horrified, I sucked in a gasp and jumped in his path, arms out wide. "No Keiji! _You cannot!_"

Keiji glared. "He hurt you Juliette! You think Boris is gonna like that when he hears?"

"He must not find out then. It was my fault, not Tala's. I was the one who approached him when I should have kept my distance" I protested, eagerly hoping he would stand down.

Keiji hesitated for a moment, grinding his teeth together in frustration. I let out a sigh, lowering my arms. "Promise me you won't approach Tala nor will you inform Boris about this?" I pleaded, giving a meaningful look.

He cursed, jerking his head to the side in disgust. "Fine. Only because you asked me to. If he hurts you again then there will be no mercy."

I felt discomfort when he said the last line. "_Yada_. I cannot allow you to get involved; it will be my battle if it comes to it again."

He frowned, not agreeing with my choice of words. "But-"

"Please?" I pleaded, biting my lower lip.

He sighed, shaking his head. "Whatever. All right. I need to go."

I nodded and told him to get some sleep soon to which he blankly ignored. As I watched him leave I glanced forlornly at the ground then at my hands.

During the afternoon, I spent most of my time at the infirmary then headed for the dungeons. Though I was questioned about the bandage on my head, they seemed content with either not knowing or buying my cover story of how I tripped and hit my head on a desk. It seemed needed. I was back in the infirmary after that and grabbed my phone, dialling the number.

"Hello?"

I took a deep breath silently. "_Otou-san?_" I could just tell he was frowning on the other end right now.

"_Nani_, what do you want Juliette?" his rough voice answered, annoyed.

"I...I wanted to know how much longer...I'd be here" I stammered out with a shaky breath. Truthfully I was curious but at the same time I wanted to see what was happening back home.

"Not anytime soon."

My face fell. So it seemed he didn't want me there and I was pretty sure _okaa-san_agreed.

"I just wanted to know... Still, _arigato. Sayonara_" I whispered.

He grunted and ended the call the same time I did. I sighed in defeat. I jumped when I heard the door shut. I turned to face a rather disturbed looking Juan, looking like he was about to break down. His once shining bright amber eyes were now dull and lifeless.

"Juan?" I called out.

He didn't seem to move but shifted his eyes away from me. "You want to leave?"

His broken voice pained me inside and I suddenly realised that he overheard my phone call. Eyes open wide, I was about to protest when he spoke again.

"Do you hate it here? Is it because you hate _us?_" his eyes looked directly at me, nearly having me gasping at the pain that was revealed in them.

"No Juan! You misinterpreted my words" I quickly protested, walking forwards to him. He took a step back.

I winced inwardly. "Juan, the reason I asked my father of how much longer I would be here is because I needed a clear idea of how much time I would be able to have with everyone without having to suddenly leave without saying goodbye. That and there are things happening back home that I wish to find out, it doesn't mean I hate anyone here nor do I want to leave any of you."

His eyes changed, looking rather hopeful. "Really?"

I smiled and nodded. He embraced me then. "I don't want you to leave Juliette. No one does because we all care about you like you do for us."

I froze. Tala's image flashed in my head and I felt myself sink. I was glad Juan couldn't see my face right now. "Thank you" I whispered.

The evening came by fast and training hours would be over. I had just spent time in the Level 2 training room where there was an outbreak of collapsed bodies from exhaustion. I immediately prescribed for them to have at least 10 hours of sleep to which the guards murmured with each other and dismissed the boys. I hadn't seen any of the Demolition Boys all day and I didn't know what to feel about that.

The tunnels were dark and I realised I left my briefcase at the dungeon's. I sighed, feeling a little annoyed as the dungeons were quite a walk away. Eventually I was in the halls of the putrid smelling dungeon's that thankfully were empty for tonight. It seemed Boris was busy as I hadn't seen him all day either. Most likely working on their plan. I began my walk through the tunnels out of the dungeon. The lighting wasn't as bright as it used to be making it a tad more eerie than usual when walking back to my dorm.

I gasped only to be stopped when a rough hand clamped over my mouth tight. The briefcase dropped out from my hand making a thud on the ground and I was rammed against the stone wall, crying out with a muffle as my tender spot at the back of my head came into contact with the hard stone. A strong body was pushed up against my own and I felt my heart hammering, my brain screaming for me to fight against it. It useless in doing so as I was pinned, their legs forcing my own to stay where they were and my arm held down by the other arm. As I tried to use my spare arm to push off the hand I sucked in a gasp as I stared into sea blue eyes.

"_Surprise._"

I screamed, cried, bawled for what my breath was worth but it was futile with his hand clamped over my mouth. As I struggled under Demetri's grasp, he only smirked, chuckling darkly as he watched my attempts to escape.

"You aren't going anywhere" he hissed close to my face.

It was then I noticed the bruises formed around his face and neck. It struck me on what was happening. He was getting his revenge.

"Thanks for these extra punishments. I just want to show you what happens to _those that challenge me_. You think you are protected? That everyone else will stop me from getting what I want? Open your mouth and I'll kill you right here, do you hear me?" He threatened with a snarl, inching his bruised face closer while I whimpered feeling my lips bruise.

_'Juliette! Break free Juliette! You must do something!_' Artemis cried in my head.

I struggled, I tried shoving, tugging, biting but it was impossible. He had more strength than I did right now and I felt myself tremble and shake with the utmost fear. This couldn't be happening! Why did he have something against me?

He released his grip on my mouth but before I could scream he roughly gripped my cheeks with the hand, pressing them inwards tightly so that it hurt the inside of my mouth.

"Stop! Get off!" I tried to cry out through my squeezed mouth, grabbing his hand and trying to pry it off with failed attempts.

He only widened his smirk as his eyes darkened. A look that didn't look too good. His feet pressed into my own making me cry out as it felt like boulders were crushing my feet and its bones. A tear escaped my eye and before it could drop down to the ground, something slimy licked it off. I gasped, flinching any further back if possible to see him licking his lips.

"Ah, you _do _taste good," he breathed.

Before I could try screaming he clamped the hand over my mouth again. As a miracle I found my teeth being able to move and used this chance to bite down hard onto his hand. He yelped out in pain, as I shoved him back but not enough to throw him over. I took two steps away in a move to run but was only slung back against the wall, hitting the tender spot once again making my cry out. Before I knew what he was doing, his hand lashed out, grabbing my sweater collar and yanking it so fiercely that it tore all the way down. I gasped the loudest I had ever done so in my life. _He couldn't be... He can't!_

"_IYAAA-_"

"SHUT UP" he growled, clamping my mouth tightly as he yanked at my sweater, pulling it right off.

There was a waterfall of tears and nothing could describe of the horror I felt at the moment. Anything but this! Please! I prayed and prayed, hoping there was a camera but doubted it seeing as this tunnel was just an ordinary path leading to other paths and struggled trying to find some miracle to free myself. He seemed to get stronger with every attempt and I found myself breaking down completely though I had Artemis scream at me inside my head not to give up. Paralyzed, I almost froze when my sweater dropped to the ground and his hand managed to yank at the sleeve of my shirt, making a tear revealing my shoulder. Icy temperatures dug at my skin but I was more petrified at what was happening to me. Another tear on my other sleeve as I managed to avoid him pulling at the front of my shirt. With blurred vision and a painful throb in the back of my head, I felt myself losing energy and felt dizzy.

"_BE QUIET!_" He hissed, tightening his hold on my mouth that now felt like it had been hit with an iron.

I tried pleading only seeing amusement in his eyes as he aimed to lash at me again. I gave a last attempt as he dove for my front but failed as he made a tear in the collar, only revealing my neck.

"_I said_, stop mo-"

He froze. I froze. We both heard the sound of footsteps that paused a metre away from us. Demetri turned his head around as I turned to the side, barely seeing anything as wet tears blinded my sight. I took this chance to shove Demetri with all my remaining strength resulting in him falling back but maintained standing. Instead of leaping back at me, he stood where he was, horrified at the source of the footsteps. Letting out the sob that I held in my aching heart I crouched down, covering my shoulders with my arms and putting my head down in shame. It was there I broke down, feeling my pulse race like I was having a panic attack. Nothing could describe the horror of what just happened.

"Y-Y-You..." I heard Demetri's voice whisper, shaking.

I wiped at my eyes of endless tears and glanced to my side to see a tall figure. The lighting barely revealed him but then I caught it. Red hair, pointed out in 2 directions. The flame flickered by the walls, igniting Tala's blue icy eyes that seemed to look darker than ever that exchanged between me and Demetri. I turned my head away, unable to bear looking at either of them, instead I sobbed and sobbed.

"_T-Tala, I-I-I can explain!_" Demetri's voice changed from its devious tone to a feared and vulnerable one.

There was a pause with only my sobbing echoing in the halls and the hard breathing belonging to Demetri.

"Okay. Explain," came the other stoic voice, calm and collected.

Demetri seemed to struggle for words because I could only hear him trying to give some sort of explanation that wouldn't get him in trouble. I felt myself go numb, allowing my sobs to quieten down. The shaking feeling in every nerve cell of my body refused to respond and even my brain felt switched off. I couldn't even hear Artemis.

I heard the sound of charging footsteps and then a loud thump with the sound of someone coughing and struggling to breathe. I lifted my head up as I watched the sight before me anxiously. Tala held Demetri by his neck against the wall who then seemed to be frantically trying to get off his grip. I didn't need to guess the expression Tala probably has on his face right now. I didn't know whether to be thankful for his presence or furious that he was going completely against what he had ordered me to do in our last encounter.

_'If you ever, ever come near me again, I'll be sure to kill you, I don't care who's daughter you are._'

I winced at the memory. Why was he here now? My head swirled and I felt my vision blur but my hearing hanged on.

"There is a limit to what every student is permitted to do," Tala's dark threatening voice echoed. "Juliette is not a toy."

I almost jerked my head up in shock. There was a battle of anger and gratitude inside my head which made my pain all the worse. I focused on what they were saying.

"Get out of my sight, and remember, you aren't getting off so lightly."

I sensed the brutality behind Tala's last words before I heard shuffling and quick footsteps leaving out of my hearing range. My sobs had decreased and now I only shook and whimpered, my arms still circled around my shoulders as my knees were folded up to my chest. I heard Tala turn, taking a step forwards near me, watching him from the corner of my eye. I flinched away to the side, enabling him to pause and take a step back. I wished for him to leave me because I didn't want to see his face knowing he held hatred for me. I didn't want to hear his words on how I was stupid. _Nothing._ Salty tears slid down silently and I felt it touch my lips. I clutched my arms tighter, as if I felt too revealed in front of him.

The sound of shuffling made me open my eyes as I heard a zip and then something flickered in the corner of my eye. I froze, pausing my quiet sobs and looked up to the side where I saw a white and orange jacket with the purple sleeves hanging. A hand holding it at the top leading to Tala whose head was turned away to the side, his eyes closed. I felt my breath quicken and a wash of warmth run through my veins. _He was offering me his uniform jacket_... It took me a moment to finally get my brain to respond as I shakily lifted one of my arms and grabbed a hold of the soft material. Feeling the tug, Tala had let go, recoiling his hand and turning his back to me. He had a black t-shirt on but didn't seem affected by the cold. I felt grateful but at the same time, I couldn't seem to forget what had happened between us. _I should stay away_...

I blinked, taking a small breath before releasing my arms and sliding on the jacket, clutching the opening and holding it shut tightly with my hands. I felt immediate warmth and caught his scent. The jacket smelled like winter, like the fresh cool air of Mother Nature with a touch of frost. It was like being home on my balcony... I was so lost in thought that I hadn't realised Tala was waiting for me to speak.

"Get up."

I shook my head, immediately regretting it as my head pained and I hissed. He turned around, his icy eyes narrowing to the side of my head before turning back around leading us out of the dark tunnels. My body felt numb but I managed to pick myself up and take hesitant steps. My mouth pained and I was sure it bruised and left marks. There were pink lines across my wrists too. I couldn't believe what had just happened... I never dreamed I would come across that kind of situation. It would scar me for life now. We walked in silence, me a few feet behind, clutching the jacket tight and keeping my head down. My cheeks felt dry and my eyes burned. I realised he had taken me to my dorm room because I saw the number 16 on the wood as we stopped. I avoided his eyes as he opened the door. I didn't expect him to walk in and stand beside my desk so I hesitated outside.

"If you don't want to collapse and die of hypothermia then get inside" he coldly rebuked.

I blankly stared into my room, avoiding his eyes at all costs. The logic sunk in so I walked in slowly, clutching the open ends of his jacket tighter. I walked towards my bed, pausing just beside it, facing my back to him. I fought to keep my thoughts inside and blandly looked at nothing. He too said nothing and we stood there for what seemed like ages in an uncomfortable silence. I heard footsteps then a creak of cupboards then it stopped. I didn't dare to turn around.

"What happened just goes to show how much you lack common sense. You don't belong here; you should leave and never come back. Ever since you set foot in this abbey, all you achieved was adding to Boris' fury and getting yourself hurt because you lack intelligence" he coldly hissed.

That felt like another pile drive on my chest because his words hurt. There was so much I wanted to say but I just _couldn't _face him.

"You got yourself into this situation, just look in the mirror to see your state if you want proof."

"_Why did you save me?_" I quietly mumbled, not moving a muscle other than my lips.

There was pitch silence. I turned to face him, my now dull and dark eyes staring at him in the same cold and questioning glares he gave me except mine didn't hold the same bitterness his did. He seemed to look aggravated, eyes solidly staring into my own as tried to answer.

"Because I didn't want it hanging off my shoulders making me feel like crap. I'm not going to carry that around" he retorted, narrowing his eyes.

My eyes must have sparked because I felt a surge of confidence. "_Yada_. I don't believe you. You could have chosen to leave me to face my fate and move on like it was nothing. You said so yourself that I deserved to feel every suffering that every student had felt here."

I almost swallowed when I caught the small wince on his face. Shocked at my own voice speaking aloud, I turned my eyes away, looking guilty for having to put him in a situation that was probably angering him.

"There are rules here. What he tried to do was ra-"

"I know what he tried to do!" I cried, grimacing as a tear escaped my eye. I didn't want to hear it or remember what had just happened though I knew it was going to haunt me forever. "What do you care Tala? I never understand what you actually mean because your words say one thing but mean another. You told me to stay away yet here you are. What happens to _me_ is _my_ business; I am someone that puts those I care about before me. So what if I get hurt now and then? _What do you care!?_" I let out a cry, my voice breaking on the last word.

"_BECAUSE YOU'RE DIFFERENT!_"

I sucked in a gasp, opening my eyes wide as every sense was wide awake. I slowly looked up to my side to see Tala turned away to his side, teeth baring violently and his fists were at his sides shaking and clenched tight. His eyes were closed and it seemed like he was fighting off every emotion he had in him.

I forgot to breathe, trying to decipher what he had just said. What he _meant_. My mouth was open slightly, as I stared at him in awe.

"T-Tala..." I whispered out.

"I'm trying to fight every reason that say's you are different because I don't trust you. You had to come to this abbey and change everyone and that is what enrages me. Do you know what infuriated me the most?" he turned, facing me with a vicious glare. "_You changed everyone subconsciously!_ Your irritating innocence is the root of my anger. You made me doubt myself for the first time in my life and I cannot accept that. That night I asked you to stay was a moment of weakness yet for the first time I felt I could be open. _I FELT_. Why couldn't you have been like every other doctor?" He roared it all out at once, breathing heavily from his long speech.

I stood there astounded. Heart pounding in my ears that I felt everything had turned upside down. I couldn't believe a word he was saying. _Had I affected people here so much that I even affected Tala? Did I hold that much influence over them that even the coldest hearted male I had met even weakened at my presence? _His last question caught me off guard. I never expected doctors to be so ruthless and never would I have ever guessed that doctors even treated students like dirt in this abbey.

Tala grimaced as I continued to be trapped in a shocking silence. He took a deep breath, calming himself before looking away in disgust.

"You are better off outside this abbey. You should know that after the way Demetri hurt you" he stated quietly.

That is where my anger suddenly reawakened and ignited the fire in my eyes. With a dark glare I blinked, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Demetri didn't hurt me Tala. _You did_."

Now it was his turn to jerk around to face me in surprise before glaring back in bewilderment. I hadn't cared that I was hurt by Demetri but Tala's words had hurt more. Demetri was open about his intentions but Tala? One moment we shared a bond and the next he threw it back in my face. How could I befriend someone like that?

"All along I had wanted to save you but I realised that you don't need saving. Because you refuse to trust anyone but yourself. What Demetri did didn't hurt twice as much as what you did Tala. For a moment, I was thankful we were openly able to talk, that finally you might be able to break out of your ice wall and trust _someone_. I put aside my fear of being hurt because I was eager to help you and then you broke my will to carry on," my voice broke off as I turned my head to the side swiftly, unable to look at him as a few more tears appeared.

For a while, no one said a thing and my head was pounding from all this crying and talking. I wanted to sleep it off and pretend it was all a bad dream. Except it was reality.

"You can't save everyone" Tala's quiet voice spoke up, deprived of its bitterness.

I let out a weak sigh, feeling exhausted. I wiped my tears with my hand making sure to hold on tight to the jacket with the other. "I wish I could" I whispered back.

I heard footsteps and jerked my head up to see him approach me, hand held out with a radiant white pill and a bottle of water on the other hand. His face lost most of its coldness and blankly gazed down at me. I shifted my eyes in surprise at what he was offering then into his eyes. They closed, hiding away his icy gems away from me.

"Take it. Sleep. Your head needs the rest and I'm sure you don't want to argue all night. You can give my jacket back tomorrow" he mumbled, frowning slightly.

My eyes widened and I felt a warm glow. _Was that it? _Is that Tala's way of saying he was sorry? Or perhaps I was dreaming too much. But I felt at that give moment, that things would really change yet at the same time they were going to be slow changes. I shakily took the pill and water, swallowing them down before I put aside the bottle. I watched him with eager eyes, wishing I could read his thoughts.

He grumbled, turning away and taking a few steps so he stood a metre away from me.

"I'm going to talk to Boris."

I jolted, looking up. Talk to Boris? About what happened? I didn't want Boris to know! Before I could protest he spoke again.

"About you leaving this abbey" he added in a monotone.

I gasped then, jumping forwards. "_I-IYA!_"

I circled around him to come face to face. He opened his eyes looking slightly annoyed.

"I do not want to leave. There are people relying on me right now and I cannot break their trusts. Please Tala, do not speak to Boris about it nor about what happened, I beg you" I pleaded, feeling my bottom lip tremble.

His eyes glowered, narrowing before closing altogether. With a grunt he turned his head away, nose pointing down. "Whatever."

I almost beamed, feeling a tiny smile tugging at my lips. I felt the need to do one last thing. Taking a quiet breath I took 2 steps forwards and wrapped my arms around his abdomen, letting my head relax on his chest. I felt the impact training had on his body as his hard chest gently risen up and down with his breaths. I felt warmth which was strange coming from such a cold person. His scent again was reminding me of home.

"Thank you...for saving me" I whispered into his chest.

I felt him go rigid and his arms moved as if he was too taken aback and didn't know how to react. I could hear his soft heartbeat through his chest. The moment ended when his hands grabbed at my shoulders, not harshly but sternly and pushed me back away from him. His face was turned to the side, refusing to respond or open his eyes. Without another word, he moved away and walked out of my room leaving me to my thoughts.

* * *

In the morning, I felt a slight heaviness on my head but decided I would feel better after breakfast. It wasn't too serious. As I dressed, I noticed Tala's jacket that I had folded neatly on top of my bed covers. I recalled last night and felt a wide variety of emotions that really had me confused. I had another problem too, my mouth was a faint purple colour, no doubt from the grip Demetri held over my mouth. There was no way I could cover it. I would have to think of some new excuse. That and I really needed to talk to someone about this big plan. I had no idea what terms Tala and I were on now but I was running out of time. Tournaments were only a few days away. I sighed, picking up the jacket, placing it inside my briefcase out of sight before leaving for the common room. Training would commence in a few minutes which gave me time to return the jacket.

I was racking with nerves as I knocked on the door. What would happen? Would things be different? I was welcomed with a frown from Spencer as he opened the door. I shifted my eyes past him, scanning the room but he blocked me.

"Is Tala there?" I asked.

His eyebrow arched, no doubt surprised because he probably heard of what happened the night before. Before he could answer me I saw Bryan approach and his eyes immediately fixated on me.

"He's gone out for a few minutes" Bryan responded, looking like his attention was somewhere else though he was looking at me.

I frowned. "Oh. I'll return later" I turned to leave when a hand grabbed my wrist causing me to wince as I was pulled into the room sternly. I was facing the 3 remaining Demolition Boys, all staring at my face. I felt an uncomfortable feeling and started fidgeting with my briefcase handle, avoiding their eyes.

"What's with the bruises?" Bryan muttered.

I jolted my head up in shock. So this is what it was about... And I hadn't even come up with an excuse either. I bit my bottom lip and regretted it as it was tender.

"O-Oh, _n-nothing_. I...I just...It's nothing" I stammered out, keeping my eyes down, wishing I could run out.

The common room door opened and shut as footsteps were heard. "Demetri tried to rape her."

I grimaced, jerking my head back in horror at Tala's casual tone of revealing what had happened. I felt a pang of pain hit me in my stomach and stared into his blue eyes that evidently said he didn't care who knew. Dreading to turn around, I inhaled and looked upon the boy's expressions. Ian seemed to be frowning, standing by the coffee table with his beyblade in his hand that he put down. Spencer looked a little astounded and at the same time, refused to move. Bryan looked between furious and disgust. His moonstones blazing as his eyes scanned me and I turned away in shame.

"_Tch_. That scumbag has been harassing her endless" Bryan hissed in disgust, turning his eyes away and crossing his arms.

"We can deal with him. He's not exactly Boris' favourite student seeing as he spends most of his time in the pit" Ian added with a bitter tone.

I swallowed, sucking in a gasp. As much as I hated Demetri for what he tried to do, I felt a surge of guilt and fear.

"Then we'll destroy him" Bryan suggested.

In horror I protested. "_Dame! _Please, don't do anything. Yes it was wrong what he tried to do but he faces enough punishment here as it is. I cannot bear the thought of anyone suffering more than that" I looked away, wishing I bit my tongue and kept silent because they all sent dark glares at me like I was insane.

"You don't know the meaning of suffering" Tala mumbled coldly from behind, walking into view.

I looked down forlornly. I guess I didn't... But that didn't meant I want Demetri to suffer any more than he already does. He must know by now that he had to stay away right? ..._right? _I swallowed.

"Whatever. We got training. Look after yourself" Bryan looked at me giving a nod.

I smiled. "I will. _Arigato_, all of you."

They walked out one by one and I called out to Tala before he could leave. He froze, looking over his shoulder with a glare. I ignored it, grabbing his jacket from my briefcase and held it out. His eyes flickered down to it before taking it from my hands and walked out without a word.

At the infirmary, I met with Keiji who also noticed my bruises.

"It is nothing serious. Don't worry" I assured.

He glared, not looking at all satisfied but succumbed.

I paused when refilling my briefcase. "Keiji, do you also know about Tala's secret?"

There was a pause.

"Pretty much everyone does" he scoffed.

I winced. Feeling bad that his phobia was now out in the open. "It's just...I'd feel better if everyone ignored it. Tala is still a strong contender and powerful. A small phobia doesn't make him any weaker."

I turned to see Keiji darkly glaring at me making my face fall. He didn't like what I just said and I feared he would vent his anger.

"You sure are helping him a lot _considering _everything he did to you" he huffed coldly.

I flinched slightly, looking down. "There's reasons behind every action Tala does. I know better than to give up so easily because Tala is no easy person to get close to."

His glare darkened further and looked away in disgust. I felt a wave of hurt hit me.

"You should still stay away. He will only continue to hurt you" he mumbled before leaving.

I sighed dejectedly. _Could he be right?_

_'I would advise the same Juliette but it seems Tala's behaviour has also made me doubt my thoughts. Perhaps it would be safe...to give it a try.'_

_'I too believe there is hope for Tala. He has been fighting himself for so long and it was my fault for the cause of his anger. I must make up for that and show him that he can trust people.'_

_'I wish you all the best dear Juliette.'_

I smiled. _'Arigato Artemis._'

The day flew as I felt better though I kept replaying the scene with Demetri over and over which resulted in me avoiding the solitary tunnels. I always walked with someone or kept in the sight of security cameras. Though I knew Demetri was probably put off from attacking me again, it didn't stop the fear in my mind.

I couldn't seem to sleep that night, thinking about all that has happened. _Okaa-san _hadn't called, I still was nowhere near on discovering Boris' plan and I hadn't seen the Demolition Boys or Demetri or Juan all day.

I was broken out of my thoughts from the sound of a beyblade and immediately jumped out of bed. As I walked through the darkness and icy drafts I found myself in the familiar room of stone pillars with a silvery white blade zooming in zigzags around the room. In the distance I saw the red hair and tall figure standing and watching with content eyes. They looked up once spotting me but didn't show any emotion. Just its usual cold stare. I stepped inside, hesitating as I folded my arms across my chest to keep in warmth. Quietly, I walked over to the bench and watched his blade. I remembered the dazzling blue wolf I had seen when he battled and was drawn to its beauty.

Thinking aloud I mumbled, "May I see Wolborg?"

There was silence and I looked up to see Tala glaring at me with narrowed eyes. It seemed like he wasn't going to agree but I was proved wrong when he recalled his blade to his hand and walked over, sitting down with a gap between us. He looked like he was arguing with himself whether to show me or not but eventually as I eyed him with eagerness, he held out the shining beyblade with the image of the icy wolf in the chip. My eyes twinkled and I felt myself smile while I held the blade in my hands. A cold feeling washed over me and it was like I could feel Wolborg's energy. _So powerful yet discreet_.

"He really is beautiful" I whispered, looking down intently at the blade.

Tala remained silent, eyes closed as he refused to look at me. I then felt a tug at my heart.

_'Artemis?_'

_'I know what you are thinking Juliette. You may proceed if you trust your decision and believe it to be right_.'

I nodded and took a deep breath. I slid my hand into my pocket, pulling out my own pale green blade with the clear image of Artemis on the chip. I smiled down at it, fully confident about my decision. I turned to my side, holding out Artemis.

"There is another important reason why this blade means so much to me" I began, smiling down at my blade.

Tala opened his eyes, turning and then they widened when seeing what was in my right hand.

"I've had Artemis since I was 11; she sort of came to be from an old cherry blossom tree my mother's grandparents had planted in our back garden. No one knows about her, I cannot risk her getting caught by my father or even Boris. She is different from beasts as she has a human form of one. I fear she will be experimented on if she were revealed" I narrated the known story for the first time in my life; to a person I had barely begun to trust.

Tala's eyes were wide now, a frown on his face as he analysed my blade.

"That's impossible. I picked that same blade up the day you was unconscious from being buried in the snow. The chip was empty" he recalled, narrowing his eyes.

I chuckled lightly. "I too was shocked. She told me that we're linked through our energies so whatever I feel, she feels it too. When I'm unconscious, then her image erases from my blade until I awaken."

Now Tala seemed more than bewildered, fascinated by the strange piece of information.

"It speaks?" He arched an eyebrow.

I nodded. He remained silent but then slowly reached over and took the blade from my hand. At first I felt fear that he might do something but felt stupid in having such thoughts. He merely held it and analysed the blade, narrowing his icy eyes at the chip.

"Do you battle with her?"

Horrified, I sucked in a gasp and looked away. Lowering my voice I winced, "I can _never _use Artemis for battle. I have never used her for anything physical other than practising myself back home. She is very dear to me" I tailed off.

He grumbled before turning silent. I glanced at him, wondering what he was thinking and feeling. He was gazing at Artemis, seeming to be in a trance then suddenly he shook his head roughly.

"I think I heard her in my head" he frowned.

I smiled. "She does get into my head a lot."

A small smirk appeared on the corner of Tala's lips that made me feel as if I made an achievement. Beaming, I took Artemis back and returned Wolborg. We then fell into a deep silence. Would this be a good time to mention it? I couldn't take the risk of losing his only thing line of trust that we had. I shut my eyes tightly, thinking hard. There seemed like no better time..._I only hoped he wouldn't react brutally_. Trusting my instincts I released the breath I was holding.

"Tala?"

No response. _Expected_.

"I know Boris is planning something with you and the other Demolition Boys..."

Tala immediately jumped up from his seat, turning away with a snarl. I jolted in fright at his rapid reaction before squeezing my hands together.

"What is he making you do? I know he wants dominance over the world but I do not understand how a beyblade tournament will help him achieve that."

"Keep your nose out of our business. It's better for you" he coldly snapped back.

I flinched, looking down. "I...I wish to know Tala..."

He jerked around looking furious. "I said keep out of our business! You don't need to know anything. Just do your job here and ignore what you heard" he hissed down at me, blue eyes raging.

I stood up, clutching my elbow. "What will either of you gain by following Boris' orders?" I risked asking, knowing I was probably on thin ice.

"I only care about being the best and strongest blader. Winning the tournament proves it and that's all I care about. I don't care about what Boris wants" he embarked bitterly.

_So that was his dream_... He really didn't care if he was made into a puppet but the fact he would gain in being a champion blader by following his orders just didn't seem right. There had to be more. I couldn't push it anymore tonight. With a sad whisper I asked my final question.

"Will following Boris really help you to achieve that though, because you can prove to be the best on your own without having to follow Boris. Must you obey his orders all the time?" I looked up at him to see him turn away, facing his back to me. He then ended it with a familiar sentence.

"_Not everyone is fortunate enough to have a choice_."

**Wohoo! Finally some TalaxJuliette eh? And Tala has finally met Artemis! What will he do? ;) It gets better I promise! Hands up those who expected Tala to apologize? Muahaha he's not nice enough to say he's sorry yet but for the moment, Juliette is happy with their current relationship! I just loved the part he gave her his jacket lol and when she hugged him! Favourite scenes guys? :D**

**So I hope you enjoyed that! Demetri is a jerk and will get what's coming don't worry! Sadly he isn't gone forever yet. I need him lol. EXCITING NEWS, pretty soon we are going to see KAI HIWATARI make his entrance! *dies* and lots more dramatic twists ;) for the next chapter or few chapters, we shall see more TalaxJuliette and discover a secret that I bet no one would ever have guessed! No it's not what was inside the package from before lol, but that's coming soon too! Sort of slowed down in writing because I'm preparing to start my second semester from Monday but update's won't delay for a while! **

**Oh and forgive me if there have been words joined together or grammar errors because fanfiction is annoying, it changes the original document when I upload it -_-**

**I know this is a long AN but I just want to ask if people want a sequel or something or should I end it with an epilogue? Review and tell me! **

**Love you all!**

**Adios :D**


	11. Chapter 11: Clash Of Emotions

**Aah I've been so busy this week what with my second semester starting and the annoyance of 4 brothers who hog the internet :( Next chapter won't take this long I promise! **

**Rebelle Boss: **Thanks for reviewing! I hope this chapter satisfy's you because we finally DO get to see Juliette's rebellious side ;) Enjoy and review!

**Vermillion: **Thanks for the review! I'm thinking on several idea's actually for a sequel but I don't know for sure yet. We'll see near the end :) Juliette will meet the Bladebreakers but before the big match. You'll see why soon! :D Enjoy chapter 11 and review!

**Beylover: **Thank you for reviewing! I know everyone was really impatient what with Juliette's character lacking in confidence and I really apologize for that but it's how I was able to picture her when I wrote this story. I am happy to say that from this chapter, you get to see the confidence and rebellious side that you all have been craving for lol and I am pretty proud of this chapter actually! It's sort of a filler before the big climax happens so I hope it's enough for you. What happened with Demetri annoyed quite a few so I hope this chapter makes up for that ;) Her father is someone who holds a strong hold over Juliette but she will change don't worry! Sorry, I shall write the translations from now on but there isn't much now anyway :) Kai appears in the next chapter not this one I'm afraid! Enjoy chapter 11 though and please review!

**Ariao: **Thank you! And for your review lol, heres chapter eleven, hope you like it! Review at the end please? :D I want cookies.

**mahjabinmaliha: **Thanks for your review! Kai does return to the abbey if you remember in episode 41 of season one Beyblade :) it's basically following from around there. Juliette may appear in the match, I can't reveal anything yet ;) This chapter has more surprises! Enjoy them and review!

**leikoashimage: **Thanks for the review! I might start writing a sequel after a few more chapters. I don't know whether the sequel will ruin this story because it might drag out if you know what I mean? Post faster then! Meantime, enjoy chapter 11 and review please!

**Potasi: **Thanks for the review! Sorry for her slow personality, I don't like to rush things that's why I do have her build up confidence as the story goes on! This chapter might help satisfy you though because we get to see a change in her ;) Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy it and please review on what you thought!

**Thank you Guest and SailorSun21 for your reviews! What was in the package will actually be revealed later around Chapter 17 I think? I'm not sure. Enjoy chapter eleven and review please!**

**OKAY, so here is a longish chapter eleven! I am happy about how this chapter turned out and I think a few people will be pleased to see what happens as we do get to learn a few things AND we see a change in Juliette ;) oh and some fluffyness with her and Tala because I know some people are eager to see Romance lol. As am I! It's all in Normal POV so it jumps from people to people because a lot happens and I wanted to get a couple of people's thoughts in too! So enjoy!**

**Chapter Eleven**

_***Normal P.O.V***_

Tala sat on the bench alone, recalling the past few moments he just encountered with the young doctor. Not only that but he was shocked at the outcome between them after everything that had happened. Truthfully, he was more annoyed than ever in having opened up a little towards Juliette but that feeling of regret failed to show up. After his argument with Bryan he had truly shown what he thought about the pink haired female and simply refused to abide by the same morals Bryan now followed. It wasn't until later that day he retraced his steps and his conscience eagerly pressuring him to feel different towards Juliette. Though he yet to trust her, which he still doubted, he felt some sort of relief after letting out that he found her different. She may have not been like the previous doctors, much to his regret, but there was always some sign of positive energy radiating from her that made them all attracted to her like a moth to a flame. He found her morals pathetic. After her encounter with Demetri he was astounded when she protested against them punishing Demetri. What the hell was she thinking? He sighed quietly, leaning his head back against the wall and closed his eyes, remembering her voice that he had just heard a few moments ago. One thing he knew for sure now was that she wasn't here by choice which made sense when she made her earlier remark that he had used just a while ago.

'_You say I don't belong here Tala that may be true. My father forced me to work here, for what reason I do not know. I apologize for my presence that has disrupted this abbey's methods.'_

On hearing her apology, he turned away from her like he was unable to look her in the eye. All the wrong accusations were like bullet shots to him and being wrong wasn't something he found easy to surpass. It irritated him greatly at how she managed to make him feel these rare emotions that he loathed so much. What surprised him the most was when she mentioned of the plan that Boris had created. He never expected her to find out but typical abbey, she would have found out one way or another considering she has made quite a few comrades. Revealing the plan to her could ruin everything and he wasn't prepared to let his only chance in achieving the title of the best blader go down the drain because of an emotional insecure doctor. When she entrusted her secret to him about her bit-beast, he didn't know how to react. She clearly knew he didn't trust her and most likely would deliver such information to Boris right away. Just what made her so sure that she could trust _him_? The bigger question was, _could_ she trust him? He didn't know himself.

The morning seemed to arrive too fast for Juliette as she pulled herself out of bed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Though she would have liked to have slept a little more she couldn't risk being later than she already was. It was 7am, she was meant to be leaving for her duties but there she was in her pyjamas yet to shower and dress. She weakly smiled, recalling last night and felt fully confident with her choices. Artemis seemed to have agreed and was content with the situation. After a quick shower and dry up, she rushed into her clothes and sped out of her room with her briefcase. Her head felt better and the bruise on her mouth was slowly fading with her cuts. As she entered the Level 5 training room, she immediately noticed at how..._empty_ it was. Her emerald green eyes scanned the vicinity only to spot 6 remaining students all giving her a dark glare. Clearly these were the students that had accepted her but refused to speak or come close to her. Juliette heaved a light sigh, frowning. _Where was everyone?_

Seeing as her services wouldn't be required in that room, she decided to head down to the next training facility nearby. What she didn't expect was to find the same situation as she did earlier except there were less than 15 students present. No Juan, Keiji, Astor, Kyle, the list was endless. _Did Boris take them out somewhere?_ As she left the room, heading for the all hated dungeons, she noticed the stench of thick rusty blood was stronger than usual as the darkness began covering over her eyesight. She flinched on seeing the large number of guards all aligned, walking towards her and out the exit. There were never this many guards here before... She feared the worst and began walking through the passage of cells. She caught her breath, clutching her briefcase tight as she looked into the first cell, horrified. Before her eyes lay 2 bodies belonging to Astor and Kyle, sprawled across the floor unconscious and heavily wounded. She turned for the next cell to spot the beautiful locks of violet hair belonging to Keiji with Cole beside him in the same state that of Astor and Kyle. As she scanned each cell, she gasped finding the missing students all beaten and left unconscious on the ground.

"_Na-Nani._.." she croaked, unable to find the strength to inhale. It looked like a massacre only these boys were still breathing, barely.

She was quick to jump in and aid them, helping most of them come to and rest for a while before they could get up to leave. As she jumped from cell to cell, cleaning them up the best she could, she was stunned at how they all remained silent, some even refusing to be helped just like in the beginning. It seemed that after their punishment, they were returning into the cold bladers they were and that made a chill run up Juliette's spine. As she approached the last cell she almost lost the ability to stand up.

"Bryan!"

Rushing into the cell she found the gray haired male unconscious on the ground with a small pool of blood forming around his left arm. She collapsed to her knees, analysing him before recoiling back when she saw the wound on his arm.

"They used a knife..." she quietly murmured, eyes widening at the spewing blood.

Swiftly, she delved into her briefcase pulling out the leftover bandages to help stop the flow of blood spilling out. She brushed a hand over his face, feeling the smooth and cold pale skin of Bryan. She gave it a little shake, hoping he would wake up. When no reaction left Bryan she swallowed, shifting her eyes to the wound that was now soaking through the bandage pressed on to stop it. Panic washed through her.

"There's nothing I can do...I'll have to head back to the infirmary but at this rate..." her eyes worriedly looked at the wound. Bryan would be in serious trouble if she didn't stop the bleeding soon and leaving for the infirmary was also risky. She was stuck in between.

'_There is something else you can do Juliette, however it is a dangerous method_' the melodic voice echoed in her head.

'_Please tell me Artemis, at this rate I need to do anything- something! And quickly_' she pleaded the spirit.

'_It is not an easy task, one that would require a lot of energy and motivation. Our energies are combined, you can use that energy if you are strong enough and deliver it through skin contact to heal possibly anything.'_

Juliette double backed. Did Artemis just say that together they had the power to heal others. All that time she resorted to the traditional methods and all along she had a simpler method to help others! Artemis seemed to take note of this.

'It is a dangerous method hence why I kept it a secret until now. You put your life at risk if you use it. The energy may help heal the injured but at the same time, the more you use, the more life force energy it drains from its host. It could kill you if you do not pull back in time.'

Hearing the last sentence sent chills through Juliette's body. What a great risk it would be to use this method. Her eyes shook and looked down at the unconscious Bryan with his arm. She had to do something. Putting on a confident mask she sat up straight.

'_All right. Guide me through on how to use it. I know of the risks but I must do something before something worse happens to Bryan.'_

'_Very well. It works through skin contact. It is called channeling. You will be required to focus all your strength into the place you are about to heal._'

As Artemis directed her, Juliette placed a hand over the wound with the bandage still above it. She closed her eyes, frowning as she concentrated intently.

'_Good. Now direct all your thoughts of helping him through your body towards your hand. Wish it. Imply it strongly that you want him to be healed.'_

The voice urged Juliette to focus harder as she followed the instructions, feeling like her head was going to explode. She gasped for air, feeling half drained already. As she lifted her hand she felt nothing. Nothing happened.

'_I warned you that it is not an easy task'_ Artemis informed.

'_Then teach me, please! Bryan doesn't have much time'_ Juliette pleaded.

'_Focus Juliette. Direct all your strength, thoughts and believe you can heal. Picture his wound gone and let the energy pass through your fingertips. Focus!_'

Juliette's face was now fully concentrating on her orders, wincing as she felt her head pound. She felt nothing but a throbbing pain.

'_Stop thinking of the pain and relax, let the energy out from inside you!_'

'_I'm trying!_'

'_Don't talk and continue._'

Juliette wanted to cry out loud and express the pain that severed her insides. The thought of giving up was far off, she couldn't find herself stopping. With a final attempt she felt a sudden rush of warmth and knew at once it was the energy she needed to lend Bryan. As she focused on the wave of energy, directing it through her veins towards her right hand that held the wounded arm, the rest of her body began to fade out so she could only feel the line of energy flowing through. Her fingertips tingled and she winced while keeping her eyes shut tight as she pushed out the energy, picturing in her mind of how the wound would look once healed.

'_That's it, you are doing well'_ Artemis stated.

Happiness erupted and she felt thankful for even having such a method to help others.

That was when it hit her.

The first jab felt like a needle was puncturing her heart. Instead of feeling pain she only felt numbness. Her body had begun to turn frail at every fraction of a second. Soon her lungs even began to fail and she found it more difficult to breathe.

'_Let go Juliette. Stop!_' Artemis cried out.

She couldn't find herself to stop, feeling weaker and weaker til she was near to collapsing. She needed to save Bryan, a little longer wouldn't kill her yet. Another stab but harsher made her gasp out which came out as a mumble as her mouth seemed to have turned numb, forbidding her from speaking.

'Bryan is fine now. You must stop before you kill yourself!'

On hearing those words, panic aroused in Juliette and she found the strength to let go before falling forwards, ensuring her hands were holding her support on the ground. She wheezed, taking deep and long breaths as the ringing in her ears faded out and her five senses returned to her gradually. It felt like she had been stripped of her soul and her body wasn't there at all. An excruciating method.

'_Are you all right?_' Artemis' concerned voice echoed.

Nodding, Juliette sighed, looking up at Bryan who stirred slightly. Her eyes flickered to his arm and at once she removed the bandage as she sat back in open eyed astonishment. Instead of the bloody wound she had seen moments ago, there was now a crystal clear patch of pale skin looking like it hadn't been touched by a single weapon in its life. Had she really been responsible for that? Her fingers traced over the spot, speechless.

'_You must never use this method unless you are in a helpless situation Juliette, do you understand?_'

The warning was a serious one and Juliette wasn't one to use it again unless he absolutely had to. Being drained like that had consequences because now she felt so exhausted and her day had only begun. She was broken out of her thoughts when Bryan finally opened his eyes, groaning at the other minor bruises and cuts he had over his body. Juliette reached out to help him up when he suddenly flinched away, grumbling something about being fine and not needing help. A wave of hurt hit Juliette hard as the cold Demolition Boy that she had been so close to had turned tables and began refraining himself from her. He noticed this as he stood up, hissing.

"Don't worry about me, go help the others. _Go_" he roughly ordered.

Pushing herself up, Juliette merely blinked, nodding as she still felt a little light and dizzy. It was clear Bryan had no idea of what she had just done and it was better for it to stay that way. She watched as she staggered his way out the cell and began heading out with her following shortly behind.

* * *

After the strange event at the dungeon's, Juliette found herself needing some fresh air even if it was sub-zero temperatures outside. As she put aside her briefcase and turned to leave the infirmary, she was distracted by her cell phone which was vibrating violently. The caller I.D immediately made her frown, biting her bottom lip in the result of nerves.

"_Otou-san?_"

"Where are you now Juliette?" her father's rough exterior voice questioned.

"The infirmary. Is there something wrong _otou-san?_" She felt as if he knew exactly what she was doing or planning. It scared her.

"Do you remember what your duty is?"

She blinked. The penny dropped. Boris had obviously called him about her sudden protests against his orders and how she had been ignoring them and helping the others or befriending them in a way that did not please him. She swallowed.

"Y-Yes."

"Abide by the rules Juliette, else I will be forced to pull you out and terminate your position at the clinic, is that understood?"

Panic and horror showed on her face as she nearly staggered. Such a threat was hard to protest against and her father was completely serious. As a last futile attempt, she spoke aloud.

"I have followed your orders until now _otou-san_. I will not disobey" she forlornly looked down as her voice tailed off.

"Very well."

On remembering her last phone call she jerked her head up. "I would like to talk to _okaa-san._"

There seemed to be a sound of a grunt on the other end. "Your mother will call you when she wishes to."

The slight feeling of anger sparked giving the boost of confidence Juliette so eagerly needed.

"I have waited 6 years for her. It is wrong for her to delay our talk or has she forgotten _that I am her daughter too?_" her voice for once implied a fragment of venom that shocked even her.

"Juliette! Have you forgotten who you are _speaking_ to?" her father's enraged voice snapped back making her flinch. Her eyes narrowed.

"Forgive me _otou-san_, but I cannot sit here and wait in a painful suspense for her to call. It seems both you and _okaa-san_ have both forgotten you have a daughter" the fragile side of Juliette was astounded at how she found the strength and confidence to speak against her father but the rage inside her kept her going. Before she felt her father's wrath she ended the call and let the pain and sorrow engulf her. She felt herself collapse onto the nearby bed in the infirmary, breaking the line of tears from her glistening emerald gems that held them in.

Nothing seemed to be improving. In fact it was the opposite and it was also strange how the students she had befriended were the ones sent to the pit. _Had Boris discovered this and ordered them all to be punished?_ She gasped, clasping a hand over her mouth in pure terror. Bryan had been cold but he didn't give her the bitter glare he had on the first time they met so it seemed he wasn't choosing to push her away. Perhaps not yet. It gave her some relief. The situation at home seemed worse. Her father was surely furious now at the way she answered him back in a tone she never believed had existed. Her mother didn't seem to care now that she had regained her place back at the mansion. Why did her letter seem so different? _Could it all be a false pretense so she could also fall under the spell of her mother even after all the years in the past where she was treated exactly how a daughter should be treated by her mother?_ Nothing made sense anymore.

Footsteps made her startle as she looked to her left to spot the famous red hair and those mesmerizing blue eyes that held her captive. Tala stepped into the infirmary and leaned on the door frame, arms crossed and watching her. It seemed he had witnessed the past few minutes and stood in silence. Stepping up from her position, Juliette was surprised she was visited by Tala. He seemed to have avoided the punishments today and it was a huge relief.

"Tala, is something wrong?"

His eyes narrowed, peering in through the windows of her emerald coloured eyes. She wiped away the tears that had stained her cheeks seconds ago, as if it would help hide the fact she shedded tears.

"You should be asking yourself that" he blandly replied.

She looked away from him, masking away her emotions but he knew very well what was skimming through the girl's mind right now. He shut his eyes, preparing his next question.

"So your parents called...and you had the guts to talk back."

This statement caught her off guard and a very guilty look was evident on her delicate features. Her bright emerald eyes dulled, losing that sense of spark that she seemed to have. He almost surprised himself at how he had been able to analyse that. Since when did he check up on her?

"I...I didn't mean to," she whispered out, sounding upset.

Tala felt irritated once again, narrowing his eyes at her which caught her attention. "Stop being pathetic. You talked back because in your mind you wanted to. You don't ever regret something you wanted to do."

She grimaced, giving it a thought. "What if its wrong?"

He almost scoffed at how stupid that sounded but realized the moral behind it. His own accusations against her felt wrong only after discovering the truth. _There was a difference wasn't there?_

"It isn't when you're placed in a status equal to that of a dog. That is your problem. _You're too weak_." His tone of voice was harsh but he meant it in a way that it would make her realize that feeling guilty about everything was irrelevant. This brought him to the Demetri situation. Though Juliette protested against their choice to punish the psycho, he made sure that his next trip to the pit would last 2 days. He absolutely didn't do it for Juliette, no, he didn't care about that or so he liked to believe. Demetri was never a student he himself was fond of and earlier he would challenge Tala, thinking he was strong enough. The cocky inferior was a mere cockroach in his eyes and seeing him suffer was more than satisfaction for him.

"Speaking up to your superiors is wrong..." Juliette murmured, avoiding the icy glare of the elite captain.

"Speaking your mind out loud isn't a crime."

Juliette glanced up surprised. Tala had a valid point and she considered them though it didn't change her morals, not really. Casting aside the subject she smiled weakly catching Tala off guard for a fraction of a second. He narrowed his eyes, wondering what could possibly have her smiling.

"Anyway, I thought you would be in training," she moved to her desk, piling up papers neatly.

Tala merely grumbled, looking down at the ground at nothing in particular. He had been in training and then spoke to Boris about the Bladebreakers who were due to arrive the next day. It would be interesting to see their competition. He almost laughed bitterly. Competition was the word he would use, more like parasites that he could crush with one finger. His team was the defending champions and nothing was going to take that away. Not even Kai.

"What are you thinking about?"

He looked up when her voice broke him out of his thoughts. Keeping silent, Juliette decided not to pursue her questioning. Before any more words could be exchanged, the door opened beside the captain and Keiji stepped in, hands in his pockets. From the look of things it seemed he took quite a beating with a few ugly bruises on his face. Tala watched as Juliette seemed to glow at his presence. That was when he felt this irritating feeling inside his gut. A mixture of annoyance and _disappointment?_ He shook away these thoughts and growled inwardly.

"You should be resting Keiji" the young doctor advised, frowning slightly but neither the less she seemed happy that the violet haired male was up and well.

A smirk was apparent on the teenager's face. "I'm supposed to be in the gym facility actually. That aside, I need a shot of something for the aches."

Juliette noticed the difference in Keiji. He seemed so determined to get to training no matter his condition. Something was really wrong... _Had Boris gotten to them all?_ That aside she nodded and grabbed a pill from the cabinet and dropped it into Keiji's hand. He gave a nod, assuming it was a thank you before turning around, catching the presence of Tala who coldly glared at them both. In that second, Keiji's eyes narrowed, turning dark and disgusted. His ravishing indigo eyes never looked so threatening, almost equal to that of Tala's icy ones. It seemed they were conveying a message that Juliette couldn't understand or read and she glanced between the two males. Out of nowhere, Keiji grabbed her hand firmly that immediately caught the red headed captain's attention resulting in him sending cold vibes through his eyes.

"_Ikuzo_, Juliette. You can spectate the gym room" Keiji strongly urged, tugging at her hand.

"K-Keiji?"

Shocked at Keiji's sudden actions, Juliette wasn't thinking as he pulled her forwards, leading them out. That was until a tall structure came in between, obstructing their route.

"She is needed by Spencer" Tala bitterly objected.

Their eyes met in a battle, sending death waves that were invisible to Juliette's eyes. It seemed Keiji didn't trust Tala due to prior events. Keiji glanced up darkly, almost as if he were going to tell Tala off but didn't.

"You can get moving to training, Boris doesn't like latecomers" Tala threatened.

Juliette looked up at him, surprised at how his sudden mood had changed to a dark and sinister personality. Keiji seemed to hesitate; she could feel it through his touch on her hand. He let her go then and through gritted teeth, he replied.

"Yes _sir_."

Tala seemed to be feeling smug but at the same time he refused to show the smirk that was eager to tug at his lips. With one last glare, Keiji left the room leaving the two remaining people in silence.

Juliette watched as the purple haired boy left before sadly blinking and looking up at Tala who was glaring at her making her flinch inwardly and feel uneasy. What had brought on his sudden rash mood? That was when she remembered what he just said and quickly moved to grab her briefcase.

Tala watched warily as she rushed towards him, looking alarmed.

"Shall we go?"

That surprised him enough for his eyebrows to twitch a little before narrowing his eyes and leading the way out, the girl following him from behind. They both walked fast in silence, he had no words to say. Juliette on the other hand worriedly looked up now and then, expecting him to say something. They neared the all too familiar common room, entering without hesitation. Tala walked over to the fireplace and crossed his arms over, chin down and closing his eyes.

Juliette glanced around the room, confused. Her eyes failed to spot Spencer and wondered if he was in his room. She shifted her eyes at the male before her who kept his back facing her.

"Where is Spencer?" she asked, her voice slightly shaky.

There came no reply and suddenly she felt as if she were drawn here to be trapped. The fear that dug into the pelt of her skin made her hold the breath she was eager to let out. She took an uneasy step backwards though her mind told her she was being ridiculous. _What would Tala gain by bringing her here?_ He wasn't like Demetri... _was he?_ Now she was beginning to doubt herself as she took uneasy breaths of air, watching Tala carefully who hadn't moved a muscle ever since entering.

"Why don't you rebel against your father?"

The voice made her jump as she realized what he just said. _Rebel?_ Against her own _father?_ She couldn't answer him but she had her own comeback for it.

"Why don't you rebel against Boris?"

That caught Tala off guard all right. He hadn't expected her to give such a sharp reply that immediately affected him. _So she was playing the answer my question and I'll answer yours card? Fair enough_. He would play along with this for the moment.

"You already know the answer to that" he grimly replied.

"Actually, I do not. There is no logical reason as to why you should follow Boris. I know he holds some sort of leverage over you and the others."

His eyes narrowed and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stick up. It was mildly frightening at how much she knew for someone that was so insecure and held no importance in Boris' plans. He chose to turn around then, making the girl look up. He noticed her captivating green eyes questioning. Not judging like how any other normal person would. _What on earth made him to drag her attention away from the one known as Keiji?_ He frowned.

"What I choose to do is none of your business" he snapped.

He saw the sudden rage ignite in her eyes making her look like a threat for the first time. It shocked him.

"That works both ways!"

Typical of her though, after her sudden remark she coiled back looking guilty. It made him smirk. He turned to the side, avoiding her eyes. He really won't be able to question her choices when he himself wouldn't answer hers. There was a moment's silence.

"What has Boris planned? What hold does he have over you that you must obey him so?" her eager and pleading voice seemed stronger.

That didn't stop the sudden rage erupting inside Tala. He turned to face her, glaring so bitterly that she had to take a step backwards.

"I told you, keep out of our business! You can't do anything, nor do you need to know" he growled at her.

With that, he bared his teeth, turning his head to the side in disgust before walking past her, to leave the room. A hand gripped around his wrist and suddenly he felt a jolt run up his arm from the touch making his eyes shot open and his breath caught in his throat. _What was this? This irritating and uncalled feeling?_ He never encountered anything like it and wasn't enjoying its unwelcome feelings. The hand the grabbed his wrist was gentle yet firm and he froze in his spot, lips opened a fraction.

Juliette wasn't going to waste this moment of bravery. She didn't realize what she was doing until she had her hand wrapped around his strong wrist covered by his sleeve. There wasn't time to spare. If Boris really was going to attempt at taking over the world using bit-beasts then it concerned her. No bit-beast should come to any harm if that was Boris' intention. She was more than surprised that Tala hadn't reversed the moment into slamming her against the wall, no, he just stood there allowing her to touch his hand. It seemed to shake slightly under her touch. Moving these thoughts aside, she placed a confident expression on her face.

"If anyone gets hurt then I'll never forgive myself, knowing I could have had a chance to stop it. I'm alarmed by what methods would be needed to accomplish Boris' plan. I worry for your safety" Juliette's voice tailed off as she looked down nervously.

"_Let go of my arm._"

She jerked her head up, opening her mouth to speak when no words came out. His cold tone was serious and if she didn't listen then she surely would be hurt in some way. She released her clutch and curled her fingers into her palm as if she were cherishing the sacred moment that she was able to hold Tala without having to get hurt. Her hand fell by her side, dejected. The door to the common room opened revealing the moonstones that belonged to Bryan.

Firstly, he noticed the intense atmosphere in the room before exchanging glances between his captain and the young doctor. His eyes narrowed.

"What is going on here?" his voice was somewhat dry but it was strong enough to get an answer.

"Bryan, you know about the pl-"

"Nothing" Tala immediately cut off the girl who frowned at him before looking back at Bryan who raised an eyebrow.

There was some sort of change in her expression; it seemed the girl was gathering her remaining courage to speak the truth.

"I know Boris has a plan. I know it involves you all and that it results with Boris and Voltaire achieving world domination" she confidently admitted.

Now Bryan seemed taken aback. How the girl found out was beyond his knowledge and it seemed Tala was confronted by this too seeing as he had the cold and reluctant expression. She obviously had been asking him about it that was evident enough. He frowned, narrowing his eyes.

"What do you know?"

"Nothing, other than that. Please tell me Bryan, I can't let you go through with it because I know deep down you don't want to follow Boris. He has you chained to him somehow" Juliette cried out eagerly.

Bryan glanced at Tala who was glaring at him. The look was enough to say that they wasn't to reveal a word to anyone. That and Juliette was still far off from the truth.

"This isn't something you should get involved in" Bryan replied.

Juliette looked defeated, as her last sign of hope crushed down on her. Her eyes sadly looked away as the confidence and eagerness she had was stripped away.

Bryan felt a nagging feeling inside him and he did his best to fight against it. It seemed Tala noticed this struggle and darkly glared that was a translation for '_No_.' He looked at the young girl who held her chin down. It was dangerous. If Boris found out that she knew, not only would their lives be at stake, but she would put herself into trouble. She couldn't stop Boris and he wasn't too sure that he wanted her to either.

"I will be needed elsewhere..." Juliette's broken voice whispered.

Both boys exchanged looks but said nothing. Bryan clenched his fist. Why was it so difficult? By telling her he doubted she could actually do anything. She knew nothing of the situation nor the outcomes or why they were doing it. As Juliette kept her head down, she was about to walk past when Bryan protested.

"Wait."

Tala looked up surprised then glared. Bryan was having second thoughts. He knew it.

"Bryan."

Tala's threatening voice was not changing Bryan's mind. He confidently trusted this choice.

"I trust my choice" he retorted as Juliette pulled back and looked up, hopeful. She waited for him to speak.

Bryan frowned, suddenly the idea seemed preposterous. What was he thinking? But he couldn't back out now. Looking up with a glare he could see the curiosity in her eyes, pleading at him to continue. He felt his insides sink, giving in. She was like a viper without realizing. He sighed quietly, glancing over his shoulder to see the door shut firmly.

"Before I say anything, you better understand that you put us and yourself at risk. By knowing this, we expect you not to act stupid. Is that clear?" He glared right at her.

She hesitated for a moment before nodding. He didn't believe her for a second and it seemed Tala was none the happier. He turned away from them and took several steps away, crossing his arms over.

"We follow Boris because everyone here wants to be the best and he can make us that" he began, noticing at how Juliette flickered her eyes to his captain for a moment before looking back.

"Boris has given us everything. Call it hell but it's making us better bladers. We have been chosen by him because we have reached his expectations therefore giving us each a scientifically man-made bit-beast."

Juliette almost gasped. "Man..._Man-made?_" The thought seemed almost impossible. She knew bit-beasts created by man were possible yet but it seemed somehow Boris managed it.

"Yes. As part of the abbey, you should know where your loyalty lies" he darkly stared at her who looked up. "We intend to crush the Bladebreakers with the power Boris has given us but before that, there is a vital action we must take" he turned to the side, hands sliding in his pockets.

Juliette struggled to keep the shock from showing on her face. So Boris was intending to use the match as a starter point to taking over the world, but how? Bryan seemed to know what she was thinking.

"By using bit-beasts, Boris gets what he wants and we get what we want."

Now letting out the gasp that she had been holding inside. Her hand flew to her mouth and she dropped her briefcase. She immediately clutched her pocket feeling protective of Artemis.

"What does he...intend to do with the bit-beasts?" she was afraid of the answer, the shaky voice said that.

"Use them to start a war," Tala intercepted making both Juliette and Bryan glance back at him.

Feeling like she had just been shot, Juliette clutching her pocket tighter than ever. Boris was intending to use bit-beast as weapons. To take over the world and destroy everything. But one thing she didn't understand was that Boris already has bit-beasts in his clutches. The 4 the Demolition Boys held and possibly more. He could create and endless supply. _Why wasn't he acting now?_

"First we need to break down the Bladebreakers spirit. That means we bring in Kai" Bryan stated.

"Kai?" Juliette raised an eyebrow.

"Boris intends on him joining us and by betraying the Bladebreakers, we will gain hold of another sacred bit-beast and crushing the Bladebreakers is going to be a piece of cake."

The smirk on Bryan's face made Juliette falter. Her heart felt like it was going to explode and her head pounded. They were _actually_ going along with this? They planned to crush an innocent team using dirty tactics and reel in Kai who would have to betray his friends? She couldn't let that happen!

"That is vile! You cannot be _serious_ about following Boris in this, are you?" She cried out in protest.

Bryan darkened his glare as did Tala who now turned around to join Bryan's side.

"You can't do anything about it. We are saving the lives of the other trainee's and getting what we want most ever since we joined this abbey" Tala snarled.

Grimacing, Juliette scowled looking disgusted at the pair. She couldn't believe her ears. Her hopes that Boris held leverage over them was diminished the moment he mentioned that they wanted power. To be the best and even if it meant using dirty tactics they would go through with it. That weakened her confidence to stop Boris because she had no idea what she could do. No one would side with her...

"By obeying Boris you risk the lives of millions of people!"

Tala seemed to look away and so did Bryan. Juliette took a uneasy step back, looking like she had tried to swallow a rock. Her eyes shook with utmost astonishment.

"You...You both don't care...do you?" she croaked out quietly.

Bryan shot up. "If we could do something about that, we would. But we can't. Stay out of this if you don't want to get hurt. Your life will be saved if you do."

Juliette idly glared something she rarely did but right now her anger couldn't seem to be contained. _Her life?_ What was her life worth if millions of others were at risk?

"We're going to be late" Tala intruded her thoughts with his voice, pushing past them both and heading towards the door. He glanced back over his shoulder to his team mate. "Let's go Bryan."

"_Wa-Wait!_" Juliette reached out only to be stopped by Bryan who held her wrist firmly. She looked up pleading but he only narrowed his moonstones.

"Don't do anything stupid. Remember, it's not only your life at stake if you do" he darkly reminded before letting go and leaving with his captain.

Juliette wanted to break down as she collapsed to her knees. She was trapped in the middle. If she followed the utilitarian method then the easy choice would be the greatest good for the greatest number which meant she would have to do something even if it meant endangering the lives of the students here and her own and not to forget, Artemis too. This was about the lives of millions of others. But she couldn't bring herself to risk others lives when they have been living like rats in this place. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

* * *

With the day nearly over, Juliette was more nervous than before upon discovering that the Bladebreakers would be here in Moscow tomorrow. Boris' plan would start to take place. She may have not known the exact details of how he was going to draw in Kai, but it was enough to worry her. He really was going to achieve world domination. Her only miracle would be if she could somehow foil Boris' plan and have the Demolition Boys back out. If Boris didn't have their support then he wouldn't be able to proceed with his plan. Maybe she could put herself forward to protect them. Boris knew he couldn't hurt her; her father was there to thank. Though if her father were to find out which he most likely would then perhaps it will be different. Neither the less she had to try.

As she entered the Level 3 training room she sat herself down and watched as everyone else gathered and sat down or stood at the sidelines. Juan's battle was today and it was thanks to Cole she found out. It seemed Boris wanted to broaden the little boys strength after discovering the confidence he had built and was impressed by it. She smiled feeling better that Juan had improved greatly and she was sure he would win today. She spotted the dark hair belonging to Cole stood across the other side of the room where he was also going to witness his younger brother's match. All in all, it was very exciting and full of suspense. Juliette wondered who his opponent would be this time but that was cast aside when she spotted Juan entering the arena, placing himself upon the large steel dish. She frowned when she saw Boris enter the room and felt a wave of disgust build inside her. Her emerald eyes followed the tall man who had his arms held behind his back as he stood on the balcony above the dish, becoming spectator.

"We all have a very exciting match to watch today. Juan had us astounded with his last battle so let's see if he can impress us again when he is up against a higher level student" he grinned, eyes covered by the dreading ruby eyed mask he wore.

Juliette held a breath. A higher level student? Wasn't that going to be too much for Juan? Or had he improved by so much that this test would decide whether he was upgraded or not? She bit her bottom lip as she glanced a look at Juan. His amber eyes were filled with confidence but she detected fear too when Boris mentioned the higher student. She hoped and prayed he would be all right and dazzle Boris. Juan had confidence to spare.

"Without further ado, let's introduce your opponent Juan" Boris darkly sneered.

Everyone turned their heads to the south wing exit where a figure walked in from the darkness. Thunderstruck at the sight of him, Juliette fought against the sickness that violently formed inside her. Stood in the grand opening of the room, Demetri smirked, though with endless bruises he seemed to be more than confident. When Juliette looked up, hoping it was a dream, she swallowed as she watched Demetri advance to the dish. Her eyes rapidly turned to Juan who looked just as nervous but kept his confident expression on.

'_This is wrong Artemis! I'm sure Demetri has something planned and he is a ruthless person!'_

'_I agree but we mustn't give up on Juan yet.'_

Nodding, Juliette continued to watch the battle. She caught Cole who was now glaring daggers at Demetri who stood at the rim of the dish, smugly looking at Juan.

"I hope you brought your guts with you today little Juan" Demetri's rough voice echoed that instantly had Juliette shiver after recalling the horrific memory from that night.

"Don't underestimate me Demetri" Juan retorted, surprising everyone once again with his confidence.

Demetri merely smirked, setting up his launcher and aiming at the dish, awaiting Boris' orders. The room fell into a deep silence and there was tension radiating everywhere. Juliette held full confidence that Juan would succeed but after seeing the anger and fury in Demetri's eyes, she wasn't so sure. He looked so battered, like he had just endured purgatory and escaped. Had Boris sent him to the pit again? Even still, it looked like he received more than his usual tortures. She bit her lip, shaking her head of any thoughts of pity. Tala was right, she was weak.

"Prepare to battle in 3, 2, 1, let it rip!" Boris called forth, raising the order that the battle had begun.

Both Juan and Demetri pulled on their rip cords, releasing their blades into the dish. It seemed Demetri held the upper hand seeing as his beyblade was bigger but that didn't mean Juan's was any weaker. Both students headed at each other with all the force they had. Juliette watched, fidgeting nervously as a few students called out in encouragement or in full rage.

"You can pummel the shrimp Demetri!"

"Come on Juan! You beat Pavlo, you can beat this amateur!"

That was Cole's voice for sure and it seemed to have worked. Everyone watched as Juan's blade took advantage and fearlessly attacked Demetri's, holding it steady so it couldn't run anywhere. Demetri flinched, baring his teeth; he couldn't believe the little bundle of annoyance was actually this powerful. _Juan was right, he underestimated the brat._

Juliette gained hope and smiled lightly as she saw the proud look on Cole's face. Things were going to go fine at this rate.

"I guess, it's time to reveal why I'm in a higher class than you little Juan" Demetri's luring voice projected.

Juliette froze, clutching her skirt. What did he mean? Not only her but the whole room looked confused, save for a few who were happy Demetri looked suspicious. It meant bad news. Demetri chuckled darkly making Juan flinch back nervously.

"No Juan! Don't let him distract you!" Cole called out.

Demetri tutted. "Always needing the support from big brother, right Juan?"

Cole snarled. Juan seemed to look bewildered, changing between Demetri and Cole.

"You could never fight on your own, because you're weak."

Whatever Demetri seemed to be doing, it was taking a toll on Juan's strength because his blade began to falter and the red blade belonging to Demetri began forcing its attacks onto Juan's. Juan gasped, whimpering slightly as he lost his concentration. Demetri's words sunk in and it stung like venom. He really had been relying on others especially Juliette at the beginning. He didn't become confident on his own.

"Snap out of it Juan!" Cole protested, wanting to step forwards but was stopped by the other students who seemed to be siding with Demetri.

Juliette glanced up in shock to see Boris smiling as he watched. Something was wrong. It was like he knew this was going to happen. No one suspected what was to come next. Demetri let out a cackle, pointing his hand out to Juan. "I got you now. Say...bye bye!" He grinned.

Everyone watched in awe as the red beyblade somehow increased in speed, circling Juan's blade then suddenly it violently was hit by Demetri's which led to it snapping to fragments, all that flew at Juan from numerous directions. Gasping, Juliette shot up from her seat as did several others. Cole had to be held back who struggled to get out the grip from the other boys. The fragments hit Juan with force making him fall back to the ground with a cry.

"_JUAN!_"

Juliette, about to lunge over was stopped by Boris.

"Enough. Nobody moves. This battle was to determine the capability of Juan and it seems...he has displeased me," Boris smirked, walking down the steps to their same floor level.

Juliette flinched, narrowing her eyes angrily at the man. He knew this would happen. He planned this whole event. She was about to take a step forwards when a voice made her jump.

"Stop."

She blinked, turning around to see Tala standing there arms crossed. Having witnessed the battle even he had to understand her feelings right now. The fear she held inside. Bryan appeared with Spencer and Ian beside him, narrowing their eyes to the center. That caught her attention so she quickly turned back to hear Boris' decree.

"Take him away guards" he smirked.

Juliette felt her insides freeze over. Her gasp failed to come out and was stuck in her throat. Her lungs failed and she shook violently with her eyes wide open more than they could. They couldn't... She watched in horror as 2 guards appeared from the west wing door in their dark clothing and masked heads as they approached the little boy who was sprawled across the floor.

"_NO!_ Leave him alone!"

All attention moved to the struggling man in the grasp of 2 students. Cole fought to get free as he watched in fear as the guards approached. His face seemed to be bearing tears that hadn't fallen from his eyes as of yet. Boris merely smirked along with Demetri who looked smug.

"You know where to take him" Boris ordered his guards.

It hit Juliette then. She lunged forwards, bolting down to the arena but before she could even reach the shaking Juan who was yelping for help she was held back by 4 strong arms. She jerked her head to see the culprits.

"Let me go Tala! Please Bryan! They're going to hurt him! He's a _child__!_" She cried, releasing the tears as her chest constricted.

"Stop it kid" Bryan ushered, holding on tight as she pulled to break free.

Juliette looked back to see Boris frowning at her but it turned into an evil smile as he stood watching her quiver in pain. The guards grabbed Juan's arms pulling him up.

"Let me go!" Juan cried, now in full panic mode.

"Take him away now" Boris commanded loudly.

"_Stop it!_ _No! Juan!_ Let me go, _please_ Tala" Juliette whimpered, pleading with all her heart's content. He merely glared back that said no. She turned her head to Bryan who looked at her defeated. She couldn't do a thing.

"Stop! Please Boris, stop them! _IYAAA!_" she gave out a final cry as waterfalls erupted from her eyes and her heart broke when the doors slammed with Juan's pleading amber eyes that gave her one final glance, were hidden away.

Turning limp, she fell to her knees. The grip on her loosened and on the floor she wept quietly. Boris gave her a pathetic look before smiling, content with himself. Cole was now in the same situation as Juliette, pounding the floor with his fists. No one breathed a word.

Juliette couldn't believe her ears and eyes. Her insides pained like nothing she had ever felt. Seeing the fragile little boy taken away like that to a place where the worst of things happened...she couldn't bear the thought. As she wiped her cheeks and eyes she stood up, keeping her eyes shadowed with her chin down so her tendrils of hair covered her face. She flinched when hearing a bitter laugh.

"How very amusing this all is" Demetri chuckled darkly, raising a hand to his chin.

Tala and Bryan along with Cole immediately shot death glares at the culprit behind Juan's fate. He stood smugly, watching Juliette with his sea blue eyes. A clap made them all flinch.

"Let's give a round of applause to Juan! He put on a great battle." Sarcasm was dripping in his voice which ignited the anger inside Juliette who spun around to accuse the boy.

"This is all a big joke to you isn't it! Right now an innocent little boy is going to suffer because you used dirty _tactics!_"

Astounded by her outburst, Demetri's eyebrows arched before he grinned. "My my, so the little damsel in distress _can_ speak! Though you must understand little miss princess, this abbey isn't a place for fair fights. You should know that" he smirked.

Juliette grimaced. That was a true point but it didn't justify what he did to Juan. She clamped her teeth together, still shedding a few tears. Demetri seemed more amused by this.

"You cannot save the brat. Not everyone is as fortunate as _you_..." he darkened his smile.

Juliette immediately flinched back, recalling the incident in the tunnels. When Tala had been there to warn off Demetri. Her body shook and felt as if she was going to throw up. She looked up to see him looking at her, smirking evilly as he knew what she was thinking. The bitter male chuckled a throaty laugh.

"He really was pathetic, _it was like squashing a grape_" he announced proudly.

Juliette didn't hold back, her anger gave her confidence and she took hesitant steps forwards, a meter within them. She raised her chin to scowl at the guy who was more than surprised that she managed to come close to him with such bravery.

"You have _no right_ to say such things. Juan was a great contender, had you not used your low tactic, he would have beaten you" she hissed.

Demetri laughed loudly before looking deep within her emerald orbs making her flinch back. His face turned serious, losing the smirk and replaced by rage.

"He didn't stand a chance. His place in the abbey is a joke because he doesn't have the power" he snarled through clamped teeth. "I think I just saved him from becoming anymore pathetic. Any opponent battling him would be wasting their time. The brat is better off dead."

_SMACK!_

The shrilling echo was now thundering in everyone's ears. No student wasn't shocked, no student breathed. Tala's eyes widened as did every other present student in the room. The echo was so loud it refused to die down. All eyes were focused on the hand that had just taken a swipe at Demetri's left cheek which was now turning bright red. They watched as the calm, innocent and trusted doctor stood before Demetri, disgust apparent on her face, her eyes brewing tears making her them greener than ever. Her hand that had now slapped Demetri, stood in an aftermath position, shaking by her left side.

Tala hadn't expected that. In fact, he doubted anyone did. The girl he had always seen was afraid to even talk back without feeling guilty. She never fought back whenever he had her pinned against a wall or was hurting her in any method. The Juliette he saw before him was completely different. Bryan noticed this too and stood in awe.

Demetri's face was turned to the side from impact, his eyes clammed shut and his body shook. No doubt he was holding in his wrath.

"Don't you _ever_ say that again," Juliette's low threatening voice spoke, making everyone shiver slightly.

She looked up, straightening her pose confidently. Demetri glowered in rage but he wasn't able to get a word in as he glared back at the pin haired female.

"It was my mistake to think you didn't deserve to be punished after everything you did. Your soul _sickens_ me, your actions and your words. I didn't think men like you existed" she hissed, raising her voice. "To say someone else is better off dead is a sin to me. You have stooped past the point where even the most dreadful people suffer in hell."

"_Why you little-_"

"Enough Demetri" Bryan objected, stepping forwards before it got out of hand.

Demetri looked back to glare darkly at the gray haired male.

"Get to your dorm. Juliette, you should get moving too. Everyone needs to move, there's nothing more to see" Bryan announced with a threatening tone.

There were murmurs but people began moving, stealing glances at the center where the drama had taken place. Demetri grunted, giving Juliette a terrifying glare which she refused to flinch from. She glared back through gritted teeth as she watched him leave and it was then she collapsed to her knees and let out the cry that built up inside of her. The room was silent with only Cole and the Demolition Boys present. They watched her, not breathing a word. None having a clue on what to do or say. It was a heart breaking scene, especially for Cole who was the one to advance forward, kneeling down to hold her hands into his own.

"Juliette? Get up Juliette; it's going to be fine. Juan will be okay. I can't thank you enough for standing up to Demetri that way" he softly informed her.

Juliette shook her head. "It's my fault. I could have tried to stop it before Dem-"

"Stop right there. You know no one could have done anything. Not even you. Boris planned this, I know it. He knows Juan is fragile and is extremely dependent on you which is what Boris hates. He wants emotionless soldiers" Cole snarled, carefully watching his grip.

Juliette stood up with the older Akiyama brother, forlornly looking at the wall behind.

"You showed Demetri that he was scum which was pretty shocking" Cole smirked.

Juliette immediately felt her insides plummet. She couldn't believe it either but at that point her body had a mind of its own. She _never_ felt such anger, such hatred, and such confidence in her life. Demetri managed to get it all out of her with one small speech. It was unbelievable. Worst of all, she hardly felt any remorse though something tugged at her heart. Her head throbbed. It was bold of her to hit Demetri, she never hit another being _in her life_ so it was all a massive revelation to her. Demetri's words made her skin crawl and suddenly she felt like she had done the right thing. Tala was right; if you are speaking your mind then it is never wrong. She shouldn't feel guilty. She chose to look at him in that moment and could see even the shock and surprise on his face. His eyes still coldly narrowed but not directly at her. A hand grasped over her shoulder, she turned to see Bryan.

"Come on. You need to be ready so get your things from the infirmary. Juan will need you" Bryan murmured.

Another stab to her chest made Juliette wince. Juan... So young and he was about to go through the worst possible torture ever. She didn't think she could bear to face him. Could she have the strength to look at his face? She couldn't even imagine the cries he would scream when he... She cupped her ears as if she could hear him right now and cried out in distress.

Cole glanced at Bryan sympathetically. No one said nothing.

"We should go. Stay strong for my brother Juliette" Cole urged, giving a meaningful pat on her arm.

Juliette wiped her eyes and placed a slightly confident face on. Cole was right. She had to be strong for Juan. Even if she couldn't bear to look at him in the state after his punishment. She walked past them all in silence, heading out to the infirmary.

* * *

She packed her briefcase with everything including extra medication so Juan would feel no pain once she reached him. Her gut wouldn't stop wanting to be sick and her head pounded. The tears dried on her cheeks but it didn't stop them from appearing on the bridge of her eyelids. Her eyelashes were now long and spiky from being drenched in salty tears.

'_Stay strong my dear Juliette, you had shown courage and you must keep it up._'

_Courage_... She didn't know whether to call it courage or stupidity. Demetri was surely angered even more now after that nightmare episode. _Perhaps it was time to tell Boris_... She froze and turned around when the infirmary door opened and closed shut. She looked up to see icy blue eyes that were neither bitter nor accusing. Looking away, she felt as if she couldn't look at Tala. _What must he have though on seeing her burst of anger?_ A first for them both.

"You're going to be waiting a while. Boris won't be done with Juan so soon" his voice echoed.

That didn't help her; instead she began shedding silent tears, keeping the painful beating of her heart at bay. Footsteps drowned out as she couldn't concentrate on anything but the look of fear on Juan's face as he was dragged away. She turned around, keeping her head level so she couldn't see Tala's face.

"If it wasn't for Boris' methods, Juan would be happily training to do better. This abbey is far worse than I imagined Tala..." she whispered out in a weak voice.

Tala said nothing. She only had a glimpse of what evil lurked in this abbey. She had no idea of the worst. Watching her cry made something tug at his heart and he felt himself succumb to it. It was a strange feeling, like he couldn't see the tears on her face. So emotional and vulnerable. His body had a mind of its own when his hand lifted up and brushed at the tears on her cheek. Her skin was so soft and smooth and warm and damp from the tears that cascaded down. For the first time, his hatred for her was at 0 percent. She immediately shot her head up, mouth slightly open in shock from his sudden choice of action. Realizing what he had just done, he curled his fingers away into a fist and removed his hand away. The steady beating of his heart seemed to increase a level. _What was happening?_ This wasn't normal for him and he had no explanation for this reaction. Something was wrong.

"You can't change the abbeys methods. Live with it. Boris is the dictator here. Try anything and you will only get yourself hurt or even killed."

Juliette frowned but it turned into a dejected sigh. Her face then turned to the brave expression he had seen back in the training room, surprising him.

"I will change this abbey. No matter what it takes, even if it means I have to sacrifice myself" she hissed.

A spark of anger hit Tala's nerves. "The abbey has always been this way! I told you to stay out of it. Don't you go and act on your stupidity and risk our lives too" he snapped, wanting to make her see her attempts would be futile.

She turned to face him with such a expression that he flinched. He FLINCHED. He couldn't believe it, he didn't think it were possible.

"_I am determined to change it!_ In return, all of you will be free and that is a vow I am _willing_ to make" she insisted with eager eyes that gleamed.

He nearly double backed. Eyes slightly widening. A new feeling attacked him. Some sort of..._warmth_. Was it the hope Bryan mentioned? This girl wasn't giving up easily and it seemed she would sacrifice herself for anyone's happiness. Even for a bunch of cold hearted boys that craved power. Were there ever such a human being like her? _No, there wasn't_. His mind was telling him to ignore her, just warn her off and call her pathetic but his heart? He never considered his heart until now and it terrified him. But it tugged his strings and urged him to aid her, to have hope that she would succeed. Did he want her to? Could she?

Juliette looked confident. "I will use Boris' own plan against him. Somehow we have to find a way so that you all get your battle that you crave in a fair circumstance and also evade Boris' plan to use bit-beasts. This may require talking to Kai..." she murmured, looking intently over his shoulder.

He growled. "Stay away from Kai."

Juliette was taken aback by Tala's sudden objection to meet the team mate from the Bladebreakers. "Why?"

"Because you can't trust him. I don't. He's Voltaire's grandson, working under him whenever the old man needs him."

"That doesn't matter. I need to try. You have to trust me on this Tala, _please?_" she pleaded, eagerly looking at him with her emerald eyes.

He held in a breath, suddenly feeling lost at her gaze. _What was happening to him?_ What could explain this sudden change in his heart? He was the most feared blader in the world and now he was ready to break down his shield over this girl. But she wasn't just any ordinary person... She had asked him for his trust but was he willing to give it? He couldn't trust her _right?_ Maybe she was there to give false hopes. He must have looked like he was scowling because she noticed. Upon this she reached for his hands, cupping them within her own. It was like an electric shock in him and he wanted to pull away but the irritating feeling was so _addictive_, he couldn't find the strength to pull away. She looked deeply at him, as if she peered through the lens of his cold eyes, the barrier that kept him different from everyone else.

"I promise, I will find a way to save you" she smiled a genuine smile that made his eyebrows arch before he narrowed his eyes. Her hold on his hands was keeping them warm, and it was making him battle the clash of emotions inside. Some form of heat was running around his cheeks but it wasn't enough to burn the coldness he had. By looking back at the girl, he decided. Perhaps...he could trust her. _This once_.

* * *

_Ikuzo - _Let's go

_Iyaa - _No

_Nani - _What

**Literally screamed at the end lol. How was THAT? ****Ooo magic healing power lol, very dangerous! **I bet no one expected Juliette to actually lash out at Demetri muahaha. I told you he gets what he deserves but oh don't worry, there is more to come ;) So are people content with Juliette's boost in confidence? Tala seemed to have changed that! Aw aw aw Tala is beginning to feel different towards her too!

**Don't know if anyone noticed but Bryan and Tala didn't tell Juliette the full plan ;)**

**Ah how heart breaking it was to write that part about Juan :( but I had to! So emotional. And Juliette finally discovers the plan! What will she do? ;)**

**So next chapter, we get to have the entrance of Kai and the bladebreakers! wohoo! Also something big goes down with Tala and Juliette ;) You want to read it? REVIEW! I promise to update soon :) it's getting to the best parts after all lol. Thanks to all my loyal reviewers and readers! This story is all for you!**

**Sayonara!**


	12. Chapter 12: Confessions & An Icy Touch

**I feel like I have lost reviewers and readers :( please review people cos it seriously encourages me to write faster! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Im meant to be up early tomorrow yet here I am posting cause I promised to update quick!**

**Not much time so I shall reply to reviews fast. A massive thanks to:**

** Beylover **

**tangmo: **I have heeded your criticism so I hope this chapter is better :)!

**Ariao: **Gimme the chocolate! lol

**Rebelle Boss**

**xXxCometxXx**

**Potasi**

**Guest 1**

**Guest 2**

**Thanks for reviewing that last chapter! Please review at the end of this one too! :D**

**This chapter isn't as long as the past 2 but it is filled with lots of drama goodness! So I hope that makes up for it! Gah I love this chapter lol. anyway it follow episode 42 of Beyblade and we finally meet Kai! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twelve**

_***Juliette P.O.V***_

I didn't feel bad when Tala pulled his hands away from my own. Like before, his radiant pale skin was smooth and slightly cold. The clash of our temperatures was like an electric shock. I was fairly happy that things were different; in fact I was more than pleased he accepted who I was. Though he didn't verbally tell me that he trusted me, I felt as if he had but not completely. He didn't reply after that moment, instead he turned away like he was deciding whether to put his faith in me or not. There was a barrier, some sense of reluctance in his eyes which I couldn't decipher. Tala was more than a block of ice that needed melting; he was like permafrost - impossible to melt. While waiting for word on Juan, I anxiously sat on one of the infirmary bed's which I realised were a little pointless in having seeing as the blader's rarely stayed in them. Neither the less, I was grateful for its comfort at the moment. While my equipment and materials were kept by the cabinet ready, my mind wondered what the current state of the little boy was. He was so young, so fragile. No child should have to endure such procedures.

Tala had left the room for a moment but returned shortly after and leaned against the wall with his usual stoic position- crossed arms, eyes closed and chin down. He didn't have to be here but I guess he was just as curious as I was to see what becomes of Juan. His presence helped a little though he refused to speak so I didn't push him. It was bad enough with the plan that was due to be set into motion the next day. The horrible sickness in the pit of my stomach was worse than ever for a range of reasons. I hadn't yet tackled a way to counter Boris' plan and neither made any progress within that sector. Surely I wasn't the only one who knew the abbey was up to no good, someone had to be tracking them some way? I sighed; relying on false hopes was useless. But I had to do something. I never expected another issue to rise up so fast.

The infirmary door flew open violently before the culprit slammed it shut behind him and silently standing before me. I glanced up in a jolt and saw even Tala had opened his eyes. The wary look in the moonstones had me worried and suddenly I felt like running from the room.

"Is there something you want to tell me Juliette?"

His voice was calm and low for the moment but his eyes narrowed. Sliding off the bed, I blinked expression-less at the gray haired male.

"Bryan I...I don't-"

His eyes darkened. In a second he lifted up his arm and lifted up the sleeve revealing clear pale skin. I glanced at it before looking back at his eyes, confused.

"I was sure I got nipped by a blade on my arm, now there is no sign of a scar or wound."

It took a great amount of self control not to look shocked or guilty; I regained my position and continued to act dumb. I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of it! I was sure he wouldn't remember or he had been unconscious when they gave him the cut. The lump in my throat was building up that I knew eventually I'd have to let out some form of a gasp. Tala glanced at me, eyes narrowing; I looked at Bryan, refusing to look anywhere else.

"I checked all your injuries Bryan, you had none on your arm apart from the slight bruise" I replied, feeling guilty for lying.

His arms fell back by his side and he sounded like he had just chuckled in his throat. It was a dark and bitter chuckle that made me wince inwardly. His eyes closed.

"Funny that. I don't have a bruise on my arm. Not a single injury now that I think about it..."

Taking a step back, I failed in keeping the surprise from showing on my face. My eyes widened and he noticed my reaction and smirked. Oh god, I was uncovered, I wouldn't be able to recover myself from this lie. Bryan's smirk suddenly disappeared.

"Tell me the truth kid, what did you do?"

His tone was accusing and I felt like a witch with forbidden powers but I was far from it. How could I explain that I had gained the ability to heal through my bit-beast? If I hadn't he would have died... I looked down like I was ashamed to face him.

"I...I don't know..." I stammered weakly.

"That's not an answer" he snapped back coldly.

"Bryan, you can get your answers later" Tala's voice echoed from somewhere.

I was surprised and glad he had intervened in this moment to save me. So he would protect my secret... I had a feeling he knew how I managed to cure Bryan. I was closer to Bryan than Tala so why had I entrusted my secret to the cold hearted man before Bryan? It was wrong...

"I'm not waiting around to get my answers, I'm getting them now" Bryan snarled, making me flinch.

I glanced back at Bryan then, feeling defeated. I could tell them both right?

_'You must only proceed if you have full faith in them Juliette. You cannot let this secret escape past these walls_' Artemis warned.

_'I...I don't know Artemis. I feel like it is killing me that I am keeping this secret from them. As grateful as I am for their kindness and faith, I worry that Boris will find out. I feel as if I am insulting them by not trusting them_.'

_'This choice is yours Juliette. Follow your heart._'

I sighed quietly, arguing on which part of my body I should listen to. The passionate side of my heart where I should confide in both Tala and Bryan or the more logical side of my brain where telling them could mean Boris discovering Artemis. Demetri after all, had found out Tala's phobia by eavesdropping. Who knew if he was out there now? Fear must have shown on my face because Bryan toned down his levels of harsh and cold expressions and frowned. I tilted my chin down and dejectedly looked at the ground with my eyes clouding.

"I...I have a bit-beast" I admitted, closing my eyelids halfway.

I didn't dare to look up but curiosity got the better of me when there was silence. Surprisingly, Bryan seemed to be unaffected by this revelation. That was unexpected. His eyes simply questioned but his seemed to lack the coldness it had a moment ago.

"That's not an answer either" he frowned.

I glanced at Tala who also remained as he was but his eyes reclosed. I shifted my eyes to the side. I guess I would have to tell them sooner or later... Taking a deep breath I turned to the side and pulled out my beyblade.

"It is something I had never been aware of. I only stumbled across it when I treated you in the cell. Artemis told me" I quietly began, eyeing my blade.

"Artemis?"

I nodded, turning my head to look at him. "My bit-beast."

His eyebrow arched. I figured he was also bewildered that a bit-beast could speak. Like Tala.

"She's different from all the other bit-beasts. I like to refer to her as a spirit. But that is going past the point; you were very much close to _death _Bryan. Had she not informed me of such a method then you wouldn't be here today" I winced at the last part, feeling slightly agitated at the thought and how it sounded now that I said it aloud.

They both remained silent but Tala seemed to have opened his icy blue eyes again, intrigued.

"I was told it's called channeling. We are both interlinked through our energies and I had used her energy to heal you."

Now Bryan's eyes slightly widened before they turned away looking taken aback. The idea itself was preposterous; no one would heal like that, as far as I was concerned. I glanced at Tala who didn't seem fazed by this, I didn't know whether to feel relieved or not. But then he said something that sent a chill down my spine.

"You got any other secrets or powers up your sleeve that you want to tell us?"

His tone of voice was cold and his eyes narrowed. I blinked, looking away. Was there anything else I was able to do that I hadn't yet discovered? I doubted that. So I shook my head.

"So you have a bit-beast that speaks. You can heal people using some crazy energy thing and you lied to everyone" Bryan accused.

I immediately jerked my head up and stared wide eyed at Bryan. The truth hit like a boulder crashing down on my head. I looked away ashamed and bit down on my bottom lip.

"There's a reason. If Boris gets a hold of her blade and bit-beast, there's no doubt he would use that to his advantage. Adding on this 'channeling' doesn't make it any better, if Boris discovers this..." Tala's voice tailed off as he half grimaced and grit his teeth together and turned his away to the side.

I looked at Bryan who seemed to be in deep thought. Tala was right; the fact I now had such a ability because of Artemis it made it even more dangerous if Boris ever discovered her. I clutched her tight and protectively put her back into my pocket.

"Boris wouldn't be able to use such method himself but I'm afraid he may extract Artemis from my blade and bestow experiments on her" my throat tightened and so did my guts at the thought.

"So if you had this ability all along, why hadn't Artemis told you about it before? Why now?" Bryan questioned, looking a little annoyed.

I sighed lightly. "It has its disadvantages too. Using the said ability also drains my life force."

Both Tala and Bryan seemed to react to this piece of information and jerked their heads up and eyes shot open wide. Tala even stood up straight away from the walls while his arms fell down by his sides in slow motion.

"What?"

I turned to face Tala wholly. There was an unreadable expression other than shock on his face. With a small nod I blinked. "The longer I hold on when healing, the more life force energy it drains from its host. I was close to facing the darkness myself when healing Bryan..." I admitted, shifting my eyes to Bryan whose eyes widened even more after my final words.

"Damn" Bryan spat, turning away for a second before facing me once again, looking slightly angry. I tensed.

"Don't you ever use it again; I don't care if I or someone else is bleeding out. There are other methods- _human methods_to treat people" he snapped.

I flinched. "I couldn't let you die."

"You were still stupid to endanger yourself for a minor cut" Tala intervened, folding his arms with a dark glare on his face.

"Had it been minor then I wouldn't have, you were _dying _Bryan!" I cried out.

"Leave it kid. What's done it done, avoid using that method and keep a low profile. Boris isn't stupid, he can discover your little secret like that" he snapped his fingers in my face that it made me jump and clutch my sweater.

"How else do you think we all ended up at the dungeons? Boris must have been keeping an eye on you and who you interact with and then it shows when it comes to our training. We got sent to the pit to beat the emotions out" he confessed.

I struggled to speak, to breathe, to _stand_. I fell back down on the bed, body slightly shaking. I felt so...violated, so stupid...so _afraid_. If Boris had found some way to discover my relationships with the students and that had affected their training then who could tell when he would discover Artemis too? I prayed that he hadn't yet found out.

"It's my fault..." my weak voice whispered. "It's my fault you're all facing punishments and suffering."

I felt weak and numb. Because of my stupidity and intentions to change everyone, they had all suffered the price of the outcome. That only led to one conclusion, I wouldn't be able to do a thing when Boris has a hold over all of them. That made me feel worse.

"I put faith in you because I chose to. Don't start losing confidence and admitting defeat yet. You're keeping us sane" Bryan stepped in, giving me a meaningful look with his gleaming silvery eyes.

I gazed into them, feeling the strong bond and faith he had put in me. Bryan was right, as warmth over took my body I stood up.

"Then I shall not disappoint you." I stole a glance at Tala whose radiant blue eyes were on me. "_Any _of you."

Bryan's lips turned into a fragment of a smile, you wouldn't realise it was there but I detected it. That gave me more confidence. I _could _make a difference here. Bryan turned to leave but was stopped when his captain spoke up.

"If you're not up for the simulation tomorrow morning, I'll let Boris know I dismissed you to train the level 5's. I won't have my team lack strength when those Bladebreakers get here" Tala glowered.

I was appalled. Not by the fact he ended it on a rough note. But the fact I had detected a slight concerned tone behind his voice. He knew Bryan was possibly not at full strength yet after today so he was covering for him. I felt immediate admiration for the two of them. They held such a strong bond, more than any of the other students here which included Spencer and Ian. Cole and Juan were brothers so I supposed that was different. Bryan and Tala's relationship was like one I'd never seen. I hadn't realised I was smiling and almost missed Bryan leaving. The door slammed shut, leaving us in silence.

"_Arigato_. Thank you Tala."

He turned to look at me, confused. "For what?"

I smiled lightly. "For keeping the secret about Artemis."

He didn't change his expression but I noticed it softened a level and that was enough. His blue eyes were staring into my emerald gems and for a while we stood that way when I finally looked away. There was a thick level of tension between us and it had felt strange... Nothing bitter nor cold but it was almost like I wasn't looking at the same Tala anymore. It was a weird feeling.

Thankfully, the event had taken my mind of Juan completely but as soon I remembered, my stomach fell again. When the guard came into the infirmary after a few silent minutes, shortly after Bryan left that was when my heart jumped up to my throat.

"Your presence is required Miss Juliette. Boris shall see you in the dungeons."

I didn't know what to fear more. Boris or the state of Juan. My eyes flickered to Tala who gave a small nod of reassurance and I took a deep breath, nodding back in gratitude before grabbing my briefcase and following the guard out. While I was escorted to the dungeons, my heart hammered against my chest furiously and I found it harder to inhale breaths of oxygen. I was shivering even though I had worn many layers of clothing and my hands shook. What could I expect? What would Boris say or order me to do? Would he forbid me from treating Juan? No! I shouldn't think such thoughts.

I noticed the stocky figure straight away and the ruby eyes of the mask. I flinched inwardly but kept my face blank. Boris had planned this to happen because he discovered my strong bond with Juan. Boris smirked upon my arrival and I glanced up at him, awaiting his dictation.

"There you are. I hope you aren't feeling too upset over the previous events..." his sneering voice asked.

Surprised, I blinked. Was he really asking about how I felt right now? He knew I wasn't happy at all with his decision yet he was taunting me because he knew he could. He was a man of pure evil. I shook my head reluctantly. He smiled sinisterly in return.

"Good. You must grasp that things are done differently here in Russia. Is that understood?" his voice, yet low it was a threat.

I nodded solemnly.

"You can take care of the boy" he remarked before walking off with his guards, leaving me in the god forsaken dungeons alone.

I immediately bolted for the nearest cell and found the small figure crouched by the back wall, struggling to sit upright. My heart broke and I lunged forwards, running down by his side at once to analyse him.

"Juan! Juan look up at me, I'm so sorry this happened to you Juan, it's all my fault!" I cried, letting the salty tears appear once more as I lifted his chin up to reveal his bruised and bloody face.

The glowing amber eyes I had loved were now stripped out of its life and a cloudy dull orange. I gasped, clambering a hand over my mouth. He looked disastrous. A groan escaped his lips as he tried to sit up against the wall.

"Hold on Juan, I'll help you" I grabbed his elbow gently but was hit by another bullet when he yanked his arm away.

Feeling like I had just lost my soul, I looked at him, astounded. The painful feeling of hurt wavered over me and I knew I was crying.

"D...Don't" he croaked out, letting out a hiss.

"_Na...Nani?_" I whispered my voice on its hind legs.

As I tried to help him again he flinched away, searing another bullet in my gut. Why was he acting like this?

"You...You can't. If B-Boris finds out...he...he'll hurt us b-both" he struggled to speak as he winced and let out a whimper, obviously hurting a tender spot on his side while he leaned back against the wall.

"I do not care what Boris thinks! He will not harm you any more, he cannot harm me either" I assured, feeling anger ignite inside me.

I grasped his hands gently but firm so he didn't pull away. "I promise, I'll save you so you do not have to endure this suffering anymore."

I gazed intently into his eyes and nodded in confidence. He seemed to falter a little before nodding and smiling once again. "I knew I could trust you Sakurai-san" he murmured.

I wiped my tears, smiling in return before I grabbed my briefcase. For the next few minutes I tended to his bruises, bandaged his lashes and applied cream to his cuts. One of his ribs had badly bruised so I added some balm to reduce the swelling and pain. Juan seemed more relaxed but something seemed wrong. Like he was being affected inwardly too.

"Juan, is there anywhere else you need me to treat?"

He avoided my eyes for a moment before looking back and smiled warmly. Some colour returned to his eyes which I was thankful for. "No. Thank you."

I gave him a gentle hug and stroked his cheek with one hand before helping him up and return to his dorm. Halfway we met with Cole who looked more heart broken than I was on seeing his little brother injured severely.

"Boris will pay. I don't care how but I'm gonna make him wish he was never born" Cole snarled, clenching his fists tightly.

I looked at him miserably; it wasn't surprising that he was feeling angry after seeing the state of Juan who could barely walk. I had him on 2 days bed rest as he argued that more than 2 would enrage Boris even more.

"I will put a stop to this Cole, justice will be served" I assured with a confident glare.

"Tch. I'd strangle him with my own hands, only then will I feel justice has been served" he hissed.

I shook my head. "Violence won't help us now Cole, he has too high security and endless supply of guards here. We wouldn't last a second if everyone suddenly rebelled and I doubt that everyone would go against Boris" I frowned, disappointed. If everyone here saw the bigger picture behind the whole best blader dream then perhaps we could have had a chance to rebel. It was far too dangerous to rebel now with few numbers and I doubted Tala would be happy. Would he be by my side or choose to follow Boris?

* * *

The morning chills was a wakeup call. The bladebreakers arrive and that meant Kai would be here, right where Boris wants him. How he would draw Kai here was a complete mystery and why Kai? Did he really need the boy as much as he needed his bit-beast? These questions were thrown aside when I showered and dressed and headed outside. It seemed the skies were cloudy with no snow falling. Just chilly breezes. There were drill practices already taking place out there. I watched in disgust at how the Level 3 and 4 students were brought out and given orders from the guards set there.

On my way to the infirmary to pick up some medicine for Juan, I spotted the Demolition Boys heading north, probably to go speak to Boris. On hearing my footsteps, an icy blue pair of eyes turned to look directly at me. Tala's expression was again, unreadable and he must have noticed my frown. Yes, today was the big day and he was going to obey Boris' orders. As the other Demolition Boys walked away, Tala lagged behind giving me one last look and following them. I sighed. He hadn't wanted me to speak to Kai, but I couldn't follow those demands. I had to talk to Kai, talk him out and warn him off.

As the afternoon passed, I had been in the Level 2 training room, treating the burns a few students had from their exercise work out. There was no word about Bladebreakers nor about Boris. Perhaps there was a delay in the plan or maybe the Bladebreakers weren't yet in Russia. I highly hoped so. Boris's plan would begin to crumble if they weren't. It made it easier.

"Don't apply too much pressure on your hands, okay?" I advised the boy known as Adrian. He simply nodded before getting up and returning to his battle dish.

I hadn't seen or heard about the Demolition Boys either. Only a rumour that Boris had sent them to a special training unit outside the abbey. I shouldn't worry I guess.

There was a sudden commotion uprising in the room and I immediately heard the word Bladebreakers. My head jerked in the direction it echoed from and neared the group of boys now chatting frantically.

"I'm serious. He had Tyson challenge Alexander, I think they're still in the entrance hall upstairs!" a boy ushered.

Alexander? The name was familiar! A ghost image of a dark haired boy came to my mind. I had treated him not long ago this morning. He had only a headache and seemed reluctant to talk. If this boy was right and that they really were upstairs, then I had to go!

"I can't believe Boris welcomed those Bladebreakers here, they don't have any right" another's snide comment echoed to my ears.

I froze, swallowing a gasp. So they _were_ here. This changed everything; Boris was already one step ahead. How could I have not seen this? Of course everything would go to plan; if it didn't then Boris would make it! Turning on my heel, I sped out the room and began making my way through the endless tunnels and up the hidden stairs to the abbey above. What would bring the Bladebreakers here? It's not like they would choose to come here by choice...

I was out of breath when I thought I reached the entrance hall but there was only silence which meant I was in the wrong place. Frantically, I turned my head from side to side to figure out which way.

_'Artemis? I need your help._'

At once Artemis began scanning through her chakras and directed me towards the said hall. At long last and out of breath I came across Kyle who glanced up and looked alarmed to see me.

"Juliette? What are you doing here? Sho-"

"Tell me what's happening Kyle! What is this about Alexander?" I cut in and hurriedly blurted out the words.

Kyle's eyes widened and he looked down with a glare. "That Tyson, from the bladebreakers, he beat Alexander...so bad..."

I felt myself hold my breath, heart pounding. I feared the worst.

"Alex didn't even see it coming, none of us did...Boris just crushed his blade and had him sent away" he confirmed.

Now I let out a small gasp and looked down in horror. I was too late, he got Alex and now he was going to suffer, a possible worse fate since he somehow must have angered Boris with his loss.

"It was like he knew they were going to be here and invited them to the abbey. Putting on his 'good guy' pretence" Kyle snarled.

Boris was smart. I had to give him that. He didn't miss a single step. I had my work cut out for me.

"Kyle, was...Kai there?"

His head jolted up and eyes widened before narrowing suspiciously. "Why?"

I didn't say anything and shrugged. "I heard it from the other boys" I lied again, as much as it killed me.

Kyle scoffed bitterly. "That bastard was there all right, acting all high and mighty. Good riddance. I'll be happy to see the Demolition Boys crush them at the tournament" he smirked, making me flinch at his tone.

I merely nodded and he walked off. I'd have to see Alexander. The corridors seemed longer on the way down to the cells and I found myself feeling more than nervous. Boris wasn't going to let Alexander go so easily. Finally I reached the tunnel of cells and noticed 2 guards outside, a third figure with no mask. Boris.

He sent me a glare when I approached him, feeling like I had just been hit by a sledge hammer. I swallowed the lump and looked into the cell to see a pleading and frightened Alexander.

"Help me! Help me please! I'm sorry! I promise I won't lose ever again" he cried.

I felt my heart break at the pleading cries and it sparked the confidence I needed. Turning to Boris I gave a pleading look.

"Please, let him go. Everyone makes mistakes and learn from them. Alexander won't-"

"There is no room for _mistakes _in this abbey. Alexander has proved he is not worthy to be a student here" Boris snapped.

I winced and glanced at Alexander who was giving me a look that urged me to carry on.

"Alexander is a phenomenal blader, Tyson was a more experienced challenger...I don't think-"

Again I was cut off. "Your authority isn't to advise me on what is best and what to do. We have had this conversation Juliette, do not let me bring it up again, understood?" He snarled, darkening his glare.

I swallowed and lost the will to argue. It was pointless, I couldn't say anything and I sent a sympathetic look towards Alexander who fearfully shook with terror.

"Yes..." I mumbled out and looked down, defeated.

I heard him grunt in satisfaction before the footsteps drowned out. I turned to the cell and gripped the bars.

"Forgive me Alexander..." I sadly whispered. "I am far too helpless."

He shook his head and gripped the bars too. "You can do something! Anything! Please try" he pleaded eagerly.

I stepped back, taken aback and nodded. "I will try my best to help you all Alexander, don't worry."

After that painful event, I found myself going back to the infirmary and grabbing a few painkillers to take to Juan. The ghostly image of Alexander's petrified face refused to leave my mind. Boris was really turning harsh on them, now that the Bladebreakers were here. Kai was yet to be drawn here, I couldn't figure out what would bring him here. Juan noticed this worry when I reached his dorm.

"Something is wrong, why do you look so sad?" He weakly asked.

The amber eyes hadn't regained its full brightness but to some extent it was almost like normal.

"Nothing Juan, don't worry. I'm just thinking where the Demolition Boys are..." I replied with a weak smile.

"You really care about everyone."

"I do, those who are innocents shouldn't be treated this way."

He looked away sadly then and I knew what he was thinking. If only things were so simple...

That night I left my dorm and stealthily made my way to the familiar pillar room of darkness. It wasn't a surprise to see Tala there, venting his rage out on his blade but I somehow felt a shade happier knowing he was back here. Maybe he could answer a few questions.

As I sat down on the bench I watched him focus on his late night training. I guess he really didn't want to talk and seemed really angry about something. Perhaps he had heard about Alexander and that fact the Bladebreakers were here also made him feel frustrated. Like Kyle.

"Tala?"

He stopped and recalled his blade before sighing quietly. As he prepared his launcher again I continued, he was listening.

"What does Boris want with Kai personally? Could he not just have his sacred bit-beast?" I asked, voice slightly shaking.

"If it were only that he was after then Boris would have taken over the world long ago" he replied back, releasing Wolborg again.

I frowned, looking down. He hadn't answered my question really but I doubted he was going to give a straight answer. Something was bothering him.

"You seem stressed. Is everything okay?"

No reply. After a few shrilling sounds of his blade clawing the walls, he recalled Wolborg and walked over towards me and sat down.

"Keep yourself busy tomorrow. Don't go wandering around, I'm warning you" he suddenly blurted out with a semi cold tone.

I blinked, turning to him. "Why?"

His eyes closed and he looked like he was holding in a rant. "Don't ask. Just obey."

Now it was my turn to turn cold. "Obey? Tala you are treating me like how Boris treats me. Only I hold respect for you and not for Boris, you have to let me in" I pleaded.

He looked at me so suddenly that I jumped a little inside, feeling my heart pound. I was lost in his pools of blue and noticed just how long his black eyelashes were.

"Boris' plan goes into action and it is only now that things will start getting hectic and dangerous. If you get involved you risk our lives, so stay out of it. Don't go talking to Kai" he ordered with a stern voice.

I frowned and turned my head away. "I have to do something."

"No. Let the championships be over."

I felt myself feeling rage. I snapped back to him, almost making him flinch.

"That's all you care about? _The tournaments?_ Alexander is now in the dungeons because of a small mistake. Boris will succeed in capturing Kai and soon will take over the world. This isn't fair Tala, you are being _selfish!_" I cried out.

His eyes darkened. "So what? I worked to get where I am, I'm not throwing it away. Not for anyone."

I felt tears prick my eyes then and a wave of hurt. I looked up at him, succeeding in capturing his attention.

"Then I guess...I was wrong about you."

As I got up to leave his voice stopped me.

"Elaborate on that."

Turning my head over my shoulder I replied.

"I saw the relationship you hold with Bryan. I thought that was the real Tala deep down. Now I begin to doubt that you have a good side and perhaps my being here is meaningless after all..."

Silence.

With a sigh I faced back. "Don't be afraid to fight Tala. Don't be afraid to _feel_. You are a human too" I weakly smiled and turned to leave.

I couldn't bring myself to heed Tala's words and stay away. There hadn't been any word about Kai or the Bladebreakers. So for the morning and part afternoon, I had kept myself busy. _Otou-san_ hadn't called in a while now and neither did _okaa-san_. I guess my last comment must have really set them off and now they chose to forget me altogether...

As I was heading back to my dorm I heard a small commotion coming from down the halls. Where the labs were, it seemed the scientists there were successful in extracting the fighting spirit from a bit-beast. My eyes fell into the liquid green tank where a wolf had been wired up. I forced myself not to gasp or cry out. Both Artemis and I shared the pain that the spirits and animals had to go through.

After another hour at the dungeons I stopped. This isn't right. Nothing has happened so far and the day was coming to an end. What was Boris planning and why was Tala so eager to have me be occupied? It didn't add up. Maybe I should go see Boris, perhaps I could stall him from proceeding if he was busy, after all. I was still Tamaki Sakurai's daughter. Confident about my decision I decided to head on to his passage where his office and security room had been held.

"He took out the camera."

There was a dark chuckle coming from a familiar voice.

"Yes...he did. Fortunately, we have more, maintain camera surveillance" Boris's sinister voice ordered.

I froze. What was happening? Was he checking up on someone? On me? I feared this and eyed out for cameras, finding none. I stood outside the archway entrance of the security room.

"Switching to camera 90" another voice replied. A possible staff member.

"Good, now dispatch a repair crew, have that camera fixed!" Boris demanded.

"Yes sir."

I was too curious now. I peeked my head in and had to clamp a hand over my mouth to stop myself gasping out loud. On the screens, there displayed a male with 2 toned hair in different shades of blue. His face was tensed and angry. There were 2 cobalt blue triangles on each of his cheeks, possibly war paint. He had on blue cargo pants and a tight black vest with some sort of red arm guards with metal spikes from his fingers to his elbows and a sheer white scarf with a long tail around his neck. Was...was this _Kai? _It had to be! But what had brought him here? How had Boris managed to draw Kai back here? These questions were making me drive mad. I collapsed against the wall silently and was in deep thought.

Kai was here. It meant Boris was one step closer. It also meant I could finally get to warn Kai off but with cameras all chasing him, I doubted I could right now. The chase went on and the evening took over. It seemed Boris was somehow pushing Kai towards somewhere. But why?

"FIRE!"

I jumped at the sudden voice of Boris and glanced back inside to see the screen. A bunch of lasers were attacking the 2 toned male, running. I hoped he wouldn't get hurt.

"He's descending to Level 5" the staff member informed.

Boris chuckled darkly once more. "Goody Goody."

At that second, loud alarms set off making me catch my heart in my throat. Someone breached the abbey? I bolted from his office in case he decided to come out and began running, trying to head upstairs. Guards and masses of students began running past resulting in me hiding away in secluded corners. There was a flock of them heading my way making my heart race. What was I to do? A large door seemed to reveal itself up the dark flight of stairs to my left. I took a deep breath and took the passage, finding myself out in the chilly midst of the Russian night. It was empty with only the lands of snow in view and not a guard in sight. Where was I?

"You don't have a problem with us _dropping _in do you?"

I recognised that voice. That was Ian! I hid myself behind the round entrance of the abbey doors. There I stealthily peeked to the side to see a group of 4 figures. The first, a blue haired boy with a red cap. Blue shorts and a red shirt over a yellow one. The next a short boy with his eyes covered by his chestnut brown hair with large glasses in them holding a laptop in his hands. Another, taller one with jet black bangs with a yin and yang sign on a red headband tied around his forehead. The last a blonde in orange overalls. They each wore a pale coloured jacket to which I caught a word on the back. BBA. These had to be the Bladebreakers!

"I hope not, cos _**you're **_the intruders here."

I froze. That voice...was unmistakably...Tala's.

"Got that? You're trespassing on private property."

Tala and Ian...both working together keeping them from getting inside. Something was going down with Kai in the abbey, I was sure of it. I felt a wave of hurt when I thought at how Tala was easily following Boris' orders, not caring about a thing and it seemed Ian was too...

"Is our friend in there?" A new voice asked. I turned to see an annoyed looking blue haired male. He must have been Tyson.

"No" came Tala's quick reply. It seemed Tyson caught this too.

"That was a quick answer, we haven't described him yet."

There was silence and Tyson spoke again. "Well I think he _is _in there."

"Oh do you now? Then go right in, _if _you can get past me" Ian's rough voice sneered and he set up his launcher.

"Now you're talking my language."

I glanced round to see Tyson and Ian go head to head in a battle. What was going on? Were they stalling them there so that whatever was happening with Kai inside? I didn't know what to do. Step in and stop Tala and Ian and let the Bladebreakers know what was happening or ignore it and find out what was happening with Kai? I would risk a lot of lives here if I intruded...Tala was right about that. I sighed quietly, turning back to go indoors through the way I came.

The tunnels were dark and I felt a sickness again in my stomach. What was happening? I didn't even know whether Boris had succeeded but seeing his chase after Kai obviously said he had. I had failed. Or maybe not yet...

* * *

Later that night, it was silent. Whatever happened with Kai...I had to find out. Slipping out of bed still fully dressed I left my dorm. As I passed a hall I had never set foot in, I heard the sounds of rocks being smashed. Had Tala changed rooms? Following my instincts I looked into the room to see a different figure. A two toned figure. My eyes widened to see Kai there in his glory, a smirk on his face as he held something in his hands. So it was true...Kai had joined Biovolt. But how? How did Boris succeed in doing so? He must have given some sort of bribe or offer to Kai that he couldn't deny.

_'Juliette! There is a dark force in this room, coming from the one called Kai_' Artemis cried in my head.

I hid myself to the side, unable to face Kai right now after hearing Artemis' alarming words.

_'What do you mean?_'

_'I cannot pin point it exactly but it is another spirit. A dark one and very powerful. Stay away from it_.'

What could it be? Did Kai have something to do with it? Was it him? I shifted my eyes to sneak a glance and saw him looking down at a black beyblade in his hands. A beyblade! A dark bit-beast perhaps? Is that what Boris used? Kai turned around making me jerk back and speedily walk away from the room with my pulse racing. I made my way back to the pillar room and gasped in fright on seeing Tala sitting there, staring down at his blade. His eyes shot up suddenly to me and I relaxed.

"What are you doing here?" His tone seemed too feeble and lost its rashness.

I walked closer and fidgeted, recalling earlier events. How he had lied to the Bladebreakers about Kai being here. Which reminded me.

"What happened to the Bladebreakers Tala?"

He looked almost shocked, eyes widening like he hadn't expected me to know. I narrowed my eyes.

"I know what has happened. I know Kai is here and that you and Ian were outside stalling his team mates. I saw you" I admitted blandly.

He looked even more shocked now and then turned his head away in a gruff.

"I told you-"

"I know, but you cannot expect me to sit there and watch Boris succeed" I interrupted.

He glared darkly, standing up and facing his back to me.

"Tala, what is bothering you? I know you are not happy with Boris' plan. Is it Kai?" I questioned, risking it but tilted my head to the side.

His fist clenched. I caught that. So it was Kai. It was like his rival had joined him and Boris cast him aside. Perhaps he felt neglected... With a bundle of confidence I walked towards him and shakily took out a hand and grabbed his wrist gently. He tensed but I turned him round to face me. His eyes looked take aback.

"It's Kai isn't it?"

He looked away and grunted and pulled his hand away.

"Boris forgets I am captain. It's like the rest of us don't even matter anymore and all his focus is on Kai. I'm the one worthy to be called champion blader" he snarled making me flinch.

"Remember, he is using Kai here to get what he wants. You are a magnificent blader Tala, whether Boris chooses to ignore that then it;s his decision. You are already a champion, a tournament won't give you that title really, just a label to everyone else" I replied, giving a weak smile.

He looked almost surprised, losing his coldness for a moment. He turned to sit down again so I joined him. I leaned back sighing.

"Tell me Tala, what drawed you to this abbey? How is Kai related to everything? I'm sorry for prying but I'm curious..." I risked a glance at him to see him frown but then soften his features.

"I wasn't drawn here. Not like Kai. I was here since a young age, trained to be the best."

I shifted closer, eager to finally listen to his story.

"When my mother was gone. My father got angry. He lost all emotions and tossed me aside but like the idiot kid I was, I stuck by him, having hope that she would return and he would turn back into the father I knew. That was pointless" he narrated.

I immediately felt a tug at my heart. He had father issues too and also had lost his mother somehow at a young age but for him, an earlier stage...

"Because of his lack of responsibility, I had to go out and steal food and alcohol for him. It was then I met Bryan, doing the same."

I sucked in a gasp. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Such a tragic event took place it was no wonder he had turned so bitter and cold. Bryan too...

Tala sighed deeply. "That's when we both met Boris. He helped us out when we had both gotten caught stealing. He made an offer than no boy could refuse. Here I am."

I flinched. Tala had gone through so much at such a young age...for me I had been locked away and stopped from having freedom. But reduced to stealing...

"I tried to escape once, when realising what a swine Boris Balkov actually was. It didn't end pretty" he bitterly hissed.

I failed to keep the wince showing on my face and he noticed, he looked at me and that's when I saw the broken and tortured soul behind his windows of icy blue. It made my heart ache. He stood up and walked over to the wall, facing his back to me.

"Now I'm stuck here. My parents don't care and the only thing I live for is beyblading. Kai was also a student here when he was a kid seeing as he was Voltaire's grandson. He managed to escape which is why he seems to have everything revolve around him" Tala's tone turned cold and bitter.

I leapt up and approached him carefully.

"Neither of you deserved the life you got."

At that second he turned around sharply and grabbed my arms, shoving me against the wall with a tight grip on my upper arms. I gasped out a wince but noticed his blue eyes shaking as he darkened his glare.

"Don't feel sorry for _me_" he half snarled.

I blinked, breathing quietly and my heart was now pounding so loud I felt my ribcage break.

"I don't. As sympathetic as your story is Tala, I think mostly it is unfair. We share similar traits. Both having a bad father and losing our mothers at some point until they both forget all about you..." my voice tailed off and I did my best not to break down.

His grip suddenly disappeared making me look up in surprise. His face had lost all signs of coldness. No bitter traces in sight. It made my pulse increase. I hadn't realised a tear made its way down my cheek and his blue eyes fell on it. Out of nowhere his hand lifted to my cheek, slightly hesitant and I was too shocked to breathe, following his hand. His smooth skin touched mines once more and wiped away the tear with a soft swipe of his thumb. I felt my insides tighten and heart was racing. A strange feeling overcame my body and I was finding it hard to think.

"I'm sorry."

My eyes widened in awe. Tala...had just _apologised_...to _me_. I was too astounded to move or breathe and kept staring into his eyes. They were locked to mine and it seemed like we was both lost in each other's gaze, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Juliette."

Now I was near to being on life support. My heart leapt to my throat and I felt a sudden heat rush to my cheeks. What was happening? The way he had said my name, for the first time in a voice so soft and lingering. It was almost..._soothing_. Then I received my next big shock, something changed in his eyes. They were no longer blocks of ice. No longer shielded. No longer cold. They shifted down at my face away from my eyes. And it was then, Tala edged closer towards my face, leaning his head down to my level. He was inches away from skin contact and I was struggling to think and breathe. As he took another notch forwards, I reacted, the fear inside me was set free and I gasped for air.

"_IYAA!_"

I shoved him back, the fear evident on my face as my body shook like jelly and I felt weak. He stumbled back, before freezing, realising what had just happened. In that moment I ran. I ran as fast as I could with my heart pounding and fear ringing in every inch of my body. Had Tala just tried to...be intimate? I couldn't face him; I couldn't fall into this... It was a phobia I couldn't escape from.

**AAAAAAAH. How dramatic was THAT? Liked it? Hated it?**

**Bryan finally knows about Artemis! Yaay Tala apologised but it ended on such a dramatic note!**

**Don't kill me lol, theres still lots to come! Next chapter is the BIG climax! Well, ONE of them anyway lol. Please please PLEASE REVIEW? I love hearing your feedback and it encourages me to write faster and post faster too! If you want a quick update then you know what to do! :D**

**Thank you every loyal reader and reviewer, love you guys!**

**Hint: Next Chapter will have Kai's battles in the exhibition AND a big dramatic scene with Juliette ;) muahahaha of course, TALA too!**

**Now I need to sleep lol. Ciao!**


	13. Chapter 13: A Dying Vow

**OMG I've been DYING to post this chapter but was caught up busy yesterday lol. Anyway! Yay reviews! Thank you all so much! :D**

**Vermillion: **Thank you so much for your review, it really means a lot! Good luck with your studies! :) Haha well, I needed her to run as you will see why at the beginning of this chapter! Enjoy it! ;)

**Ariao: **Thanks for your review! Haha you don't need to bribe me :P Anyway enjoy this chapter! ;)

**Potasi: **All is revealed in this chapter! Well, not ALL but yano :P her phobia lol. Enjoy this chapter :D and thanks for reviewing. As for tips? Um, avoid OOCness with Tala unless you plan to make him a cocky playa or a silent nice guy or a cold brute. Stick to one personality. Uhh I duno really lol, just don't rush into romance if you plan to add romance :P

**Rebelle Boss: **Thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

**Guest 1: **Thanks for the review! Enjoy this chapter too :D

**AKA: **Aww thank you! And for your review! I can't do Tala P.O.V to be honest cos he's such a hard character to write in first person especially in such a cold personality. I tried but failed lol. It's in Normal POV and I did my best to catch Tala's thoughts! Hope its okay. Oh there won't be like a dramatic love triangle, like one that is SO large that its a plot itself. It's indirect. Oh this chapter has a bit more than fluff ;) ENJOY!

**Guest 2: **Thanks for the review! Heres some more lol.

**Guest 3: **Thanks for reviewing, I did it in Normal POV because Tala first person is too hard lol. Enjoy anyway!

**leikoashimage: **Haha sorry! Enjoy this one though, I think you might be more than pleased! Thanks for reviewing!

**The EPIC ninja of AWESOMENESS: **Firstly, epic name lol. And second, SORRY xD I had to! But you WILL like this chapter! I hope lol. Third, thanks for reviewing!

**AHH OKAY. I tried TALA POV but it failed so yeah it's mostly in Normal lol. Its full of drama goodness and follows on from the episode 43 Live and Let Kai!** **ENJOY! :D**

**Chapter Thirteen**

With my heart pounding and thoughts flying around my head and the fear still fresh in my skin. What had just happened? What possessed Tala to take such a step? He had always been distant and cold yet... None of it made sense. I felt like I couldn't hear or focus or anything which resulted in me bumping into a figure. A habit that needs to break.

"Watch it."

I blinked, not recognising the voice which had been a little husky but cold like Tala's. As I turned my head up, I had to stop myself from yelping out. I came face to face with a pair of mahogany eyes that were familiar in its bitterness. Then I remembered what had happened to Kai and his link with this abbey.

"K-Kai..."

His eyes narrowed automatically and his face became wary.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" his voice half boomed as he demanded information.

My voice seemed to be caught in my throat and I couldn't speak up. Looking at Kai made me shiver, much more than the impact I had from meeting Tala.

"Your silence says it all. The abbey doesn't welcome intruders" he snapped.

"I'm not an intruder" I retorted quickly, stepping forwards, surprising him in the process. "I'm the abbey's doctor."

I never seen such a darkened look on anyone's face as his had become right now. I realised that since he was part of this abbey in the past, he would obviously know about the vile actions of previous doctors here. He probably saw me as the same like everyone else did. This increased my fear. Kai merely glared and didn't say a word and just like that, he brushed past me like I was trash. Kai was part of the Bladebreakers, or he used to be... Why did he have such a cold personality? Why would he ditch his team? The plan!

"Kai wait!"

I spun around and saw him stop in his tracks but didn't turn to face me. This made it a little easier I supposed.

"Why are you betraying your team? Boris only intends to use you for his plan to take over the world!"

My face was pleading, my heart was pounding and I wondered what he must be thinking. Perhaps he was in shock after realising. In response, he only remained silent and began resuming his walk. That confused me.

"Didn't you hear what I said?"

"Hn, whatever."

I froze, holding my breath as my eyes widened. The tone of his voice...

_He knew_.

Kai knew what Boris was planning; he knows the reason for his being here and...He didn't care. That diminished all my hopes of having Kai helping to stop Boris' plan. But why? What could Boris have possibly promised to Kai that would make him stay by his side even if he knew he was a mere pawn? I slumbered back to my room; chin down in defeat and thinking of the two events that had me stuck in a dilemma. The first, Kai was out of the picture if I wanted his help. By the looks of things he wasn't very fond of me either. And the second... Tala. I felt shivers run up my spine and tears pricked my eyes as I did my best to hold them in. Not only did I remember my father's words which had strictly forbid me from fraternising with any of the students but I simply couldn't...with Tala. What was he thinking at the time? We had a bond but I never thought it would exceed over that. I couldn't.

I suffered from Philophobia.

* * *

_***Normal P.O.V***_

Tala attacked the wall again and again, over and over. His rage levels had never been so high and furious. Wolborg violently thrashed everything in its path until all that was left was a pile of rubble and broken rocks. As he returned into his master's hand, Tala growled, turning on his heel and leaning back against the wall with his head lowered and eyes closed. The flash images of what had just happened were clashing like a warzone inside of his head. What had _possessed_ him to do it? The moment her voice trailed off when expressing what it was like to be forgotten by your dear ones...he felt something tug at his chest. A feeling he wasn't familiar with but it was like a stabbing pain, like his own body and mind couldn't bear to see her suffer the same fate. He even brought his pride down and gone as far as apologising to her! But deep down...he wanted to. For the first time he regretted a lot of his actions which his mind wanted for him to do. Her face was so fragile, so innocent and pale... It didn't help that her emerald green eyes looked more mesmerising than ever which he had never noticed. What was he thinking? Even now, it was like he was losing his mind. What were these new found emotions he was feeling? It confused him, angered him, made him feel weak and worst of all...the feeling wasn't going away and he didn't want it to. Touching her skin shocked them both, for he had no idea what brought him to wipe away her tear. All of a sudden he was suddenly drawn to her, he felt a battle of emotions inside and even his pulse was beginning to race. He couldn't explain it and seemed to ignore all logic when his eyes fell to her pink pale lips and then a sudden urge ignited inside him and he found himself _wanting_ to be closer, to _touch_...

If it wasn't for her sudden action to shove him back, he didn't know what would have happened. At the same time...when he was pushed away, something else seemed to hurt him inside his chest. He wasn't sure of the feeling and didn't want to either. He growled again, turning around to lash out at the wall with his fist, not caring about the pain that seared his knuckles. Just what exactly was she doing to him? How could he make it stop? He exhaled, standing up straight, furious with himself for losing it and all because of Juliette. He scoffed. The way he was able to say her name now and so casually, it was a complete change over from how he used to treat her. He left the room in a deathly silence. That didn't stop him from continuing to think about what happened as he headed back. The girl looked like she had fear printed on her face when she shoved him back, he only caught a glimpse before she bolted and he didn't bother to run after her. He was too far into shock to do that. What was he doing? What relationship did he hold with that girl? He may have put some of his faith in her but that didn't mean things between them were any different...were they?

The common room door slammed shut and Tala cursed. He didn't care if the others were sleeping.

"Did you break a nail?"

Tala jerked his head up to see Bryan leaning against the wall by the fireplace where he had a small smirk planted on his lips and his arms were crossed as he looked at him. He glared back at him and turned his head away.

"Don't tick me off. I'm not in the mood."

Bryan's smirk only widened. He liked risking his life to pull Tala's strings; it would be easy to make him confess to what was wrong. Though options were limited. It was either Kai, Boris ordering him to amp up his strength for the matches the next day or because of a little pink haired doctor.

"You look agitated. Losing faith in Juliette so soon?" he taunted.

At that moment Tala's eyes shot open and some sort of dark expression fell over his face. He hit the nail on the head on that one. Bryan inwardly scoffed. So it seemed his captain had another encounter with Juliette and at this time of night too.

"You look different."

Tala turned to glare at Bryan, arching an eyebrow.

"You're scared to get close to her, aren't you?" he pushed on.

The look on Tala's face almost said it all, if he wasn't so good at hiding his emotions. He's known Tala for years so it wasn't too hard to decipher. His eyebrows arched now in surprise.

"You feel something for her don't you?" He pushed himself off the wall, arms falling by his sides as his face was brimming with shock.

Tala growled. "What?"

Bryan narrowed his eyes. "You do. Because you know how vulnerable she is, you have the need to protect her."

Tala's eyes widened before he frowned. "Be quiet Bryan," though he knew that to some extent Bryan's words were cold truths.

Bryan chuckled bitterly. "You don't fool me Tala, I know you care about her like most of us do. Try to deny it as much as you can but it won't help you."

Those dark words were something Tala didn't want to hear. He didn't have to deny something that wasn't true. He wanted to rip out his brain so that the nagging feeling of what he was trying to believe was wrong would go away.

"Enough, I don't want to hear another word from you" he threatened in a deep voice.

Bryan smirked, crossing his arms. "Why? Can't face the truth? All this and yet you're meant to be the cold one."

"_I said enough Bryan!_"

The loud echo of Tala's roar passed through the walls and into the other 2 bedrooms.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ian half growled, his voice still drowning with sleep. His ruby eyes narrowed on seeing two of his team members at each other's throats verbally.

Spencer also walked in, not looking too happy about being woken up when their team had an exhibition to win tomorrow. Yet he remained silent.

"Nothing" Tala hissed, glaring at Bryan before brushing past them all and into his room, slamming the door behind him.

It was nothing to him. He would forget tonight ever happened and he would get his answers too. The big question being why she suddenly feared him at the last second. Perhaps like him, she was feeling the same and angry at herself. He sighed frustrated, before sitting back on his bed, thinking of the coming events tomorrow.

"Tomorrow is when it all begins..."

* * *

The morning was near, with almost a half hour till training drills would begin. It was also the day the Demolition Boys exhibition match was taking place and Boris no doubt was finalizing his preparations. Juliette wondered what would happen today, so much has happened after all and what with Kai being here mysteriously too. What would be Boris' next move? She didn't know.

_'How are you feeling my dear?_' Artemis' voice echoed.

Juliette yawned lightly. _'I'm all right, a little light headed but I suppose it is normal after last night's events..._'

She immediately recalled the moment she had with Tala and felt herself go dizzy and her breath was caught in her throat. After a lifetime of abiding strict rules and being sealed away from the outside world apart from her clinic, she never experienced such close relationships with anyone. Her only strongest bond had been with Artemis but that had been based on friendship. With Tala...it was something else. Something she feared ever since her mother and father split ways. Perhaps even earlier. They never acted like they were a happy couple who loved each other dearly and being the oblivious person she was, she believed this was the way couples were. After her mother left, she was never pampered, nor received any feelings that were close to love or comfort. Her father restricted her from having close friendships with anyone so she obeyed, believing her father to be right. He was the elder, the superior. She feared to be left alone like her mother had done to her father. She feared the feeling and believed it to have never existed. It was only Tala who suddenly made her realise love existed. She couldn't ever find herself experiencing that feeling. Ever. It was like with Demetri only his intentions were the opposite and clear, he was doing what he was doing on the base of lust and power. Tala was different...

She winced, brushing away the thoughts from her mind and jumped out of bed, showering and dressing in her uniform before sliding Artemis carefully into her pocket and leaving her room to get some fresh air for a bit. On her way to the outside training arena in the center of the abbey, she inhaled deeply allowing the icy air to prickle her nose but it felt good all the same. After ages of being stuck in the dark tunnels and dungeons, it was like being free from suffocation. Like on her balcony back home.

_Home_...

What was happening there now? What was her mother doing? Had they really forgotten about her? They didn't call, neither of them and she was starting to feel like she was going to disappear and soon she would wither away in this abbey. She looked around, checking for guards and students and of course, cameras. She spotted one and hid behind one of the long stone pillars before pulling out Artemis into her palms.

"Can you feel that Artemis?" she whispered, smiling and looking up at the dull cloudy sky.

_'Yes. Freedom._'

Juliette nodded. "It is true freedom... I wish I could just run away Artemis, be free to do what I want. Run through meadows, throw a snowball, have the wind flowing through my hair every day, all day" she breathed out, watching the cold aftermath of seeing her breath in the sub-zero temperatures.

_'One day, you will be free Juliette. Truly free_' Artemis assured.

"I hope so..."

A hand grabbed her elbow, spinning her around and pinning her against the wall with an arm on each side of her head, trapping her within a small space. She immediately yelped, quickly stuffing her blade into her pocket before her eyes shook in utmost fear when she looked back into the cold orbs of icy blue.

"What are you doing?" he questioned, his voice sounding threatening.

The thoughts of last night flashed inside both their heads then and Tala found himself fighting himself inside while Juliette felt like she was on the edge of hyperventilating from shock.

"I...I-I"

"To me! We both know what happened last night. Tell me what's going on; tell me what these irritating emotions are and what drug you are using to change us all. TELL ME!" He roared at her face making her flinch back as far as she could and turned her face away in a wince.

Her heart was pounding loudly and it was hurting her chest. She couldn't think with being in such a close proximity to him, her vision blurred slightly with her head feeling dizzy. Tala immediately noticed and leaned back a little to analyse her, losing all form of anger. He had no idea what to do but stepped back 2 steps away from her as she recomposed herself and wiped her forehead of what looked like damp sweat. What just happened? Was she ill again? And why was he concerned again?

"You owe me an explanation. I know you're behind this, your face even said it all last night" he demanded.

Juliette blinked, feeling herself calm down. Tala was accusing her of what he had done last night. His own actions that confused even her and now the blame was being put on her.

"I...I did nothing!" she cried out.

He glowered and frowned. "Don't you lie to me" he took a step forward.

Juliette frowned, not fearing to take a step forwards. "Have you ever considered that what you did, was because you _yourself_wanted to do it?"

Tala froze, flinching. He didn't like those words. She was supposed to tell him she was the mastermind behind it, that she drugged him somehow into having feelings after the time she told him that he shouldn't be afraid to feel. He couldn't face the fact that he was the one that took the step and listened to his feelings. He was Tala. Captain of the Demoliton Boys, the most feared and ruthless blader in the world. He had a title. A status. _Pride_.

Juliette could tell Tala wasn't enjoying the fact that he couldn't put his blame on her. For once, he was the one to blame for his actions. She wanted to leave, to run away as far as possible from him. She didn't want to start her morning like this nor face Tala ever again to avoid last night from repeating itself. Tala on the other hand was lost in thought. Could it really be true? What Bryan had said...what Juliette had just said...? He didn't want to believe it. He couldn't believe it. The irritating feelings were clashing inside him again and majority of his body was rejecting the side that denied in him not caring about Juliette. He HAD wanted to get closer. His eyes flickered to see her starting to edge away in an attempt to leave. He slammed his hand an inch away from her face and trapped her once again before stepping closer.

"I don't care about you and since you ran away, it means you don't either and what happened last night never took place. You understand that?" He breathed into her face, watching her shaking green eyes shiver.

Juliette couldn't breathe and she felt a sudden wave of pain hit her heart. She ignored it and nodded weakly, wanting to get away from him. He didn't realise that she ran away because what the action from last night, would have brought a new emotion that she feared so much. It didn't fit Tala either. She watched as he pushed off and walked away, neither of them noticed a dark figure in the shadows, watching.

Juliette sighed, feeling relaxed but now she felt she had lost what friendship she had with Tala. She cherished their relationship because it gave her hope and strength to take down Boris in some way and that she could change a cold hearted person. She never realised the extent of her feelings for the red head but it seemed she underestimated her care levels for the boy. Tala was one she felt strongly about and now it all seemed to have disappeared in a matter of 2 minutes. She had lost Tala...again. And that hurt. Keeping her tears inside she found this as the better option for if Tala had been feeling something new then it was best she avoided him. She hoped Tala wouldn't show any change when battling otherwise like the others, he would be punished too.

With the morning training sessions underway, the Demolition Boys had already set off for the Biovolt Stadium in the heart of Moscow for the exhibition match Voltaire had prepared. This included a match with the American team the All Starz and the unknown team from China, the White Tigers. Juliette was left alone with only the students and the guards in the abbey and security on the high end. She sighed, walking through the tunnel halls with her briefcase at her abdomen. As much as she would have loved to go to the match, her father had ordered her not to leave the premises without his permission and now that they weren't on talking grounds, she didn't have the courage to call and ask. She had seen Bryan earlier and wished him luck but it seemed that the first 2 matches were going to be taken care of by Ian and then Tala. It looked like they were saving Kai for dessert or the cherry on top of the icing. It was going to come as a big shock to everyone, she was pretty sure of that.

"You all right doc?"

Juliette blinked out of daze and looked up to see Cole holding a plastic lunch box. She smiled weakly.

"I'm fine, how are you and Juan?"

He frowned then but sighed. "He's not as cheerful as he used to be that's all I can say."

Juliette felt guilty. She could have done more to save Juan from his fate but the more she thought of ways to do that, the more unreal it sounded. Either way she would have angered Boris and then she would have to face the consequences from her father. Even worse she could be sent away from here and she vowed to save them all. She traced back her thoughts. She vowed to save Tala...

"You don't look like you're fine, maybe you should be the one in bed" Cole smirked playfully.

Juliette lightly chuckled, feeling a wash of warmth, thankful that there was someone like Cole nearby. He was always such a positive person even when situations are dark. It was only when it came to his brother that he tended to lose it a little.

"I'm fine really, if Juan or you need anything, don't hesitate to find me okay?" she reassured.

He smiled and nodded. "Sure thing."

She watched as he walked away, heading back to the dorms where Juan was most likely. Love and comfort... Perhaps if she had a sibling, she wouldn't be so afraid. She wondered what it would be like to have an older brother or sister. Or even a younger one. Someone to count on or have by your side no matter what. Someone who is your own blood. No... Not everyone who is your own blood is reliable. With a sigh, she continued her journey.

"Please keep still."

"Wai- _ow! _Stop, stop, stop."

Juliette frowned, leaning back and recalling her arm back. She looked at the purple haired boy with his bare back to her who was hissing out in pain. Keiji had the misfortune to receive a painful lash on his upper back just below his left shoulder. It had cut pretty deep but not so much that it needed stitches. She deducted that it would need a lot of antiseptic and he was struggling to keep still as his wound was tender and burning him.

"Keiji there's only a little more, just hang on all right?" she urged, leaning forwards and dabbing again.

His back shook from the touch and he winced, hissing out in pain. Juliette heard a line of curses followed by a growl before he jumped off the edge of the bed.

"It's too tender, I can barely lift my shoulder" he snarled, flicking his violet hair from his face.

"Let me at least put a bandage on it" Juliette protested, standing up as she threw away the used cotton wool and went to grab a fresh bandage.

Keiji sighed. He watched her grab what she needed. She had always been so caring and pulling out all the stops when needing to help someone. He admired so much about her and Boris could punish him all he likes. He would not change his thoughts and feelings about Juliette.

"Keiji?"

He blinked, shaking his head slightly finding it a little embarrassing to have zoned out in front of her. Her green eyes blinked back at him and it was forgotten.

"Yeah, all right" he agreed and turned so she could do her job.

During the time he recalled how he had acted towards her in the beginning. From seeing her in the small room to shoving her against a wall violently. The miracle of when she saved them from Boris and every moment he had with her after that. He didn't fail to notice the angelic features she had either, like her pale creamy skin and delicate green eyes like actual emeralds and her long eye lashes with her soft tuft of long pink hair. She didn't fit here at all. Keiji wouldn't deny that she was someone he would probably admire for a long time to come. On cue she finished and he smiled something he was now able to do easily when he was around her.

"Thanks" he nodded before he grabbed his jacket and shirt with his right hand and gave her one last lingering look before leaving.

Juliette felt better, having had her mind off current situations. Keiji was someone she could be casual with and open to though unlike Bryan, he wasn't as non responsive. Keiji was happy to talk to her about anything but she couldn't bring herself to tell him about Artemis. She felt like she was betraying their trust but Artemis' safety came first. Boris probably had his eye on her. Her mind wandered to what was happening in the stadium now. They surely had reached and was possibly starting their matches soon too. Perhaps she could see the match; it was surely on live TV. Boris should have one right? And she wasn't leaving the premises so that was allowed. She nodded in agreement to her mind and left the infirmary.

As she neared the office and security room, she could hear voices and paused just outside the room.

"Sir, we are ready to analyse Ian's battle."

A guard... I walked inside, surprising the two men at the computers.

"Hey you! You're not supposed to be here" one of them spoke up.

"I...I know, I was hoping if I could watch the match, after all I haven't really seen them in a battle like this before" Juliette innocently asked.

The guards exchanged looks before nodding, granting her permission.

"Thank you."

She stood behind them, watching the middle screen where there was a shot of Ian standing at the battle dish and on the opposite side was some sort of football player.

"I'm sorry but what team are they against right now?" I asked one of the guards, narrowing my eyes at the screen.

"The All Starz."

So these were the All Starz? She could see their team bench consisting of 4 other people. Another 2 males who also looked like sporting characters, a basketball player and baseball player. The shorter ginger haired girl with large glasses looked like a part scientist with her white lab coat. An older woman with blonde hair also wore one. She assumed them to be their team's coaches. Juliette watched as the signal for the match to begin had been given and at the same time, the guards had turned on their scanners to analyse Ian's every move and the football player's. The match started off with a bang and strangely the large built up blade belonging to who she knew as Steve from the commentator, was battling weirdly. He was avoiding contact with Ian and just doing near misses instead. It was like he was planning something.

"Sir, they're trying to breach our firewall" the guard spoke into a microphone to whom she presumed was Boris.

"Let them try" came the reply from Boris with a dark chuckle.

Juliette frowned and looked back at the screen to see Ian's attack go into action. It seemed Steve had called forth his bit-beast, an orange bull which had her amazed. It charged in a stampede at Ian's Wyborg that seemed to be moving strangely too. She almost gasped when Steve's blade flew out the dish defeated. It was so fast that she never expected it and one blink and she would have missed it. Ian was much stronger than he seemed to be... And then she saw it, the horror of watching Ian chuckling bitterly at his opponent as if to say Steve was a walk over. Something was wrong; they were acting all cold and bitter again. Was it the fight for power and to be the best? Was it really so addictive? She looked down dejectedly.

"All data on Ian is complete Sir."

"Very good."

So far nothing had been happening, just a very surprising match. Juliette's ears perked up when hearing Tala had entered the stadium and the crowds screamed. Tala was a popular blader... Possibly the most popular as he was the defending champion, the force to be reckoned with. Her eyes sadly followed the red head captain who walked into the stadium looking like his usual cold and stoic self and approached the dish. She noticed that his opponent was the basketball player and also that each member of the All Starz had a unique launcher just like the Demolition Boys. It all based on sport. Tala's match was over before it could even lengthen out. Juliette clamped a hand over her mouth as her eyes widened. Tala was so much stronger than she had anticipated and he looked like he didn't even use an ounce of his power. She didn't like the look of no remorse or happiness from his win, like he expected the match to turn out this way. It was a best of 5 match and if the All Starz lost again...

Too lost in thought, she almost missed Kai's entrance. The screen shot an image of his old team and it was then Juliette felt the sadness of what they must have been thinking on seeing their team mate on another team. A traitor. She sighed.

"I don't think this situation has ever come up before."

Juliette snapped her head up to see the commotion happening in the stadium. What was going on?

"Sir, we have Kai ready to be analysed and we have the bit-beast system scanner online. Black Dranzer's power will be shown when Kai battles."

"Black Dranzer?" Juliette mumbled under her breath as she switched gazes to the guard's screens to see Kai's image and another image of a black phoenix.

'_It's the darkness again Juliette, watch carefully._'

Juliette nodded and watched the screen as the All Starz all joined the dish. She was confused on why Kai seemed to be battling all 4 including the glasses girl who now seemed to be some sort of tennis player. Juliette watched as Kai released his Black Dranzer into the dish as 3 other blades entered that included Steve's and the basketball player, Eddy alongside the ginger haired girl. All 3 surrounded Kai's blade and it seemed like he would have no chance to win but then suddenly the tables turned. The black blade violently hit against Steve's and Tryhorn came defeated. Eddy's blade was next to be out with just a swipe. Juliette's eyes gleamed when seeing a bright sea green alligator go forth to attack Kai's blade and watched in despair as she was defeated too. It seemed the last player, Michael was left and Kai just laughed in bitterness. Juliette's eyes widened when seeing a black phoenix rise up from Kai's blade, radiating darkness and evil power as it clashed with the beautiful golden eagle. Michael didn't stand a chance and his blade was then defeated. In a matter of minutes Kai had defeated a whole team and so easily, laughing away at his victory. Juliette felt herself flinch.

"Sir, we have all data on Kai and Black Dranzer."

"Excellent, now there's only one thing left to do."

Juliette jerked her head upon hearing it. One thing? What did he mean by that? She watched the screen and had to hold back the horror to watch bright colours in the air. Kai was stealing the All Starz bit-beasts.

"_Na-Nani_..."

Unable to comprehend what was happening; Juliette took step forwards, eyes wide open in dread.

_'Black Dranzer is sucking out the spirits, swallowing them within him!_' Artemis cried, feeling the same distraught as her mistress.

"I...I...I don't believe it..." Juliette gasped, shaking as she felt her body starting to fail to respond. How could she have not seen this?! Tala and Bryan didn't even mention that Boris planned to use Kai as a means to steal bit-beasts and Kai...he obeyed without any remorse! The hunger for power was so great that he seemed to have been completely taken by it. He didn't even care. A tear slid down Juliette's cheek and she lunged forwards.

"Kai! Stop Kai! You mustn't! It's wrong! Kai! Kai!" she cried out, hoping perhaps he would hear, though she knew he couldn't.

"Hey! Stop! Kai can't hear you" a guard pushed her back, away from the controls.

"You have to stop him! You can't do this! This is wrong!" she pleaded, eagerly looking at the screen to see Tala give a nod in approval to Kai who walked past. Her heart felt like it had been hit by a mace. Tala knew... They all knew...

She froze and remained silent and the guard let her go seeing it was safe to. Her face turned blank and her eyes turned cloudy. Boris was stealing away bit-beasts, he could steal away Artemis if he knew but the fact others were losing their own hurt her more than anything. Kai needed a serious talking to and she wasn't afraid to be the one to tell him. As she was lost in her sorrows she noticed that Boris had informed the guards that everyone except Kai was returning back to the abbey.

"Yes Sir."

It seemed Kai was flying solo and was going to take out the White Tigers too. She couldn't stand to watch the match. She already knew what the outcome would be and she didn't want to experience more pain than she already had. She left the room, wiping her eyes away and charging to the Level 5 training room to see Keiji settled down on the steps in exhaustion and Astor too. They looked in surprise to see her suddenly and noticed something was wrong with the blank look on her face like her soul had been drained.

"Juliette? Hey are you all right?" Keiji shot up and immediately bolted over to her.

Her eyes failed to respond and she just stood there motionless. Only her lips moved.

"Boris is using Kai to steal bit-beasts..."

"What?" Keiji frowned. Astor joined his side and looked annoyed.

"I figured he would do something like that. Just didn't realise he would use Kai to do his dirty work."

Juliette felt another wave of tears stream down her cheek and Keiji felt himself wrap his arms around her and holding her tight, ignoring the stares from the others. The guard had left the room for a few moments so he was safe to give her comfort for a moment.

"I never thought...anyone could be so brutal, so evil to go so far as to stealing other's bit-beasts using a boy" Juliette murmured in a broken voice against Keiji's chest.

"It's all right. You got to keep up a high chin. Don't forget where you are Juliette, this isn't the place where dreams come true" he mumbled into her hair.

"Yeah, that would be Disneyland" a voice snorted, joining the trio.

Keiji glared darkly at Cole who grinned before he shifted his eyes at the girl in his arms. Cole immediately wiped off his smile.

"There's nothing we can do. This plan has gone too far already and if anyone of us get involved then we can kiss our lives goodbye" he frowned.

Juliette moved away and wiped her tears and put on a strong face. They were right, if she was going to do something then she would have to realise that everything she would find in this abbey wasn't going to be pleasant. This would require talking to Kai and this time, she would demand for his help and in exchange maybe she could free him from Boris' clutches. Make him see the right path. He had friends who entrusted their faith in him and he betrayed them for power. Kai had a good side, he had to. And she was going to help that part arise.

As she headed back past through a hall, she noticed 4 figures walk in and she immediately narrowed her eyes and sped up to come face to face with the Demolition Boys. Her eyes particularly glaring into 2 icy blue ones that closed on seeing her appearance.

"You lied to me" she whispered out.

"We didn't lie, we just didn't tell you the whole truth" Bryan retorted in defence.

Emerald eyes sparked in anger at Bryan. She had felt so betrayed and her eyes shook but she vowed to keep up a strong hold.

"Why Bryan? I trusted you! I trusted you all; you knew I could have done something. You said you had faith in me! If I knew Boris was going as far as _stealing_bit-beasts then I would have done everything in my power to stop him!" she cried in despair.

Ian and Spencer remained as they were and merely grunted. Her eyes flickered to Bryan who looked away like he was ashamed and finally her eyes fell on Tala as a last resort. She expected Tala to have told her the full truth, he did put his trust in her but what good is that if she couldn't do the same? They all broke her trust. She refused to cry but it didn't stop them brimming her eyelids. She looked away in disgust.

"It doesn't matter...I guess the feeling of betrayal is something I am used to."

Tala's eyes reacted upon hearing the sentence. As did Bryan's. Bryan frowned; feeling disgusted with himself because he broke her trust and it was all for the sake of power. A lust worthy feeling. Juliette couldn't possibly understand how addictive it was and that they all thrived for it. For Tala, he didn't know what to say or think but the fact she spoke the truth hit him hard. He refused to react; he couldn't care about her now. He was far too livid at how Boris treated him earlier. How Kai was treated like he was a king. How dare had Kai told them they were not worthy of him? THEY were they defending champions and it was only because of Black Dranzer given by Boris that he had won. His blood boiled. He looked up to see Juliette leaving them, with slightly slumped shoulders.

"Let's go."

* * *

The evening had come and Kai had returned to the abbey. This meant Juliette could put her attempt into talking Kai out of the plan into action. She took a deep breath, clutching Artemis tight who radiated warmth and positive energy giving her the strength to continue. As she walked through the halls she still had the heavy feeling of betrayal on her chest from the Demolition Boys, even after everything they did together, in the end, the hunger for power always conquered over her. It deducted her faith in beating Boris and made her worry that perhaps she had no chance to beat him. No, she had to stay positive.

She had checked all the training rooms she had been in before and found them Kai-less. Where would he be now? He wasn't in any of the exercise rooms either or simulation chambers or even the dungeons. That was another thing, Kai was never in the dungeons and being Voltaire's grandson, he was surely protected against it like she was by her father. Though why he didn't cut off that rule was anyone's guess.

As she passed an unknown passage she noticed how much darker they were compared to the others and she feared the night of what happened with her and Demetri. She saw a door and felt relief, entering herself inside to find a poorly lit training room. It looked so isolated and one she had never seen before. There was no glass control box but just a dish alone in the center. What was this place? A forbidden training room?

"Looking for me?"

She gasped in a jolt and turned around to see Kai appear from the shadow's arms crossed. His face looked smug and it worried her.

"Kai..." she whispered out.

He frowned. "What do you want?"

She swallowed, trying to remember why she was here in the first place. That's right; to make him see that what he was doing is wrong! She swallowed upon remembering how brutal he had been in the exhibition match and showed no remorse. Fighting back her fears she stood confident.

"I want you to stop doing what you are for Boris. I know he promised you all the power like he does to every student here but you will only turn into power hungry beasts!" she began.

Kai remained as he was and shut his eyes. "So?"

Juliette flinched. She hadn't expected that.

"So? Kai this is wrong! You have a team who must be worried sick for you and to feel so betrayed into seeing one of their own friends fighting with another team...and so ruthlessly too! You stole bit-beasts Kai! That is something no blader should deserve!" she cried out, clenching her fists.

Kai let out a dark cackle making Juliette shiver and recoil back. He was much worse than she thought...was there a way to save Kai anymore? There had to be.

"What I do is none of your business really. I don't care about friends and I don't care about what's right and what is wrong. All I want is my Black Dranzer and to be the strongest blader in the world" he announced.

"Sounds similar. Like Tala."

Kai's eyes darkened and he glared. Juliette blinked back and then turned wary when she saw his lips turn into a small smirk.

"I want a battle."

Juliette was taken aback. "_Ex-Excuse me?_"

"You heard me. I said I want a battle with you."

Juliette didn't know what to fear then. The fact that Kai was challenging her out of the blue or the fact that he may know something that she had been trying to hide...

"I...I...I don't blade..." she defended shakily.

His smirk only widened. "Don't try and hide it from me. I know you have a beyblade. I saw you this morning. I know you have a bit-beast called Artemis too."

Juliette collapsed on her knees, fear ringing in her ears and she found it difficult to swallow air. It couldn't be true, had she been so careless? How could Kai have noticed that within a few days?

"I said we battle. If you win, I might just listen to you but we know that won't happen. If I win..." he smirked darkly making her flinch. "...then I take your bit-beast."

Juliette's heart stopped and she gasped out loud, clutching Artemis in her pocket tightly. Kai couldn't! She wouldn't!

"_IYAA! _I will never battle you! I will not let you take away Artemis!"

Kai's eyes closed and he shrugged. "If you don't battle me..." his eyes shifted open and he smirked "...then I'll tell Boris about your little secret."

Juliette felt her heart stop again and this time it was failing to restart. She couldn't explain the apprehension she was feeling right now and to come to a situation where she could lose Artemis...

_'My dear Juliette, you must agree to Kai's challenge. Battle Juliette. Battle!_'

'_NO! I won't lose you! I cannot!_'

'_We both made a promise to each other Juliette, let me fulfill it and I assure you, I will not leave you. We will both fight together._'

Juliette felt herself shake violently. She had never used Artemis in a battle; she had never battled against another. To risk such a huge thing would be idiotic but it would be worse if Boris were to find out about Artemis... She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and clutched Artemis tight in her hands and stood up, keeping her head leaning forwards, shadowing her eyes.

"I accept."

Kai smirked triumphantly. They both walked to the dish and began setting up their launchers until Juliette froze, jerking up and searching for camera's.

"Relax. This is an old training room, there is no form of security in here anymore so your secret is safe" he assured. "...for now."

She swallowed and her hands shook as she set up her small launcher she had always carried in her shirt pocket and the ripcord she tucked into the belt of her skirt.

* * *

Tala frowned. He was pacing in the tunnels, trying to fight the images of Juliette's face that bore pain from their betrayal. Why was she always in his head? Why couldn't he just forget about her? He didn't care for her, not anymore. As he reached a higher level tunnel he stopped and punched the wall again in frustration. Her irritating innocent face was like a drug to him and he found himself wanting to be near her and talk to her right now. Perhaps she would listen if she still trusted him. No. He wasn't so weak. She could rot for all he cared. He wasn't changing for anybody.

His ears caught the sounds of blading and he immediately reacted. Following the sound he came across a dark tunnel leading out to a stone balcony that had been shut down after the controls and security crashed. His ears caught the blading sounds now nearer. Was someone blading in the training room below? He blinked, frowning before walking forwards to the open bricks that had now cobwebs. His eyes widened to see 2 familiar figures, battling in the dim lighting.

"I summon Trygle!" Kai called out, raising a fist.

Juliette's eyes opened wide in shock to see the golden eagle at Kai's behest.

"You're using other people's own bit-beast?! That's worse than anything Kai! How could you do that?" She cried out.

"Easy. I'll show you. Attack!" He commanded.

Tala's eyes widened further. What was Kai battling Juliette? How did it come to such a situation and Juliette even said she never battled with Artemis so why now? Unless Kai... He growled, watching closely. Kai knew about Artemis, he had to and now he was trying to draw her out and Juliette was more than reluctant to do that. She was far too innocent. His hands turned into iron grips as he held the metal handles of the broken controls and his teeth grinded against each other.

_'You must summon me Juliette! Else we will have no chance to survive this!_'

Juliette winced, shutting her eyes tightly. "I cannot! I can't lose you!"

Kai arched an eyebrow before smirking, realising the situation.

"Your bit-beast will make an interesting addition to my army. A talking spirit was what I always wanted" he smirked.

Juliette's eyes shot open and she began to lose faith. Kai was beating her and her pale green beyblade was wobbling.

_'Juliette! Now!_' Artemis pleaded.

Juliette shook her head violently.

"I cannot!"

Tala was watching the match in complete disbelief. If Juliette didn't use her spirit then there was no way she was going to win.

"Come on..." he growled under his breath.

"You don't want to fight? Fine by me. Fire Attack Black Dranzer!" Kai called out.

Juliette gasped in fear as she watched darkness overcome them and the evil black phoenix rose from Kai's blade. She was frozen and didn't know what to do.

_'JULIETTE!_'

Even Artemis' cries were fading out as she watched the black blade dangerously head for her own. She was done for. She was going to lose Artemis!

"_IYAA! _ARTEMIS!" She cried out into the open air.

A bright teal radiant glow formed around Juliette's blade and the center chip glowed as a Artemis rose from her blade in open view for the first time against the evil black phoenix. Kai's blade rebounded back as Tala and Kai shielded their eyes from the scorching bright light. Juliette looked up in a daze to see her lifelong partner looking beautiful, her bow and arrows safely tied behind her shoulder and her arms covered in leafy vines and her forest green hair flowing like her crystal like gown. Her eyes opened slightly to reveal the emerald gems that she shared with Juliette.

Tala gasped. He had never seen such a spirit. So human and so...radiant. She was so much like Juliette and he could see why they both held such a strong bond. Kai was also thinking the same, in shock that there was such a bit-beast like a human. But that wouldn't stop him; he now wanted to win more than ever.

"It's time to end this and win myself your bit-beast" he smirked then with a growl he ordered his blade to attack.

"Full attack my bit-beast army!"

Juliette's eyes widened at the rainbow colours now charging at full speed to her beloved Artemis. Tala gripped his hands tighter as his eyes widened and mouth ajar as he watched the light explode the room. It was too dangerous! It was heading at full power at Juliette who was still too fragile. She was going to get hurt!

"I cannot lose you Artemis! _ARTEMIS, AERIAL TEMPEST!_" Juliette cried out.

She had no idea how but the words were in her head yet she never used the power. Artemis grabbed her bow and arrow and from the air, a sparkle of positive and bright energy encircled the arrow she now pulled back to shoot. And it was in that second when the arrow released and Kai's army of colours clashed that the room shook with a tremor and everything went white. Tala held on tight as he was shoved back from the impact even from where he was. He couldn't see a thing and when the white began to dim he crawled up the controls and looked through the gap into the arena. Smoke cleared slowly and he saw Kai stand up straight, looking anxious as the outcome was yet to be revealed. Their eyes fell to the dish where it was clear and empty with only the glimpse of two beyblades out of the dish and had stopped spinning.

It was a tie.

Kai's eyes widened as he picked up Black Dranzer. He gazed down at it like he couldn't believe the outcome. He didn't lose, that was the main thing but how had she managed to make them tie? He glanced back to the spot where the girl stood and saw the space empty. Tala eagerly looked out and saw a figure laying on the floor, lifeless and his heart suddenly stopped. The smoke cleared and there revealed Juliette, all torn and bruised laying on the floor with her beyblade a meter away like her.

"JULIETTE!"

Tala didn't care; he leapt through the gap and landed on the platform below, ignoring the shooting pain in his ankle. He sent Kai a glare, pausing to see him smirk and then without a second glance, he left. Tala clenched his fists. He was going to kill Kai, one of these days he was going to destroy him so bad he would beg to be killed. His eyes moved over, remembering the girl.

"Are you all right? Wake up" he called out.

When no response came his eyes widened and he leapt to her side, crouching down and lifting her lifeless neck to see her head hanging low like she was no longer there. He put a finger, dreading it as he did, under her nose to feel no air coming out. He double backed, eyes widening. Shaking her he called out.

"Juliette? Wake up, Artemis is safe. Wake up!"

His attempts were futile as she remained lifeless. Her face bearing a few bruises and looking more innocent than ever. Pain tugged at his heart. How could he deny it? He cared for her, he wanted to protect her and look at her now? He could no longer deny that he didn't feel something for her. Something new. Something he never heard of. Seeing her face in his lap said it all. In that moment, she meant everything. Their faith. Their hope. _His _salvation. He looked back down and gently tapped her cheek.

"Wake up, come on wake up! Get up!" He cried out, now feeling tenser as his whole body shook. Then he remembered something.

_'She told me that we're linked through our energies so whatever I feel, she feels it too. When I'm unconscious, then her image erases from my blade until I awaken._'

In a jolt, he gently placed her head down and reached over for the pale green beyblade a meter away. He picked it up hastily, heart pounding and felt it drop when he saw the image of the chip... It was empty.

"Artemis? Speak to me dammit! I know you're there! You need to help Juliette!" He yelled at the blade in eagerness.

When no reply came his eyes opened wider than ever and he let out a gasp. He jumped back to Juliette, lifting her onto his lap as he held her face with one hand and the other arm supporting her underneath. He never felt so much fear in all his life, not when getting punishments, not when his father sent him not, not when he was a kid on the streets stealing. It was like his soul was ripped away. He shook her a little harder, finding his voice on the verge of breaking.

"Juliette? Juliette talk to me dammit, THIS IS NOT FUNNY!"

Her unresponsive body remained as it was. He found himself furious, disgusted at himself and his heart felt like it was exploding into shards. The ice was broken away. Her brushed away her soft rose pink hair from her delicate face and placed a palm onto her cheek, cupping it as he brought her closer, feeling coldness radiate from her body. There still was no air coming from her nose or mouth. Tala cursed, he couldn't find himself to hold himself together. He never knew he could be so vulnerable for a girl like her. She was really...something.

"Juliette please wake up. Get up..." his voice then broke. He had no more strength all of a sudden and in that wonder of a moment, he pulled her right against his body so they fit like a puzzle piece. Her head rested on his shoulder and his other arm supported her body as he nuzzled into the side of her head into her hair and a tear escaped the edge of his eye as he growled and cursed.

"Dammit..." he hissed.

He recalled every moment they had since the beginning. When he first hurt her and she didn't react. When she saved him and bandaged his arm twice. When they both stayed up in the pillar room at night. When she introduced Artemis to him, trusting him openly to keep her secret. The number of times she never gave up on him...and he had ruined everything. He couldn't protect her. Her scent was like the forest, fresh and addictive. He inhaled it, tightening his eyelids shut as he held her in the dim lighting.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry Juliette."

He apologised again. He was at fault. He was hungry for power that he forgot all reason and he forgot he put his truth into her for a reason. As he slid his hand down from her neck, leaning slightly back so she didn't fall off, he slid it down her soft arm and linked his fingers with her motionless ones, squeezing it tight. He never would have considered that these feelings existed. He lost her. He lost someone again.

After a few silent moments, Tala remained as he was, eyes shut as he held her. Suddenly feeling fingers clutching over his own his eyes shot open and he looked down at the hand that was now moving. A burst of hope ran through him as he watched her pale fingers clamp over his own, linking them together. He then heard a small groan and cough and he jerked back, pulling away as her face came into view. Her emerald eyes opened slowly, revealing life and hope. The same eyes he was so eager to see. They suddenly widened on seeing his own icy blue ones that were surely soft and warm.

"T-T-Tala?" she croaked.

He glared and growled before throwing her against him in a bear tight hug.

"_You stupid idiot!_"

Juliette felt the same fear run through her veins and something else. Pure utter shock. Tala was here, with teary eyes and the look of fear written all over his face. He was here, holding her tight like she mattered more than anything in the world. Her eyes brimmed with tears and her heart pounded along with Tala's. He pulled her back again, faces inches away from touching. She flinched back, fearing everything and was on the bridge of suffocating literally. His hand cupped her cheek as he narrowed his eyes and his teeth grinded.

"You are never doing that again. I won't let you go away."

Her eyes widened in shock and she failed to gasp, because it was then, Tala brought his head right down and pressed his cool lips upon her on and held her tight. As the waterfalls slid down her cheek, she froze, her brain not responding. Tala was..._kissing her_. That feeling she feared was making her feel sick. But then slowly she found warmth in the action as she looked at his face that removed itself from all cold and bitterness. Now there was only warmth and something else... Her heart melted and she closed her eyes, giving the response her mind screamed.

**OH MY GAWD. THEY KISSED. THEY ACTUALLY- okay okay. Now tell me what YOU thought by reviewing! :D**

**I absolutely LOVED writing that chapter and I hope you liked it! Kai is such a big meanie!**

**Okay next chappie will include her meeting the Bladebreakers officially! And other stuff ;)**

**A few things:**

**ONE: Philophobia does exist, it's the fear of falling in love. I'll go into it more next chapter :)**

**TWO: I have a tv production this week so I probably won't update until the weekend. Who knows, if you guys review it might encourage me to post faster :D I need to write more chapters, slowed down lol.**

**THREE: If there is any spelling, grammar, two words together then sorry! Let me know, but it's late and I'm tired and fanfiction is annoying when posting chapters that have been edited on Word T-T**

**FOUR: Did I mention I love you guys? Your awesome for staying loyal!**

**Okay okay, night! :D**


	14. Chapter 14: What If I Lost You?

**Oh my goshhh, when reading all your reviews it seriously had me in tears. I was just so overly happy that it literally boosted my mood all week and I have all you to thank for that! I loved reading all of them and I am so happy you all enjoyed that last chapter! I was so incredibly busy this week but after reading your reviews, I just HAD to write and managed to write up Chapter 18 and also edit this chapter and instead of filming for my assignment that's due on Monday, I am posting when I originally had planned to do so on Sunday. You guys are just too amazing! I love you all!**

**Ariao: **Haha, yes finally eh?! Though he is still very new to the feeling as it is described in this chapter :P Thank you for your review and enjoy chapter 14! x

**Rebelle Boss: **I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Juliette and Tala still have a lot more to come so stay tuned! Thank you lovely, I will do my best to write chapters that suit to everyone's taste! You are too kind! Thank you for your lovely review x

**mahjabinmaliha: **I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter! OMG it would literally complete my life if someone made an anime series of this story. I have dreamed of it since I started writing it lol. I'd make it myself if I chose a animation course but I do film :( ah well, maybe one day eh? Kai watched her in the morning in the outside training arena if you remember. He saw her talking to Artemis and Kai being Kai (A KNOW IT ALL \o/ LOL!) he figured it out. Aww it make's me so happy hearing that! Thank you for your reviews x

**Guest 1: **I'm glad you liked it! Thank you for your review! x

**Guest 2: **I'm updating! I'm updating! Really? One of the best stories? Wow, thank you! Thanks for reviewing! x

**Wolfpaw of Winterclan: **Haha fangirling moments, gotta love em! I'm so glad you like it! I have gone over and fixed the problems so hopefully it's okay if not then I feel too lazy to do so or will fix it when I'm less busy lol but thank you for telling me! Yes Kai is a jerk in these episodes lol. Thanks for reviewing lovely! x

**Guest 3: **I loved reading your review, it totally had me smiling ear to ear! The best fanfiction?! I wouldn't put it that far myself because I read some really good ones! But it made me feel happy all the same! You rock too! Thank you for your awesome review x

**AKA: **Oh I know what you mean! It does annoy me how some people write a love story and the couple fall in love within a chapter. It's really 'what the hell' lol. As for future planning, I actually have no idea at the moment seeing as I yet to write the ending and I still have a lot to write. I have been thinking and I have an idea for a sequel if I end Breaking the Ice in a different way than I originally planned but at the same time I think the plot may not be enough. So yeah lol. I am meaning to post a Kai fanfic next too because i just love him and hes my fav character lol. Thanks for your review and enjoy chap 14! x

**The EPIC ninja of AWESOMENESS: **Haha I loved that last scene too! Thanks for your review and enjoy chapter 14! x

**Vermillion: **You're right! He should be ashamed! :P I hope this chapter is what you was hoping to read! Thanks for reviewing x

**WingedxSapphire: **Aww thank you! I'm so happy to hear that! Yes I like to develop relationships rather than rush, it makes it better to read it that way I think. Thank you for your review lovely x

**leikoashimage: **Wow tears?! Amazing! Woohoo lol. Thank you! So glad you enjoyed it! Thanks for your review! x

**hailey: **Thank you so much lovely, I'm so glad to hear that. This story is for you all! I will do my best to make it enjoyable to read! Who have I made you fall in love with? It sort of cut that part out lol. Thanks again for your review x

**tangmo: **Haha if I dragged it out any longer I think everyone would have killed me! I would have killed myself actually, I needed to have them kiss! All is answered in this chapter! Yeah it was long, I'm sorry. It's just the upcoming parts are super important and the main plot of the story so they're bound to be long. I'm happy to say this chapter isn't that long as it's more of a filler before the next big stuff happens! That's all right, good luck on your exams! Thank you so much for your review x

**Guest 4: **I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter and like my story! It does get even better yes, I PROMISESSS. Ooo I could make you wait a month for an update ;) but I'm not so mean lol. I hate waiting myself but yeah it's at that point where I do have deadlines so I don't always have time to update or edit or write. I've been up countless nights writing chapters for this story and with classes and extra days of work, the tiredness is kicking in so I find myself sleeping early and not writing. WHICH IS BAD lol. Don't worry, this story won't stay incomplete! Thanks for your review x

**WOW okay. So this chapter isn't as exciting as the last and is more of a filler before the big events hit us again in the next chapter which I hope to update sometime in the upcoming weekdays. So we'll get to see Juliette meet the Bladebreakers officially like face to face and it follows episode 44 of Beyblade- Losing Kai! It's not very long, I apologise but it's all I came up with without going too far and stealing the next chapters events lol. ENJOY! And please Review?! They really do encourage me and I LOVE reading them! They make me so happy ^^**

**(Disclaimer: I know I forget to write this sometimes but everyone knows, I don't own Beyblade sadly. Just my OC's!)**

**Chapter Fourteen**

_'You are not to fraternize._'

The dark echo was like a pulse through Juliette as her eyes shot open and though her body ached all over and Tala who had more strength than her, she began to work her brain. Her heart was pounding violently that she felt her every breath getting caught and the stone cold fear still hadn't left. She was now slowly pushing herself back, to break the lip contact. Her cheeks were burning red as the new-found feeling aroused her senses. Tala having noticed the sudden reluctance in the contact also began to pull away. Their faces were a mere inch away from skin contact and Juliette watched Tala's face lift away from her own, eyes closed, shielding his icy blue eyes away from her. She blinked, bottom lip trembling slightly and she hadn't noticed her damp cheeks were now slowly beginning to drown in salty tears again. In that horror of a moment, Tala's eyes opened.

At first he looked confused then his attention was stolen away when Juliette lifted a hand and lightly touched her lips that were now slightly red. Her hand shook, enough for him to see the fear in her eyes and realise what he had just done. What HAD he done? He didn't know what it was, he didn't know this overwhelming feeling and he didn't know what to say. The sudden urge to touch her lips was unbearable that he couldn't stop himself. His eyes widened in shock. All of a sudden, he felt the same fear he had just moments ago on seeing the lifeless girl before his eyes and he realised his actions were taken because he wanted to. He HAD to. He would no longer deny that he cared about her and wouldn't let her feel any more pain. His hidden anger hit his pounding heart and he was oblivious to the fact he had red specks of blush on his cheeks for the first time. Something no one would have expected from him. In a flash he grabbed both her shoulders firmly and narrowed his eyes whilst baring his teeth at her.

"What the hell were you thinking? Battling Kai? You don't even-" he stopped himself, finding it incredibly difficult to continue as he held in his rage. She looked more than terrified and seeing her emerald eyes shaking with fear, was killing him inside. He heard her small whimpers and it angered it more that he was scaring her when he was the one filled with another type of fear.

"_WHAT IF I LOST YOU?!_"

Juliette let out a small gasp, her insides feeling like they turned inside out. She could barely speak with a shaky breath and stuttering whimpers she was fixed to the gaze of the two illuminating blue eyes that were projecting a variety of emotions she never thought were possible. She didn't know what to say. Tala was scared he was going to lose her? When did she become such an important aspect to him? He said he didn't care. That aside, she herself had succumbed to the addictive feeling though her fear of it happening had broke off the moment. She was suddenly thrown against his structure once more in a bone crushing hug as she felt his deep breaths lick her flesh of her revealed neck giving her the shivers. His arms wrapped around her while his head remained atop her own with his chin in her hair. What had happened to Tala? In that one moment, that ice wall she was so eager to break had completely collapsed and here was the vulnerable Tala. The one she was so eager to see for so long and the one her heart longed to meet. In a flash, she swiftly pushed him away, pulling back and jumping up and moving away from him.

"_Dame!_(1) Please don't..." she cried out as her voice tailed off and she turned away, unable to watch his questioning gaze.

Tala stood up, seeing her back faced to him and her hands were hidden, most likely fidgeting. Why was she so afraid? He was the one that was afraid, the one who was furious and so filled with confusion. She knew the answers to all his questions and he would stop at none to get them. He stood up, straightening his frame and frowned.

"Why are you afraid of me?"

Juliette closed her eyes tightly and wished she could do the same with her ears. She had not wanted this to happen, it shouldn't have happened. How could she let this happen?

"Answer me" Tala sternly ordered, deepening his voice.

Still no reply. Tala immediately growled inwardly and charged across the gap and grabbed her shoulders, startling her and turned her around to face him, pushing her against the wall in the process and trapping her between his hands which were on either side of her face. He watched her eyes widen, glistening emerald green that were so filled with dread and _fear_ that it hurt him to even look at her.

"Tell me what this is? What am I feeling? I don't understand anything! Your silence is frustrating me and I want to know why you are so afraid of me. Whatever just happened meant _something _and I need answers!" he half growled at her, slightly panting from all the exhilaration and adrenaline.

Juliette swallowed, opening her trembling lips.

"I...I don't know!"

Tala slammed one of his hands against the wall in an effort to punch it making the girl jump out of her skin in the process.

"You do know. You told me not to be afraid to feel. What is this feeling? Tell me now!" He demanded, feeling more afraid of having feelings that were different than hatred for the first time.

Juliette had no idea what to tell him. What could she possibly tell him? His sudden desire or whatever it was to care for her and...and to kiss her, was evident that it was that dreaded feeling she wished never to enter. She didn't know whether she could consider it...love but perhaps it was a close bond that was nearing it. She shivered, recalling her father's words. She jerked her head up when she noticed Tala's head nearing towards hers and the sickness feeling returned in her stomach while she found it impossible to breathe. She wanted to run. Tala's face was frustrated but at the same time, slightly confused and sympathetic. She flinched back as far as she could back against the wall though there wasn't much use. As his face drew nearer she shut her eyes and turned her face away, waiting. When nothing happened she opened one eye, ignoring the ringing and pounding sound in her ears and her rapid heartbeat. She opened both eyes when seeing Tala return to his original position, eyeing her in curiosity. His eyes now looked dejected but a little cold.

"Why are you afraid?" he softly whispered.

His tone of voice surprised both of them. Juliette never having though it could be that soft, except the time he called out her name on that fateful night. Tala chose in that moment to frown then closed his eyes before pushing away and turning around. Juliette watched him, suddenly feeling guilty. Tala didn't know what was happening, he didn't know what he was feeling and why what had happened, happened. She was too tied up in her quivering fears that she couldn't bring herself to even speak or reply to him. And now he was leaving. It pained her inside which ignited her phobia, recalling how her mother left her father and herself. As Tala took his steps her heart flipped and she gasped. She couldn't allow him to leave. She lunged forwards, wrapping her arms tightly around his abdomen and pressing her face into his back.

"D-Don't go!"

Tala's eyes widened and he froze when holding in a breath at the sudden warmth that surrounded him. He glanced down behind him to see her arms holding onto his uniform tight and she was shaking. He narrowed his eyes. If she wasn't going to answer, he wasn't going to waste his time.

"I'm sorry... I... I'm afraid of what this is Tala. Of what it might be" she coarsely murmured out while tightening her hold though every cell in her body rejected otherwise. Especially her conscience. "I'm not afraid of you."

When Tala heard those words, he felt something like relief. Had she really been afraid of him then he didn't know what he would feel though it was strange. He wanted everyone to fear him for he was the strongest blader around. The coldest person on the planet. But right now he wanted her to give him answers and...and just be there, by his side. When she released her hold he turned around to face her and found her looking away to the side, avoiding his gaze. He was tempted to force her to look at him but decided not to and safely clenched his fists shut to avoid doing so.

"These feelings are new to us both, but we are in two different dilemmas. I on one hand have always ignored the fact that such feelings exist. Since the time I've lived with my father alone, I grew to fear them and was diagnosed with Philophobia when a worker at my institute had...confronted his feelings to me."

Tala frowned but waited for her to continue. She turned away to the side, looking deep into the tunnel exit in her view.

"I didn't know what to do. I had no experience nor had I witnessed such a situation before. Instead I felt an overwhelming fear build up inside me that made me want to be sick. My parents never expressed such emotions so I believed it to be wrong but my mother being more passionate, I believed it was such emotions that drove her away from my father. I was never cherished and comforted in any loving manner; therefore I grew a phobia of ever...getting so close to someone."

Tala didn't know what to say. She turned to face him and he almost found it difficult to swallow. Her emerald gems narrowed but not bitterly, at him.

"On the other hand, is you. Everyone here is brought up without emotions, you are told they make you weak and they are drained out of you. You don't know anything besides hatred" she stated, making him flinch slightly but knew she was right. "I'm...shocked myself. How...How did you fall into this situation?"

He almost double backed. How? _How? _How the hell was he supposed to know? Just seeing her lifeless on the floor was like a revelation. Perhaps that was the key.

"You are vulnerable. You vowed to save us all. The others liked to believe you were their ray of hope but I didn't. Like someone like you could make a difference" he coldly remarked.

Juliette's face looked pained but he didn't stop nor regret saying it. But then his face lost its coldness as he turned his face to the side.

"But...seeing you in that state...feeling like I had lost you- you don't understand. _I_ don't understand!" he growled. He neared her, grabbing her shoulders and looking straight into her eyes. "The more you chased me and refused to react to my threats, it confused me. _Changed me_. We share things that I never thought anyone would have experienced and I felt drawn to you somehow. Right now even the mere thought of you going away, it hurts. What a pathetic being I am!" he bitterly chuckled, moving away. "I'm supposed to be the strongest. The least feeling. The most _feared_, yet here I am completely vulnerable to a insecure doctor that I cannot stay away from."

Juliette's eyes widened and she felt her heart pound. She was sure he could hear it too because he looked at her, losing his bitter expression and looking like he had failed. She felt immediate guilt, feeling responsible for changing him to a state that he hated himself for. She hadn't meant to. She looked down in shame. On seeing her move, Tala changed his expression, letting out a quiet frustrated sigh. His pulse was flying and he couldn't believe what he was saying and it was all the truth. He gazed upon her; feeling slightly guilty for being so brutal but neither the less ignored it.

"Why did you battle Kai?"

The question caught her off guard at first, seeing the first subject had ended. She looked up and frowned.

"He knew about Artemis."

Tala's eyes widened now and he took a hesitant step forwards.

"He challenged me to a battle and if I hadn't agreed he would have told Boris about her. If I won, he would listen to my advice and disband himself from Boris' side. If I lost..." Juliette looked down again, shaking. Even saying the words were giving her the chills. "...he would take Artemis."

Tala growled and at that time Juliette gasped, jerking her head up and looking around frantically.

"Artemis?! Where is she?! Kai hasn't taken her has he?" suddenly feeling the pit of her stomach drop.

Tala reached down to the ground where he left it and picked it up to see the image still empty. A sudden wave of dread filled him. Kai hadn't taken Artemis but why wasn't she still showing up? Juliette was awake... He walked over and held out the pale green beyblade. Juliette took a hold of it, her breath shaking as she couldn't feel the positive energy there. She sucked in a gasp.

"You tied. So I suppose both of you lose. He didn't take her but she isn't showing up."

Juliette looked up terrified to see Tala's calm face and felt sick.

"Artemis? Talk to me! Are you there?" she called out to her blade.

There was only silence and she felt herself tremble. Artemis had to be there. She recalled on seeing the last attack followed by a large wash of light and she felt like she was hit by rocks from Kai's overwhelming power of his army. How had she managed to tie with that? Unless...Artemis had sacrificed all her energy to fight against him.

"Artemis! Please...speak to me. You promised you wouldn't leave me!" she clutched the blade to her face, shedding tears as she prayed and longed for that calm voice that she had grown attached to.

Tala watched in awe at the girl who seemed too fond of her bit-beast. It wasn't even like a master-servant relationship. Not like him and Wolborg. She never used Artemis as a means to win something or gain greedy desires. Juliette shared a real close friendship with her spirit and trusted her wholeheartedly. It seemed Artemis did the same. He felt...a little jealous. All his life he was deprived of such comfort and learned to forget it and think of it as nonsense. All that mattered was power. It still mattered but now...he wanted someone to be there for him too. Was that what he felt with Juliette? That she was there for him?

"Please..." Juliette quietly begged.

_'I'm...still here Juliette._'

Juliette's eyes shot open and she looked down at her blade to see the image of Artemis appear very faint on the chip. Feeling a wash of relief run through her that her partner was safe and still there. She looked up at Tala who looked bewildered and she smiled weakly and nodded. He got the message and gave a nod in return. Juliette clutched Artemis tight.

"I was so worried; you risked so much to save us both..."

_'A promise is far more important my dear Juliette. Forgive me for worrying you but I have been drained of most of my energy. It will take some time for me to recover._'

"Rest. I will speak to you soon."

_'There is, but one more thing. Tala?'_

At that moment Tala's ears felt an echo in his ears and mind making his head jerk up. Juliette glanced up to see Tala react suddenly. Had he just heard Artemis? Tala glanced at her, narrowing his eyes.

"Was that her?"

Juliette smiled weakly and nodded, wiping her cheeks.

_'You have held me before Tala, I am able to project my voice to you too using that small connection._'

Tala's eyes widened, remembering the night he held Artemis and felt a whispery voice echo in his mind though he had no idea what she was saying.

_'I want to thank you_.'

Both figures were confused as much as the other and exchanged looks. Tala frowned.

"For what?"

_'You know the answer very well deep inside your heart. I was wrong to doubt you._'

Tala grumbled. Unable to decipher what she meant. So she doubted him and it also surprised him that he was actually speaking with a bit-beast. It made it all so unreal and the fact Artemis was so human-like, made it difficult for him to believe that maybe bit-beasts were only mere weapons in battle...

Juliette placed Artemis safely into her pocket before turning to Tala once more. She didn't know what to say now. What would become of them? Surely now, they held something more than friendship...not love. No. But perhaps somewhat close to it. She sighed, the sudden weight of aches and pains hit her and she winced. She glanced up at Tala to see him turn away to the side, lost in thought. What was he thinking about? About what Artemis said? Unsure of what to do, she looked away.

"I need to go to the infirmary" she announced, starting to feel a pounding inside her head.

Tala immediately reacted and turned to face her. She looked so fragile and weak, keeping her here in the abbey was a definite mistake even if she had no choice, but right now he couldn't see her going. He wouldn't let her.

"Let's go."

Surprised that he was coming too, Juliette nodded and began walking forwards, Tala turning to do the same. At that given moment, a shooting pain hit Tala's ankle making him crouch down, wincing. He had completely forgotten about it and didn't seem to notice during the time he was with Juliette.

"Tala! Are you hurt?" Juliette frantically jumped forwards, bending down to Tala's level to see him clutch his ankle.

"It's nothing. Let's go" he stubbornly mumbled and got up, ignoring the pain. He had worse so a small sprain wasn't going to kill him. He froze when a hand held his sleeve and stopped him from advancing.

"That doesn't look like nothing. You hurt your ankle didn't you? Let me take a look" she used her fingers to feel around the ankle over his uniform trousers to avoid skin contact. When hitting a tender spot he hissed quietly. Juliette frowned.

"Well, I don't think it's serious but you might have a minor sprain. How did you manage to do that?" she questioned, whilst standing up.

He looked away. Jumping through the upper floor was completely reckless, that too for her. But it was at a point he didn't care, so much for thinking before acting. Before he could even speak and tell her to forget it, she had pulled his arm over her neck and supported half his weight. Feeling the intensity of her body against his own again, the familiar rapid heartbeat returned. Though he didn't know what it was, for the moment...he was going to endure it. They both walked through the tunnels together with the occasional growl from Tala after having shooting pains when stepping on a misplaced stone tile on the floor with his injured foot. Once reaching the infirmary, Juliette made Tala sit down on one of the empty beds before heading to the cabinet to find a gauze and some ointment. Tala watched her with curious eyes. For someone who had a strict and depraved life, she was very ethical and sincere. She worried easily too and put others before herself. So incredibly selfless.

"I...I'll need you to remove your shoe."

Tala blinked, glancing up to see Juliette looking slightly nervous, like the request would mean danger for her. He could see why too. He accused her last time, that too directly and she looked shocked. Not saying a word, he reached down and took off his shoe, allowing her to be surprised for a moment before leaning down to analyse his ankle. The electricity returned when her fingers lightly traced over his cold skin around his ankle. He did well to ignore it.

"That's good. It's very minor; it should be fine with some rest. Don't work it too hard" she advised before applying a soothing layer of ointment and then applying pressure around the ankle with a gauze, making him wince inwardly.

She moved away, looking happier and satisfied before cleaning her hands as Tala put on his shoe.

"I'll need to change" Juliette stated, drying her hands as she glanced at Tala.

He narrowed his eyes. "You're forgetting something."

She moved away and began heading to the door. "What?"

"To take care of your own injuries stupid."

Juliette blinked then chuckled lightly. The sound was like a melody to Tala, he never heard her laugh before and it was such a soft and soothing sound. One he mustn't get used to. He looked away and shut his eyes in a huff.

"I have time to do that. I'll be back. You can leave if you wish."

"I don't need your permission to leave" he coldly retorted.

Juliette merely smiled. "I know."

* * *

_***Juliette P.O.V***_

As I walked back to my dorm, I felt the flutter inside me calm down. Such a change of events, I never would have seen any of it to happen. Tala had somehow managed to make me see that perhaps love and comfort should not be feared. What _otou-san_ and _okaa-san_ had, wasn't love, no, it was something else. _Okaa-san_ was like _otou-san's_ pet but now, she didn't care about being neither passionate nor comforting. She had become a replica of _otou-san_. It made me shiver.

_'Do not worry about them_.'

_'Artemis you are supposed to be resting_.'

_'How can I rest, when you are worrying about others? It is my duty to worry about you_.'

I smiled. She always reminded me of this.

_'Arigato. Take rest, I will not worry about it for now._'

I changed out of my torn clothing, recalling the violent moment with Kai that made me shiver. I never expected Kai to be so brutal, like he wasn't even human. He was so hungry for power that I never would have thought he would go so far as to stealing bit-beasts that too for Boris. Yet, above everything we tied which meant neither of us got our wishes. Kai could still tell Boris about Artemis yet he obviously has chosen not to since Boris hasn't come looking for me yet. Kai still had some sort of honour that I was grateful for. However it didn't make what he was doing right. Remembering to clean myself up I left the room and headed back to the infirmary, finding a surprise. Tala was still there, standing by my desk and looking at a piece of paper there. What was he looking at? He suddenly glanced in my direction that made me catch my breath and I felt heat rush to my cheeks. How had things turned out like this? I shouldn't be near Tala, it would be best to avoid each other though I needed his help and support to stop Boris if it still was possible. I began walking inside and heading to the cabinet to take out some cotton wool and antiseptic. As I placed the utensils down and used a mirror to clean my face, I caught him watching me from the corner end of the mirror. It made it all uncomfortable. Everything changed since the moment he...he touched my lips. An action that I had encountered for the first time in my life and knew no real meaning behind it. I broke out of my thoughts when the infirmary door opened and 3 figures stepped inside. I got up from my seat and turned to look.

"Juan! I'm so glad to see you're okay" I cheerfully exclaimed, rushing over to the caramel haired boy and immediately hugged him. He returned the embrace.

"Are you sure you are okay? Do you need anything?" I worriedly asked him.

"I'm fine Juliette, please don't worry" he assured with a small smile. His amber eyes said everything and I immediately felt warm and relieved.

"I'm glad."

Turning to look at the other 2 I gave a warm smile. "It's good to see you too Cole, and you Keiji."

"Hey doc, what the heck happened to you? You look beat" Cole pointed out.

Feeling suddenly self conscious I swallowed and gave him a nervous smile. "Oh it's nothing really, I just dropped a box of stuff over myself" I replied with confidence though I hated lying.

Keiji immediately darkened his glare and glanced at Tala who was watching silently from behind. I watched as their eyes met in an intensifying battle and it seemed Keiji was radiating hate towards him. There was a sudden ounce of fear that he probably though Tala did this to me.

"Wow aint you a clumsy one?" Cole teased.

"_Onii-san!_"

Juan turned red in embarrassment which made me smile as he frowned at his brother. Cole merely laughed and patted his brother's hair who complained.

"I'm only kidding. So wha- Oh..." Cole's attention was suddenly stolen by the tall red head behind us and it made me jump too as we faced him. I glanced to see Cole's face lose all joys and jokes as it turned serious on seeing the Demolition Boys captain. Juan seemed to have lost confidence too and took a hesitant step back. Blue icy eyes glared back at each of them before landing at Keiji's indigo one's and then they darkened. What was going on between those two? It was like their hatred for each other was more than I had ever seen one have for another. Stepping in nervously, I broke off their eye contact.

"Tala was just leaving" I quickly added, glancing back at him and regretted in doing so. Tala gave me a look that seemed somewhat pained at my response but it quickly vanished and was replaced by bitterness.

"I'm not going anywhere" he quietly stated.

I blinked, feeling a little helpless. I didn't want others suddenly questioning on why he was here for no reason. He would deny hurting his ankle too. I watched as Keiji glanced between the two of us, eyes narrowing. Then without warning he turned his head away in disgust.

"Tch. Let's go guys."

I was hurt by this action. Why was he leaving? He barely said a word to me either. Cole and Juan both exchanged glances and looked confused at the purple haired boy's words and actions. Instead of speaking they began to make their way out. I reached out and grabbed Keiji's hand.

"W-Wait! Is something wrong?" I stared right at him and saw his face look pained in some way before he turned his head to look at me. He then took his other hand and put it over my own giving it a squeeze and gave a small smile.

"No. Don't worry. Take care" he replied.

As confused as I was, I nodded and watched as he gave one glance at Tala and glared before leaving. That was really strange. But before either of us could move a muscle the blazing sound of the abbey alarm went off.

"Something's wrong" Keiji mumbled, looking annoyed.

Before I could ask, Cole and Keiji bolted out the room. Juan gave me a sympathetic nod before leaving. I sighed, turning to face Tala who turned away from me. I walked over, hesitating slightly in doing so. As I reached out to touch his arm, he moved away swiftly, brushing past me as if I wasn't there. Feeling a wave of new hurt hit my insides I held a breath and forlornly looked at him as he walked past and left the room. He turned to his ice barricaded self in a matter of minutes... The alarm was ringing loudly and I found myself becoming curious. What had set off the alarm? Had someone else broken in? I left the infirmary, making my way out into the tunnels and finding them empty. Perhaps going to the security room would be best. As I reached it, there was no sign of Boris and the guards were occupying the screens so I didn't catch a clear glimpse of what was going on. As the alarms faded, I only assumed that the problem had been taken care of until I was ambushed by a bunch of students.

"Hey watch it!"

I flinched.

"Shut up. Sorry Juliette" another student apologised on the boy's behalf.

I shook my head and smiled weakly at the boy.

"It's all right. What's going on?"

He looked more than angry now. "Those Bladebreakers broke in! Think they can get away but we stopped them."

I skipped a breath. The Bladebreakers were here? Were they here to talk to Boris or...perhaps to speak to Kai. After all, the match had left them left with questions. Kai had betrayed them and it pained my heart to think of what they were going through right now.

"Thank you."

Heading back the way I came I walked past the labs and testing rooms. So if it were taken care of it meant that they failed to reach Kai. Perhaps if they spoke to him he would feel remorse and go back, ergo spoiling Boris' plan. As I reached through a tunnel it led to a door. Possibly to the labs. Once I walked through I found myself in the room where the bit-beasts were held and it was there I saw Boris and 2 other figures. I hid behind the door and listened.

"You shouldn't have come looking for me Tyson."

That was Kai! And Tyson was here? So he did manage to make his way in...

"But since you did..."

I watched as Kai reached out, throwing something at Tyson who looked shocked at what had laid by his feet. A blue beyblade. I wonder whose it was.

"But...But why?!"

Tyson looked too shocked for words, staring at the beyblade on the floor.

"Dranzer is of no use to me anymore" came Kai's rough reply.

I clamped a hand over my mouth to stop myself gasping aloud. How could he? _How? _He...He abandoned his own bit-beast. It had to be seeing as he had Black Dranzer which was a completely different blade. With Boris chuckling darkly it made me flinch.

"I don't believe it. How _could _you? Dranzer has stuck by you even through the worst bey battles of your life!" Tyson replied.

How could Kai be so cold hearted? I could never bring myself to abandon Artemis like that. Kai was worse than I ever imagined, he wasn't human, he couldn't be!

"All that's ancient history. I have _Black Dranzer _now and he's more powerful than Dranzer. A true beyblader must rise above loyalty and friendship."

What? Was he serious? I couldn't believe my ears. What was Kai doing? He was bewitched by Boris for sure.

"What did they do to you anyway? Kai?" Tyson helplessly questioned.

I felt for Tyson. I could feel his betrayal and feelings of helplessness. Kai was lost...

"I'm going to let you go today. We'll meet again in the championships Tyson" Kai stated before walking out the room.

"Kai..."

I watched as Tyson eyed his ex team member leave and looking dejected as he slumped to his knees, eyeing the blade on the floor. Boris looked more than pleased and I felt a wave of hatred towards him. He planned all this. He changed Kai into a power hungry monster!

"Then...this is the end..."

I felt my heart plunge. I wanted to run over and tell Tyson not to give up but as he clutched the blue blade I realised I wouldn't be able to confront him yet. Not with Boris there. I watched as Tyson left the room, his hair shadowing his eyes. Boris cackled darkly.

"All is going according to plan."

I'll stop you Boris. No matter what.

* * *

I rushed out, knowing Tyson was leaving via the main entrance seeing as Boris would allow him to. Tyson couldn't give up! Kai was in there somewhere and we could break him free. I rushed to the doors and paused to catch my breath.

"Tyson?" I heard a soft voice.

"No it's over" came a voice that was on the verge of breaking. Tyson's...

"What did you say? It can't be over Tyson."

"Please don't give up" came a deeper voice who I was thankful for not giving up.

"I said it's over." I heard Tyson sniff and his voice breaking. "We're leaving."

"What? We can't go!"

"What about Kai?"

"Kai's gone for good...He's gone for good!"

I heard a round of gasps and stepped out to see Tyson holding out Kai's beyblade.

"Kai's beyblade...What'll we do now?"

"Do not give up."

They all were startled at the sound of my voice and turned in defence but looked bewildered. The tall black haired one looking like a half cat was the first to speak.

"Who _are _you? Are you part of the abbey?" his yellowish amber eyes reminded me of Juan.

I nodded and they immediately reacted.

"You're the reason we lost Kai! All of you and that abbey!" Tyson snapped making me flinch.

The boy with the glasses and laptop spoke up in my defence.

"Hold on a second guys, I don't think she's here on their behalf. There aren't any female students in the abbey."

"You are correct. I am Juliette, the abbey's doctor" I informed them.

They looked surprised then. I turned to face Tyson and looked at him dejectedly.

"I...I saw what happened Tyson and believe me when I say this but I feel your pain. I have tried consoling Kai myself but it ended up...rather uncivil."

The blonde and the black haired one's eyes widened.

"Why would you help us?" the glasses one spoke again.

"She's lying Kenny. I don't believe her" Tyson half growled.

I felt a little disappointed that they didn't believe me and decided to tell them as much as I knew. I turned to face Tyson and gave him a stern look.

"Listen to me Tyson; you cannot give up on Kai. That isn't the Kai you know. Boris is only using Kai as a mere pawn. Kai is only hungry for power and I think maybe...only you can stop him. You are his team mates" I glanced round each of them, giving a meaningful stare. "You're his friends..."

They all looked astounded at the speech.

"You're kidding right?"

I shook my head at the blonde.

"I'll do what I can while I am here but as his friends, you must try to make him see sense. He may wish not to see you but perhaps in the championships, you could try..." I prayed they could do something.

Tyson clutched the blue blade in his hands and looked lost in thought.

"Why is someone like you working there? You don't seem to...fit well" the black haired one asked.

I smiled weakly. "That is something I hope to answer when we meet again. It was an honour meeting you Bladebreakers and I hope we'll meet again very soon and hopefully...all this mess will be sorted."

"I don't understand why Kai would bail on us, I mean it's not like we drove him away."

"You know he was never a team player Ray, I feel disgusted to ever have called him my friend" Tyson spat.

I immediately flinched. "No Tyson! The Kai you just spoke to...wasn't the real Kai just keep that in mind. He isn't the only one who strives for power in this abbey and I am trying to save them all. You have to take care and be careful, Boris isn't the man he says he is so just be aware my friends."

"How do you know this?" Ray asked.

"I have my allies too Ray" I smiled weakly.

They each gave a grateful smile. I finally turned to Tyson.

"Tyson I cannot fight Boris without your support. Getting Kai back is what's important now. I wish you good luck Bladebreakers" I gave a nod.

"Thank you...Juliette" the one called Kenny replied.

"Yeah, we'll see you soon and we won't give up!" The blonde cheered making me smile.

How could Kai abandon such a team? They were so positive and supporting, I couldn't bear to think of leaving them. I turned to leave and headed inside. Feeling a grade happier knowing I had their support, helped to boost my confidence.

As I reached the infirmary to grab my briefcase, the door slammed open again, making me jump.

"Juliette."

I turned around to see Bryan, half furious and half anxious. I dreaded what he was going to say. Had Boris discovered Artemis? My stomach dropped. But no, the news was worse. Far worse.

"Tala has been sent to the dungeon..."

My eyes widened in shock as I saw his turn his face away.

"He has been given the highest punishment order. You have to do something else...he might not make it."

* * *

_(1) Don't!_

**AAAH I AM SO MEAN. Leaving it on a cliff hanger muahahahaha ;) **

**Don't worry TalaxJuliette fans, their romance will be better, it's just Tala is still new to the feeling of love and Juliette is still a little scared. **

**But yes anyway, Kai the big jerk eh? We all know what happens anyway! Only...I will write it better ;) with Juliette included lol. I hope it's better anyway.**

**Little bit of jealousy there with Keiji and Tala haha, I feel so mean and sorry for Keiji.**

**ANYWAY I hope you all enjoyed that chapter and please please review! **

**Next chapter will include a lot of important events and a little bit of betrayal too ;) (ooo who is she talking about) lol**

**Another thing, I have made a website with information about my fanfictions and it will contain any updates I plan to have such as sequels, new stories etc. It will also have FanArt. So far, I have made two drawings for Breaking the Ice and will put it up soon! If you would like draw any of my characters or anything related to my stories (at the moment just breaking the ice) then feel free do to so! Send them to me and I'll put it up and of course credit you. My contact details are on there too. The website URL is on my profile but for those who are too lazy I'll write it here without the dots else it cuts it out lol.**

**www *dot* innocentsmilesfiction *dot* wordpress *dot* com**

**Happy Reading!**

**Adios!**


	15. Chapter 15: Betrayal & Broken Hearts

**Okie dokie, firstly I want to apologize for the delay in updating. I had major flu this week -_- missed a whole week of classes too and barely left my bed. Just a craptastic week basically. Great news is we are finally getting to the super good stuff! This is a longish chapter which I hope satisfies you readers! I loved reading your reviews, thank you SO much! xx**

**WingedxSapphire: **I had to fit Juliette in last chapter lol else it would just seem weird. Here is the chapter you so anxiously waited for! Thanks for your review and do review at the end please! x

**The EPIC ninja of AWESOMENESS: **Sorry! I was evil doing a cliffy right? xD Hope the wait was worth it! Enjoy Chapter 15 and please review! Thanks for reviewing x

**Rebelle Boss: **I really love reading your reviews, they're mostly long and so sweet! Thank you lovely, I try my best! Juliette and Tala **will **realise it is love soon! Just keep waiting ;) I have a lot still planned in store! Haha yes I thought it was pretty unpredicted when I made Tala say that to Juliette! It's good to have him freak out once in a while too :D I hope you don't lose interest! You're so sweet and lovely. I know it probably didn't sound convincing, I had trouble trying to keep Bryan 'in character' and freak out at the same time lol. Thank you for your wonderful review lovely, it really has encouraged me to write more and better too! This story is for all amazing people like you after all! Enjoy Chapter 15 and review at the end? :D x

**Vermillion: **Speechless? Good speechless right? :P Here is the long awaited chapter! Enjoy! Thank you for your review, please review chapter 15 too! x

**Ariao: **HERE. IS. MORE. lol. Kai is a know it all ¬_¬ lol so yes he did figure out that Tala has feelings for Juliette and vice versa. Thanks for your review lovely! Enjoy chapter 15 and tell me what you think! x

**AKA: **IM SORRY! I had to :( but I hope it was worth it! This chapter is guaranteed better than the last as it begins to unfold a few things! Yes high time he cared about her injuries too eh? Yes more fluffyness in this chapter! And other stuff ;) Oh her fear, you will see what becomes of it! Thank you lovely, you are too kind! I'm so glad you like this story! Enjoy chapter 15 and please review at the end x

**Guest 1: **Haha thank you! It is one of the MANY twists ;) Ah I see, you didn't like Tala before this?! GASP. Well at least you do now! The events of Season 1 are ending but I have decided to drag this out to after the end too. You'll see why in a few chapters! Enjoy chapter 15 and thanks for reviewing! Review for this one too? :D x

**Guest 2: **Thank you lovely! Sorry for the wait! Hope it was worth it! Oh they will confess to each other but not right now! :P I'll update as fast as I can. Thanks for your review, tell me what you think of Chapter 15! x

**mahjabinmaliha: **Yes sorry about that! I felt like it had to end on a cliffy there and sorry it was a filler. I didn't like that chapter much myself lol but this one is full of drama goodness! I hope it was worth the wait :D You'll see why in this chapter! Thanks for reviewing and please review chapter 15! x

**I just want to say that I'm super happy that this story is more successful than I thought it would be. Really would mean nothing without you guys and my loyal reviewers who take the time to comment back! I love your reviews and feedback and nearing 100 reviews! That would be a-mazing! Because you guys have been so loyal and if this chapter gets good enough reviews, I promise to update the next chapter either tomorrow or the following day. All the best parts are coming now! I hope this chapter was worth the wait! Please don't kill me for the end lol xD Enjoy and please review! It follows episode 46 - First Strike!**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Collapsing onto the counter behind me, I shakily retraced my thoughts. What did Bryan just say? I was too afraid to look up and see the truth in his eyes. Bryan was lying. I had only just seen Tala a while ago! What could have happened in such a short time span that he landed the worst punishment in the dungeons? No I refused to believe it!

"You're lying. Please tell me you are lying Bryan!" I pleaded, my voice increasing in intensity and getting louder as I spoke.

Bryan frowned. "I'm not. There's nothing no one can do...except you. You have a better chance than the rest of us to do something."

I looked up, fear dripping on my face, my jaw slightly open. The pressure on me was so great that my breathing even had problems. Tala was down there...right now. I jumped up and bolted out the room, brushing past Bryan knowing I had to go to the dungeons right away. Why would Boris send Tala to face such a punishment? Especially when the finals were only a few days away. Tala wouldn't even have the strength to train! The very thoughts motivated me to run faster, praying with all my heart that his punishment hadn't begun. The dungeons seemed so far away the further I ran and the fear was pumping fast through my veins. Before I could even enter the passage of cells, I was immediately stopped by a couple pairs of arms that grabbed my own and held me back. I gasped, shockingly looking around me to see the dark dressed guards looking down upon me, a look of disgust etched on each of their faces from what I could see.

"Let me go! Let me go right now!"

A dark chuckle made me cut back on my voice as a shadow was stood in front of me, the face revealed in the flame light which had me feeling very uncomfortable.

"Now now, just what seems to be the problem here?"

"You know why I am here Boris. Stop this! _Onegai_, (1) stop this now. Don't hurt Tala" I pleaded with a pathetic voice.

Boris' face seems to darken as he glanced down at me before his lips turned into a ruthless smirk, an action that didn't seem too good and ripped me off my confidence.

"Oh my dear, you already know the rules that are at my behest."

I frowned, struggling to pull free. "This is injustice. What mistake has Tala committed that he is to face such an amercement?"

Boris turned to his side, folding his hands behind his back. I could just see the smug smirk on his face that had me disgusted.

"You need not get involved in such hassles Juliette, you are here for a reason and disrupting my team's chances for victory is not one of them. We are not to discuss this again, is that understood?" He turned, staring me right in the eye so darkly that I could just feel the threat.

I was afraid. I would nod but this time by head failed to respond to my command. Instead, I did something insanely different. I replied back with a tone of disrespect.

"No! I will not let you go forth with this action. Such a sanction is unwise and unjust, especially with the finals just days away. You are punishing Tala for no reason; you just wish to see suffering!"

"Watch your tongue!" he growled back making me flinch.

Had I really just talked back at Boris? Though it was a great amount of disrespect, it felt right. He really needed to know my thoughts on him. Boris looked more than furious, perhaps deciding my own fate that I may have sealed with me getting sent out from here. Boris seemed to have other plans as he coiled back and worked hard to calm himself down before thinking.

"I will let pass your remark Juliette but only this once. I will not have such insolence in my abbey" he replied in a snide tone.

I narrowed my eyes before shifting my eyes away, slightly shocked that I had the courage to perform such a task.

"I shall stop my questioning, only if you release Tala. He must not undergo anymore injuries else you will be finding yourself one short on the day of the finals" I quietly mumbled, keeping my chin down.

I heard something like a grunt from Boris before he snapped his fingers. The iron clad grip was released from my arms to which I gingerly rubbed at them. I glanced up to see Boris glaring.

"Have Tala released."

I blinked in surprise. He listened to my proposal but a great relief washed over me. I could take care of Tala and he would be okay. Boris gave one last glare before walking past me and out the dungeons. I took that moment to glance back warily before bolting forwards to the cell Tala was held in. The guards seemed to unchain a body that had been reduced to his t-shirt which was torn and leaving a bloody mess all over. I gasped, feeling the dread and nausea take over as I watched them unchain Tala and he dropped to the ground unresponsive. The guards then silently left the cell, leaving me in the semi dark vicinity. I couldn't bear to look at his face but his body said enough. It seemed to have been tortured to the maximum extent that he lost all his energy and strength. Every muscle was individually beaten and all that was left was pools of blood and wounds that would take days to heal or...perhaps he wouldn't heal at all. With that much damage...Tala could...

"No! I won't think such things!" I shook my head violently before lunging forwards to the ground to check his breathing.

His pulse was weak when I placed my fingers to his wrist. His breathing were deep and slow. Tala was at his worst and seeing him like this broke my heart. The tears fell at that point as I watched Tala silently groan, unable to tell me the pain he was feeling. He was so brave, not even screaming out loud like most others would do. I forlornly looked at the red haired man who I held such deep feelings for. The fear of losing him was more than the phobia I had, Tala had shown me courage and strength. He showed me that I shouldn't be afraid to speak my mind. I told him not to be afraid to feel yet I was so afraid to feel what I had been avoiding for all my life. Was this what he felt when he saw my battle with Kai? Is this what Tala went through? Guilty as I felt, I pushed aside it all and focused on the subject in front of me. I moved closer, looking down at Tala and at his bloody face. Shaking, I brushed a hand across his pale cheek. It was frozen. Ice cold yet so smooth. Tala was like a beautiful being made of solid ice. I looked closely at his eyes that were shut, hiding away those too blue eyes that I longed to look into. My heart pounded and I felt shivers run up my neck and a strange light feeling inside my stomach like it were about to explode. He held such an effect on me even when he wasn't fully conscious.

"Tala..." I whispered whilst cupping his cheek, feeling a teardrop run down my cheek and drop onto his forehead to which I wiped away. "What have they done to you?"

Tala didn't respond, only lay there, slightly groaning. I looked over his whole body, noticing the amount of injuries I would have to take care of. This was far beyond any serious injuries I had come across on one person. Tala merely had days to heal... Unless...

_'No Juliette! You mustn't! I have warned you of such methods and it must only be used in extreme circumstances!'_

I shut my eyes tightly, holding Tala's hand firmly.

_'This is an extreme circumstance Artemis, Tala needs to be ready for the finals in a matter of days and the state of his injuries says he might not even make it then! I have to do it Artemis, forgive me but...I cannot lose Tala._'

There was silence. I worried she was considering to protest in some way that would make me feel guilty and give in but this feeling for Tala was much stronger.

_'You care for Tala that much Juliette?'_

I nodded, looking back at him and brushing aside his strand of red hair from his face.

_'Very much so..._'

_'Then...be careful my dear.'_

I smiled weakly. 'Thank you, Artemis.'

I placed my serious expression on, analysing his body. This was going to prove difficult, he had injuries _everywhere_. I couldn't possibly have enough energy to heal them all one by one like I did with Bryan. I blinked and thought hard. Then came a brainwave. I would have to use my entire body all in one go and direct it into his own. The very thought had my heart flying and a heat rushed to my cheeks. This was something I never would have considered doing...but seeing Tala's weak structure just laying there encouraged me. I had to do it. I placed myself upon Tala's already weak and injured frame, feeling myself become more uncomfortable as I went along. Our bodies were now touching, almost as if I were hugging him which made it easier. I spread out my arms in a mirror reflection to that of Tala's, linking our hands as I twined our fingers together. I placed my head just below his neck noticing how much taller than me he was. I now rested on top of him, shutting my eyes tightly and I could feel his chest rise up and down and his heartbeat that was slower than mine. This was it.

_'Remember Juliette, you cannot draw it out too long else you will die_' Artemis warned.

I nodded. _'Then...let us go forth_.'

At that point, I did the same as I did with Bryan. Focusing all my strength to radiate out my body and let it sink into Tala. I prayed hard for him to be healed, to be perfectly fine as he was. I wanted him to be with me, healthy and strong, the one who had shown me affection and care. A sudden tug at my heart had me gasping out in pain but I let it flow through, feeling my whole body tingle and filled with energy as well as something else. I focused on directing the energy, letting it release into Tala and felt it break out of my skin and work its way into Tala. For the first few seconds, we remained that way, exchanging strength and it felt blissful. I felt right being here, close up with Tala. It was incredible. Then it all began to change.

_'You are fading Juliette! Be careful! Do not drain yourself completely!_'

I winced, feeling myself sweat as I clamped my teeth together hard. The pressure was immense and excruciating. Tala needed to be healed completely, if it meant I would be completely drained, then so be it.

_'No Juliette! You must not make such a sacrifice! Tala will be fine, let go now!_' Artemis pleaded.

I almost gasped in remembrance that she too would fade away if I were to. She was feeling the pain I was and that's when the tears flooded down. I was now drowsy, my view turning black slowly and my whole body felt weak. My head now spun and I became numb all over. Even my lungs began to fail and I found myself gasping for small amounts of air.

_'Let go Juliette! Stop!_'

I couldn't hear Artemis, the loud ringing in my ears and the slow thumps of a heartbeat were all I could hear. I saw darkness and felt myself slip away. A loud cough seemed to echo into my ears as I weakly lay there all numb. There were groans and movement.

"J-Juliette?" I heard a voice croak followed by a small intake of breath.

I couldn't move my whole body was numb and void till I felt two arms shake my shoulders.

"Why did you do it?! You should have fixed me the old fashion way you idiot, what have you done?" he hissed down at my head.

I managed to open my lips that were numb and cold, finding the tiny bit of strength left in me to speak.

"I...couldn't...l...lose you" I choked out, taking a gasp of air while I could.

I could feel Tala turn rigid and the heartbeat I could hear was now slowly increasing in pace. Feeling at peace for once, I closed my eyes and relaxed into the warmth I found with Tala. The grip around my fingers released resulting in my hands touching the cold stone floor. A small movement occurred and I found a pair of arms encircles my body over my back, pressing me even closer to his body. I couldn't describe the feeling, it had my heart racing and blood pumping but at the same time, it felt...so warm. I shifted my face closer into his chest, nuzzling my cheek and nose in.

"You...You're so warm..." I whispered into his chest that came out as a muffle.

I had no idea what Tala was thinking right now but I ignored that. I was too enhanced in this warmth and happy feeling. How did this happen? Since when did I start to feel such strong feelings towards Tala? He had barely shown any sign of affection since we met yet here we both were, as confused as the other on how we ended up feeling connected to the other.

"Stupid."

I sighed, ignoring his constant protests.

"I need you to stay here so I can keep an eye on you tonight."

"What is there to keep an eye on? Your freaky healing method fixed me didn't it?"

I flinched, not liking the sound of hearing the word 'freak' like I was some kind of alien with special powers. I bit my bottom lip.

"You were badly injured Tala, it doesn't hurt to be safe. I don't even know the full extent of the power of channelling. You could drop dead suddenly for all I know."

He glared. "I'm fine" he replied through clamped teeth.

"Please?" I pleaded, looking up at him with as much as persuasion as I could give.

Something changed in his face but there was a shade of frustration too. I knew he didn't like being told what to do, especially by me but right now I was far too worried to care. There had to be a limit to how much channelling can heal. It really did damage on me this time too. I hadn't the strength to walk after that episode and Tala ended up half carrying me back to the infirmary. I insisted he stay here overnight but as usual, he wasn't happy with this proposal and was confident that he was fine.

He sighed quietly, closing his eyes.

"Fine."

I beamed feeling satisfied, smiling slightly. I watched him go sit down on one of the empty beds and look down at the ground in deep thought. I wonder what he was thinking about. Was he stressing about the finals? Perhaps...

"Won't the others notice how I'm suddenly '_cured_' in such less time?" Tala asked.

I froze. I didn't come across that issue yet. My eyes widened as he looked at me with intense blue eyes. They narrowed, evidently catching the off-guard look on my face.

"Well...I...We..." I mumbled useless words as I knew very well that I had no excuse to give. I heard Tala sigh.

"Typical. Quit worrying, I'll be covered anyway with my uniform. Give me some plasters and bandages; I'll stick them around my hands and face."

I blinked at him. That was pretty ingenious, no one would suspect anything and besides, Tala wasn't one to yelp out in pain so to everyone else, they would think he was but as usual he wouldn't show it. I nodded, feeling a little relieved and headed over to the cabinet and grabbed the materials. As I walked back I watched as he placed a few plasters around his fingers and wrapped a bandage around his left wrist then pulled his sleeve down, then he tied another around his right hand. He struggled tying them together so I stepped in, sitting beside him. He immediately looked up, his ice blue eyes guarded like usual. I felt some sort of electricity jolt me and forced my eyes to look down at his hand as I tied the ends together. I glanced at the plaster uncomfortably, recalling the warmth in his arms back in the cell that ignited my heartbeat once again. I stood up, grabbing a plaster and peeling the back strips off before looking at his face. His eyes bore into my own as I placed the plaster on his left cheek and smoothed it down with my fingers, all the while Tala watched me intently. I saw something in his eyes, something like fear but it was so heavily guarded I could hardly tell.

"Am I interrupting?"

I immediately jerked away and turned round to see Kai standing there on the door frame with his arms crossed. A smirk on his face. I immediately felt the fear and dread strike me once again at his presence. Tala growled, jumping forwards.

"How dare you show your face here?"

Kai narrowed his eyes at the red haired male.

"Hn. I can go wherever I like, you don't get a say."

I glanced at Tala who openly projected hatred for the two toned male in front of us. If I didn't intervene then they would probably end up fighting.

"What do you want Kai?" I blandly intercepted, stepping forwards.

His eyes immediately shifted to me and darkened. His smirk also broadened.

"Well this is interesting. It just goes to show how weak you are Tala...protecting this girl."

"I'm warning you Kai, just because Boris hired you to join us doesn't make you special. You forget that _you _were the weakling before Boris gave you Black Dranzer" Tala retorted with icy bitterness.

I watched as Kai glared, looking darker than ever. He didn't reply.

"And you leave Juliette out of this and her bit-beast too."

Horrified, I looked back at Tala who was coldly glaring at Kai that threatened him to back off. I felt myself turn rigid. Kai seemed to smirk before leaving without another word. Was that it?

"He won't stop there. He most likely would try to steal Artemis again. Watch your back" Tala warned, turning to me.

I felt my blood run cold then. He would really try to steal Artemis away again? I couldn't let that happen. I clutched my pocket tightly. I relied on Tyson and the rest of the Bladebreakers to help Kai and make him see that he was doing wrong. I hoped it would work sometime soon if the opportunity came by. I merely nodded and began walking towards the exit.

"Get some sleep. I'll be back" I informed before leaving the room.

I knew where I was going. To the safe place I knew which the pillar room was. Tala came here every night to practice and for good reason too. Practice makes perfect as they all say. Perhaps, it was high time I practised too? If Tala was right, that Kai was really intending to steal Artemis then he would stop at nothing to have another battle with me. He had the advantage, using the information about Artemis as blackmail to get me to battle. I couldn't risk Artemis using her power and energy like the last time. It almost ended with me getting killed too. If I wasn't careful or prepared then I would lose Artemis to Kai. I pulled out my blade, looking down at it thoughtfully. Artemis meant everything, my only faithful ally since troubles entered my life. I could never lose her. Not to anyone. Feeling content with myself I pulled out my small launcher and pulled out my ripcord before setting up my blade.

_'We must be prepared Artemis. For anything_.'

_'I agree_.'

Nodding, I confidently looked at the remaining standing pillars and remembered the way Tala had burst through them as though they were made of plastic bricks. Closing my eyes I concentrated on releasing my blade into the centre then with a deep breath. I let her go. I watched as my blade flew through the air, heading to the pillar I aimed it at. Feeling pleased I smiled but that soon wiped away when my blade bounced off the pillar like a cheap pull toy and landed on the ground in defeat. I sighed but didn't give up. I had to keep going.

After what seemed like 3 hours I was puffed out and breathless feeling sweaty and hot from the constant training. How did the students manage to keep up with morning drills? I could barely do so much as 20 before running out of breath.

_'You are tired Juliette. Please, rest now. It is enough_.'

I shook my head stubbornly. _'No we cannot give up now. Until that pillar comes down I will not be satisfied_.'

I pulled again and watched as the blade missed the pillar by an inch and fell against the rubble behind it and stopped spinning. I bent over on my knees and caught my breath, wiping my forehead. This was much harder than it seemed. Breaking that pillar was going to take time and strength too. Strength I didn't have at the moment. I walked over and picked up my blade, clutching it tight. I can do this can't I? I looked down dejectedly. Who was I kidding? I wasn't one to fight with power and strength, not on purpose like Tala or the others. I couldn't bring myself to fight violently or even with full strength. I worried far too much about Artemis.

"Your attempts are futile."

I startled at the sound of his voice, turning around to see Tala standing there, a hand on his hip.

"You are supposed to be resting" I frowned.

He scoffed coldly before walking over to the bench and sitting down, crossing his arms over and shutting his eyes.

"I don't always need rest. I get less of it daily and still manage to be the best."

I flinched. The topic itself wasn't an appetising one and I hoped to move on from it. I turned away, looking back at my blade then sighed. I steadied myself as I set up again and aimed, focusing on the pillar a few meters away. That pillar had to come down tonight. I almost gasped when 2 hands curled over my own trapping me in the middle. I turned my head to the side to glance behind me as I saw a pair of aqua blue eyes gazing back at me.

"You're stance is all wrong."

I lingered on his eyes for a while longer before I turned my head back, feeling my pulse begin to race. His hands re-positioned my own hands so now I held my launcher with my thumb one on side and my index and middle finger at the tip and the remaining on the other side so I had more grip. It felt better too. He positioned my wrist to curve slightly making my heart pound as our skins touched. My eyes shifted uncomfortably to the side and back. I felt myself blush violently when his hands grabbed my waist.

"Why are you so stiff? I said relax" he commanded.

I hadn't even heard him the first time. I quickly did as he said and felt his gentle touch while he positioned my stance in the way he said. When he released me I didn't know why I suddenly felt disappointment.

"Now focus on your target. Take a deep breath and relax your shoulders, then yank on your ripcord but make sure you flick your wrist when letting go" he instructed expertly.

I managed a nod but felt myself mumble nonsense unable to keep my pulse at bay. I couldn't even focus on the pillar, still feeling his hands touch me so when I pulled the ripcord, I ended up missing entirely and my blade failed to even spin. How pathetic.

"Stop thinking so hard and worrying. I said focus" he demanded, sounding a little more brutal than usual.

I swallowed, pushing aside the fluttering feelings and nodded before picking up Artemis and reloading once more.

"Good, now shoulders down, tighten your hold, deep breath. Now pull!"

I pulled. We both watched as the pale green beyblade touched the surface of the pillar before falling back on the ground defeated. I felt my heart lurch. Why couldn't I do it? Even with Tala's help I couldn't even take down one pillar... I looked at my blade in sadness. I sucked in a gasp when a hand grabbed my wrist, make me drop my launcher and ripcord before I was spun around and my back was pressed against a large stone pillar and the warmth returned. My eyes opened wide, with my bottom lip trembling slightly. I never felt my heart pound so violently and it was beginning to hurt my chest. My cheeks were inflamed as I glanced up at Tala who now pressed up against me, our faces inches away. His cold eyes bore into my emerald ones and held them captive as his eyebrows furrowed. His hand lifted up my chin, raising my head up to get a better look. So close with Tala...I could barely breathe.

"What's distracting you?" he breathed softly into my face yet quite sternly at the same time.

I struggled to say one word and couldn't look away from his captivating blue eyes. His dark and long eyelashes really made them stand out. He leaned closer making me push back against the pillar as far as I could, my pulse flying off the radar. He got such a reaction out of me. _What was this?_ It was such a new feeling I didn't know if I was afraid anymore but I seemed to welcome it. I could smell his winter scent and I found myself tamed. I wanted to scream that he was the distraction but my lips couldn't seem to shape out the words.

"Are you afraid?" he whispered, the tips of our noses just lightly brushing against each other.

I could feel my shaky breath and whimpers but I remained silent. Instead I shook my head slowly and found him smirking. It was a crooked kind of smirk that tugged at my heart. His eyes shifted down at my lips and recalled our last moment like this. I knew of the outcome. But it seemed it wasn't to happen again this time. Tala seemed to linger on my face, gently stroking my cheek and there was some sort of hesitation in his eyes. Though he was smirking it looked like it was forced. It faded and so did his softness. His eyes closed and he lightly sighed with a frown.

"You got a pillar to take down. Come on."

I felt my heart drop. Not only did I feel disappointed once again but it seemed like he forgotten everything that happened between us. Did he know the effect he had on me? The feelings I encountered whenever he was near me or so affectionate? What did he feel? Before he could pull away, I found a strange tingly feeling on my lips and I reached up on my tip toes and closed my eyes, heart racing and let our lips touch once again.

At first it seemed he was as taken aback as I was, turning rigid and his eyes were surely open. I was too afraid to open mine. My cheeks burned and I felt a warm sensation run through me again and compassion and every happy feeling there probably was in the world. It was indescribable. He responded, pressing closer and I felt my lips open a slit and his breath was suddenly welcomed inside my mouth. A warm and winter taste. It was like being on cloud nine or whatever the saying had been. Such an addictive feeling. I had completely forgotten every trouble and every issue that caused me problems in life. All I could see was Tala and all I could feel was his warmth that clashed with mine. The phobia flew out of the window. How could I have feared such a wonderful feeling? How could anyone not feel this?

After a minute I pulled back, keeping my eyes closed and a little out of breath too. I slid my chin down, having my hair cover my face so he couldn't see me. For sure I was blushing furiously. Such boldness I didn't think I would have. I touched my lips once again, remembering the feel of Tala's lips on them and felt embarrassed at the thought. My heart was racing and refused to calm down.

"Look at me."

I almost jumped at the sound of his voice but I was too afraid to look up. To see what expression befallen his face. I couldn't bear to see it. Not obeying led to forced actions and he pulled me forwards against him, arm wrapped tightly around my waist and the other forced my head up to look at him. His eyes were now rid of its guarded barrier any form of hesitation. They were the warm and soft blue eyes I saw when he vowed he wouldn't let me go away and indeed that had my pulse racing. For a solid minute we stood in an uncomfortable silence, eyes locked onto each other though I tried to look away.

"If you look away then I'll think that you regret your actions."

My eyes widened slightly. It was quite the opposite with me not regretting it at all. I ignored every warning I was giving, even that of my father's and all for these unexpected feelings that haunted us both. Tala gave me a long meaningful stare, as if to read my mind before he eased off and turned around. I felt immediate coldness hit my body, as cold as Tala was; he had warmth only I could feel.

"You have a pillar to break and not a lot of night to practice."

Broken out of my thoughts I suddenly recalled what I had originally been doing here. My eyes fixated on the demanding pillar that refused to fall at my feet. Frowning, I picked up my blade and launcher, setting up and positioning myself as Tala had directed. My fast heartbeat and racing thoughts had now subsided and I felt relatively calm. With a deep breath I focused, all my emotions and strength before I pulled. The green blade seared through the air like a meteor before hitting the said pillar with a loud crack. I watched with eager eyes, stepping forwards in hope as my blade fell to the ground after impact however, it remained spinning. I looked up in shock to see the pillar standing. My heart dropped. I failed yet again. When the pillar cracked into pieces before falling apart, I hadn't time to even re assemble myself and was startled by its downfall as it crumbled to the ground.

"It...It's down..." I murmured quietly, unable to look away from the rubble. I turned to face Tala with a beaming smile.

He glanced at the rubble before letting off a small smirk with a light grunt before closing his eyes and turning his head away.

"Do not take this as an early victory. One small achievement doesn't mean you have out done yourself. You still need to practice" he stated grimly.

I nodded, understanding before picking up my blade and feeling grateful. Clutching it tight in my hand I didn't notice Tala was talking again.

"Thanks... for saving me."

"Hm?" I turned around looking a little taken aback, I thought my ears had deceived me but all I saw was Tala looking away with hesitation on his face.

"Forgive me, but I thought I heard you say you thank for me saving you" I repeated what I assumed I heard.

Tala lightly grunted and smirked before looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"I didn't say anything."

I arched an eyebrow before blinking in confusion. I was sure he thanked me but... never mind. I shook my head and smiled. Tala's expressions wiped off completely, returning to that blank state as if he were in deep thought again. His blue eyes weakened for a brief moment before he turned away and began walking.

"Get some sleep."

* * *

The morning started off with a loud and shrilling noise. It took me a moment to realise it was my phone going off. My heart leapt and I found myself shivering, and not from the cold either. Yawning, I picked it up and checked the ID. I almost choked on seeing the words on the screen, my hands shook before I decided to answer.

"_Oh...Ohayo_...(2)" I murmured out with a small stammer.

"What is this insolence I have heard about Juliette? I have not sent you to the abbey so you can do as you wish and obstruct another's regulations. How dare you speak again Mr Balkov? Need I remind you whose custody you are in?"

I swallowed, looking down and clutching my bed sheets. "_Gomen_ (3) forgive me _otou-san_. I had merely spoken what I believed to be right, there had been injustice ongoing-"

"Injustice or not! You are a Sakurai, if you dare bring shame upon the family name, things will not be good for you, do you understand?" his booming voice growled making me flinch.

He had always been a man who cares about family honour and pride. The name was more sacred than his own life. I had always been taught to never bring disgrace to our family name else it would affect our quality of life, little did I know he only cared for the investments and partnerships of his business that may corrupt if the Sakurai family were to be a dishonoured family in the business chain. I learned to ignore this. But right now, I didn't know whether I was even a part of my family anymore.

"I wasn't aware I was even part of the Sakurai family anymore" I mumbled out with a bitter tone I never thought to have held.

"_How dare you?_ Ever since I sent you to that abbey you have become a disobedient and ignorant child!"

I swallowed. "Are you going to make me come back?"

There was a pause. I could just feel father's wrath radiating through the other end. He did not like being outsmarted or spoken back to. I prayed he wouldn't make me go back home, not until this mess was over at least. I double backed, _would_ I be able to go back home? Leaving Tala behind...

"Until your services aren't required by Boris Balkov which I presume won't be till the end of the Beyblade Finals then you will stay there. When the time comes Juliette, you will learn not to speak against your father" he threatened darkly before cutting off the line.

I felt my heart lurch at his tone of voice. He really was going to take me away from here after the finals. That didn't give me much time to find a loophole in Boris' plan. I had more freedom here than I had back home and though I longed to see my mother once more and straighten out our issues, this abbey would always pulls me back. I clutched my phone to my chest. I had mere days to save everyone here and I still yet to make any success in stopping Boris. The thoughts remained inside my head as I showered and dressed before going to pick up some breakfast. As I neared the infirmary I was almost run down by 2 figures.

"Kyle? Keiji? What's going on?" I finally asked once I recomposed myself.

Both stopped and turned looking rather annoyed and frustrated.

"Boris is in a bad mood. Kai has gone with one of the abbey private helicopters without informing anyone. We've been given extra training on top of morning drills" Keiji hissed with bared teeth.

My eyes opened wide. Kai was gone? Where on heaven and earth would he go now? That too without telling a soul, not even Boris. I was broken out of my trance when Kyle growled.

"That Kai, I don't care if he's joined Biovolt but that traitor was a bladebreaker and now we're paying the price for his idiotic actions!"

"I'm sorry to hear that" I weakly stated, giving a sympathetic look.

"What the hell are you sorry for huh? You're not the one that has to go through the torture and suffering like we do! Heck you're free to do as you wish" Kyle snapped back.

I flinched at once, feeling a pang of hurt go through me to see such anger in his eyes. He looked away in disgust.

"Don't you have a go at Juliette, because of her we're enduring less sanctions than we're supposed to. You're not the only one suffering Kyle, she has her own problems to deal with too" Keiji defended strongly.

My eyes lit up to see Keiji so protective. I don't think I ever had such security like this before. Sure I may have had guards watch over me at times but this was someone I could talk to about anything and share my feelings without having to worry about him spilling it to anyone else. Now that I thought about it, Keiji was always there to defend me. Especially that time when Demetri dragged me into the corridors. I eyed Keiji admirably, he was truly a friend I could rely on and trust.

"Whatever, before we're late, I'm going" Kyle grumbled before turning away and walking off.

Keiji sighed, seeming tired. I placed a hand on his shoulder gently and he turned his head over his shoulder to look at me with helpless eyes. I smiled at him.

"You look tired."

The corner of his lip turned up in a smile before he chuckled lightly. "Tired is an understatement. I feel like my head has just gone through a lawnmower or something" he frowned and ran a hand through his hair.

I wiped off my smile and looked worried. He really wasn't getting enough sleep and I wished I could do something straight away to make him feel better.

"How about you have breakfast with me? I'll escort you to training myself and give the word that you needed to be checked on" I offered.

His indigo eyes softened and he smiled but shook his head. "No. You risk putting yourself into trouble."

"Don't be silly. Like you said, your head isn't in great shape so as your doctor, it is my duty to get you checked out" I confidently replied with a smug smile.

He frowned before chuckling quietly and sighed in defeat. "You win."

We walked inside the infirmary and I placed my breakfast on the desk and assembled two chairs. I grabbed 2 plastic cups so I could divide my juice and sat myself down while motioning Keiji to sit beside me. He looked hesitant for a minute before sitting down looking slightly nervous. Now and again his eyes shifted to catch mine before quickly looking away. I slid over the box for him to pick from the selection I picked up. He took a piece of French toast and began nibbling the edge. I did the same.

"I sleep better you know" he began.

I swallowed the food in my mouth before replying. "Really? That's great."

"Mhm. Thanks to you really" he smiled and looked at me from the corner of his eye.

I paused with the toast in my mouth and blinked. He looked amused and laughed a light and quiet laugh. It was a first for me and frankly, seeing him look so comfortable and happy lifted my happiness.

"You look surprised. Why? You're the one helping me to forget the bad and making sure I'm healthy and well. I just don't find it as troubling to fall asleep anymore. It's really thanks to you...Juliette."

He glanced up with almost shy eyes that I found it difficult to swallow the piece of toast in my mouth. Keiji, undoubtedly looked more than beautiful at that precise moment, he could possibly fool anyone that he was a female though his frame said otherwise. I put down my toast and shut my eyes before smiling.

"It's not my job that encourages me to help you, it is the fact that you are perhaps the first loyal and trustworthy friend I've had that I do not fear to be myself around nor speak my thoughts. As a friend, I find that it is more than a duty to help you" I opened my eyes to see him staring at me, slightly in awe. There was a faded pink colour on his cheeks that I noticed making me worry at once.

"Do you have a fever? Your face seems to be a little red" I asked, leaning forward to analyse his face closely.

He rapidly turned his face away, dropping his food on the desk.

"N-No it's nothing. I'm not sick, it's really nothing" he stumbled out.

I blinked, a little confused but shook my head.

"If you are sure."

He nodded before standing up and taking a glass of juice and swallowing it down before giving me an expression of gratitude.

"Thank you. I better get going now anyway."

I stood up too, feeling guilty all of a sudden. He noticed this and his face looked concerned.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

I looked down, unable to show my face. My hands gripped the hem of my shirt tightly. Was it a good idea? I spoke about trust and being friends yet I kept this huge secret from him. It was only right that I told him.

"I...I have hidden something from you Keiji."

Silence. I glanced up to see him looking slightly wary now and waited for me to continue. I turned away to the side.

"I know I should probably have informed you sooner but you have to understand...I did so to protect the dear ones" I mumbled. With a sigh I continued. This was the right choice. "I have a beyblade Keiji."

Silence. I turned to look at him to see a look of relief on his face. It surprised me more when he smirked and crossed over his arms.

"Is that all?"

I shook my head. "I have a bit-beast too. One I can communicate with and who has forever been by my side since I was 11."

Keiji's arms dropped by his sides slowly and his eyes widened and he looked appalled. I analysed his face to see it calm down and look cool once again.

"Really?"

He didn't seem to believe me. I nodded. His eyebrows arched before he scoffed in amusement. Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow.

"You did a good job hiding that. I don't think anyone would suspect you even know how to beyblade."

My eyes widened. That made me feel so much better hearing that. It gave me more security. I could have almost hugged Keiji. He looked at me warmly with a smile before taking a step forwards.

"You didn't have to tell me. It's your personal secret, I respect that."

I held in a breath and beamed at him. "Thank you Keiji, you really are an extraordinary person."

He winked. "That's me."

I laughed quietly feeling a whole lot better than I had this morning. Suddenly aware of the time I froze.

"I better escort you to training. Its almost 8."

He stopped looking all cheerful and amused and returned to looking serious. "All right. Let's go then."

Once I dropped off Keiji, explaining that he was feeling a little under the weather this morning, they excused his lateness to which I felt relief. After that I spent most of the morning tending to injuries in the Level 2 and 3 training drills before having a break and eating a little lunch.

_'Where would Kai be? He hasn't returned nor is there any word on his whereabouts_.'

_'Kai isn't in this vicinity Juliette, which is all I can tell_.'

_'Not in this vicinity? What do you mean?_'

_'He is no longer in Moscow_.'

My eyes widened and I froze. What? Kai wasn't in Moscow? Where did he go?

_'Can you pin point his exact location?_'

_'I will try but I have had no real contact with Kai himself but I shall use Black Dranzer as a base_.'

I sat back, relaxed. Black Dranzer's energy would easily be spotted. It would give me a clue as to where he went. Boris had been fuming all morning, refusing to give the staff any break until they found Kai. He couldn't even get a hold of him through any source of telecommunication. Since he wasn't in Moscow, that would explain why.

_'I found a trace of Black Dranzer's energy. They are somewhere in Siberia._'

"Siberia!" I accidently called out loud.

_'Careful my dear, we don't know who may be listening._'

I turned rigid and nodded before thinking.

_'Why would Kai go Siberia?_'

_'That I do not know_.'

I bit my bottom lip. The finals were near and he was going Siberia? For what business I wondered. I was interrupted when a knock came at the door. I startled and turned around to see Bryan.

"Am I disturbing?"

I shook my head quickly and stood up, walking closer as Bryan stepped inside looking slightly anxious.

"Is everything okay Bryan? You seem a little nervous" I questioned noticing how his eyes narrowed and he kept a confident expression on his face.

"How did you manage to stop Boris?"

I blinked in confusion. "I haven't found a method to stop Boris yet..."

He frowned and sighed frustrated before looking away. "I meant with Tala."

"Oh." I felt my cheeks flame up before I recomposed myself. "I don't know...I just spoke my mind to Boris and insisted he release Tala."

He looked at me then and narrowed his eyes, as if he could see right through me like I were made of transparent glass. I suddenly felt nervous.

"Do you care about Tala?"

I swallowed. Why was he asking me this?

"Of course. I care about every student here."

He smirked. "Careful now, else I would think you mean Demetri too."

I immediately felt fear hit me inside and I was aware of what I said and what it meant.

"_N-N-No!_ I mean... Those who trust me and that are innocent" I stammered, looking down.

"Relax, I didn't mean it that way either."

I looked up, arching an eyebrow and stared into his moonstones.

"What do you mean?"

There was a moments silence before Bryan turned to the side and slid his hands into his pockets.

"How much do you care about Tala? What would you describe your relationship with him now?"

I felt heat engulf my cheeks. Did Bryan just ask me that?

"_Re-Relationship?_ I...I don't understand" my voice shook with anxiety.

"You know what I am saying Juliette" he turned to face me giving a serious look that even had me at bay. "This is important, do you have feelings for Tala?" he stared intently into my eyes catching me off guard.

I felt myself blush and my mouth opened to speak but no words came out. My heart skipped a beat. Bryan did know, he was so good at reading everyone's thoughts and feelings that it scared me. I looked away, unable to stare him in the eye.

"I...I care about Tala, yes. There is also something about Tala that always has my attention and perhaps because of recent events...there may be" I quietly admitted, feeling disconcerted.

When Bryan didn't reply, I looked up to see a slight frown on his face. An expression that I couldn't read. What was he thinking? Why did he suddenly question me about this? Bryan looked away, turning towards the door and began walking away.

"Wait! I don't understand what-"

"Don't forget where you are Juliette. This isn't a happy place and never will be. Be aware of that" he replied quickly with a dark tone before exiting the room, leaving me to stand there in complete confusion.

Don't forget where I am? Just what was Bryan trying to tell me?

* * *

I hadn't seen any of the Demolition Boys for the remainder of the afternoon, assuming they were training with Boris. I was left to tend to dungeon injuries and be spectator of a few matches. After a while when it was slowly turning dusk, Kai still hadn't returned nor was there any further information. I refused to tell Boris where Kai was as it would mean revealing Artemis. I got up but was then stopped by a group of boys.

"Astor? Cole? Keiji? Juan?" I called out one by one as I glanced upon their worried faces. "What troubles you?"

They exchanged looks before focusing on Astor who was the one to speak up.

"You realise the finals are only a few days away?" his deep voice questioned.

I nodded. "I am aware."

"Have you had any success in stopping the ol' man?"

I looked down feeling helpless. It pained me to tell them but it was the solid truth.

"Forgive me; I have yet to find some sort of loophole. Boris has air tight barriers around his plan and I too have limits. If I am not careful, I will find myself being sent back home before the finals. I have been working on something recently so I am hoping it will pull off soon giving us the advantage" I admitted.

"What's that?" Cole asked.

I looked up and gave them all a meaningful stare. "Having Kai released from Boris' clutches."

Only Juan and Keiji's eyes widened. Cole merely smirked and Astor chuckled.

"You're kiddin' right doll? If you want Kai to listen to you then you need to either be his grandfather or a worthy opponent" Astor notified.

"Last time we checked, you don't even blade" Cole added with a smirk.

My eyes shot to Keiji then who also caught on. A worthy opponent? Perhaps...Perhaps I can have an easier method to do this then.

'You forget Kai is a very strong contender right now with all those spirits at his grasp. You put us at risk.'

I agreed with Artemis. It was risky but if Astor was right, that Kai would listen to worthy opponents then I had a chance to make him listen and perhaps he would leave Boris and return to where he belongs. With his friends.

"Look, we just want to say that we now pledge our services to you. If you need anything, give us a bell, a'right doll?" Astor stated.

I looked up and smiled. "Thank you all. Your support means a lot."

They nodded and left but Juan lingered back. I noticed this and approached him.

"Is something wrong Juan? How are you feeling?" I asked, feeling slightly concerned.

He looked around the empty room before falling his amber eyes back on me.

"I know you are planning to do something, something that might get you hurt. I don't want that to happen to you _Sakurai-san_, please don't do anything that will hurt you" he pleaded, eyes dripping with fear that it pained me to look at him.

I anxiously tried to think of something to say but nothing that wasn't a lie came up. I sighed dejectedly.

"Juan...you have to understand, I will be fine. It is your lives that I worry about, not my own."

He shook his head roughly. "You're wrong! I don't want you to get hurt or to go away. You... You are like my _onee-san_, I don't like to see my family get hurt" he whispered.

I felt myself melt at his words. They were so heart warming that I felt a light feeling inside. Juan considered me as his own sister, and for the first time I too felt that I had a sibling. A family I actually would be proud to be part of. I flung my arms around him and held him tight, not wanting to let go. He returned the embrace.

"Please do not worry about me Juan; I wouldn't leave you unless I were to be taken to my death. I would be happy to consider you as my younger brother for you are very dear to me. Do not worry, I will be fine, you must have faith" I murmured into his hair, stroking it gently.

"Do you promise?"

I hesitated. I couldn't make false promises. No matter whom it was. "I cannot promise you something that destiny can change easily. Just have faith."

I felt him freeze for a moment before pulling back and nodding, still looking unsure of my choice. I smiled at him before leaving a small kiss on his forehead before exiting the room together.

On my way back from the room, I departed from Juan a few passages ago and found myself taking a longer route back to my dorm to pick up the small tub of cream. The security room was en route to my dorm on this route and it seemed there was a second door to the security room, away from the main entrance. I heard a familiar frustrated voice echo from the other side.

"Come on people, this is state of the art equipment! Surely it's capable of finding one measly little troublemaker!"

Boris was still stressing over Kai? Even his technology couldn't find Kai.

"Sorry sir, he seems to have disappeared off the radar."

"Unacceptable" Boris growled in reply.

I eased closer to the door, careful not to lean against it.

"I want Kai found and I want him brought _here!_"

"Looking for me Boris?"

My ears opened out and my eyes widened. Kai! That was Kai's voice! He was back?

"Let me save you the trouble."

"Well Kai... Stand down!" Boris ordered.

The guards must have gotten up to interrogate him after his disappearance all day. I eased closer.

"Hn, I have something for you. It's all yours."

What did Kai bring Boris? Is that why he went to Siberia? To pick up something for Boris? What could it be?

"Well done Kai, that's most amusing, now hand over Black Dranzer, then we'll talk about what we do to traitors around here" Boris snickered with a bitter tone.

Black Dranzer? So Kai didn't go Siberia to pick up anything for Boris after all. Who was the traitor he mentioned?

"Hope you don't mind but I prefer to keep my distance" I heard Kai say aloud. "Catch!"

There were sounds of a beyblade coming from inside and breakage and glass getting smashed. What was going on in there?! I moved away from the door and headed for the main entrance, peeking in slightly to see Kai right in the door frame. I held in my gasp and hid back against the wall. Kai seemed to have released Black Dranzer, destroying the whole security system of the abbey that immediately set off the alarms and the power went.

"Our computer network is down" the staff member stammered out with a shaky voice.

"I'd say that evens out the score. Catch you later Boris."

I flinched back on seeing Kai run out, thankfully running to his left while I was hidden on the right. My eyes were wide open and following him. Did...Did Kai just break his deal with Boris? My heart lifted and I was filled with hope. What I had been hoping to accomplish for a while now has come true! And it took his absence to do so. I thanked the heavens for making Kai see the wrong in his acts.

"Get him!"

"Hold it!" Boris growled. "You'll have plenty of time to deal with him later, your priority is to get the system repaired."

"Yes sir!"

I heard Boris growl in irritation. Feeling like I soared through the sky that his plan had fallen apart lifted my hopes.

"This isn't over Kai."

I took this moment to bolt after Kai hoping he hasn't left the abbey yet. Though I wasn't as physically healthy as him I decided to run anyway. It wasn't long till I heard footsteps running rapidly that I knew he was taking the west exit. I knew a short cut thankfully.

"Kai!" I called out, out of breath and watching him approach me fast then look shocked.

"You?" he raised an eyebrow, frowning.

I inhaled deeply before reassembling myself.

"Have you really broken off your deal with Boris?" I anxiously asked with pleading eyes.

His eyes narrowed and closed. "Yes."

I felt more than happiness then, it gave me the strength to help everyone else. Now Boris didn't have his pawn to collect his bit-beasts, his plan would fall. I smiled.

"I'm glad Kai, I'm happy you have finally realised your mistake."

His eyes opened before looking like he was hesitating about something. They fell on me making me freeze in my spot.

"What I did to you... I'm sorry. I see now that you're trying to help everyone here and I was too engaged with having ultimate power" he looked away like he was disgusted.

I shook my head. "It's all right; you have true friends behind you Kai. Do not take their friendship for granted."

He smirked. "Hn, yeah. They're the ones that made me see the truth."

So he met the Bladebreakers today? _Thank you guys_, I thought inwardly. They didn't give up on him and now Kai was back where he belongs. I smiled and nodded.

"Before security is back online, you best go and quickly" I urged.

He nodded before resuming his run, I watched him take a few steps before stopping and turning around.

"Your secret is safe with me" he smirked.

I was taken aback before smiling gratefully. "Thank you."

As I returned to my dorm, I grabbed the cream. I couldn't help but feel like I was really going to succeed in saving everyone here. Boris' plan was now perhaps on its last legs. Somehow I would have to return those stolen bit-beasts to their owners. Getting Black Dranzer was now my next goal and it wasn't going to be easy.

On my way down to the dungeons I walked past the training room the Demolition Boys originally trained in when I heard Boris' dark and intense voice.

"Let us begin our task!"

"Our power and strength are yours to control" a group of robotic voices replied.

Who was in there with him? I peeked inside to only be shocked at the sight and seal my gasp. The Demolition Boys were in there...and it seemed Boris had a new plan. They were listening to him like obedient dogs.

"And what will you do with this great power?" Boris commanded from the top of the balcony.

"We shall defeat those who oppose Biovolt" they replied in unison.

I shivered at how they sounded. So emotionless and cold. It was like they were completely different human beings! What happened to them? They suddenly were abiding by Boris' rules?

"Then go forth and do battle in the name of Voltaire!"

"The world will kneel at the feet of our master."

"The Demolition Boys will not let you down" a familiar voice spoke up.

I gasped, horrified at the person who just spoke. My eyes were fixated on Tala who held up his blade looking like he was serious in obeying Boris. His voice was cold and bitter, only obeying his superior and master which was Boris. My heart lurched, paining immensely as I felt tears prick my eyes. After everything, not just Tala, the whole team had wanted to fight against Boris. They put their faith in me to stop his plan yet...here they were, planning out another and laying their lives in Boris' hands. I felt a sting and a wash of betrayal, it was worse seeing Tala up there to speak up for them, guaranteeing Boris he wouldn't let him down. That put me in a place way lower than I had felt at the beginning... I suddenly remembered what Bryan said earlier and now it was beginning to make sense. It also made sense as to why Tala was looking slightly hesitant too. I heard footsteps approach and immediately rushed off down the corner, hiding myself in the darkness. My heart was pounding painfully. I refused to believe what I saw and heard but I knew full well that what I just encountered was the harsh reality. I clutched my hands at my chest and winced. Why? After the hopes I just had with Kai returning to his rightful team, it was all gone now.

"What are you doing here?"

I jumped, startled at the voice and my eyes fell upon icy blue hues. They were now once again barricaded and guarded, cold as ever that I shivered. His face bore no emotion just like the beginning. It hurt so much just by looking at his face. I was losing him. The fear ignited.

"Tala..." I whispered out quietly, unable to stare anywhere but into his eyes.

"You shouldn't be here" he stated.

I blinked, taking a step forward. He flinched slightly which I caught and I felt another stab to the heart. My eyes were shaking and he somehow must have caught on that I overheard them. His eyes narrowed.

"You were eavesdropping?" he coldly accused.

I winced and stepped forwards. "_N-No!_ I was just passing by... Tala... What happened to you? What did he do?" I whispered with a weak voice.

Tala glared, eyes shifting away from my own. I threw myself forwards, unable to bear his silence and held him tight, inhaling his scent of winter. He turned rigid and didn't hold me back which hit me right away. I clutched him tighter.

"Talk to me Tala. What has changed?"

There was silence and I suddenly felt two hands on my shoulders, holding me but nudging me back gently. I refused to pull away, ignoring the wave of hurt and betrayal I felt.

"Juliette..." he murmured quietly that it made my heart fly hearing his voice change tunes.

"It would be better...if you stay away from me for a while..."

My eyes shot open wide as I sucked in a gasp. I froze, turning into a cool icicle. Slowly I pulled myself back, heart on the verge of breaking and tears dangerously wanting to fall as I stared at his face. His blue eyes, though guarded were now shaking, as if saying he forced this decision no matter what the cost.

"_What?._.." I whispered.

His eyes closed and a frustrated look took over his face making me dread what was to come.

"Stay away from me."

The words, each of them were a bullet shot through me, slicing my heart into shreds. The tears fell and I found myself back away from him completely. I struggled to breathe and couldn't bring myself to look away from his face. It was like a long distant memory when he told me to stay away from him and now...I never believed he would use those words again. It felt like my heart had been torn out. Boris got to him or won him over. Now that Kai was gone... and no Black Dranzer, that gave Tala the chance to have ultimate power once again. And he stopped at nothing to get it. I put my chin down, hair shadowing my eyes and face. I understood now.

"I see."

I felt tears stain my cheeks but I was silent. There were footsteps and he approached me, lifting my face up, forcing to stare into my dull cloudy teary eyes. His face looked somewhat pained and frustrated, his teeth baring against each other. He was at war with himself.

"You don't understand. It is better for you to avoid me before you get hurt."

Anger spiked me then. "Hurt? I have endured more than such during my stay here! You have no knowledge of what your words have done to me Tala, they pained me more than anything ever will!" I cried out.

He closed his eyes, reassembling himself and growling before staring back at me, tilting my chin up.

"Please... Tell me what's going on Tala... I don't want to lose you" I pleaded weakly with a pathetic voice, gazing intently into his liquid blue eyes.

They immediately shattered and his lips moved to speak but couldn't. His eyes shifted down to my lips once again and I felt my heart begin to pound, filled with hope. As he bent his head down, closer to my own I closed my eyes as we were inches apart of touching. When I felt nothing I opened my eyes to see Tala look fully frustrated. He dropped his hand, stepping back and huffed.

"Stay away. For everyone's benefit."

With that he walked off into the darkness, sparing me one last glance over his shoulder before leaving me there altogether. I crumbled to dust, feeling like I lost a large part of me that included my heart. I was right to fear love after all. It was there I fell on my knees and it was there I wept quietly to myself.

* * *

_(1) Please_

_(2) Good Morning_

_(3) Sorry_

_Onee-san = Sister_

_Onii-san = Brother_

_Otou-san = Father_

_Okaa-san = Mother_

* * *

**Don't kill me! I had to! Poor Juliette :( first love and first heartbreak-ish. A reason for everything! Yippee Kai is back to his cool-dude self! There was a second kiss there too! This time it was led by Juliette ;) Was it worth the wait? ;) REVIEW and tell me what you thought! **

**Okay next chapter will start the actual matches and there is a whole load of other drama! What was in the package (if you still remember!) will be revealed in chapter 17/18 I can't remember anymore lol. I think 17. Yes 17. Also a big-ish event with Tala and Juliette! Aaaaah. Exciting!**

**As I said, review please?! It will encourage me to write faster! And if this chapter gets enough or good enough reviews then I shall update tomorrow or the day after. PROMISE! I love you all! **

**Oh and this story is sort of nearing the end, I keep writing because I don't want it to end lol. Might extend it! Anyway, thank you all!**

**Sayonara! x**


	16. Chapter 16: The Battle Is On!

**OMG over 100 reviews! Thank you guys SO MUCH! You ROCK! I loved reading your reviews and as promised, here is the next chapter updated within said time! :D**

**WingedxSapphire: **Oh I'm glad haha, I didn't know whether people would like that I sort of split Tala's and Juliette's romance but it had to happen! He isn't prince charming :P Oh I know, it was heart breaking writing it and making her go through all that :( lol. Thank you so much lovely, and for your review! Heres 16, please enjoy and review! x

**LadyAmazon: **Tala might just kiss her again soon ;) haha thanks for your review and enjoy chapter 16 and please review that too! x

**Ariao: **I just had to end it there haha. I KNOW. But theres reasons and also Tala is unlikely to have such a perfect and flowing relationship as a first time. They had to have troubles! Hmm, about Bryan, yes it does seem like he has feelings for Juliette at times lol I meant to show it like that but Bryan only really holds a strong friendship with Juliette as I have planned it. I possibly could include a little JuliettexBryan nothing like TalaxJuliette but I have an idea in mind. It's upto you guys if you want it :D I won't do a major love triangle, like with Keiji and Juliette, it's indirect, I like it that way better. Thanks for your review! Enjoy chapter 16 and review please! x

**Rebelle Boss: **You're welcome! Yep, Kai will return and speak with Juliette again don't worry :D Oh yes I do love long reviews lol, and because you comment on everything it makes it easier for me to see which parts people like best so I can do more of them like it! Yeah I do write a lot to be honest lol, short chapters aren't something I'm fond of as I'm the type of person to build up a story but have something exciting happen in every chapter. I hate writing fillers so much! lol. Thank you lovely. All will be revealed about Tala very soon! I hope you do enjoy the ending that I have planned for Breaking the Ice :P sadly that's not too far away lol :( thank you for your lovely review and enjoy chapter 16! please review it too x

**Valo: **Thanks for your review! I'm so glad you like it :') I know I know, I have added in some parts but just to fill in stuff otherwise it seems the story is passing too quickly. I hope you enjoy the upcoming events and this chapter too! Please review at the end x

**Guest 1: **It's hereeee! Read as you will ;) Glad you find it a pleasure to read my story! Oh everything will be revealed soon! Thanks for your review and please review chapter 16 too! x

**The EPIC ninja of AWESOMENESS: **I know! It's very heart-breaking :( I'm sorry! lol but glad you like it anyway! Thanks for your review and please review chapter 16 too! x

**AKA: **WOHOOO you are the 100th reviewer! Congratulations and THANK YOU! Another thank you as I do feel a whole lot better now! :D Sadly I have a buttload of coursework to do this week and filming too so updating the next chapter might be this weekend of even next Monday :( Anyway, glad you like the twists! Still more to come ;) Enjoy chapter 16 and please review! x

**mahjabinmaliha: **You're welcome for the long chapter! Ah now I know some people are thinking Bryan has feelings for Juliette, I actually will leave that for you to decide. If you read the reply I gave to Ariao then yeah, it explains it all :) All answers will be revealed don't worry! Yes I love your long reviews lovely! Thank you so much! Enjoy chapter 16 and please review on it too x

**James Birdsong: **Thank you! :) and for your review! Enjoy chapter 16 and review that too? :D x

**Vermillion: **Good! Its a relief that people don't hate the story because I made a rift between Juliette and Tala, it just had to happen. You're welcome lovely, as promised, here is the update :D thanks for reviewing, please enjoy chapter 16 and review it too! x

**Guest 2: **I'm glad you like it! Thank you :) and for your review, keeping my promise and heres the update! Enjoy! Please review at the end :D x

**Wowow okay now this follows on from episode 46/47. It's not as long as the previous but next chapter is even longer and extremely important! Enjoy chapter 16 and please review at the end!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of it's characters, just my OC's and sub-plot!)**

**Chapter Sixteen**

That night I didn't sleep at all. Though Artemis did her best to console me, I refused to speak. The morning made me feel worse as feeling the fatigue caught up and hit back. I refused to eat breakfast that morning, blankly walking to the infirmary feeling like I had been stripped of my emotions.

_'Please eat something my dear, you are running on empty and will get sick._'

I didn't reply. My mind kept replaying last night, Tala's haunting voice telling me to stay away. It hurt more than I would have imagined. Bryan's words were clearer than ever, he questioned me because he knew Tala was going to break his ties with me. This wasn't a place that I should have high hopes; it was futile in doing so. Tala had made it clear he wasn't going to fight by my side but why? What had been his reason? I truly believed after what we had been through that Tala would choose to fight, to somehow help me in stopping Boris. I had the support and strength but now I felt like I was at the beginning once again with nothing to hold onto. Kai may have left Biovolt and foiled Boris' plan to use him as a means to capture bit-beasts, but now it seems he has handed over the role to fulfil his plans to the Demolition Boys and in the process, they were beginning to return to their usual selves. I sat dimly in the infirmary, deep in thought. Perhaps, if I were to speak to Tala then I may get some answers. Maybe even persuade him to see he wasn't going to achieve anything by fighting with Boris. Was he trying to help create a war? I shook my head. Tala merely cared about receiving the world title, if it meant helping Boris then he would do it. How could I break that hunger for power? It was all these boys dreamed of ever since they stepped foot inside this abbey, listening to Boris' false promises. Clutching my pen tight I stood up confidently. I would speak to Tala, no matter what. I got up to leave and gasped in fright on seeing Bryan stand there looking less than happy. I hadn't even heard him come in.

"Bryan...what are you doing here?" I quietly asked.

His moonstones were not as gleaming as they used to be. It was almost like he had been drained of his spark. His face bore a frown, like he wasn't pleased in having to come here. His eyes narrowed. When he didn't reply, I decided to throw my questions forwards.

"I don't understand what is happening Bryan. Everything has changed, Tala has suddenly decided to give up, and he even told me to stay away..." I looked down, hiding my eyes away as it pained in speaking out the words. "I don't know what to do anymore."

"So you're giving up?"

I jerked my head up, a little surprised. "I'm not giving up... I made a promise" I murmured whilst shifting my eyes to the side. "But I don't understand why Tala has suddenly...changed. It's not just Tala Bryan, I was worried on seeing you all following Boris" I looked back at him, analysing his face.

A flicker of guilt showed on his face before it was covered by an ice wall. His face turned cold.

"What we do now isn't really your business. If Tala has chosen to give up then you can't do anything about it, no matter what you may mean to him" he harshly commented.

I swallowed the pain I felt on hearing those words. It just made it seem that whatever me and Tala shared was meaningless and never was strong enough to hold us together. Dreading what his answer may be I glanced at him.

"What about you Bryan? Are you also losing faith in me?"

His expression didn't change which had my heart start beating rapidly. If I lost Bryan too...then I really had a low chance of succeeding as he was the remaining member of the Demolition Boys that I could trust. Ian and Spencer had drifted, avoided me all they could. I hardly spoke to them and if I was tending to their injuries they wouldn't say a word. My stomach dropped at the thought of losing Bryan too. It seemed I would lose my allies one by one.

"The finals are 2 days away. Your chances to stop Boris are close to none. I don't entirely believe you have the power to stop him now but you can try."

I looked at the ground dejected, feeling worse than ever. Even Bryan was losing faith and I had no idea what to do next. I was hoping Tala would be able to help me to find out what Boris planned to do next and perhaps move onto releasing the bit-beasts Black Dranzer sucked in.

"Bryan, is Black Dranzer now in Boris' grasp?" I quickly asked.

His eyebrows arched for a second before he narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"Because it could help me, I need to release those stolen spirits" I stated confidently, stepping forwards.

Bryan looked away suddenly, grumbling something I couldn't catch. He turned away, leaving the room.

"Good luck with that."

I felt another block of hope be stripped away from me as I watched Bryan leave the room in silence. What could I do? Wait till the finals and let Boris take over the world? I relied so heavily on the Bladebreakers to win so perhaps whatever last plans Boris had would fall. But at the rate of the intense training and simulations, I don't think they were a match against the Demolition Boys. Boris planned everything out to the last detail minus the part about Kai leaving Biovolt once again that I was thankful for. I sighed, falling to my knees and placing my hands flat on the cold ground. My hair clouded my face as I felt silent tears fall down my cheeks. This was a losing battle and the horrible stabbing and empty feeling of Tala's missing warmth was throbbing.

_'Please Juliette, you must stay strong and have hope. Tala's betrayal is not something you must let come in between your vow to save the other students and stopping Boris.'_

I immediately heeded her words though my heart ached and refused to continue. I had known Artemis longer than I have known and she had never betrayed me. I had to put her first. Wiping my cheeks I stood up.

_'You are right Artemis. I must continue to keep my promise to the others.'_

I felt Artemis beam; giving me positive vibes which had me feel a tiny bit better. My eyes softened, refusing to forget Tala. His words punctured a hole but I would have to continue and get my answers from him myself.

As I got to the Level 5 training room I immediately froze on seeing Demetri training there. However, even though I was visibly in sight, he hadn't spared a single glance in my direction. I felt like running from the room even so but since he didn't seem to be paying attention to me...it made it seem just a fragment safer. He wouldn't dare to make a move in front of all these people and I still wasn't too pleased with his past remarks and how he brutally had Juan punished in an unfair match. My eyes narrowed immediately. I ignored him then forth and sat down to watch them train. Since they were level 5, they were given the more intense drills, having to continue launching and so on three times the amount the Level 4 did. It was exhausting watching them. I spent the first 2 hours there, helping when I could though Demetri wasn't one of my patients thankfully. I decided to go to Boris' office in hope to seek Black Dranzer.

_'Something is wrong.'_

I froze in my steps, just a passage away from being on the same level as Boris' office.

_'What is wrong?'_

_'The Black Dranzer you seek has changed.'_

I felt fear hit me. _'Changed? What do you mean?'_

_'He is not as powerful as he used to be. Dark he is but strength he has lacked. Perhaps he has been experimented on.'_

I bit my bottom lip. Black Dranzer may have been a dark bit-beast but all the same, being tested on wasn't something that was pleasant. Not for any bit-beast. I took a deep breath, approaching Boris' office.

_'Is there anyone in there?_'

_'I do not sense any nearby presence that is not from the security room. Knock to make sure.'_

I nodded and hesitated. I was afraid. What excuse could I give if Boris was in there? I lightly knocked and waited for a reply.

Silence.

I knocked once again before turning the door handle and peeking in. The room was lit and empty, no sign of Boris or anyone else for that matter. I exhaled in relief, walking in quietly and leaving the door open slightly so I could make a quick getaway. I scanned the vicinity. There was a laptop on his desk and papers and a lots of books. The walls held paintings which was strange as I hadn't expected Boris to be the kind of person to keep paintings held up in the abbey at all. It seems I was quick to judge. I quickly checked the desk, skimming through papers that bared only information about finance, remembering my father. I quickly looked up to see if anyone was coming. My heart was racing, the fear pumping fast as I couldn't get caught. Where would he keep Black Dranzer?

_'He is in this room, keep searching._'

I moved to the lockers on the left, sliding open the top and found a bunch of folders. My eyes scrutinised them when I caught the names I was familiar with.

"Tala? Bryan? Ian? Spencer? Boris has kept their profile folders here? But why?" I wondered, thinking whether I should read them. It seemed to invade their privacy and Boris must have hid these from me for good reason. Besides I knew about Tala's past and Bryan's. It was Ian's and Spencer's that was the mystery. I hesitated before brushing my fingers over the 2 folders, biting my bottom lip. Perhaps I should take them with me and return them later? My eyes suddenly caught a silver little box stuffed in the corner under the folders. I dropped the folders and picked up the box, feeling a little rattle inside.

"Could this be?..." I whispered to myself.

It wasn't locked which to my surprise came as a shock. Boris wasn't so reckless as to leave this open unless he was going to use it soon. My eyes widened and I sucked in a gasp to see the item inside.

Black Dranzer sat in all its glory giving me the shivers when I felt the darkness and intensity radiating from it. But something was wrong.

"What happened to the beyblade? All that remains of Black Dranzer is the chip. Where is his remaining body?" I mumbled, narrowing my eyes as I stared at the chip that looked completely harmless.

_'That explains his lack in strength. But something else too. I can feel only his source of power; something has changed which isn't his blade.'_

I stared at the chip in awe. Neither the less, this chip had sucked in the countless innocent spirits. I would somehow have to pry them out and it would mean taking Black Dranzer away from here... I quickly picked up the chip in my fingers and was about to shove the box back inside the locker when a voice startled me.

"Put that back."

The box fell to the ground with a shrilling thump. My heart jumped out of my chest as my eyes widened on turning around and seeing those cold blue eyes. Tala stood strongly at the door way with a more than furious glare imprinted on his face, his hand holding the door open wide before he stepped inside, shutting it entirely. I stepped back, feeling the painful feeling inside me, attacking my heart. Seeing such brutality in his eyes again was worse than seeing him injured.

"T-Tala..." I stammered eyes unable to leave his face.

His cold eyes narrowed making me wince.

"I-I was just-"

"I said put it back. You have no idea what you're doing" he harshly snapped.

I glared, feeling anger spark. "I know what I'm doing! If you have forgotten Tala, I am trying to help everyone here which includes you and stop Boris from taking over though of course...you had decided...to aid him" I looked away, unable to look at him on speaking of his betrayal.

There was silence for a moment before he spoke again.

"There is nothing you can do. Now put Black Dranzer back" he demanded more coldly.

I jerked my head up. "I refuse."

He growled. "Don't test my patience Juliette. You don't know what Boris will do to you if he finds him missing."

"You suddenly care for my well being? That's rich! You cannot begin to decipher what I have already endured to this stage. Let Boris do as he will, it won't stop me from freeing the stolen spirits that were wrongfully taken!" I cried back with pride.

His glare darkened. His eyes became ice. "Then I guess _I'll_ have to stop you."

I double backed, eyes widening as my mouth opened to gasp but nothing came out. I was far too astounded and horrified with his reply. He couldn't be serious could he have been? While staring into his icy hues I could sense no fragment of empty threats or false pretence. He was serious, he was really serious...

"_Nani..._(1) What has happened to you Tala? Why are you doing this?" I demanded with a cry.

He didn't reply, instead his eyes closed halfway. His arm moved, sliding into his pocket and pulling out his blade, showing it out.

"If you want answers..." he began, eyes opening wider now.

"...then battle me for them."

I sucked in a gasp, feeling like I just swallowed a rock. My heart dropped. Did Tala just _challenge_ me? For something as trivial as this? It was like Kai challenging me all over again. How could Tala do this? I felt tears prick my eyes as I clutched my hands at my chest.

"You...You cannot be serious" I whispered out weakly, body trembling.

He showed no sign of objection and I collapsed to the ground.

"I thought...I thought we were different. I thought _you_ were different..." I pathetically murmured, eyes looking at the ground still refusing to believe this was happening.

"This is the real world. If you want something then you should be prepared to fight for it. I'm willing to do that to be the best. Now that Kai is gone, that gives me my title back. You have to understand that."

"Understand?" I whispered quietly. I looked up bitterly glaring at him like I never had before, I stood up slowly.

"_Understand?!_ How can I be prepared to understand something that never made sense? How could you choose to stay by my side and wish to stop Boris only to betray me later? And what about-" I stopped myself, feeling heat rush to my cheeks as tears were on the edge of my eyelids as my eyes were filled with emotion as they shifted up to stare into his blue eyes and back down.

"I thought we...we shared something" I finished, timidly looking away but still feeling hurt.

Tala's glare darkened. "We could never share something like that, not with our lives."

Shocked, I looked up, mouth open. I saw an unfriendly smirk appear on his lips.

"Hn, I don't think I want to either."

_Bullet shot_. It was the last attack to break me completely as I shattered to a million pieces. As I remained silent, the tears fell, my insides ached and I turned numb.

"Now put Black Dranzer back, or you fight me and if you win you can take him and I'll even rebel against Boris. If I win, you put Black Dranzer back and forget about stopping Boris" he offered.

The voice was a mere echo in my ears, still lingering over what he had said about not wanting to fall into a shared bond... My ears perked when hearing he would rebel against Boris. I glanced up at him in dread to see him smirk.

"Of course, if I win, I also get to take Artemis for myself."

"_Never!_" I jumped up in complete horror and bewilderment. How could Tala ever lay such a deal?! Steal Artemis away? Even after I had confided in him to keep her a secret and also how important she was to me! This couldn't be Tala! The Tala I knew would never had considered this whether he was the cold Tala from the beginning or not.

His eyes narrowed. "Let us go then."

He walked out the room. I hesitated, shaking from what he just said. I was still trying to process his words. There was so much at stake here. If I won I'd win Tala's support back and be able to release the spirits from Black Dranzer, but if I lost...which seemed more likely, I'd lose Artemis. Tala was the strongest blader here and the defending champion, what could I match against such power?

_'He may have power Juliette but you have faith and you have me. We must teach Tala the lesson here, I'll do my best to keep us in this battle my dear Juliette.'_

I clutched her tight. _'No. I will never agree to this. I will not act recklessly, not like I did with Kai.'_

_'You have more power than you think Juliette. You yet to unlock it and this is an opportunity to do so. Think at what is at stake here.'_

I gave it a long and hard thought before deciding to follow Tala out the room and into darkness.

* * *

We returned to the same room where Kai and I had battled, bringing horribly new memories that had me fearing this battle's outcome. I glanced round the room and immediately fell upon the space where Tala and I shared our first kiss. I blushed at the memory but it pained on recalling it seeing as the circumstances had changed greatly than they had been since then. I looked away with a wince.

"Let's do this" Tala exclaimed, standing up on the edge of the dish watching me with wary eyes.

I hesitated, feeling like I was hyperventilating and struggling to breathe. I couldn't go ahead with this, it was like suicide. I could lose Artemis!

_'You will not lose me.'_

Perhaps. Perhaps it may be another unexpected tie between the two of us. I glanced at Tala forlornly only to receive a cold look in return that swiped me of my confidence. I looked down at my feet, pulling out Artemis. Could I do this? Yes. Yes I could. I clutched her tight, placing a serious and confident face on and standing up straight before taking my place up on the dish.

"I never thought we would be in such a situation. But it seems we have no other choice."

I set up my launcher and aimed, taking into considering of what Tala taught me that night. My heart pounded furiously. Tala aimed his pistol launcher which was rather intimidating.

"3...2...1...Let it rip!" Tala cried out.

We both pulled and both blades flew into the center of the dish resulting in a huge wave to hit back on us and our blades bounced back and separated. I gasped in amazement. My launch had really strengthened and even Tala looked a little less than surprised but it was noticeable on his face.

"All right Artemis, we can do this" I mumbled quietly, gazing at Tala who kept his eyes on the blades, no expression bore his face. He looked awfully calm which unnerved me.

"You still are an important part of me Tala, I won't lose you so quickly" I called out confidently, catching him off guard because his head snapped up in surprise at my words. I softly gazed into his eyes hoping to find some answers. We both fixated on each other for a brief moment before he growled.

"Wolborg!"

My eyes widened when the dazzling blue wolf rose from his blade, breaking out an impressive growl and bringing cold winds and icy temperatures with him.

"Careful Artemis!"

_'You must use attack that we had done so last time._'

I felt myself turn rigid. _'No, doing that almost killed us both, I cannot let us repeat it'_ I warned quickly.

_'We must!'_

Wolborg attacked Artemis violently; I could hardly lay a scratch on him. I worried frantically.

"Why are you doing this Tala?" I called out, voice nearly breaking.

Tala said nothing but shot out a hand. "Fight now. Answers later. Attack Wolborg!"

I watched in horror as my blade was slammed roughly and fell against the rim of the dish making me catch my breath.

"Stop whimpering and fight back!" Tala exclaimed bitterly.

I jerked my head up to see him looking frustrated before I looked back down to see my blade on its last legs. I hadn't a chance against Tala!

_'Do not give up yet! I will fight this battle with you.'_

I was thunderstruck feeling warmth. I smiled weakly, closing my eyes. "Yes, I always have Artemis by my side. I won't give her up for anything. Thank you my friend" I spoke aloud.

Tala frowned but glanced at the dish to see his blade go forth to attack my blade head on. I opened my eyes and demanded my attack.

"All right Artemis, let us do this!" I called out. Upon this action, a blinding light erupted from my blade and Artemis began rising from the center chip in all her glory.

I was still amazed in seeing her so openly and face to face in such proximity. I could even see Tala being amazed as we both shielded our eyes from the blinding light with our hands. I watched as my blade gained momentum and began speeding towards Wolborg, a bright light surrounding the green blade.

"Show him what we got!"

Artemis extended out her arms and the leafy vines that encircled her arms stretched out and grew, heading towards Tala's wolf, wrapping him around tightly, caging the beast. Tala's eyes widened at this and he growled.

"He cannot move, now go forth and attack!" I cried out.

As Artemis launched her arrow I was looking forward and feeling satisfied to a hope for victory. Instead I felt my stomach drop on seeing Tala smirk. Something was wrong.

"You think weak twigs will trap my Wolborg? You're wrong! Now Wolborg!" He shot out, surprising me.

I watched in horror as Wolborg rose, breaking free out of the vines, growling out loudly with brutality. I gasped on seeing him glow more than ever and leapt at Artemis, our blades clashed in a thunder clap and a bright light engulfed the room, blinding our sight. It hit me and I felt myself falling back onto my back on the ground. When the light began to clear I glanced up, struggling to move to see Tala standing strong just as he was, looking down triumphantly at the dish. My heart stopped. My eyes shot to the dish to see Wolborg spinning perfectly in the center and my blade was now lying beside Tala's feet, completely motionless.

"_Iyaa!_ (2)" I cried, breaking out into tears and felt numb and horrified. I was going to lose her! _I lost her! I lost Artemis!_

_'For...Forgive me...Juliette'_ Artemis' weak voice echoed in my mind.

The horror hit me like a bunch of boulders and I began to pull myself up when Tala called Wolborg back and looked down at my blade. He was going to take her away! I reached out my hand, heart pounding but before I said one word, I froze.

Tala bent down, picking up my defeated blade and stared at it in his hands in silence. His cold brooding blue eyes narrowed and his face seemed to soften a tiny level. He then began walking towards me and stopped. I picked myself up, groaning when the aches on my body hit me. Too awestruck, I stared into his eyes. He held out Artemis. Too shocked at his actions I glanced up at him.

"T-Tala...what..." I stumbled out, eyes unable to believe what I was seeing.

He reached to grab my hand, feeling the immediate electricity run through me when our skins touched. He then placed Artemis into my hands and let go. I watched in awe and grateful eyes that were immensely thankful that Tala had given Artemis back to me. Even after I lost... Tala closed his eyes, turning his head to the side.

"Do you see how easily Artemis can be taken away from you? If you want to fight Boris then you might as well sacrifice her. Boris will not let you get away clean free like he usually does if he finds out you're trying to foil his plans" he informed, turning away altogether.

My heart leapt, feeling warmth that he still deep down...had cared about me.

"Don't think I'm doing this for you. I won't let you ruin what I have been fighting for my whole life" he coldly added.

I flinched, having all remaining hopes and warmth shatter away into mist. My heart ached.

"I...I suppose you want Black Dranzer now?" I shifted my eyes down to the ground.

"Hn, I already have him."

Shocked, I looked up to see him holding the chip in his fingers. How did he manage to take it from me? Perhaps when he reached for my hand and gave Artemis into my hands he must have quickly pulled out the chip from my waistcoat pocket. I looked down, eyes shadowed by my hair.

"So this is the end?" I mumbled out quietly. "You give up?"

I looked up when he didn't reply eyeing him curiously. He didn't turn around which made me feel nervous. With no answer I got the message, clutching Artemis tight and putting her safely into my pocket and brushed past Tala without another word, leaving behind any remaining hope I had for him and whatever we shared, that too was gone.

"What's wrong Juliette? You don't look so good."

"Hm? Oh...Sorry it's nothing Juan, don't worry" I mumbled back, placing the thermometer on the desk and grabbing a stethoscope and walking back over to him.

I avoided looking into his amber eyes knowing I'll probably spill everything to him if I glanced even once at his pleading eyes. I edged his shoulders so he would show me his back as I placed the end on his back.

"Breathe in."

After I finished checking his respiratory system I went to grab a penicillin injection before approaching him. As I rolled up his sleeve I gently wiped his area of skin before piercing in the needle into his flesh. Juan was hesitant at first in taking the drug and this was fully understandable. I assured him and showed him the paperwork and so forth to convince him it was safe. Juan had a growing throat infection that I picked up from Cole and had immediately sent for Juan to be sent here. I placed a small plaster over the area before rubbing his arm.

"That should be fine. If it exceeds in pain then let me know right away, all right?" I spoke aloud whilst throwing away the used syringe.

"You cannot even look me in the eye _Sakurai-san_, I know something is wrong" his worrying tone replied.

I froze, hesitating. How could I tell him that I no longer had the strength to fight against Boris. Tala made it clear that he would do anything to stop me and had even obstructed my plan to free the stolen spirits. I couldn't look into Juan's eyes and tell him that. It would crush them all. They relied on me so heavily to free them from Boris.

"_Onee-san_..."

I jerked my head up on hearing him call me that. I faced him confidently and regretted doing so because his amber eyes were more than pleading and looking dejected. I sighed, approaching him and taking hold of his hands and looked him in the eye.

"Juan... You know I care about you all don't you?" I began quietly.

He nodded, looking slightly confused and wary.

"I...I'm really trying Juan, I tried so hard to stop Boris, to free you all from this suffering but...it just seems complications keep changing my path" I looked away in shame, feeling guilty for letting them down.

"You don't have to feel guilty _onee-san_, stopping Boris is almost impossible. You tried your best didn't you?" He softly replied.

I nodded but sighed and looked up to see his face holding strong, trying to keep positive. It hurt to look at his face. I embraced him.

"Forgive me" I let out a small sob, shutting my eyes in the process. "I'm as useless as they come."

I felt Juan shake his head in my neck. "Please don't feel bad, it was a big job for you. We are just glad you are here to look after us" Juan beamed when he pulled back and gazed at my face meaningfully.

I wanted to believe him but I merely forced a smile knowing I wished I could have done more. I said I would. Why was I giving up because Tala had challenged me? There may not be much I can do but perhaps... I could get a hold of the Bladebreakers during the matches. Yes. That was my only shot now. If the Demolition Boys were going to abide by Boris, I really had no other strong ally to help me. I'd have to speak to Kai and perhaps get some help from the BBA to stop Boris.

Boris and the Demolition Boys seemed to have gone off solo for the remainder of the day. By evening, I had admitted to Keiji that my chances of stopping Boris were near to none. He warned me to be careful, Boris was suspicious of my behaviour and wasn't too happy about my involvement with the boys. Tala seemed to have become Boris' personal favourite even after he had Tala face the ultimate punishment. I frowned.

As I left the infirmary it was turning 10 and the halls were empty strangely. I would have seen at least a third of the students going to their dorms at this time but it seemed there were none in sight. As I walked past the training rooms I found each of them empty and I hadn't seen any guards either. Where did everyone go?

"Power has been restored to the control room."

"All systems are go."

"Back online, awaiting your orders sir!"

What? What was going on? I peeked into the security room to see the staff at the computers watching the screen where a bunch of students stood. What were they doing? Boris was down there too.

"Raise platform" came his voice on the intercom.

I watched curiously as the floor beneath them rose up, sealing them inside a cart. I caught the colour of red hair and immediately held my gasp. The Demolition Boys were there too? Where was Boris taking them?! I had to know! I jumped into the room startling the staff.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be in here!"

I flinched, looking at the screen to see a large helicopter take away the cart with them inside and flying out into the night.

"Where are they going? Where is Boris taking them?!" I demanded.

The guard leaned back looking a little shocked and nervous before glancing at his co-worker for help.

"Sir had specifically told us that you are not to know. It is none of your concern now go to your dorm" another confident speaker replied.

I glared. "I demand to know where he is taking my patients, if it is somewhere where they are to be tortured then-"

"This mission is none of your concern Miss Sakurai, please leave else we shall have to report to Boris" another threatened.

I coiled back, frowning. I didn't want yet another reason for Boris to complain and use as an incentive to call my father. If I did it again I'd be sent home surely, I had breached far too many warnings and clean getaways.

"Very well."

I walked out and went straight to my dorm, curling up in my bed after getting changed, holding Artemis in my palm.

_'Where has he taken them Artemis?_'

_'It is far, I cannot get a complete trace but for what reason I do not know. Perhaps to another facility. You should rest, when they return you can find some answers._'

I sighed, wondering what they could have possibly gone for. Closing my eyes I fell into darkness.

* * *

I woke up realising I was late.

"Oh no" I worriedly murmured, checking the time. It was past 11am. Had I been asleep for that long?

I jumped out of bed when realising that the boys may be back and quickly went to get showered and dressed. I grabbed only a sandwich on my way to the infirmary before hurriedly packing my briefcase and bolting out once again and crashing into someone.

"Woah, hey, where's the fire?" a humoured voice asked.

I immediately jerked back and bowed. "_Gomenasai!_ (3) I should pay more attention" I apologised quickly. I glanced up to see Cole smirking casually.

"I'll say, you almost gave me a black eye. So what's the 112? You look like your having a heart attack."

I took a deep breath and straightened myself up.

"Did you go with Boris last night?" I asked, staring him in the eye.

He lost his amusement and ruffled his dark hair. "No. I stayed behind."

"So you know where they went?" I urged on.

He sighed. "Honestly, yeah I do. They were going to meet the Bladebreakers."

I double backed, eyes widening.

"What? Why?"

He turned serious all of a sudden which had me worried at once. Just what exactly was Boris planning now? Cole placed his arm down and frowned.

"You won't like it but we were supposed to take them by surprise and launch an attack. Boris is sending the Demolition Boys to attack them while they are wide open. The rest I don't know."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. He planned such a low and dirty trick? To strike the Bladebreakers when they were vulnerable. They wouldn't even see it coming! And to think...all of them obeyed Boris. And Tala too... I looked down at the ground.

"It's going haywire, I don't think there's much any of us can do anymore unless you're part of the Demolition Boys" Cole sounded aggravated at this making me glance up.

"Do not worry, I won't give up yet" I assured with a confident nod. His amber eyes gleamed and he smiled.

"I knew you wouldn't be the giving up type" he winked cheerfully before walking off. "Training calls, and you're late _Sakurai-san!_" He called over his shoulder, reminding me I was running late.

As I rushed off to the dungeons I began to think of what they were doing now. I couldn't believe they all agreed to this unfair plan just a day before the finals. It was something Boris would do but not some of the students I knew. He was somehow recruiting them to obey him again, possibly using the idea of power once again. He certainly managed to draw in Tala. My expression saddened as I gazed at the arm of my patient who I had been tending. He still confused me. He won the battle yet he didn't take Artemis. He told me to stay away because it was futile to stop Boris. He says he wants power yet...he doesn't seem to hurt me physically like he used to so somewhere deep down, the Tala I knew was still there. Something was pulling him away. The boy looked at me in wonder, seeming a little annoyed that I was stuck in another world instead of properly caring to him.

"If you're quite done, I want to go" he grimly hissed.

I immediately snapped out of my thoughts and flinched. "I'm s-sorry" I replied quickly.

The boy merely grunted, pulling himself up and leaving the cell half groaning from his injuries. I tilted my chin down in shame. I was so worked up over what was happening with Boris that I completely ignored the well being of the other students. Sighing I got up and began to pack up my things.

"Finally, I can't wait to see Spencer crush those Bladebreakers. The finals will go off with a bang all right" a voice snickered.

My ears perked up and I found myself listening to the conversation.

"They just returned and of course they were successful. Those pathetic Bladebreakers are down one man" a sinister voice cackled bitterly.

My heart lurched and I leapt out the cell to startle the 2 students talking. One happened to be the boy I was treating just now. He glared upon seeing me.

"What did you say?" I repeated eagerly, heart pounding and I prayed my ears deceived me.

The boy smirked back in return. "So you heard huh? Why don't you go see for yourself? We are sure to win the championships again this year." They both snickered before leaving me in the darkness.

This... _This couldn't be!_ Did they really hurt one of the Bladebreakers? If so, who? Which unfortunate victim suffered at the hands of Boris? I rushed back inside the cell, grabbing my briefcase and rushed back out, heading to the main Demolition Boys training room. Panting out of breath I found them practising alone, Tala spectator of a match between Ian and Bryan. I stood at the doorway unable to say anything when I saw the dark blue falcon rise up. Ian smirked and a spirit rose from his blade. I sucked in a gasp.

"That... That isn't Ian's bit-beast" I mumbled, eyes wide open at the large pink turtle that had just risen from Ian's blade.

Ian snickered darkly, making my attention snap to him.

"My new bit-beast seems to fit in perfectly well" he announced.

"New..._bit-beast?_" I murmured to myself quietly.

"That's Max down for the count. Now that we have his bit-beast, Spencer, it's your duty to take down whoever they send tomorrow" Tala ordered.

I froze. My stomach dropped. They...They stole Max's bit-beast from him?!

"What have you _done?!_" I cried out, running forwards, infuriated at them all.

They all were surprised to see me enter with such an outburst before each darkly glared at me making me flinch. I stared at the turtle that had belonged to the cheerful blonde I had once met and felt guilt and disgust.

"How could you steal away Max's bit-beast like that? I thought Kai's role was bad enough but now you are following in the same footsteps. You plan to steal Kai's too? And Tyson and Ray?" I accused, feeling tears prick my eyes.

"Leave well enough alone. I advise you to go back to your dorm" Bryan intercepted.

I felt another stab of betrayal. Not Bryan... Why? Why had I suddenly lost them all? I glanced at Tala, pleading with poignant eyes to help and give back Max's bit-beast. He only responded with a cold glare.

"Bryan is right. This isn't your business any longer. We have finals to prepare for so you need to leave."

If my broken heart could get any worse than it was now torn into smaller pieces. Silent tears fell on hearing those words coming from Tala and I found myself struggling to gasp for air. I glanced at each of them who now folded their arms simultaneously before glaring. They were no longer the friends I had. Keeping my head down I turned on my heel, leaving the room. But before I left I glanced back.

"I didn't expect any of you to give up so easily and to act so lowly... I suppose power means more to you than anything else."

I heard the same blading noises last night knowing it was Tala practising. I refused to go- knowing it would be futile to even see him. He wouldn't wish to see me. I sat alone in the cold corner, huddled up; wishing that perhaps going home would be the best idea right now. There was nothing more I could do here, my only plan to talk to the Bladebreakers seemed less than likely now seeing as I was strictly barred from going out, I didn't think it involved the Biovolt Stadium but I hadn't been able to ask. Boris will surely be suspicious.

The morning came with the finals here. Spencer was taking the opening match, obviously holding the most tactical methods. I wasn't sure of their strategy but it seemed that finishing their opponent quickly and stealing their bit-beasts was the way to go. I dreaded it every time I thought of them stealing spirits. I never would have thought they would stoop so low. It pained me inside.

"You wanted to ask me something Miss Juliette?" Boris' snide voice echoed.

I swallowed, still feeling more than nervous in his presence. I fidgeted with my hands, keeping my eyes away from looking into his.

"W-Well... I was wondering if...I could accompany you and the Demolition Boys to the match..." I finally murmured out.

There was silence. I dared to glance up only to see Boris looking warily. "And what would be your use there? As you know your father has pointed out that you are not to leave this abbey without permission."

"I know that is why I am asking you. I have never attended a single match myself and am rather curious as to see how they turn out, if you will allow me, I'd like to experience it..." I nervously bit my lip, exhaling that I managed to get it out.

Boris frowned before a smirk extended across his lips. "I'm afraid under these circumstances, you cannot accompany us today. I shall have a word with your father and see if you can join us in tomorrow's match. How is that?"

_Tomorrow?_ But...that gave me even less time to stop him. Or perhaps he knew this and was stalling it out. I eyed him with narrowed eyes before nodding. It was the best I could hope for at the moment.

"Thank you."

Boris turned around to the intercom.

"I want the Demolition Boys assembled and ready to leave. Await in the assembly hall this instant!" He growled through the speaker that radiated throughout the entire abbey.

I left the room, heading over there myself to see the 4 team members standing in a line, blankly staring into nothing. I spotted some Level 5 trainee's as well as 4's. I swallowed upon seeing Demetri there standing beside his comrade and followed by Keiji. I rushed over there, glancing at the 4 boys I used to hold a bond with.

Keiji, upon seeing me lit up and smiled.

"You made it. I heard from Cole you overslept yesterday" he teased, keeping his tone quiet.

I blushed, embarrassed. "I...I guess I was tired" I weakly replied.

He chuckled lightly before sighing. "I guess this is it huh? End of the line..."

My face fell. It felt like the end, it really did but I still had hope. I wouldn't give up.

"I won't give up yet" I confidently stated.

He looked surprised before looking at me admirably.

"So you are plotting against Boris" a dark familiar voice sneered making me crumble at once in fear. My pulse raced as I turned to face the haunting image of Demetri before me. I took a step back, swallowing the fear that drenched my throat.

"Back off" Keiji interceded, stepping forwards to my side.

The other students seemed to sparse and watch as Demetri stood proudly, smirking grimly making me feel uneasy. I felt nauseous.

"I'm not doing anything to her, am I not allowed to say hi?" He grinned.

"Hi my foot, just stay away from her" Keiji defended.

I grabbed his shoulder. I didn't want there to be a fight here so I boosted my confidence and stepped forwards taking a deep breath. It seemed to delight Demetri because his smirk broadened.

"What do you want to say Demetri?" I asked, feeling the shaky tone in my voice. It was evident I was afraid. That I admitted.

"_You_. Trying to be the good little girl and foil Boris' plan. You really did a good job on putting on pretence, I must clap to that!" He exclaimed, mocking a clap blistering the silence in the room. I flinched.

"I'm not pretending nor am I planning anything. I'm here for the benefit of those who are innocent here" I defended proudly.

He glared now, losing all playfulness and darkened his features making me swallow.

"I'm sick of seeing your fake acts and pretences. I know what you're trying to do. I'll make sure Boris finds out first hand that we have yet another traitor in our midst!" He pointed a finger at me like a dagger.

I merely blinked. "You can go ahead and tell Boris. Though it isn't true, he may be happy to know what _you_ have done to _me_. We'll see who is the one that is smiling after that" I threatened, shocked that I could even go down that state.

Demetri looked like death. "You little-" his hand suddenly lashed out that my eyes widened when it stopped just an inch away from my cheek. I gasped in shock. Everyone was silent. A hand had lashed out, grabbing Demetri's wrist so tightly I could see the strength going into it. My eyes fell to the man beside me as my emerald eyes met aqua blue, glaring in rage.

Tala edged up closer, twisting Demetri's arm behind his back so fast that if you blinked you would have missed it. I was thunderstruck at this action, not believing it was happening. But right there, before my eyes, Tala defended me. My heart skipped a beat.

"Just what were you trying to do?" Tala hissed into Demetri's ear. He was now growling in pain from Tala's iron clad grip.

"_Let me go!_" He snarled.

"I warned you" he mumbled quietly with bitterness.

In a flash, Demetri was tossed to the side just as Boris entered looking less than happy on witnessing what just happened.

"What is going on here?! Tala! Fall back into line!" He demanded.

"Yes sir" came Tala's robot reply.

His eyes fell on me and I winced, giving him a meaningful stare back in gratitude. His eyes turned cold and narrowed before he walked back into line with the others. Boris eyed me suspiciously and then to Demetri who was now cursing to himself and rubbing his arm and shoulder.

"Today marks the beginning of a new Biovolt era! We shall crush those Bladebreakers and bring victory and nothing else! Is that understood?" Boris announced.

"Yes sir." The four boys replied in unison while the rest of the students cheered.

Boris gave me one final smirk; something tells me...he has planned something that would affect the Bladebreakers somehow. I may not be going with them but I would witness it in the security room. I gave one final glance at Tala who had been watching me. I felt my heart ache, seeing him like a robot and obeying Boris with no remorse. His actions just now made no sense either... I guess only the next 2 days would tell...

* * *

_(1) What_

_(2) No_

_(3) Sorry_

* * *

**AHHH. Okay too filled with excitement. Anyone expect that battle with Tala and Juliette? I bet no one suspected he would give Artemis back to her! ;) if you did then you're a genius lol. I feel sad writing their relationship now because it's fallen apart :( but it shall get better! I won't tell you when ;) Anyway, good chapter? bad chapter? REVIEW and tell me!**

**Allrighty, now the next chapter I won't say much of but that a hell of a lot of things are revealed in it. I think nearly everything lol. YES the package included! GOD I love chapter 17 ^^ I'm so excited, I need to get round to editing it and perfecting it but I have coursework BUT I should post this weekend if not earlier. That depends on YOU guys if you review! It really does encourage me :D I spent all of last night until 5am writing chapter 19 up even though I had classes early in the morning! SEE! Prepare yourselves lol.**

**Thank you SO SO SO much everyone who got me to over 100 reviews for this story :') you all are amazing and the best! Love you awesome people!**

**Take care and Adios! xx**


	17. Chapter 17: Victory & A Chilling Fate

**AAAAAH HERE IT IS! Chapter seventeen! I know it was quite a wait but I was really busy this week! Too much coursework :( But here it is! Eeek. Thanks for your awesome reviews! It encouraged me to write more and I am now nearly writing the ending! :D**

**Ariao: **Thanks for reviewing! I knew no one would see it coming ;) haha it is revealed in this chapter! Enjoy! Please review at the end! x

**Rebelle Boss: **Juliette will be super strong don't worry lol. Thanks for your awesome long review, as always I loved it! Thank you lovely, enjoy this chapter and review at the end x

**candylovinchild: **Wohooo a new Tala fan! I'm glad ^^ Sorry for the wait but here it is! Thanks for reviewing and do review at the end! x

**Vermillion: **Yaay I'm glad last chapter was a hit! Haha you're not crazy don't worry! Thanks for reviewing and enjoy this chapter! Please review at the end! x

**Guest 1: **Glad you liked last chapter! Thanks for reviewing and enjoy and review this one too please! x

**leikoashimage: **Oh Demetri will get what's coming. Not done with him yet lol. Heres the next! Thanks for your review and review at the end of this one too? x

**Beylover: **Thanks for your review! I'm glad you like Juliette better now! Hope you like this chapter! Please review at the end! x

**James Birdsong: **Thank you for your review. Glad you liked it! Hope you enjoy this one as well and please review it too! x

**AKA: **Thanks for reviewing! Aww thank you lovely, your too kind! Don't worry, it will all sort out! Yes about that, the boys at the abbey were given lessons in a range of languages because of the different ethinic groups that fight in the tournaments. They do know Japanese and also other languages. Hope that clears your confusion up. I'm rested now and ready to post some more! IM EXCITED TOO I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! :D Hope you do too and please review it! x

**LadyWulf: **Really?! Me a favorite? :O Wow I feel so honored lol. I'm so glad to hear you like my story! I know right, I love that there are still strong Beyblade fans around :) Thanks for your review lovely and enjoy chapter 17 and review? x

**LouisRey23: **Thanks for reviewing! Glad you found Tala awesome haha. Enjoy this chappy and review it too please! x

**mahjabinmaliha: **Thanks for reviewing! Wow you are the only one who expected the battle then! Well done! Enjoy this chapter and please review it! x

**WingedxSapphire: **I'm proud of Juliette too! :D Haha well it's revealed in this ;) Thank you lovely. Enjoy chapter 17 and review! x

**Guest 2: **I updated! Best fanfic? Wow it's amazing hearing those words everytime haha. Never expected it! Enjoy and thanks for reviewing! Review this chappy too? x

**Guest 3: **All over again? WOW. *blush* Thank you! Sorry about not updating in the weekend but I really didn't have time! Here it is though! Enjoy and review! x

**vi: **Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like Juliette! I try keeping her as human as possible! Glad you like my story! Enjoy chapter 17 and review it too? x

**WOWEEE. Okay after a long and stressful week, I finally have a week off classes! WOO it means more writing! I shall post quick if you guys review ;) ENJOY this LONNNNNG and also drama filled and most IMPORTANT chapter! It follows on from episode 48 till the end. WOO! And PLEASE review at the end! I NEED to know what people thought of it! x**

**Chapter Seventeen**

"You go talk to her!"

"What would I say? You're the one that's always hyperactive, you go."

"I don't want to say anything that might upset her!"

"More than she already seems to be? Just go."

"I can hear you guys you know" I murmured, looking behind me to catch the two boys looking sheepish.

I sighed, looking emotionless as my eyes bored into the pieces of paper on top of my desk. The Demolition Boys and Boris must be at the stadium right now. I was on the verge of a nervous breakdown due to the finals being here and Boris' plan of world domination was nearing. I had to do _something_ but I was completely useless until tomorrow. The outcome of today's battle would either give me the advantage or an even bigger disadvantage in helping me to stop Boris once and for all.

"What's bugging you?" I heard Cole ask.

I frowned, standing up from my seat. Quite a lot was going through my mind at the moment.

"Boris is merely 2 days away from achieving world domination. I'm relying so much on the Bladebreakers to win the tournament."

I heard Keiji scoff making me turn around in surprise. His arms were crossed and a little amused smile pleased his face. His indigo eyes darkened.

"The likelihood of them winning the tournament is as much chance as I have of getting out of here alive."

I flinched at the negativity of his tone of voice. Looking down dejectedly I recalled how I confessed to Juan that I was having trouble. Though I may be going to the match tomorrow, what would be the chances of succeeding to do anything even if I did talk to the Bladebreakers, or even the BBA? Would there be enough time to stop Boris? I failed to free the stolen spirits and I had no support whatsoever from the Demolition Boys. Bryan may have a little faith but even he has shown me that whatever I do, would be completely futile. I didn't even want to think about Tala, it tugged at my chest every time I thought about his betrayal.

"We just need to keep positive. As long as we still have a shot then I say we don't give up. We're with you 100 percent!" Cole perked up, stepping forwards with a smile and winning fist.

I looked up smiling gratefully as Keiji nodded in agreement.

"_Arigato_. (1) Thank you both." I sighed, checking the time before realising that I better get moving. "The first match between the Demolition Boys and Bladebreakers must be starting soon. If anyone does need me, I will be in the security room all right?"

"Sure. We'll be watching the match ourselves but it would be better if you watched from the security room. You'll be getting feedback on anything Boris is planning. You'll be okay getting in won't you?" Keiji asked looking concerned.

I nodded. "It shouldn't be too much of a problem. We better get moving."

As we parted ways, I made my way over to the security room. I wonder what would become of today's match. Who would win? The answer may have seemed obvious to everyone else but I still had faith in the Bladebreakers to win. They had true fighting spirit, for sure if they can fight far for Kai then for beating the Demolition Boys won't be impossible. When I reached the security room, as predicted I was stopped at the doorway.

"You are not authorised to enter."

I blankly eyed the guard and gave one of my most innocent stares and I could see him flinch slightly.

"Please sir, I have never witnessed a tournament such as this and it is less intimidating here than it is with the other students. May I watch?" I softly requested.

The guard seemed to hesitate, glancing over his shoulder back at the rest of his teams that were already set up and analyzing the opening. He looked back at me.

"Any disturbance and you will be asked to leave."

I nodded and smiled thankfully before stepping inside and standing behind the main control desk with the large screen and smaller ones with Spencer's image and his bit-beast Seaborg stats on view. So today was Spencer's big day. I glanced up at the screen to hear the host man open up the tournament.

"And time for the first match! Kai of the Bladebreakers versus Spencer of the Demolition Boys! Only one of them will emerge victorious!"

My eyes widened as I leaned forwards gaping at the screen. Kai was taking the first match against Spencer? I swallowed. There was so many possibly outcomes from this. Kai was a phenomenal blader but now that he doesn't have Black Dranzer, I was quite sure if he had enough power to beat Spencer though Kai has been here to know quite a lot about the Demolition Boys powers and skills. He had the advantage out of his entire team. I prayed silently that this match would lead to a victory for Kai. That would give me so much more hope. I watched as the two toned male stepped up as did Spencer to the dish that yet to be revealed.

"Beybladers, prepare yourselves!"

I watched as the dish was revealed. The Black Sea bowl? My eyes narrowed. It had to be a coincidence that such a dish would come up. It gave such a huge advantage to Spencer who had a whale type bit-beast. With the large amount of water...I worried for Kai. I anxiously watched as Spencer smirked and spoke.

"Lucky me, I get to be the one to teach the traitor a lesson, and then take his bit-beast from him" I heard his voice go on the intercom.

I held in a gasp. Not only did they take Max's but now Kai was a target. I forlornly looked at Spencer who seemed to cold and ruthless this right moment. I wished things could have been different.

"Are you ready? 3, 2, 1, Let it rip!"

The battle had begun and the stadium was already searing with cheers at the excitement.

_'What do you think will be the outcome Artemis?'_

_'Take into consideration that Spencer is the one with the upper hand. Seaborg is water born spirit and with that pool nearby, I fear Kai has a low percentage of winning.'_

I bit my bottom lip as my heart lurched. Come on Kai... Dranzer was in control for what seemed like a moment before Seaborg was thrown back, slamming into the small houses built in the dish before diving into the water. I clutched my sweater.

"He's attacking with Voda Impact..." I mumbled out quietly, eyes glued to the screen. Kai had no chance of beating that! My eyes anxiously watched Kai who seemed just as shocked when the whirlpool erupted from the dish, trapping Dranzer in the center.

"Can Dranzer survive Spencer's Tsunami?"

I watched eagerly as Kai head on attacked, Dranzer igniting a flame as he rapidly dived down towards Seaborg.

_'Oh no, Kai doesn't realise that Spencer has already planned for this!'_ I cried mentally.

I watched in anguish as water from Seaborg's blow hole extinguished out Dranzer's attack making him completely useless. I watched in horror as Kai was beaten and so easily and Spencer laughed at his victory making me flinch.

"All data collected."

"Sir I won" I heard Spencer speak.

"Yes, but still it took you far far too long. You will finish the next battle in half the time" Boris growled back.

I gripped my sweater edge. Boris expected so much even when the match was over within possibly record breaking minutes. I watched as Kai seemed to leave the arena, looking like his soul had been stripped from him. My heart ached, feeling his loss and what he must be going through this moment, thankfully he had his friends. My eyes suddenly caught the image on a smaller screen. That...That was Voltaire! He seemed to be leaving his seat in the stands. How could he just sit there and watch his own grandson suffer in the hands of his tea? The ones he recruited with Boris to help take over the world.

"Mr Voltaire will be going forth with our plan, this should be interesting" Boris' voice echoed from the intercom.

What plan? What did they hatch together now? My eyes analysed each screen, not finding Voltaire anywhere. Where did he go?

"Sir...what if Kai doesn't agree?"

Kai?! They were trying to consolidate Kai again? I was about to lunge forwards and speak my mind but something held me back. If I wasn't careful I'd find myself kicked out from here. I need to hear out this plan. Boris' dark chuckle came from the other end making me shiver.

"Kai's hunger for power won't go away so easily. Once he is given Black Dranzer, Kai will be ours."

I turned to stone. Boris and Voltaire were planning to GIVE Black Dranzer to Kai again? Kai wasn't going to go ahead with this, he wouldn't betray his friends again, I know it. I anxiously watched the screen to see the remaining Bladebreakers, Max and Ray sat on the sidelines with Tyson and Kenny gone inside, perhaps to console Kai. I hoped Kai knew what his grandfather was planning, if Kai rejoined Biovolt... Then there was no way to stop Boris. The second match was ready to go and Kai re entered the arena. I eyed him, catching the shadowed look on his face as if he were hiding something. My heart hammered loudly as I clasped my hands together at my chest.

_'I really hope Kai hasn't agreed to whatever Voltaire has fed him. If he uses Black Dranzer... Then hope will be lost for all of us.'_

_'Kai has honour. He will not betray his friends so easily._'

_'You heard Boris, Kai has a strong hunger for power just as much as anyone from this abbey. As much as Tala. If Tala can betray me for power then Kai can also betray his friends once again.'_

There was a pause before Artemis replied.

_'Have faith. Kai is far different from Tala. He will not break so easily.'_

I hoped so, judging from the look on his face...I think he may have considered whatever Voltaire has offered.

"Kai has accepted."

My stomach dropped. Voltaire's voice informing us of the situation was just the thing to make me lose all hope and faith. He had to be wrong! Kai couldn't have accepted so easily, could he? Was he prepared to betray his friends once again? What did Voltaire ask for in return? I watched as Kai stepped up to the dish, as did Spencer and the second round had begun. I aimlessly watched as déjà vu took place and Seaborg dived into the water and attacked with Voda Impact. I clenched my sweater tightly as Dranzer was sucked in and thrown into the air. Everyone watched in amazement as the bright red phoenix rose from Kai's blade. My eyes widened as I stared in awe. Dranzer was beautiful! And what was even better was that he refused to use Black Dranzer. I knew Kai wouldn't betray us again! My heart lifted and felt warm. I closed my eyes feeling satisfied. Voltaire didn't look too pleased. Everyone was now enhanced as Dranzer flew in all his glory, heading straight at Seaborg.

"Flame Saber!"

We all watched eagerly as the large explosion lit up the room and the water disappeared. As the light cleared the battle came to an end. Kai had lost. I froze. Seaborg was too powerful... I watched painfully as Spencer drained out Dranzer's spirit from Kai's blade and sucked it into his own. I felt a wave of hurt and betrayal. How could they steal other people's bit-beast like that?! I looked away in disgust.

"Sir, we have added Dranzer to your collection of bit-beasts. That concludes a total of 8 added onto those you have created."

"Excellent. Continue process."

"Yes sir."

I frowned. This wasn't looking good. Now that the Bladebreakers have lost another spirit and a match, they had to win the remaining two otherwise if the Demolition Boys win again tomorrow... Then Boris would win. Giving me even less time to do anything. I turned to leave the room and headed back to my dorm. What could I do? Picking up my cell I dialled and waited.

"Hello?"

"_Kyo-sama?_"

There was a rattling on the other end before his voice was clear and a little louder too.

"_Sakurai-san?_ Is that you?"

"_Hai_. (2) I need your help _Kyo-sama_, I don't know who else to turn to" I quietly murmured into my phone.

"Of course. Where are you? I haven't seen you down here for a while."

I bit my bottom lip, eyes scanning round my room. "I...I'm working under someone else right now."

"I see. So what can I help you with?"

I hesitated. It seemed like telling Kyo everything would be the wrong thing to do. He may not even believe me. With a small intake of breath I opened my request.

"I need your help to contact the board of the BBA as soon as possible."

There was a pause and I wondered if he had cut the line but he hadn't. Kyo Hanabusa was the man who had openly confessed he held feelings for me to which I had rejected in fear. Before that we had always worked side by side and I learnt a lot from him.

"The BBA? But _Sakurai-san_, why would you need to get involved with that company?"

"I cannot tell you everything _Kyo-sama_ but please, I need you to trust me on this. There is no one else I can turn to" I pleaded.

I heard him sigh. "I trust you_ Sakurai-san_, you know that. All right. I'll do my best and leave your contact details if I can get a hold of them."

I smiled. "Thank you so much _Kyo-sama!_ Please be aware, no one else must come to know about this."

"I don't know what sort of dilemma you are in Sakurai-san but I can assure you that you can always rely on me to be there for you."

I felt gratitude and thanked him again before hanging up. Knowing Kyo, it shouldn't be too long before I would get a call. If there was any way to stop Boris then it would be to contact the BBA and warn them. I was a witness to his plans so I could testify. I was sure Keiji, Astor, Cole and Juan would be willing to as well. Feeling a grade happier I left the room and back to the infirmary to collect my briefcase before heading to the supposed room where the others watched the match. I spotted Keiji's tuft of violet hair right away and speed walked over.

"I should have expected that" Keiji frowned, running a hand through his hair.

"What?"

"They rigged the Biovolt Stadium, the dishes are made to be an advantage to the Demolition Boys."

My eyes widened. I knew it wasn't just a coincidence. Boris had pre-planned this battle and made sure his team had the advantage. It was dishonourable. My skin crawled at the sound of Boris' name. I was broken out of my thoughts when Keiji pulled my arm, gesturing to leave the room to the infirmary.

"So what did you find out?" He asked as he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

I put down my briefcase and sighed. "Nothing pleasant. It appeared Voltaire and Boris both planned to console Kai once again with Black Dranzer. Thankfully Kai wasn't so dense into believing his grandfather and refused to use Black Dranzer in the match."

Keiji pushed himself off the wall, surprised. "Seriously? It makes me wonder what else they have planned" he looked away with a frown, thinking hard.

I nodded in agreement. "I wonder what will become of tomorrow. If the Demolition Boys win again then Boris would succeed in taking over the world. There would be nothing more I can do."

I heard Keiji chuckle lightly making me glance at him curiously.

"Never thought there would be a day that I would be rooting for the other team."

I smiled weakly. I suppose that was rather uncalled for but true. My face turned serious again as I thought hard. I guess I just needed to know who would be going to battle tomorrow. All I knew was Ray and Tyson were not going to win easily. With Max out of the picture, they were the remaining bladers. I hope they were up to it. Tala was surely battling but whether he was fighting tomorrow or by some miracle they lost then he would surely take the final match. That left Bryan and Ian. I guess it wouldn't be long till I found out.

* * *

The Demolition Boys returned after an hour going straight into briefing. I eagerly waited in their training room for them to come out. Voltaire had joined them and was now here at the abbey. The thought alone had me shivering. I stood up quickly when I saw the four boys enter the room silently. Each bearing a cold expression on their faces which had me lose confidence. My eyes lingered on Tala who ignored eye contact with me and led his team forwards. My eyes then fell on Spencer who moved aside an sat down on the sideline. His match was over so I guess all he would do now is watch. Ian also sat down leaving the captain, Tala and Bryan. So one of them was competing tomorrow.

"You heard Voltaire. Bryan you show no mercy."

Bryan nodded.

I froze. So Bryan was up next and it seemed that he was focused on winning and not only to win but...there was a dark aura radiating from him. I suddenly feared the worst. As I approached them their eyes suddenly snapped to me making me stop in my advance.

"Are you going to steal their bit-beast too if you win Bryan?" I asked, eyes shaking.

A smirk crawled across his face. I didn't like the look of that.

"_When_ I win, I'll do more than steal their bit-beast" he half sneered darkly.

I felt myself turn to ice. "You...You cannot be serious! Look at you all, what has happened? You suddenly have put power before morals and siding with Boris?" I cried out.

They exchanged looks and Tala gave me a icy glare in return, stepping forwards.

"I'm sure Boris has already told you, whatever we choose to do is none of your business. Your job isn't to order us around. Give up" he hissed icily, making me wince.

With my anger igniting I snapped back at him. "Never! You can choose to fight by Boris' side, I should have known better than to put my faith in you. _Any_ of you" I glared accusingly at each of them, one by one.

As my eyes fell back on Tala, I was taken in by his blue eyes and I felt that painful stabbing feeling inside me again. I did well to keep in my tears and breaking down, my heart ached every time I looked at him as they narrowed threateningly at me.

"Leave. Your assistance isn't required here."

I felt like I was hit by a lorry with that comment. My eyes fell upon Bryan pleading but his moonstones lost all warmth and he only glared, obviously agreeing. With a defeated sigh, I left the room. I had the chance to accompany them tomorrow, that was something to look forward to.

After watching the training sessions, for once there was hardly any serious injuries. Thankful, I returned to my dorm that night, a little exhausted. Tomorrow was a big day. One that would mark the end of the world or a day I would gain some hope to bring an end to Boris' demise. As I clambered into bed, my phone began to ring. The number was unknown and I wondered if it was my mother again. I picked up quickly, heart beating fast.

"Is that Juliette Sakurai?" a croaky old voice asked.

I arched an eyebrow. "Y-Yes...who is speaking?"

"My name is Stanley Dickenson, I am the president of the Beyblade Battle Association."

My heart lifted as I shot up in bed, wide awake.

"President of the BBA?"

"That's right. It seems we had a call from a Kyo Hanabusa regarding you. What can I help you with Miss Sakurai?"

I felt like I had just won but that was far from it. It gave me hope. I would have to tell this man, everything.

"I...I'm currently working under Boris Balkov and Voltaire Hiwatari at the Balkov Abbey."

There was a pause and Stanley's voice seemed nervous.

"Are you positive?"

"Yes" I replied confidently. "I have some troubling information that I need to tell you and it seems I have no other path to take or anyone else to turn to. I wanted to warn you-"

"About Voltaire Hiwatari and Boris Balkov planning to steal bit-beasts and take over the world?"

I gasped and clutched my phone tightly. "You know about it?!"

I heard him chuckle lightly. "Why yes, I know everything about it. The question is, what are you doing working under such men?"

"I was sent here as their medical service. My father Tamaki Sakurai has a link with Boris and Voltaire. It wasn't by choice Mr Dickenson sir, but that isn't what is troubling. If you know about what they are planning, why haven't you stopped them yet?" I asked, eagerly wanted to know.

He sighed, seeming a little exhausted. "We haven't gathered much evidence to bring down the Biovolt Cooperation."

"But I can testify! Not only myself but there are willing friends of mine here who would be happy to as well. You don't understand the torture and cruelty that goes on here sir, it's vital we do something before Boris wins and gains enough bit-beasts to take control" I pleaded.

"Quite. That is very helpful to us and indeed we shall contact you again. We can shut down Biovolt for good with your statements but for now, I must rely on my team."

"Your team?"

"Of course! The Bladebreakers."

Mr Dickenson hired the Bladebreakers to take down Boris? Just how long had he known about Boris and Voltaire? Obviously a while. I smiled. Someone was on my side for definite.

"I wish them all the best for tomorrow."

"Thank you again, your call has given us confidence to bring down Biovolt."

I felt like I had finally acheived something ever since Tala had betrayed me. I ended the call and curled up in bed feeling positive. Not everything was lost.

* * *

"Why is she here?"

My eyes shifted to Tala who coldly pointed at me, not liking that I was with them.

"Patience Tala. Miss Juliette requested she come along, after all this is her first time engaging in a championship match and it would be nice to have more cheers when we win today" Boris darkly stated.

I flinched at how he was sure that he would win today. I already informed Juan, Cole, Keiji and Astor about Mr Dickenson's plans. They agreed to be witness to Biovolt's cruel actions and sided with me. I was sat inside the helicopter that was to take us to the stadium. Bryan was sat beside Tala and Ian and Spencer opposite. I was sat alone at the back, watching them sit in silence.

"You know of your mission Bryan?" Boris asked.

Bryan nodded making Boris smirk. "Good. Let us go."

As the helicopter lifted from the ground my stomach churned. This was the first time I would be going anywhere in Moscow that wasn't in the abbey premises. I'd get to see fans of Beyblade and even meet the Bladebreakers again. I was excited inside, wondering what it would be like to first hand watch a championship match between the defending champions and the contenders. Whether it was Tyson or Ray, I prayed for either of them to have a less stressful battle and gain a victory.

I gazed in awe at the sight of the Biovolt stadium. It was beautiful, a structure worth being proud of. I stared out through the glass as we landed on the big H and the blades stopped spinning. We were here. There were knots in my stomach and I was feeling more than nervous.

"Get to the locker room" Boris ordered.

The Demolition Boys and I ejected from the helicopter and I followed the team inside. It was just as grand inside as it was out. Being careful not to get lost, we got to the locker room and each sat down in separate spots. It was a deathly silence for a while so I decided to speak up.

"Good luck Bryan" I shakily smiled.

He looked up, suddenly smirking. "It's the Bladebreakers who'll need it."

My face fell. The speaker suddenly announced for us to get out to the arena. My heart raced. As we stepped out into the bright spotlight I heard the wave of cheers and thunderous cries for the Demolition Boys and Bladebreakers. It was indescribable of how it felt to be here. The team sat down in the bench and as I walked over, I glanced to the other side to catch sight of the Bladebreakers. My heart leapt. I froze and smiled and saw Ray catch my eye. He mumbled something to his team and then all of them shot up to get a look. I waved and smiled at them, eyes falling on Kai to see him smiling for the first time. I was grateful he was back with his friends. As I sat down, I got some cold glares from the others but I ignored it.

"This typical head to head battle will feature, the player in white whose dynamite...Ray!"

My eyes perked up to look up and see Ray step up. So Ray would be taking the battle. A lot relied on Ray, I hoped he wouldn't underestimate Bryan because he surely had something up his sleeve. I watched as Ray was clouded by his team mates, even Kai, offering support. I felt warmth. Good luck Ray.

"And his competitor, the brooding, the intense, the mysterious Bryan!"

The crowd screamed as Bryan stepped up to the dish. I felt myself shiver.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our beybattle royal begins now. When you see this dish, your head is gonna spin!"

The R.P.M dish was revealed.

"Observe!"

Everyone watched eagerly as the host released a blade into the center of the blue dish that had a revolving circle in the center. As it spun faster the blade suddenly lost grip and shot out to the rim of the dish, smashing in to fragments. I gasped, as did many other people. Such a dangerous dish! I looked up to see Boris and glared. Ray wasn't going to get an easy match, that's for sure. If he wasn't careful...He would lose his bit-beast too! There was a cheer when there was word Bryan was smiling. I frowned. Something was really wrong about this.

"Beware the vortex! Every second you spin in the eye of its storm, brings you a second closer to your demise!"

Ray looked anxious but that didn't break his confidence. As the match was counted down, both released their blades into the dish. Bryan's blade seemed to chip the dish with the broken piece falling into the revolver and suddenly it was thrown right into Ray's stomach making him double back and splutter.

"Ray!" I jumped up in shock.

How could Bryan do this?! That was really harsh! I glared at Bryan's back. I watched as Ray stood up, looking a little weaker. I prayed mentally. As they fought on head to head Bryan suddenly called forth a light that hit Ray back, sending both him and his blade flying out the dish and onto the ground brutally. I clutched my hands together tightly.

"Ray... Bryan what are you-"

"Sit down and be quiet" Ian hissed making me wince. I glanced back at Ray to see his team mates crowding him to see if he was okay.

Bryan used the invisible wind forces from Falborg to attack both Ray and his blade. He was purposely trying to hurt him!

"Why are you letting him do this? This isn't right!" I protested.

"Then what are you doing here? Join the other team if you care so badly" Tala coldly retorted.

I felt another slice go through me and I eagerly looked at Ray. I wanted to go over there and help but it seemed like I was torn in between the two. If I ran over there now, Boris would surely make me leave and I'd never get the chance to stop him. Who knew what else would come today? Defeated, I sat back down dimly and watched in devastation. Bryan walked back towards us with a smirk on his face as Ray was taken inside. I frowned, glaring at Bryan.

"Something you want to say Juliette?" he sneered.

I clutched the hem of my skirt tightly, wanting to speak out and lash out at him but I couldn't. Not yet. I frowned. "That was very low of you Bryan."

He scoffed coldly and sat down.

"Good job. Boris is pleased" Tala added.

I eagerly watched the doors of where the Bladebreakers would come out from. I wondered how Ray was and if he was really hurt. Bryan wasn't holding back for sure this time. It seemed like in a matter of days, the Bryan I knew was stripped away. Like Tala. It seemed fishy but at the same time it was like a hidden personality that I should have seen coming. As the Bladebreakers returned, I felt relieved to see Ray still standing strong, admiring his confidence and passion. He must have a lot of stress because this match relied on him so much to bring a victory to the Bladebreakers. It wasn't so easy on him. Both Bryan and Ray stepped up to the dish.

"Players please assume your position! Ready...3, 2, 1, Let it rip!"

Both blades collided with each other harshly before spinning round the dish, avoiding the revolver. The crowds cheered like never before and the excitement was intense. Ray suddenly called forth his bit-beast.

"Driger, attack!"

I watched in amazement as a bright green tiger rose from his blade and roared in all his glory. The tiger was amazing. Bryan also called out Falborg.

"Go Falborg!"

The blue dark falcon erupted from Bryan's blade in the air. Suddenly an invisble blade swiped at Ray's shoulder. I jumped up again. Bryan was trying to attack Ray purposely using low methods that were not against the rules. As Falborg uses air as a weapon, it doesn't count and the match would have to continue. My stomach dropped to see Ray looking pained and I was so close to rushing forwards.

_'Be calm Juliette, if we are not careful, you could get hurt and lose all you have worked for._'

I heeded Artemis' words and sat down again, shaking with fury. I couldn't believe Bryan would do this! Why? Why did he have to suddenly betray me too? I wiped at my eyes before the tears fell. Both Driger and Ray were trapped within Bryan's attack, both getting punished severely. It was breaking my heart to watch this and I felt helpless. I glanced at his team to see them advance, possibly to stop the match. But they stopped. Ray seemed to protest and continued to fight. I was astounded at how he was able to hold his ground and keep going. I smiled.

Suddenly as Bryan prepared to attack Ray, Driger counter-attacked with his tiger claw sending Falborg flying back into Bryan's hand and left Driger spinning fast in the revolver impressively. I gasped, standing up. He won...Ray had won the round! Hope filled me all over again. I knew Ray could do it!

"Ray!"

Shocked, I looked up to see Ray collapsed on the ground with his team carrying him up and taking him inside. He was hurt! I leapt forwards.

"Stop right there Juliette."

I froze, nervously glancing back around to see all of them sending me a death glare, more from the icy blue pair that narrowed. Tala stood there, arms crossed.

"Ray is hurt! You are going way too far and this is wrong!" I cried out.

"Remember whose team you're on. If you don't like what we do then leave."

Leave? My eyes widened at his words. His promise was suddenly shredded into pieces. He said he would never let me go away and here he was, telling me to go. I never felt so hurt as the pain engulfed me in a whirlpool. I looked down dejectedly and thought hard.

"Make sure you win the next round Bryan" Tala's voice boomed making me look up to see Bryan approach us looking more than frustrated with his loss.

"I'll make sure he realises just who he is dealing with" Bryan hissed.

I looked at the supposed friends that I had lost, finding each of them as bitter as Boris. Like they had been brainwashed or something. My stomach dropped and I sat down, chin on my chest and hair shadowing my face. I couldn't bear to stay with them when they were like this. But I vowed I'd save them all. Underneath, I know they are the soft and warm hearted people I knew. I would help them gain back their feelings. We waited as the Bladebreakers returned, Ray leading forwards confidently. The final round began and Bryan had already brutally began attacking Ray. I clenched my hands tightly.

_'I hope Ray can hold out, I know Bryan is planning to give it his all in this round and I fear for his health!'_

_'Ray is a fighter and will pull through this. Bryan may be brutal but do not give up on Ray. Driger's energy is outstanding; I can feel it from here. With such a partnership, they won't lose.'_

Feeling positive vibes from Artemis' words I watched eagerly as they fought on. Suddenly another swipe hit Ray right in the face, cutting through his headband making his hair fall loosely around his face and made him cry out in pain. I jumped up as Ray was exhausted and breathed hard. I growled inwardly. Bryan was taking this too far!

"Please Ray! The only thing we care about is your safety! Withdraw Ray!"

A member from the stands called out. I looked to see Lee from the White Tigers call out. Ray seemed to protest and refused. He wasn't going to give up. I felt my insides pain and I was so eager to rush forwards and save Ray. Bryan seemed to turn rigid at the cheering. He attacked Ray once again, throwing him back making the rest of his long hair flow out.

"Come on..." I mumbled quietly.

Suddenly there was a roaring and a bright light escaped from Ray's blade lighting up the whole stadiuim. Everyone watched anxiously to see Driger rise up, not jump out, but rise gloriously in front of Ray, shielding Ray from all harm. My eyes widened at the sight.

_'Driger can feel Ray's pain as I can feel yours Juliette! He understands and is protecting Ray enabling him to achieve his full potential. Nothing can come in between those two now_' Artemis informed.

I watched in amazement as did everyone else to see the great tiger protect Ray who stood proudly in Drigers light. Bryan suddenly looked afraid, growling out.

"Did you say fare badly? My bit-beast begs to differ. Tiger claw, ATTACK!" Ray cried out as Driger lunged forwards with a impressive loud roar and charged right at Bryan's blade.

A bright light exploded in waves, hitting everyone and blinding us all as we shielded our eyes with our hands from the massive impact. I opened my eyes to look up and see Bryan thrown onto the ground from the dish, his blade shredded to pieces, landing beside him. My eyes widened in shock. Tala, Ian and Spencer jumped up as did I as we all caught Driger spinning endlessly in the revolver strongly.

"The Bladebreakers claim the second match!"

I smiled in amazement. They won! Ray had did it! I wiped my eyes to see the end of the match. Till I caught the unresponsive body at the foot of the dish. My heart dropped as I turned to stone. Ray lay there, completely still and unconscious. I lunged forwards to help Bryan up at first but before I could touch him, he shoved me away.

"Don't come near me" he growled, making me wince as he eyed his shredded blade.

I moved as he stood up and headed over to the bench as I ran forwards to Ray, not caring what the others would say.

"Ray!" I cried out.

Along with me, his team and other friends joined Ray as the medic pulled him up on a trolley.

"Is he okay?!" I cried as I reached them all crowding Ray.

I looked down at the raven haired boy who lay there looking beautiful and so at peace but at the same time like he just endured purgatory. His blade above his hands. My chest ached as I reached out and analysed what I could.

"He's completely exhausted with bruises and possible sprains. Ray is going to be fine with plenty of rest. The medics will take care of that" I informed them.

"Juliette! What are you doing here?" Tyson stepped forwards.

"I had to come Tyson, I never expected Bryan to stoop so low as to attack Ray like that. Whatever they may say, you guys are the real team."

"We're glad you're here" Max added as I smiled.

I glanced to see Kai looking grateful too. I smiled at him. "I'm so glad to see you back with your friends Kai and was happy to hear you turned down your grandfather."

His eyes widened. "How did you-"

"I overheard back at the abbey yesterday" I interceded.

Suddenly Ray came to and had all our attentions.

"T-Tyson? How did...I do? Did I beat him?" He croaked weakly.

As the pink haired girl Mariah cried out in happiness, Tyson was the one to speak.

"Dude! Did you ever! You shredded his beyblade to pieces!"

Ray gasped, clutching his blade tightly.

"Driger saved you, he protected you Ray but Bryan's attack was too much. After the battle he just vanished" Kai added.

Ray smiled. "Driger saved my life. He sacrificed himself for me and now he's gone."

I stepped forwards. "That is the true power between a blader and their bit-beast. You and Driger hold a strong bond that stops you from giving up on each other. You would be willing to sacrifice yourself for Driger as he would for you. You are a phenomenal person Ray, Driger is a magnificent bit-beast and a true friend as well."

"Thanks Juliette, I'm glad to know that even you are on our side" Ray smiled.

"Just get better Ray, I apologise on Bryan's behalf for such a torturing battle" I sadly looked at him.

He shook his head. "It wasn't your fault. Now that Driger is gone, I'll focus on getting him back."

"That's true, but you still have your friends and family to comfort you and I'm certain that one day, Driger will return to you" Mariah assured, wiping her eyes.

"He has to leave" another man spoke up.

"I know."

As they began to take Ray away, he suddenly grabbed Tyson's shirt.

"Tyson?"

Tyson clutched Ray's hand. "Yeah Ray? I'm right beside you dude."

Ray smiled. "Win it for us."

Tyson wiped his eyes. "I will. Definitely."

Ray was then taken away as we watched him leave. Tyson growled. "For Ray, for my friend! I'm taking you on Tala!" He announced, turning to look at Tala who glared back in our direction, specifically at me. I felt myself flinch.

I grabbed Tyson's shoulder and he turned around.

"Listen Tyson, I've been with them for a while and it's safe to say that you are not going to have an easy match. Tala is the best of the best. The strongest. Taking him down won't be easy. He has something up his sleeve I know it and right now the Tala he is isn't the one I know. Perhaps you can help bring him to his senses. I put my faith in you Tyson. Boris hasn't made it any easier either with the dishes being an advantage to them. Keep open your senses. Tala is determined to take the title" I spoke out.

Tyson frowned and Kai stepped forwards.

"Juliette is right. I've known Tala long enough to know he doesn't play nicely either. He may not be Bryan but he has a completely different strategy to mess with his competitors heads."

"So much relies on you winning Tyson. Because of Ray's victory today, you guys have given me the hope I need to stop Boris. If you lose the match tomorrow Tyson...which I hope not, then we can bring an end to Boris and Voltaire" I confidently nodded.

Tyson smiled confidently and punched a fist forwards. "Then I'll be sure to win! You can count on it!"

I smiled admiring his confidence. I glanced back to see Tala glaring making me shiver. "I better go now. I shall see you guys tomorrow hopefully."

"Be careful and take care" Tyson waved.

I nodded. "Goodbye Kai, Max, Kenny and Tyson" I glanced at each with a smile and headed off.

"Coming crawling back?" Tala hissed.

I blankly stared in return. "As a doctor it was my duty to check if Ray was okay."

He scoffed then snarled before turning around and leaving. I followed behind, giving one final glance at the other team before leaving the arena.

* * *

Boris was called into Voltaire's office when we got back and it seemed he wasn't very happy. I had gone to find Keiji and the others, finding them all sat in one of the spare training rooms, eating.

"Juliette! You're back" Keiji announced, standing up from his seat.

"Continue eating, I'll sit down" I gestured and sat beside him.

"We saw the match _onee-san_, is Ray all right?" Juan asked, looking worried.

I smiled. "Ray will be just fine. He fought extremely well today, I'm proud of him."

"Hey! Since Juan gets to call you _onee-san_, does that mean I can too?" Cole cheered, stepping up and clamping an arm around my shoulder playfully.

"I...I suppose..." I nervously laughed.

Cole let go and suddenly went serious. "_Onee-san_...Nah that sounds too weird."

We all laughed and I felt happier than I had in the past few days. I stopped on seeing a figure at the back exit, watching with forlorn eyes. I caught the red hair and felt my heart pound. What was Tala doing there?

"I'll be right back" I told them and began heading for the exit. Tala immediately moved away and I began to walk faster.

I found an empty passage and ran forward to see him turn into the next left. I raced after him, feeling out of breath as I caught him in front of me.

"Tala wait!" I exclaimed.

He froze. I stopped as I caught up and took deep breaths after running.

"What do you want traitor?"

My eyes widened and I angrily straightened up to see him coldly glaring at me.

"How dare you call _me_ a traitor?! _You_ are the one who betrayed _me_, I have done nothing!" I snapped with rage.

He had the nerve to call me a traitor after what he did. I couldn't believe him. His blue eyes ignited anger.

"Nothing? You call sucking up to those Bladebreakers nothing?"

I blinked. "I'm siding with their decision to stop Boris, not with their competition to beat you in the finals" I defended.

He growled. "As soon as Ray went down, you went running for him like he meant more to you."

"I went to help Bryan first but _he_ pushed me away. I wasn't needed by your team, I was needed elsewhere and it's my duty to help the innocent" I fought back.

His glare darkened. "So, I'm suddenly not innocent anymore?"

"You proved it when you betrayed me" I quietly murmured, feeling all anger leave my face as pain hit me.

Something tugged at Tala because his anger began to fade and his eyes shook. His body went from tense to relax and we both stared at each other. I felt my pulse begin to race and he was making me feel something strong for him again. How is this still possible? Tala looked away to the side, closing his eyes.

"I didn't betray you..." he mumbled.

My ears perked up as did my face. I looked at him to see him cowering away from my gaze.

"What?"

He suddenly looked up intensely that had me catch my breath in my throat, making it hard for me to breathe. As my heart pounded, Tala stepped closer.

"I said I didn't betray you. You don't know anything."

I froze. Could it really be true? Had Tala feigned betraying me or made it seem that way?

"Then tell me Tala. Why had you given up and so suddenly followed Boris?"

He frowned. "I was always going to follow Boris. That title is mine. You weren't going to succeed, that much as obvious and now that I see you're rooting for the Bladebreakers, I didn't care anymore."

I felt another slash at my chest. "You...You're the one who said you didn't want what we had..." I whispered, recalling how he openly said he didn't care about the feelings we felt towards one another.

His cold eyes narrowed. "The final match is tomorrow. I'm going to prepare."

He avoided my statement completely. He suddenly changed in this moment from being completely cold to a little concerned. Telling me he hadn't betrayed me...not really. He just didn't have faith. I lost faith too but that didn't make me give up. Tala was so determined to win the title that he pushed everything else aside, even me. As he turned to leave I stopped him.

"Wait Tala. Something is wrong, I know it because you wouldn't have even spoken to me this long without snapping at me."

He turned his back to me completely, hiding his face away. I was eager to see what he was thinking.

"Don't worry about me. Don't forget everything we felt" his voice was so soft and calm that it had me concerned immediately.

"You're scaring me Tala, what's going on?" I stepped forwards. He shot out a hand.

"Don't. Stay away from me."

I froze, stepping back feeling the pain once again as he walked off in silence. Just what was going on in his head? Why did he suddenly turn so compassionate and caring, like he hadn't felt any hatred for me at all? His words haunted me throughout the afternoon until the evening came. I was still mid helping a student when it suddenly hit me. Tala was saying goodbye. He told me not to forget what we felt and that was the ringer. He was going away somewhere or doing something and he was making sure I knew or that he wanted to clear things with me before he went. I turned to ice.

"You all right? You look pale" the boy asked.

I shot up and looked apologetically at him. "Forgive me, I must go. There is something I have to do. Can you finish this yourself?" I pointed to the cream.

He nodded and smiled. I thanked him and rushed out, hoping I could find him. As I was passing my dorm I heard noises from the labs, leading me there on curiosity. My eyes widened on seeing the staff there and a large cylinder glass tube big enough to fit a grown man inside. I watched as they seemed to be working on something big then my eyes caught what was on the screen. Tala's hologram with statistics. My eyes widened. What were they going to do?! My eyes caught movement as Tala walked into view wearing only shorts. I felt heat engulf my cheeks but that was put aside when I saw the staff talk to him and analyse him. Then I gasped, knowing what was going on. I crashed into the room.

"Don't do it! Whatever you're doing! Stop! Please!" I pleaded.

I was stopped when two guards grabbed my arms and held me at bay. Tala's eyes widened on seeing me and the others looked angry or startled at my outburst.

"You?" Tala mumbled then narrowed his eyes. "I told you to stay away" he hissed.

"And let you go through with this?! What are they going to do to you Tala? I know something is wrong because you told me not to forget, you were saying goodbye!" I cried out, heart pounding as I struggled in the arms of the guards.

Tala's eyes suddenly were open like I had caught him out. He looked away, eyes narrowed in shame.

"Please Tala...don't do this. Not for power, it isn't worth that much" I pleaded.

"It's worth everything to me" he replied.

I clamped me teeth together, trying to hold myself together when the iron clad grip tightened making me cry out in a wince.

"Don't hurt her! Let her go!" Tala's voice suddenly boomed as the grip released and I felt a calmer pair of arms hold me.

"B-But sir..."

"I said leave it" he coldly embarked.

I smelt his scent of winter, feeling myself falling into it. His skin was warm and cold, electricity current that shocked me when he touched my skin. I felt his hard muscles and his care for me. As my arms automatically began to wrap around him to hold him tight he pushed me back. Feeling hurt, I looked up with shaking eyes, pleading. His blue eyes softened and looked apologetic. I shook my head slowly and wanted to say please but I couldn't find the strength. Tala suddenly moved away and gestured me to be held back. I gasped.

"No! No! Tala don't!"

I watched in horror as Tala was wired up and he stepped inside the tube, giving me a final look. His blue eyes glistened; looking like they were watering and my heart broke once again. I struggled to pull away but I was kept firmly back.

"Please Tala! Don't do this! Don't leave me!" I cried out, tears now cascading down.

It was too late. His eyes closed shut and a green liquid entered the cylinder engulfing Tala inside. My eyes widened in shock at the sight of it as I watched in horror. Then my horror intensified as the staff left and Boris and Voltaire entered. They looked shocked on seeing me there. Suddenly I felt anger ignite.

"You! You're the one who is destroying us all! Stop this at once! This is insane" I cried out accusing.

"Boris! What is she doing here?" Voltaire growled.

I lost all fear of him then, only feeling anger towards them both.

"Why Juliette, what are you doing here? You-"

"Do not try to play nice Boris! I know what you are trying to do! Release him now!" I demanded.

Voltaire noticed Tala in the tank and seemed just as horrified.

"Tha...It...Its-"

"Let us not speak his name yet. This is a genetic warrior in the army of the just. To give him a name now in the middle of his genetic infancy would only dilute his programming."

"Programming?" Voltaire questioned.

"Yes. Hard-wired cranial saturation, nerve and musculature hyper strengthening. These are the secret experimental fruits of Biovolt. Used on this subject, they will provide us with ultimate bey warrior, a genetic computer whose only program is to win."

I was horrified at what I just heard. No...He couldn't have done that to Tala!

"Excellent. Well done indeed Boris" Voltaire congratulated.

I felt anger at both. How could they change a human's functioning to that of a computer? To Tala?! They were taking away Tala!

"The operation is almost complete. Soon our bey warrior will emerge; our genetic programming has infiltrated the subject. He is now reborn; let him hear his new name, Cyber Tala!"

My eyes widened as my heart stopped. My head jerked to Tala in the tank looking peaceful. They were changing him, wiping out his mind to make him a competitive robot! The Tala who I...who I felt so strongly for was being taken away to be the cold and ruthless blader he was. I couldn't believe my eyes...

"No! I won't let you take Tala away!" I cried out, bolting forwards and ramming my fists on the glass with all my strength.

"H-Hey! Stop you!" Boris called from behind.

"Tala wake up! Tala! You can't leave like this!" I cried out, tears pouring down as I continued to hit the glass.

"S-Sir! She has interrupted the program and its beginning to malfunction!" A guard entered.

I eagerly looked at Tala who remained still inside the tube.

"Stop her!"

I felt fear hit me as two men charged for me and grabbed my arms pulling me back.

"Let me go! Let me go right now!"

Boris hurriedly checked the computer, growling.

"What is happening Boris? Explain!" Voltaire demanded, looking a little afraid in case Tala was damaged in some way.

I watched with wide eyes as Boris did something. The computer terminated the program and the liquid was drained out. We all watched eagerly as Tala stepped out. His face stone cold. My heart hammered as I stepped forwards when the guards let go.

"T-Tala?" I whispered weakly approaching him.

His eyes were ice. Dark and blocked off all emotions. My heart dropped. No...No! He said nothing and moved past me as if I didn't exist. I cried silent tears, feeling my lungs fail on me.

"Haha! Awake! It's a new day Cyber Tala!" Boris cried out with a sinister cackle.

"A-Are you sure about this Boris?" Voltaire stammered.

"Of course I am! This experiment has created the ultimate bey warrior! His only goal is to win. And with his techno advanced beyblade at his command that is precisely what he will do!" Boris cackled as he threw Wolborg at Tala who caught him.

"Now my Cyber Tala, destroy the Bladebreakers!"

My stomach dropped. As I dropped to my knees. I lost him. Tala was gone... As everyone left the room leaving behind only me I sat there completely still. Tears no longer fell as I only felt a numb and void feeling inside. Tala's last words haunted me over and over and I felt myself going mad. Suddenly nothing mattered anymore. A dark chuckle didn't even move me.

"Nice try Juliette but I warned you. Do not come in between my plans. For this, you will be staying at the abbey instead of accompanying us tomorrow at the match. I will not have you distract my team any longer" Boris darkly stated.

I blankly looked at the ground, defeated. It was even worse that now I couldn't even be at the match to warn the Bladebreakers and even if I did, there was nothing they could do. The Tala I knew, that everyone knew was gone.

* * *

I hadn't slept all night, just blankly staring into space. My heart ached badly and I just wanted to go home. Back home where all I worried about was my father getting angry. Nothing else.

_'Juliette wake up. You give up so easy after that? I can still sense the real Tala deep down. He hasn't fully turned into the warrior Boris makes him to be. It is just dormant. You must do something to break him out!'_

My face lifted up.

_'Tala is no longer there Artemis. Didn't you feel the way he was when he got out of that incubation? It was like I didn't exist to him._'

_'Do not give up! If I can sense Tala deep down then you must too! Follow your heart and feelings Juliette! Never give up!_'

Something sparked inside me then as I jerked my head up. Artemis' words hit me and I suddenly realised that I was acting stupid. I shouldn't give up. I cared far too much about Tala to give up! I checked the clock. The Demolition Boys were already gone to the stadium for the final match between Tala and Tyson. There had to be a way for me to get there! I grabbed my phone and dialled.

"Mr Dickenson?!"

"Juliette? What-"

"There is no time to explain! Please send a cab for me to wait outside Balkov Abbey right away!" I cried out quickly.

"Juliette I-"

"There isn't much time! Please hurry! I'll explain everything later!"

"Yes, all right."

I hung up and rushed on my clothes and placed Artemis safely into my pocket before bolting out. If I was quick, I'd make it out before security went off and showed me running. Taking a deep breath I made a break for a run. I got nearer to the side doors I had used before and jogged through the snow, ignoring the blistering cold winds and bolted across to the road. As I puffed out for air I eagerly looked around for the taxi. None in sight. I glanced back over my shoulder, hearing a low drill, obviously security. My heart pounded fiercely. Suddenly as if my prayers were heard, I caught the yellow taxi appear from up the road. I advanced towards it, waving my hands frantically. As I stepped inside the cab the driver asked where to.

"The Biovolt Stadium, and hurry please!"

The taxi raced off, speedily taking me across the snow filled hills and streets, landing outside the large stadium. The matches were passing and I had to hurry. My heart pounding I leapt out the car and gave the driver half the money I had in my pocket before bolting indoors. I knew my way to the arena so I just hope I wasn't too late. I stopped for air, heart hammering that I could feel it in my ears. I'm coming to save you Tala! I broke into a run again, through the tunnels and out into the bright blinding light of the arena. I froze upon seeing the large block of ice in the middle that covered the dish. No sign of Tala, or Tyson.

"What...is going on?" I whispered out of breath.

Then my eyes caught the screen. It seemed Tala and Tyson were caught in another dimension inside the block of ice and both were still battling. I saw Max pounding the ice but failing. I ran up to them.

"Juliette?" Kai called out, looking surprised.

"Kai what's going on? What's happening?!" I cried out.

"So far both Tala and Tyson have won a round. It relies on this round to decide the winner."

"Not only that, but Tala has done some freakish move that has sucked both him and Tyson inside this lump of ice. It's completely frozen!" Max exclaimed.

My eyes widened as I looked at the screen. My heart leapt on seeing Tala but as cold and vicious as I've never seen him.

"Boris did some experiment to make him a computer program. That's not the Tala we know" I informed.

"What?" Both Kai and Max and Kenny called out in unison.

"Tala! If you can hear me Tala, then please listen! Don't forget who you were, this isn't the way to fight! You're not the cold hearted blader you are now. Please Tala, I can't lose you like this!" I cried out.

Tala seemed to chuckle bitterly from inside making me wince.

"Pathetic. I never cared about you."

My heart felt like it was sliced.

"Hey Tala! I'm not finished yet!"

We all watched as Tyson gained confidence and suddenly Tala looked more than worried. Suddenly it hit me. Tyson...Tyson was the answer! If Tyson could beat Tala then it might just snap Tala back into his senses. Kai began laughing.

"Yeah wait to go Tyson! Don't let him mess with your head."

"Hahaha you show him!"

"Don't let this jump outwit you bud" Max chuckled.

Soon the entire stadium began cheering for Tyson and I even joined in.

"You're the only one who can defeat him Tyson! You can win!" I cheered.

"I...I'm going to wipe that smile right off your face! I'm through playing games with the likes of you! I'll show you that pure power will win in the end! Wolborg ultimate attack!" Tala cried out.

My eyes widened as I watched Wolborg rise and sucked in every spirit he had. I couldn't believe Tala even used other people's bit-beasts! Wolborg turned black and radiated masses amounts of energy and power. I suddenly feared for Tyson.

_'Wolborg has every spirit in his grasp! Tyson's chances are very low Juliette!_'

My eyes widened as I watched when a bright light hit Tyson and the screen went blank. Tyson...had lost. My eyes clamped shut as I gripped my hands at my chest.

_'It is not over yet._'

My eyes widened and eagerly watched the screen.

"Don't go anywhere ladies and gentlemen! Yes! It looks like Tyson is still alive and kicking! Yes there he is! This battle is far from over!"

I smiled. "All right Tyson!"

A blue light escaped from Tyson's blade, revealing his glorious blue dragon. My eyes widened.

'He is speaking to Tyson. They have shared a true bond and are now walking together.'

Tala now looked more than afraid and not all hope was lost. Tyson can do this!

"Okay, let's finish this. Dragoon final attack!"

"Oh, you still wanna play? Well let's get it on. Wolborg, ATTACK!"

Everyone watched as both glorious bit-beasts went head to head against each other, Dragoon versus the entire group Tala had at his grasp. It was truly astounding. Dragoon fought through all Tala's attack effortlessly.

"Adios" Tala smirked before fear overtook him as Dragoon raised. "What?! Impossible! My bit-beast should have taken care of him long ago! How does his Dragoon manage to hang in there like that?"

"Because they work as a team" Kai interuptted.

"All for one-"

"And one for all!" Everyone else called out.

"You're taking us all on Tala, blading's about working together and not just power. We are one" Kai concluded.

I nodded in agreement. "The bond between a bit-beast and its master is not just about who is the strongest. It is about working together as one, sharing the defeats and victories, the pains and happiness and trusting them with your heart. It's called passion and faith" I added.

Tala smirked. "Hn, nice speech. But it's still just a game where the strong survive. And I'm the strongest blader around. You hear me? DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Tala growled out psychotic as his blade erupted every spirit out one by one and head on attacked Dragoon. The bright light blinded us all as a large explosion took place. It began blasting out the ice and I found myself falling back by Kai's side. I shielded my face and waited. The sky was filled with colours and there were spirits flying everywhere returning to their respected owners. Tyson did it!

"Ray!" I heard Kai call out. I glanced round to beam at Ray who was on a crutch and being supported by Mariah.

"Ray!" I called out happily.

We all turned to see the result of the event as the light faded and in the dish. The ice had disappeared. Tyson's blade was spinning and Tala's one had stopped.

"The new beyblade champion is Tyson!"

The crowd erupted into a huge cheer and I wiped my eyes feeling a huge weight off my shoulders. Tyson did it. He won and now Boris' plan was in tatters. I watched Tala slowly walk forwards and pick up his defeated blade. His face confused but somewhat the Tala I knew. My heart leapt.

"How did this happen? It's like they all ganged up on me at once. It just doesn't make any sense."

Tyson approached him. "Hey Tala, that was some battle huh? Put her there" he offered his hand as a peace offering.

I eagerly watched Tala who hesitated, eyes suddenly softening and he smiled. He actually smiled. I felt tears fall as I wiped at them as he shook Tyson's hand.

"Yeah."

The crowd cheered. I caught Boris from behind with the rest of the Demolition Boys. I glanced at Bryan who smiled at me and gave a nod. Feeling ecstatic I beamed. Everything was okay! I kept my vow and now they were all free.

"Oh no, I have failed!" Boris called out.

I heard a commotion in the stands and saw Voltaire looking furious. Another man approached him.

"It's over Voltaire."

I moved closer to listen.

"What's that Dickenson?"

So this was Mr Dickenson!

"It took a while but we finally figured out your scheme. If it wasn't for Tyson, you and the Biovolt Cooperation would've been free to control everything on this planet. We had to put a stop to your plans!"

"You are finished. With all the evidence that Mr Dickenson has collected, the Biovolt Cooperation is history along with anything that is linked to you. The reality is Voltaire you're facing some hard time" a dark haired man spoke up.

Voltaire looked more than furious.

"It's time to turn yourself in Voltaire" Mr Dickenson announced.

"Never! This isn't over. It's just a bump in the road" Voltaire retorted.

Mr Dickenson faced away. "Hm. Then buckle up, I think the road is gonna get a lot rougher!"

Voltaire snarled and walked out. I rushed up to Mr Dickenson.

"Mr Dickenson!"

He looked surprised.

"It's me, Juliette."

He then smiled. "Oh Juliette! Good to meet you face to face."

I nodded. "Is it true? Is the Biovolt Cooperation really going to be shut down?" I eagerly asked.

He nodded with a cheery smile. "Quite positive. We have you to thank too Juliette, with your statements we have enough evidence to put Boris and Voltaire behind bars."

I felt relief and amazement. I couldn't believe this was really happening! I couldn't have been happier.

"I'm glad to have been help sir, it was a duty."

He laughed.

I turned around to see Tyson in the crowd and rushed forwards in a run and embraced him tightly.

"You did it Tyson! You saved the world from Boris and freed the people at the abbey! I am forever grateful to you Tyson, I knew you could do it" I cheered happily.

He sheepishly laughed. "Aw shucks, it was nothing! With you guys by my side, how could I lose? I'm the best!" He proudly announced.

"Wait to go Tyson" Kai nodded.

"You sure made us all proud my friend" Ray added.

We all laughed and I suddenly remembered Tala. I pushed everyone aside and walked out of the crowd to see Bryan, Spencer and Ian standing at the exit without Boris. Tala was watching me, his face looking guilty and his eyes looking sad. I felt my heart pound as I walked slowly towards him. Our eyes linked together, never breaking contact. I stopped just a metre away.

"Tala?" I softly called out, eyes starting to water. He really was back...to the Tala I knew.

He looked down and sighed. "I'm sorry Juliette. I...I don't know what happened or came over me. It's me now. It's really me."

I felt myself whimper as my heart eagerly wanted to hold him tight. The range of emotions gathered round altogether. The very feelings I feared I was now thankful for them. I knew them so clearly.

"I know what I did...was unforgivable. My hunger for power was something I couldn't give up on. I even hurt you because of it... Mostly because Boris warned me to stay away from you otherwise he would send you back. I couldn't have him take you away, you don't understand what...what I felt" he winced making my heart crumble. "I couldn't not have you there with me some way. And I get it if you want to go back home. You have fulfilled your vow and stopped Boris and Biovolt. Your faith and hope was phenomenal. We can't thank you enough" he glanced up smiling weakly.

The tears fell now and my pulse was racing. As my cheeks turned red at his revelation I advanced and was now an inch from contact with him. He looked anxious and hopeful as I looked up intensely into his mesmerising blue eyes.

"I could never leave you Tala... Nor could I give up on you or anyone else in the abbey. Just thinking about leaving you or if I lost you...it hurts me Tala. I can't..." I winced, releasing tears as I closed my eyes. "I..._I love you._"

I felt my heart hammer loudly against my chest and my cheeks were burning. I was so sure of this feeling now and I wasn't afraid. If Tala rejected them then so be it but it was right, it was the right moment. I opened my eyes slowly to see Tala staring at me in awe, speechless. His blue eyes so filled with emotions that I knew he was back. His pale cheeks that never showed colour were tinged pink for the first time. My eyes bore into his as I waited for his reply. He suddenly broke a tear and embraced me tightly, pulling me against him so tight that I could barely breathe. He whimpered into my neck as he nuzzled in, afraid to let me go. I clutched onto him for dear life and wept silently on his chest.

"Say it again" he whispered, voice so soft and fragile.

"I love you" I repeated closing my eyes tight as he held me closer.

He pulled back, hand curling round my cheek as my eyes opened to gaze into his and I knew what was coming. "And I...I..." He struggled.

It hurt how he was finding it difficult to even say the words and I wasn't even sure it was the ones I wanted to hear. He closed his eyes and re-composed himself before opening them confidently.

"...and I love _you_."

I didn't think I could die of happiness but it felt like I had. My breath caught in my throat and my pulse was beyond a human's regular heartbeat. We both leaned in and shared our first true passionate kiss, mouths warm and wanting. Nothing to hide or to be afraid of. It was just me and Tala.

* * *

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"I'll join you on that."

Bryan chuckled. "They're not doing anything, be thankful for that."

"Shut up" Tala snapped.

I laughed, for the first time I was truly happy and free. The helicopter ride home was a joy as we felt freedom that we hadn't dreamed of. Boris was gone and Voltaire was to be put away in prison. Biovolt would be shut down and a new era was to begin. Tala held me close to him, vowing he wouldn't let me go again. Ian and Spencer didn't seem to enjoy our new and open bond and was more than shocked that their captain even had such emotions.

When we reached the Abbey, the announcement had already been given the Biovolt was finished and the bladers were free to train as they will. The guards and staff cleared out and there was no sign of Boris.

"You guys! Juliette! You did it!" Cole cheered as they ran towards us.

"Cole! Juan! Astor! Kyle!" I called out with a smile.

I caught Keiji appear slowly from behind, his eyes shifting between me and Tala before he frowned but then quickly smiled.

"Well done Juliette. You did it. You saved us all."

I shook my head. "We all did it. And thanks to Tyson too. Thank you for your faith and trust guys, we wouldn't be here without any of your help."

Everyone cheered and I wondered where Boris was now. "Has anyone seen Boris?"

Everyone turned silent.

"Nope. As far as we know, he did a runner" Cole stated.

"Let's check the office, he won't get away so easily" Tala suggested, darkly glaring as he led the way.

As we entered the room we found it empty. My eyes scanned for life and found only empty desks and scattered papers. My eyes suddenly feel on a brown familiar parcel. My eyes widened as I advanced towards it.

"This is the parcel my father asked me to deliver to Boris..." I mumbled.

Tala approached and stood by my side. The parcel was open but inside was a box.

"What's in it?"

I shrugged and the curiosity was far bigger now than it was before. Father was so determined to have it delivered and avoided to tell me what it contained.

"My father wouldn't tell me..." I reached down and opened the box to reveal a square file disk.

I frowned.

"A disk? Is that it?" Tala commented, disappointed.

"Perhaps not. This must be pretty important if father was so strict about its delivery" I eyed the black disk.

"We should check it. It might give the BBA more evidence."

I nodded in agreement and headed to the security room with Tala as the computers were all there. Tala took the disk and slotted it into the machine that had been turned off. He opened the file that was named **CONFIDENTIAL** and the room was suddenly alive with holograms and information on the screens.

I gasped out loudly. My eyes widened and my heart stopped. I shook violently and I glanced at everything around the room and I stepped back, gasping.

"No...It..._It can't be!_" I whispered out.

"What the hell?" Tala grumbled.

My eyes refused to leave the haunting images around me. Every screen now viewed images of Artemis and of her statistics and powers. There was even a history on her and there were images of me holding my blade. Security footage showed me around the abbey where I believed there were no camera's. I couldn't breathe. Too shocked to move.

"How did he get all this? Boris has also been tracking your every move without knowing. But...But why?" Tala exclaimed, aimlessly watching all the screens.

I collapsed to the ground on my knees. My father _knew_. Boris _knew_. They knew I had Artemis since the beginning and now it all was beginning to make sense. Why Boris and Father were so reluctant on me going back home. Why Boris was always letting me off easy whenever I got in the way of his plans. It was all so clear. They knew about Artemis and watched my every move. They wanted her but for what reason? How did father know? There were images of me at home blading, talking to Artemis secretly and worse, of the battle between me and Kai and Artemis rose for the first time. Tala gripped onto me, hauling me up in support.

"Get a grip; we'll get to the bottom of this!"

The door behind us suddenly slammed open and I was face to face with emerald eyes and the face I so longed to see for so many years only now it was bruised. My eyes widened further and I gasped and turned to stone.

"_O...O...Okaa-san?_" I weakly got out.

She now was panting heavily, her dress torn and she looked rough. I couldn't believe it...my mother was here. Looking like she just been through hell. But why was she here now? Looking like this?

"That's your mother?" Tala whispered into my ear.

I managed to nod.

"Juliette! You have to hurry Juliette! He's coming!" She cried out.

Her voice was like a haunting echo and I suddenly felt fear clamp up my throat. What did she mean? Who?

"Run Julie-"

A shadow behind her suddenly grabbed her around her mouth, silencing her as she was pulled back. A dark cackle woke me up as two more figures stepped inside. Now I was beyond shocked. I was completely horrified at the sight. I turned to ice.

"_Otou-san_! Boris!"

"Boris!" Tala hissed, pushing me aside protectively.

Boris cackled darkly. "I see you found out our little secret."

I watched in horror as my father walked in beside him looking pleased. My eyes refused to leave him.

"All...this time...you were plotting this against me? You knew about Artemis and sent me here so Boris could somehow steal her away" I whispered.

My father smiled. "You are as dense as your mother" he bitterly chuckled as his eyes fell to my weak mother at the guards grasp.

"Do you really think we could let such a treasure leave us?" Boris sneered.

"What do you want with Artemis? Why now? Why a secret?" Tala demanded.

Father's eyes suddenly darkened at Tala, to see a man holding his daughter. He glared at me disgusted.

"Have you been..._fraternising with my daughter?_" He darkly threatened.

Tala growled. "You have no right to call her your daughter. Not after you plotted against her. And for what reason?"

"Be quiet Tala! This is between us and Juliette and the pretty little blade she has in her pocket."

I suddenly clutched my pocket tight. "I'll never give Artemis up! Tell me why? Why did you do all this? And _okaa-san?_" I eyed her to see her teary eyes and shaking head apologetic.

The woman I spoke to was my mother only...there was more to the story. Way more. I straightened up, moved in front of Tala and stood strong. I glared at Boris then to my father.

"Tell me why and what you want Artemis for. Biovolt has shut down so you cannot do anything!"

Boris and Father both shared a bitter laugh making me flinch.

"This isn't a Biovolt experiment my dear daughter. It is far more than that."

My eyes widened as I awaited the long story that had been hidden from me, my hairs sticking up in fear. None of it was believable but it had happened. And now...my fate along with Artemis' rested in the explanation.

* * *

(1) Thank you

(2) Yes

**I BET NO ONE EXPECTED THAT! **

**Muahahahahaa. That was it. The BIGGEST Climax of the story and the most dramatic Chapter of them all! AAAAH I can't believe it! Tala and Juliette finally confessed to each other and said I love you! Oh my gosh. Yes it is true, her father and boris planned this from the beginning! Why? Well it is all revealed and explain in the next chapter ;) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Tell me what you thought! I am dying to know what everyone thought of this chapter! I'll update the next one super fast if you do! :D**

**So we have come to an end of season 1 beyblade, this will be going over that now.**

**Til then, as Tala said...Adios! xx**


	18. Chapter 18: Stay With Me

**Looky Looky it's an update and not right before I go to bed haha! So many awesome reviews for that last chapter! ^^ you guys rock!**

**WingedxSapphire: **Hahaha! Thank you! Glad you like it :P Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy Chapter 18 and review it please! x

**candylovinchild: **So glad you liked it! Yep her dad is an ass! Might hate him more after this chapter lol. Enjoy and thanks for reviewing! Please review chapter 18 and tell me what you think! :-) x

**LadyAmazon: **Thanks for reviewing! Why thank you! I thought it was a little clever *blush* lol. YES new evil! It's not over yet haha. I'm glad you're enjoying! Hope you like chapter 18 and tell me what you think! x

**Ariao: **Lazy Lazy but I don't mind haha, thanks for reviewing. Lool I always say the same but I have to admit, chapter 17 is a big favourite of mine! ICE CREAM CAKE _ gimme. GIMME lol. I updated! Now read and review! x

**Guest 1: **Yep they confessed! Enjoy chapter 18 and tell me what you thought! x

**Beylover: **I'm so glad you enjoyed last chapter! ^^ and the twist! Here is the explanation with a side order of drama lol. Enjoy and review please! Thanks for reviewing x

**vi: **GIRL I UPDATED! Thanks for reviewing and so glad you like my story! Of course I'll continue it! I'll finish it too! Read and tell me what you thought! x

**Rebelle Boss: **Haha I bet you wasn't expecting any of it! ;) Just like I hoped. Yes her father is a right douche and you will probably hate him more after this lol. Oh everything will come soon enough! I'm still trying to think of how to end it T-T it's so depressing lol. Thank you for your long review lovely, I shall continue writing! Enjoy and review! x

**xXxCometxXx: **Thanks for reviewing! Thanks so much lovely, that's sweet of you! I'm glad you like this story, it's for you all :-) Enjoy chapter 18 and tell me what you think! x

**mahjabinmaliha: **WOW 2 reviews! So lovely! Thank you! Haha not the last chapter yet! Oh, why didn't you like the last part? Was it because it was a cliff hanger? I'm sorry if it is because of that but I had to! Anyway all answers lay here so enjoy and review! x

**FranKay 97: **Wehay a new fan! I'm so happy ^^ Thanks so much lovely! I'm glad you are enjoying it! Enjoy chapter 18 and tell me what you think! x

**Guest 2: **Wow such a nice review! Thank you! Haha to be honest, I was actually pleased with the twist, I had been dying to write it up forever and when I did it came out better than I expected! I hope you enjoyed it! Flawless? :O It must have some flaws surely lol, I think it does but thank you anyway lovely! Enjoy chapter 18 and read and review! x

**Guest 3: **Wow lots of reviews at once from you haha it's okay lovely, late reviews or not, I am so happy that you reviewed anyway ^^ Thank you you're so sweet! I try my hardest to improve my writing because I have been for YEARS. I love books so it inspires me a lot lol. Yep! I like Juliette much better now too! Enjoy chapter 18 and tell me what you think! Oh and good luck on your exams x

**leikoashimage: **Nope! Doesn't end there ;) I'm so glad you liked it! Heres 18 and thanks for reviewing! Tell me what you think of 18! x

**AKA: **aaah I'm glad you liked it! Yep I couldn't just end it there haha! The whole idea of why I wrote the story was because of that twist! lol xD I know Juliette's way of speech is a little weird but she was brought up to have well manners and will have sort of weird speech way of talking but thats just who she is. She hasn't socialised properly remember and of course, I know nothing of how posh rich kids or people are like lol so this was how I imagined it. And hey, it's fanfiction, it's not real and I'm british lol. I'll try to change her a little without affecting her whole personality though but there isn't much to go so I hope you will be okay with the upcoming chapters, they won't be so speechy cliche-y I hope! :-D Hm there is fluff, not much as you will see why but no way will I have their relationship as dead just because they confessed lol. I find that so annoying! Nah I won't be going onto season 2 sorry! If I make a sequel I might, dunno. Sorry for this long reply but it felt like it was needed lol. Thank you for your awesome review though! I love them ^^ enjoy chapter 18 and tell me what you think! x

**XxLuckyfourleafCloverxX: **Thank you for your review! So glad you like my story! Ejoy chapter 18 and please review ^^ x

**WOW okay! So here is the 'explanation' chapter. Basically everything that has happened since the beginning is explained here. I hope it all makes sense O_o if not then tell me lol. But yes, the story is nearing to an end :( noooo lol. Enjoy anyway and it is all in Normal POV so we catch other people's thoughts too! **

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of it's characters. I just own my OC's and sub-plot!)**

**Chapter Eighteen**

_***Normal P.O.V***_

Everyone stood there, awaiting the revelation. Juliette was more than eager to know why this all happened. Why would her father take so much trouble just to send her here in order to steal Artemis away? How did he find out? What would he want Artemis for? If it wasn't for the good of Biovolt which thankfully was shut down now, then why does he need her? Above all that...there was the big mystery behind her mother. Just looking at her now was painful. She had no idea what to think but that everything was a lie. Her eyes narrowed, turning to her father.

Tala shifted his eyes, firstly glaring at Boris, the man he supposed they were free from and now at the stranger who called himself Juliette's father. He had never felt so disgusted at someone that wasn't his own father. It seemed Juliette's father was just as bad. Perhaps worse. Sending his own daughter to be watched or analysed by Boris because of his greed to steal away her bit-beast. The big question was why? What were they planning now that Biovolt was shut down? His eyes fell on the woman beside him who he couldn't have been more proud of. Juliette over the time she had spent with them in the abbey had gained more than confidence. She was now fighting for what she knew was right. She was no longer afraid of anyone. He had never seen her look so courageous. He imagined the betrayal she must be feeling and immediately felt guilty that he himself inflicted that on her not long ago. More than disgusted at himself at being overtaken by his hunger for power, he couldn't believe he was even willing to go through the experiment to make him a computer program. Whether to thank Juliette or Tyson he didn't know but one thing he did know was that he was thankful he lost the match. If he had won... God knew what terrors would be taking place now and it would be his entire fault. Everything was his fault. He should have listened to Juliette in the first place. If he had refused to serve Boris then maybe...maybe it would have turned out better. Nothing would have expected this to happen though.

He looked at the older female subject being held down by the guards. Juliette's mother's entrance was a shocker to them both. The woman looked like she was a lost person who was trapped in the wild. Behind her grubby marks and bruises and torn clothing she held the same beauty as Juliette only her hair was a coral red yet they shared the same bright emerald green eyes. He almost felt his cheeks warm on thinking of that. Juliette's features suddenly were like a bright flashing neon light. Everything about her stood out to him more. He had never thought he would feel happiness again, not after everything he had been through. But earlier when Juliette forgave him, embraced him, kissed him, he never thought he would ever experience the feeling of being loved again. He hadn't heard the words ever since he was a kid. His mother would always tell him but after so many years, the way Juliette had said it, it was different. In a different manner. His heartbeat raced at the reminder of earlier, feeling strange of these new feelings but once he had told her he too, loved her, he knew he meant it. He could trust her. She was worthy of that and so much more and he couldn't see himself without her.

"I want to know why you did this" Juliette demanded, unafraid of her father. She had severed all ties with him; he wasn't the man she thought he was. Almost as bad as Boris.

Tamaki chuckled grimly, holding his hands behind his back. The man eyed his daughter and felt triumphant. She was like her mother, uncouth and dense. His plan worked like a charm. He felt disgusted on seeing the red head beside her, protecting his daughter. He was furious at the lie his daughter told but that aside, he would get what he wanted after years of planning. As he took a step forward he noticed how his daughter refused to flinch in his presence or even look remotely afraid. He inwardly cursed. This place seemed to have changed her, made her think she was courageous and she now spoke back to him. That infuriated him. He never expected her to do so; she had always been the spineless coward, obeying his every order until now. His eyes narrowed. As he advanced he reached the computer panel that Juliette seemed to have stumbled upon.

"Come with me and I'll explain it to you."

"You're not taking her anywhere!" the irritating voice protested.

Tamaki turned to glare at the guilty party to see it was that red head Tala again. The one Boris praised so greatly. He was a brave one he must admit, he hadn't come across someone that was willing to help a man to take over the world. He was impressed. Yet he lost the championship and sided with his daughter, that wouldn't be excused.

"I think you'll find I can do what I wish with _my_ daughter" Tamaki grinned smugly.

With the click of his fingers, two more guards burst in and grabbed Tala.

"Let go of him!" Juliette was appalled at seeing the two grown men hold back Tala like he was an animal.

Tala growled, struggling to pull free from their grasp. He snarled at the man who called himself Juliette's father who stood grinning in triumph.

"If you lay _one_ finger on her, I swear to god I'll kill you" Tala threatened darkly.

Tamaki scoffed. "And what can _you_ do? One who is of low rank and status and of no use to the world?"

Tala bared his teeth, glaring death threats at the man. How dare he speak of class? The man was a swine! Tala suddenly smirked. "You don't know the extent of my wrath you cheating scumbag. I'm not leaving Juliette alone with any of you."

"Hm Boris, I think you forgot to teach some manners into this boy" Tamaki rubbed at his chin, still looking smug as he glanced at Boris.

"He'll be punished for his rudeness sir, I apologise" Boris grinned.

Juliette's eyes widened as she stepped forwards. "You no longer have any say over Tala! I won't let you hurt him" she defended, jumping by his side and pulling at the guard's arms with all her remaining strength.

"Get off him!"

"H-Hey! Move! Sir?" The guards looked nervously at Boris with no clue what to do.

Boris glowered, stepping forwards about to grab Juliette by the arm to stop her from freeing Tala.

"Just a minute Balkov, that's my daughter you're about to hurt" Tamaki sternly replied.

The struggling stopped as both Tala and Juliette stared at him in shock. Their eyes open wide, unable to decipher what the man had just said. Boris too seemed a little taken aback but frowned.

Ayane hissed, spitting out at him. "You have no right to call her yours," resulting with a glare from Tamaki.

"But Sir, she-"

"Whether or not, no matter how frustrating her actions may be, she remains unharmed, is that understood? She is still my heir and she holds something I need."

"And you think I'll give it to you? I will do no such thing!" Juliette snapped back, still holding onto Tala's arm protectively.

Tamaki's smirk only broadened. "Oh you will."

"Don't you dare Tamaki" a weak voice hissed.

Ayane caught everyone's attention as she hauled her head up with what little strength she had and glared darkly at her husband.

"I was stupid to think she would be safer with you, so that you would never know or think to look-"

"Yes you were stupid" Tamaki interrupted.

Juliette frowned, eyes switching between her mother and father, feeling an ache inside her heart when seeing her mother. This wasn't the reunion she had been hoping to see, or the state she wanted to see her mother in.

"Tell me _otou-san_, why? Why did you do all this?" Juliette questioned.

Tamaki smirked before walking back over to the computer, pressing a few things before a large hologram of an ancient stone with carvings that she recognised.

"Those-"

"-are the 4 symbols of the Chinese constellations" Tamaki finished.

They all eyed the engravings of the four creatures on the rock. Juliette caught the familiarity at once. Her eyes widened. She studied little of them back in Japan but now they made sense.

"The Azure Dragon reminds me of Tyson's bit-beast, the Phoenix - Kai's, the Tiger - Ray and Max the black tortoise!"

Tamaki smirked. "So you have been paying attention."

Juliette frowned but raised a questioning eyebrow. "What does this have to do with me and Artemis?"

"This."

Another image was viewed showing an older grey stone tablet with very old Chinese wording on them along with a faint engraving of someone. Juliette squinted, trying to decipher the words and the engraving. She couldn't understand the Chinese words as it seemed to be much older than that is used these days but the person engraved looked familiar.

"It's Artemis."

Everyone's head jerked to Tala who was still in the clutch of the guards, his face still agitated but now interested in the whole plot. He recognised that engraving anywhere, how could he forget it?

"What?" Juliette mumbled, quickly turning to look closer. Her eyes widened. Tala was right. Among the faint lines and cracks, you can make out Artemis' appearance.

"Artemis is no ordinary bit spirit but of course, you would know this already" Tamaki began, eyeing his daughter. "She isn't a beast, she is far older than any spirit you will ever see or learn about. That is because she is _the_ oldest spirit in existence."

Juliette's eyes widened. Never in her 6 years with Artemis had she known that. Her hand automatically clutched her pocket where her bey was held, safe.

_'What's going on Artemis?'_

_'Just listen Juliette. I shall elaborate later.'_

"Yes, so? Why are you after her?" Juliette asked with a glare.

Tamaki walked over to his wife who was looking at him like he was dirt. He smiled before giving a pitiful look at her.

"Your mother was the first to bond with Artemis before you were born. When she got pregnant, she was determined that Artemis was the one to bless her with a child."

Juliette couldn't believe her ears as she glanced at her helpless mother. She felt immediate warmth towards her and continued to listen.

"Of course, I didn't believe such poppycock until I saw her myself. Amazing creature isn't she?" he smiled sinisterly.

Juliette flinched back but held her ground.

Tamaki sighed and turned to Boris who was amused at the situation. "It was when I discovered that Mr Balkov here was an expert in these things so we created a partnership. In return for his research and expertise, I would pay him for his assistance."

Juliette looked at her father, disgusted. She couldn't believe her father would go to such an extent. But what was it all for? It seemed he was answering that too.

"Now this is the interesting part. Among discovering of her strange powers, Boris also uncovered a certain fact" Tamaki glanced at Boris before looking back at his daughter. "Artemis is of spiritual intelligence and a guardian of all bit spirits that have existed since the beginning of time."

"That doesn't answer why you want her" Juliette defended bitterly.

Tamaki and Boris both chuckled darkly that seemed to change the aura of the room to that of a sinister one. Boris took a step forward making Juliette move closer to Tala who held her hand tightly. They watched as Boris approached the computer and pulled up another big image of Artemis with different sources surrounding her.

"Artemis not only has a link with every spirit that had or still is in existence, but with the right methods, she is like an online tracking device."

Juliette held a gasp. "_What?!_" She remembered how Artemis was always able to feel other spirits presence and even track people using her chakras. No ordinary spirit can do that.

"With a tracker like that, we can use her to find the exact locations of where other spirits are hidden and extract them to create real living bit-beasts!" Boris exclaimed.

"So you can take over the world!" Juliette barked.

"Well done Juliette, I am impressed. You are brighter than I thought" Boris sneered.

Juliette felt herself turn rigid. Her father and Boris had created a second method to take over the world using bit-beasts and that too, hidden ones that have been kept safe for years. Now they wanted to use Artemis to find them, who knew what they would do to her?

"It was all going very well actually until your incompetent mother overheard everything and somehow hid Artemis away. She thought she was clever in coming in crying to me, claiming Artemis 'disappeared' when really she had her hidden away right under my nose" Tamaki glared darkly at Juliette who stepped back in revulsion.

Juliette couldn't believe it. Her mother all this time was protecting Artemis. No wonder she held such a strong bond with Artemis herself. She remembered how she received Artemis, from the tree in the garden! Her mother must have asked Artemis to infuse herself with the tree so father would never find her. And when she left she must have asked Artemis to protect her or maybe...for her to protect Artemis. It was all starting to piece together and the picture became clearer.

"She decided to leave me after a few years, feigning that she couldn't stand being under my control when really she knew I would target her and forget all about you" Tamaki narrowed his eyes at his daughter. He smirked. "Quite a devious woman your mother" he turned back at his wife with a pitiful smirk.

Suddenly he threw out his arms widely into the air. "Who knew! That she would go over there so she could forge a plan to ruin my own" he now gave Ayane a threatening glare more infuriated than Juliette had ever seen on him. "Why don't you fill in that detail?"

All eyes fell on Ayane who was now on her knees too weak to stand. She glanced up at her beloved daughter that she fought so hard to protect. Her eyes watered upon seeing her daughter after 6 long years. How could she have ever thought it was a good idea to leave her there with HIM? Her emerald eyes shook with emotion and it was almost like looking in a mirror. She longed to hold her daughter and keep her safe.

"I was in China with my sister, she too knew about your father's intentions Juliette. To make sure he didn't suspect you, I kept a bug device hidden in his computer. Using that, I tracked whatever information he had or anything he was planning so if the time came that he had begun to have suspicions, I would step in" she coughed a little, wheezing for air before continuing. "However, it wasn't until 2 years ago that I realised he already had suspicions and then began planning with Boris. I don't know how but he knew that I no longer had Artemis with me" her eyes darkly narrowed at her husband who only grunted but then smirked.

"He must have realised I was keeping an eye on him because he destroyed the bug device and threatened to harm you if I ever got in contact with you."

Juliette froze, astounded at the revelation. Her eyes slowly turned from her mother to her father in disgust then returned.

"But...the letter?"

Ayane's eyes darkened. "When I knew he was planning to send you to the abbey, I had to wait for the right moment. I wrote you a letter warning you about what your shrewd father was planning and did so in great secret. I even entrusted the letter with a friend of yours to deliver it personally."

Warn her? Juliette shook her head. "But the letter said nothing of the sort about a warning, it only said that you were returning to Japan because you realised your mistakes and what about the phone calls? You...You even sounded like you didn't care about...me" Juliette turned her face away slightly, feeling the hurt return as she recalled how her mother snapped at her on the phone.

The silence was broken with a bitter laugh coming from Ayane before she growled at Tamaki. "You can let that scheming ignorant man answer that."

Juliette, dismayed, turned to her father and wiped her eyes that were now damp and watery. Tamaki only frowned before smiling smugly.

"Did you really think I was so opaque? I knew your mother would contact you and had my special agent to keep an eye on things. When I found the letter I made sure to change the letter and once Ayane realised you still hadn't figured out my intentions, she flew over and the rest is as they say...history" he flicked his wrist before smiling triumphantly.

"So that's why...the envelope looked like it was used. You opened my letter and replaced it with your own!" Juliette exclaimed, now getting a little anxious.

Tala remembered how he delivered the letter himself from Bryan. But something didn't add up. The letter...Artemis, how did his suspicions arise?

"You haven't explained how you even knew Artemis was with Juliette, I know how well Juliette guards Artemis and there would be no way you could have known" he defended, narrowing his icy blue eyes darkly at the man.

Tamaki smirked as did Boris as they both exchanged glances. "Well, you could thank a friend for that."

Juliette's shivered. Why did it sound so chilling when he mentioned that? No sooner after she thought it, footsteps were heard and another figure walked in. Juliette's eyes widened as her stomach turned in knots. Her mouth fell open as she shook violently, dropping to her knees.

"No..._Not you_..._Anyone but you_!"

Tala analysed the young man who stepped in. His skin slightly tan and his hair neatly presented that was like a honey colour. A simple smile planted on his face. Judging from his appearance, his crisp white dress shirt and black waistcoat and trousers, he assumed this man was some sort of upper class businessman or lawyer or something of the sort. He didn't like the way he was looking at Juliette and growled inwardly. His eyes fell on the young doctor who was trembling in his presence but why? Who was this?

"Hello Juliette, it's so nice to see you again" came the deep ravish voice.

Juliette broke down silently, unable to grasp that this man would betray her.

"K..._Kyo...sama_..." she whispered out with a shaky voice.

Tala frowned then stared back at the guy. Kyo smirked but did so elegantly as he walked in and stood by Tamaki's side.

"Why? Why _Kyo-sama?_ I...I _trusted_ you!" Juliette suddenly cried out.

Kyo's smirk immediately turned to a dark glare. "Never trust strangers. I've been working under your father for years and when I saw you that one time talking to a beyblade in the staff room, as my duty, I informed your father right away."

Juliette turned to ice, her heart being sliced over and over. Suddenly it felt like every friend she had made would betray her and the fear aroused.

"You lying snake! Not only did you cheat my daughter of her trust but mine too" Ayane hissed, wanting to torture the man who stood proudly by her husband's side. "You're the one who gave my letter to Tamaki when I trusted you to deliver it to Juliette!"

Juliette's eyes widened further and jerked her head from her mother to Kyo. He merely sighed carelessly and grinned before flicking his hair out of his eyes. "Hn. Yes quite right. As I said, I am only completing my duty to _Sakurai-sama_."

Juliette looked at the ground as she rested on her knees, hands out flat on the ground as she tried to process everything. Since the beginning her father had been lying, plotting, scheming and threatening just to get Artemis. Power held such a strong hold on everyone and she couldn't believe her mother had endured so much to protect her. Her close friend, who she assumed she could trust, betrayed her. The man, who confessed his feelings, didn't care about her at all. She couldn't believe all this had been ongoing right under her nose and she never would have guessed.

"You scumbag! Look what you did to her! Your own daughter, she's traumatised! She respected you for years and thought her mother had deserted her and didn't care about her. I never met a man so equal and disgusting as my own father" Tala spat, trying to break free so he could embrace the young girl now sitting frozen on the floor. He could only so much wonder what she was going through. So much betrayal and heartbreaks. He wanted to protect her from all harm.

"She should be considered lucky I didn't disown her!" Tamaki replied with a snarl.

Tala snorted bitterly. "From the way I see things, you had already disowned her and used her to gain Artemis. You don't care about Juliette and I don't give a damn if you protected her from getting punished. You just don't want to lose Artemis again."

Tamaki recoiled, furiously glaring at the red head. Tala was right in everything he said and it infuriated him. "Watch your tongue boy else I'll ask Boris here to cut it."

Tala laughed. "You think I'm afraid of you? Of Boris? Think again wiseguy, I'm as scared of you as I am of breadcrumbs."

Tamaki smirked. "Take them away. Now that the explanation is over, it's time to get down to business."

Tala's amused expression wiped right off then suspiciously darkened. "What are you going to do?"

Tamaki glanced at Juliette who remained a frozen statue on the ground. As 2 guards approached her, he watched as they held her arms firmly and lifted her up. She suddenly woke up.

"What are you doing? Let me go! I'll never give you Artemis, do you hear me? NEVER!"

Tala began to shove and pull to break free, anger overriding his every emotion on seeing them grab at Juliette. His protective emotion took over. "Don't you touch her! Get the hell off me you scoundrel!"

"Don't you hurt any of them Tamaki, it won't be good if you dare" Ayane threatened, anxiously watching as her daughter and the red haired boy were being dragged out the room.

Tala struggled as both he and Juliette were taken down to the dungeons. He suddenly noticed that no one else were in sight. Where did they go? His question was answered when they reached the dungeon because his eyes widened. Every cell was being used with a couple of the students in each one. Before he knew it, he was thrown inside with Juliette and the gate was locked. Forgetting about himself he jumped up to see Juliette sitting on her knees, unresponsive.

"Tala! Juliette! What the hell is going on?" a familiar voice in the cell asked.

Tala threw his arms around Juliette who remained frozen. When he turned his head to the side he saw his team mates.

"They're lying scum Bryan! I can't believe someone would go so low for power, it makes me disgusted at myself for ever having the craving" Tala hissed.

Bryan arched an eyebrow. "I don't understand."

Tala shook his head as his heart pounded. He gripped onto Juliette tightly. "Talk to me Juliette. We won't let them win; he isn't your father. That brute won't ever be. You have your mother, you have all of us here and you have me" he murmured into her ear, hoping she would respond.

It pained him that she was going through so much at that moment and he was there helpless. He growled. "She didn't deserve this. _She doesn't deserve this!_"

A hand clamped over his shoulder to see Bryan giving a meaningful nod. He pulled back to stare at Juliette's fragile face. Her skin paled and her face bore no expression. Her eyes, usually a bright emerald green radiating happiness, were now dull and cloudy, sucked of its life. Fear enthralled him as he cursed and moved back and threw his head into his hands rubbed at his face and hair frustrated.

"Is Juliette all right? Hey Tala!"

Suddenly there were calls and murmurs from the other cells, panicked voices rising.

"Do you want to fill in the details Tala, we're freaking gormless here" Ian requested sardonically.

Tala gripped at his hair roughly, clamping his teeth together roughly before standing up.

"Her father is here. So is her mother along with Boris."

"What?" came various voices at once.

Tala walked over to the bars and grabbed onto them and rested his forehead on the cold iron before sighing. "All this time, she was being kept under watch here so that one day Boris and her father could trap her and steal away her bit-beast."

There were constant murmurs and questions then. Most not knowing she had a bit-beast were amazed that she kept it secret.

"You're kidding? How did they know?" Keiji called out from his cell next door.

Tala growled. "Some cheating sod who Juliette assumed was her friend back in Japan. He's working secretly under her father. He's the one who betrayed her and reported everything back to his master like a damn dog." He gripped the rails tightly, ignoring the numb and stinging feeling of rusty metal digging at his skin.

"Plotting against his own daughter. What a lowlife" Bryan grunted, leaning against the wall and worriedly glancing at the motionless girl sitting on the floor.

"What's the big deal anyway? Biovolt has shut down and Boris failed. What's the use of stealing more bit-beasts?" Ian questioned.

Tala frowned. If only it were so simple. He turned to the side so everyone was able to hear him clearly.

"Juliette's bit-beast isn't like any other in existence. It's not even a beast, it's like a human. Her father said she was some guardian of all bit-spirits that includes ours. She's like a tracking device they could use to find more hidden spirits so Boris can create more bit-beasts like ours."

"Are you serious?" Bryan shrugged off the wall, arms falling by his sides and eyes widening.

Tala grunted, obviously saying yes.

"Damn it! Is she all right? Is Juliette all right?" Keiji called out.

Tala glanced at the girl, his eyes suddenly softening as his walls crumbled. Just watching her made his heart ache. She looked so helpless and so...defeated. He had never seen her like this before and frankly he had no idea what to do. He punched the stone wall in fury.

"Stop that. There's no need to take out the frustration on yourself. None of this was any of our faults and we would never have guessed it. What matters now is that we protect Juliette and Artemis at all costs. And someone needs to find a way to get out of her" Bryan suggested, walking over to Juliette and kneeling down.

"Hey kid, you need to snap out of it. All of us are relying on you and if you're going to sit there like a dumb doll then they're going to take Artemis away."

Juliette didn't move. She even blocked out Artemis' calls and heard nothing. She couldn't process everything. It was too much to handle.

Tala suddenly clutched his head.

"What?" Ian asked, wondering what happened with his captain all of a sudden.

"I...I think Artemis is trying to communicate with me again" he murmured, listening close.

"Again?"

"Sh. Let me listen" he raised his index finger and closed his eyes.

_'Artemis are you there?'_

_'Yes. You must break Juliette out of her trauma. She has buried herself deep within it. She has blocked me out too. You must do something!'_

_'What can I do? I've tried talking to her, even Bryan but...nothings working!'_

_'Have everyone remind her of what is at stake here. We must not let Boris or Tamaki get a hold of me, I do not know what they will try to do but if they find some way to break my weakness and extract me then all hope will be lost.'_

_'Can't you just leave the blade? Hide in a tree again or something?'_

_'I cannot. I promised Juliette I would not leave her and her mother too. Not until we no longer need each other. If I leave now then Juliette, Ayane and everyone here will face Tamaki's wrath. He has chased me far too long to give up.'_

"Damn it" Tala cursed.

Bryan, Ian and Spencer watched him curiously.

"What? What did she say?" Bryan asked, standing up.

Tala opened his eyes and walked over and sat beside Juliette.

"She's blocked herself away from everything and that includes Artemis. Artemis won't leave her and requested we try and protect them both. First we need to break Juliette out of this trance" he turned to her and placed his hands on her cheeks, cupping her face and forcing her to look at him.

"Juliette? You need to snap out of it. If you don't then you'll lose Artemis. Not only that but all our lives depend on you right now, are you really prepared to lose everything?"

No response. Tala sighed frustrated. "Please..."

"_Onee-san?"_

Everyone went silent on hearing the child's voice echo in the dungeons. Tala glanced over his back then at Bryan who shrugged.

"_Onee-san_ its Juan. Please talk to us; you said you would save us didn't you? Why are you giving up?"

Juliette felt the ringing echo of a familiar soft voice in her ears.

"We need you _onee-san_."

"You're the only one who can stop them from getting what they want _Sakurai-san_!" Cole called out.

"You have us all by your side Juliette" Keiji added.

"Come on Juliette!"

"Get up doll, we need ya."

Soon Juliette's name was heard from every student, pleading for her response. As the ringing got louder, Juliette noticed. The spark ignited inside her and she began to think properly. Yes, she had her friends, she had their support, and she had her mother and...she had Tala and Artemis. She was not going to lose that.

"Yes..." she weakly whispered, still not blinking.

Tala jerked back to her, hopeful. "Talk to me."

Juliette blinked, surprising them all as her green gems began to show colour again. Her eyes shifted to join with Tala's icy ones and she smiled. Her hands lifted up and placed them over Tala's own and gave them a squeeze.

"I will save you all and Artemis. I won't let them win."

Tala smiled and nodded before pulling her against him tightly. "And you have our support. Watch how we bring down your father and Boris."

"Is she speaking?"

"I'm fine Keiji. Thank you all, for supporting me and putting your faith. I'll have us out and free soon, don't worry" Juliette informed and stood up.

She delved into her pocket and pulled out her blade, proudly smiling down at it. "I won't let them have you Artemis, no matter what happens."

_'I'll be right by your side, always my dear Juliette.'_

Juliette held her tight and looked up confidently at the surrounding people. She found Bryan, Ian, Spencer and of course Tala. They each proudly nodded back as she turned to the bars.

"We need to get out of here before they come back, does anyone have a pin or paperclip or something that you can pick a lock with?"

Tala suddenly walked over and crossed his arms with a amused smirk on his face. "Why would you need them if you already have a weapon?"

Juliette raised an eyebrow, confused. Then she noticed he was staring at her beyblade and it all fitted together.

"B-But...I can't! I struggled to take down one stone pillar, I cannot take out a whole iron gate" she fearfully responded.

Tala narrowed his eyes. "You can do it. Just remember what I taught you and focus. We need to get out of here and you're the only one who has what we need to get out."

"You can do it, take my launcher and use Wolborg! He is much stronger" she protested.

Tala frowned and shook his head. "If you want to save us, then start acting like you do. This is the first step and you need to stop underestimating yourself."

Juliette bit her bottom lip and glanced down at her blade. Could Tala be right? Of course he was. She was afraid again and that may make them lose faith.

_'Are you ready Artemis?'_

'As ready as ever.'

Juliette clutched her tight and nodded. She pulled out her small launcher from her other pocket and slipped the ripcord out from her belt before setting up. Taking a few steps back, in direct line with the cage lock she focused on her subject.

"Now aim, shoulders relaxed, don't forget to flick your wrist and breathe" Tala directed, watching the girl prepare to launch.

Juliette followed, breathing deeply and concentrating. She had to get them out. It was her only option.

"Okay. Let it rip!" She called out while doing as Tala had directed that night, pulling hard and sent Artemis searing through the air in a direct and strong shot. They all watched eagerly as the green blade made a huge direct contact with the lock perfectly and busted the lock open with bits of iron flying everywhere.

As they shielded their face, Juliette looked up from her hands to see she succeeded before beaming proudly. "I...I did it."

Arms encircled her and hugged her. "I knew you could" Tala murmured into her ears making her shiver.

She went to pick up her blade before stepping out their cell and headed to the next, spotting Keiji, Juan and Cole with 2 others inside. Their eyes gleamed on seeing her, lighting up with happiness.

"We're so glad to see you!" Cole exclaimed happily.

"_Onee-san_ you're okay!"

Juliette smiled down at the little boy with soft caramel locks and nodded. Her eyes fell on Keiji who looked the most concerned, his indigo eyes liquid and soft, so filled with emotion.

"Are you all right Keiji?" Juliette asked quietly.

He nodded, running a hand through his hair. "It's just so good to see you."

Juliette felt her heart warm and smiled before taking the steps back and repeating what she had done with her cell. Once she completed them all, they gathered round together.

"All right, we need to split up. If they have us in a big group we'll easily get caught. One of us can make it out to get help. I'm going to try getting Juliette out but with security around we need to hurry" Tala dictated to the group.

"Wait, take this" Astor pulled off his large hoodie and handed it to Juliette. "Wear it and keep the hood up. They won't be able to recognise you if you cover your face and hair and I'm sure they won't pay attention to your legs" he smirked.

Juliette blushed but smiled, pulling on the hoodie that was massive on her. "Thank you Astor."

"Right. I'm going to stick with Juliette, I'll need another 4 of you with me to cover her" Tala reuqested.

"I'll go" Keiji offered, standing forwards.

Though he didn't particularly like Keiji, Tala knew he was loyal to Juliette and he knew that if anyone could do well in protecting her as much as himself, it would be Keiji. He nodded in approval.

"Me too" Kyle joined in.

"Count me in" Bryan smirked.

"And me" another student called Sam raised his hand.

"All right, the rest of you divide into groups of 8 or so. Ian and Spencer will lead a group each either taking the north passages or south. Cole I want you to lead another group to the east and I'll take Juliette west. Is that clear?"

There was a string of approvals and nods before they were all set. "Let's move."

As they began to head out of the exit a figure suddenly showed themselves at the door way. Tala flinched back and pushed Juliette behind him with an arm protectively. His blue eyes darkened at the figure in front.

"Didn't I tell you they would find a way out?" Demetri sneered, crossing his arms over casually as he grinned at the group before him.

"Well done Demetri, very good" a familiar voice joined.

Everyone took a step back to see the ruby eyes of the mask that was on Boris' face. He stepped beside Demetri proudly.

"So it appears you tried to escape. Never mind, it won't be long now" Boris chuckled grimly.

Juliette clung onto Tala's arm tightly. Her chest constricted. They barely had begun to escape and already their plan failed. She glared at the culprit, Demetri, not forgetting to shiver on recalling the past events that happened between them.

"You little-"

"Tala stop, he's not worth it" Juliette quickly interceded as Tala was about to lunge forwards and tear out Demetri's neck.

"Look at you, all covered up ready to escape" Demetri grinned at Juliette in the oversized hood.

She merely frowned back in return and looked away.

"Who the hell told you that you can talk to her?" Tala snapped.

Demetri glanced back in surprise at the captain before shrugging with a scoff. "You know Tala, I used to look up to you. I mean, we all did and yet this is what you are really like inside. Pity." He tutted.

Tala's blood was raging as his eyes darkly threatened and he felt himself shake, ready to pummel the guy to his knees. He wanted to tear his limbs apart and make him beg for mercy. "At least I'm not someone's _pet_" he emphasised on the _pet_.

That hit Demetri all right. His eyes turned bloodshot and he was about to lunge forwards before Boris clasped a tight grip on him.

"Enough. Solve your differences later. Mr Sakurai needs me to bring Juliette."

Juliette suddenly swallowed, eyes widened as she clutched Tala tighter.

"You're not taking her anywhere" Tala defended, glaring at the man he used to serve under.

Boris chuckled making them all shudder. "She doesn't have a choice. If she doesn't come with me quietly, I'll kill one of you."

There was a gasp from Juliette and a low murmuring and growls. Juliette froze. Her heart in her mouth. She couldn't risk any of their lives! Boris didn't care what laws he broke now because he was already wanted by the police. He really would kill one of them... A mere child barely an adult.

"I'd like to see you try" Astor called from the back.

"Stop."

Everyone turned silent and faced Juliette. She pulled off the hood, revealing her long flowing pink hair and passed the hoodie back to Astor. She sighed, facing Boris with a horrified glare.

"I'll go. Just leave them alone."

"What? No, you're not going with him!" Tala protested.

"I agree. We won't let you go" Keiji added, looking concerned.

Juliette held up a hand and stepped forwards, pushing Tala to the side.

"I will not risk your lives because I refused him. I'll be fine" she assured confidently, glaring at a smirking Boris.

A hand grabbed her wrist firmly. She glanced in surprise at Tala whose blue eyes held her captive. "I won't let you go alone."

"Perfect. Why don't you accompany her?" Boris smiled deviously.

Tala arched an eyebrow. Something was up. He wouldn't just agree to him just like that. But it would be safer if he did go. He nodded and held Juliette's hand and pulled her close to his side as they stepped forwards. He grunted at Demetri as they passed him and followed Boris down through the tunnels.

* * *

They approached the same room Tala himself had been in for the cyborg process. He shivered at the thought. How did he ever agree to such a thing in the first place? He ignored the thought roughly before turning to see the scientists preparing the incubation and a smaller one on a stand. His eyes widened as he froze.

"Wait, what are you planning to do?" his voice began to pick up fear and rise in volume.

The guards suddenly blocked off the doors and another two suddenly grabbed him and held him tight, releasing his grip of Juliette.

"Get off! Don't you dare! Don't you bloody dare!" He roared out at Boris who shook his head and chuckled.

Juliette froze on seeing the sudden actions, too horrified at seeing Tala being held down she didn't notice the guards behind her as they suddenly grabbed at her arms and she shrieked.

"NO! Leave her alone! You scumbags leave her alone!" Tala growled, pulling with all his strength that the guards started struggling.

"S-S-Sir!"

Boris frowned. Juliette's eyes widened in fear as she stared at the chilling incubation unit. Her heart pounded and she dreaded what was to come. They heard footsteps and Tamaki walked in with a further 3 people. 2 guards holding Ayane down. Tala cursed, hating the man that walked in.

"Start the process. Where is the beyblade?" Tamaki questioned.

Boris glanced back at Juliette nervously to which Tamaki understood. As he approached his daughter he stared down at her.

"Give us Artemis right now Juliette."

"Never! I won't let you take her away so you can rule the world!" Juliette cried out.

Tamaki frowned before rubbing his chin.

"Don't you dare hurt my daughter Tamaki! You leave them both alone right now!" Ayane called from the back.

Tamaki ignored her and then smiled. Juliette immediately froze. That smile didn't look good. What was he thinking? He glanced back at Boris.

"Do you still have the boys locked away?"

"Yes, in fact I have my best men surrounding the cells sir."

"Tell them to kill one."

"_IYAA!_ (1) Don't you dare! Please, don't hurt them!" a horrified Juliette cried out in anguish. She almost died at the thought of one of her close friends being killed because of her. As she wept she dejectedly looked at the ground.

_'Artemis...I'm sorry...I have to..._'

_'I know. I will be sure to hold on Juliette. I won't leave you.'_

As she shedded another tear Juliette mentally thanked her lifelong partner as her heart pounded violently. She apologised over and over, hoping her father and Boris won't succeed.

"I'll...I'll give you Artemis..." Juliette croaked out.

Tamaki stood triumphant.

"No Juliette! Don't do it!" Tala protested with Ayane.

"He will kill an innocent for Artemis, I have no other choice" Juliette looked up pathetic at her mother and then Tala.

Tala could see the heartbreak in her eyes that were filled with tears which only fed his wrath further. As he growled he broke free for only a mere second before Boris had him in his clutches.

"Not so fast Tala."

"I won't let you do this!"

Boris chuckled. "Enjoy and watch the show."

"Place the blade in the unit and the subject inside the incubation" Tamaki ordered.

Tala's head jerked up. "What? Wait why do you need Juliette if you have Artemis?"

"Juliette and Artemis have bonded over time. To extract Artemis fully, we must break that bond."

Juliette gasped as her heart stopped beating. Tala's stomach dropped as did Ayane's.

"What?! Tha-That's insane! You can't break the bond between a bit-beast and their partner!"

"On the contrary, with the right equipment like Boris has here, we can. It just takes a little...shock to the spirit" Tamaki smirked sinisterly.

"No! You can't do this to Artemis! Stop it!" Juliette cried out in horror, trying to pull away as they were placing the wires on her face and arms inside the incubation. She was forced back and the door slammed shut and locked on her.

"Let her out! You're both mad to think you will have complete power. Take me, I don't care but leave them both alone!" Tala shot out, pleading as his eyes were horrified at seeing the terrified looking girl stuck inside the incubation, slamming the glass with her fists as tears streamed down her cheeks. It hurt him more than anything.

"Juliette will be fine. Now start the process!" Tamaki ordered.

"Stop it Tamaki! You're going to kill Artemis!" Ayane protested.

Tala and Ayane watched in horror as Artemis was placed inside the smaller incubation and locked and a bright light began forming inside. The hologram of both Juliette and Artemis appeared on the computer screen.

"Release the currents!"

Suddenly Artemis' incubation began sending small shocks of electricity through a nozzle and into the chip of the beyblade.

Juliette cried out in pain as the searing agony of the currents affected her too. It was like being burned with lava inside of her and all she wanted to do was die as the shocks kept coming. She could hear the torment of Artemis' cries inside her head.

_'I...I'll hold on...you...must...too!'_

"_JULIETTE!_" Tala and Ayane cried out in astonishment.

Her screams were piercing and it affected all in the room as her fragile body crookedly fell to the floor of the incubation.

Tamaki's eyes widened. "Boris, what is going on?"

Boris flinched, unable to comprehend what was happening. They weren't sending any shocks to Juliette so why was she crying out in pain?

"Is she feigning it?" He mumbled out.

"You idiots! Stop it! You're going to kill them both! Artemis and Juliette share more than a bond; they're linked with each other's life forces. If you hurt Artemis then you hurt Juliette too. STOP IT NOW!" Tala growled with all his power.

Tamaki's eyes widened and quickly slammed a button on the computer that shut down the electricity system. Tala watched horrified, tears on the edge of his eyes as the screams stopped and only whimpers came from her inside the glass. Using this chance as everyone was distracted, Tala shoved off Boris and bolted to the glass door of the incubation, yanking it open and pulling a weak Juliette out.

"Damn it! Look at what you've done to her. Are you happy? _ARE YOU?_" He exclaimed.

Boris growled and looked at Tamaki for answers. Tamaki was more than frustrated now and slammed the computer causing a fright for everyone.

"You will never get Artemis. Not without hurting Juliette" Ayane smiled. "You wouldn't let that happen because you would be killing your only heir."

Tamaki growled at her. "Be quiet."

Tala brushed away Juliette's hair from her face and gazed down at her in fear. His hand held her soft cheek as she whimpered and groaned.

"Are you all right? Look at me Juliette, talk to me!"

As her eyes opened slightly he felt a wave of relief. Her head rested on his shoulder and his arms supported her body.

"Did...Did they take her?" she weakly croaked.

He shook his head and wiped her tears. "They can't, not without killing you."

She smiled weakly and sighed. "Good..."

He lifted her up in his arms and glared at Tamaki. "You lose. Now let us and her mother go."

Tamaki glanced up in shock before growling and slamming a hand down violently once again. "I will not let years of work go to waste! I WILL have Artemis!"

Tala scoffed. "Without killing your only heir? I don't think so" he provoked.

"Watch your mouth Tala, don't forget who you're talking to" Boris warned.

"You think I'm afraid?" Tala laughed bitterly making Tamaki and Boris coil back. "Your plans have all failed, you can't do _anything_ now. I have nothing to be afraid of."

"This isn't over. Take them to the dungeons and make sure you have guards there this time!" Tamaki ordered before glancing at his wife who was also looking smug. "Throw her in there too."

He left the room with Boris following silently.

"Come on" the guard pushed.

"Just a minute" Juliette requested. She reached over to the smaller incubation and took back Artemis safely into her hands and held her to her chest.

* * *

When they reached the cells that night, Tala kept Juliette by his side as she rested in his lap, holding Artemis. Tala couldn't help but glance up at the woman in front of them, staring. They had been put into one cell together so it was rather awkward. Who knew what she thought of this whatever anyone would call it between him and Juliette. She didn't look disgusted or annoyed and he wondered what she must be feeling. After such a long time of seeing her daughter. Juliette must have read his mind or something because her eyes shifted to the woman who was watching them intently. Juliette glanced back at Tala who nodded and she slipped out of his lap and sat up straight facing her mother.

Ayane smiled and sighed. "I know you have questions Juliette, you are free to ask me whatever you wish."

Juliette nodded, suddenly feeling nervous. After so many years, she had so many questions but a majority of them were already answered.

"I...I know you left me to protect me and Artemis but...did you ever miss me when you were gone?"

That was the big question that bugged her endlessly. Thankfully Ayane just smiled.

"Very much so. I longed to be reunited under safe terms with you Juliette and believe me when I say that I almost turned back and came running for you but I thought of all the risks I would put you and Artemis in."

Juliette felt a great feeling of gratitude. She doubted her mother for so long yet here she was, as she always used to be. Caring and loving like she always dreamed.

"Why did you marry _otou-san_?" Juliette suddenly asked.

Ayane frowned then sighed. "Our parents were actually business partners; we met during a celebration party after the success of Tamaki's parents new investments. It was because of the help from my parents that they decided that their children should be married to keep that bond alive and the business running. At first, I wasn't quite pleased with the arrangement; Tamaki was always a distant man. He never really liked it when other people took charge. He would always want to lead. The Sakurai family were pleased all the same and passed down their entire business in the name of your father. When we got married, he was rather caring at first. He expected an heir in case anything happened to him. We hit a little bump in the road. As much as we tried Juliette, I just didn't get pregnant so one night at the Sakurai mansion, there was a cherry blossom tree that my grandmother and Tamaki's grandmother planted together. I prayed for help, for a child that I could call my own and bring up with love and care. A child who loved nature like I did, who would have a pure heart and loving features. Someone that would steal everyone's heart on sight. That was when I met Artemis and we bonded. She advised me that I should have hope and faith and my wishes would be granted. And soon, it did. I was blessed with you Juliette" she smiled warmly at her daughter.

Touched, Juliette felt tears on her eyes as she listened to the story.

"Tamaki wasn't too happy with the idea that his heir would be a daughter. When word came that I could no longer conceive a child, Tamaki had to accept you. He was afraid you would be led astray if you were to bond with the outside world so he kept you locked in though I did my best to persuade him not to. A young child shouldn't be stripped of her childhood. That wasn't the life I wanted for my daughter. But I see now...that you are doing far better than I thought you would be." Her eyes fell onto Tala with a smile.

Tala was suddenly in the spotlight as Ayane gazed at him. He suddenly felt nervous, like he had something to prove to the woman. That he was worthy enough. But that wasn't needed.

"Thank you dear. Thank you so much for protecting my precious daughter and giving her the love and care that I wasn't able to give" she gratefully smiled.

Tala was shot down by guilt and looked away.

"Is something wrong?"

Juliette sighed. "I know what is wrong. He's feeling guilty. When I first joined here, it was difficult. Trust had to be earned and Tala here...he didn't trust people so easily. Though after time, he would snap at me but we fought through it all. I care about Tala more than anything; he made me see that being afraid isn't going to help anything. He made me who I am today" she projected proudly.

Tala jerked his head back at her in surprise, a wave of heat engulfing his cheeks as he admirably eyed Juliette and smiled. She shifted over to him, kissing his cheek softly that it made him catch his own breath. He leaned into her as she curled next to him by his side, resting her head on his arm.

Ayane smiled at them. She always dreamed for Juliette to find someone who would give her the love and care that she didn't get from Tamaki. She wouldn't let her daughter go through what she did. She couldn't be happier. If only they were free from this cage.

The cell door opened and a guard walked in making Ayane, Tala and Juliette stand up.

"Miss Juliette has been called by Mr Sakurai, please follow me."

Juliette exchanged a fearful look with Tala as he clutched her tight and glared at the guard.

"I'm coming with her."

"I'm sorry sir but Mr Sakurai also informed me to make sure you do not accompany her. He has given the message that he will not be harming her."

Tala growled but Ayane stepped forwards. "Let her go Tala. If I know Tamaki then he will keep to his word. He wouldn't hurt her and he cannot hurt Artemis either. It would be safe to let her go. Perhaps he will let us go."

Tala hesitated, eyes falling to Juliette then to her mother then to the guard. He turned to Juliette and held her shoulders, making her look directly at him.

"If he tries anything, you attack. I don't care if he's your father or not but do something! Run and get out as soon as you can" he insisted.

Juliette looked horrified. _Attack_ her own father? Could she do it? With a nod she hugged Tala tightly, smiling before turning to her mother.

"Be careful Juliette" she warned.

Juliette nodded and smiled. She hesitated for a second before throwing her arms around her mother. A great wave of warmth filled them both as mother and daughter reunited. They both longed for this day in years yet the situation itself wasn't a pleasant one but neither of them could be happier.

As they broke away, Ayane kissed her daughters forehead and smiled as she watched her leave the cell.

When Tala woke up he noticed that he had fallen asleep waiting and Juliette hadn't returned. Terror went through him as he bolted up and heard footsteps. Ayane was still asleep on the floor, curled up. When he looked at the bars he saw Bryan and Ian and Spencer on the other side looking slightly suspicious.

"You guys? What-"

"Come on get out" Bryan interrupted as he opened the cell door that was strangely unlocked.

Ayane grumbled as she opened her eyes and yawned before shooting up to see the boys.

"What's happening?" she asked, standing up looking bewildered.

Bryan looked away making Tala more agitated.

"Tell me what's going on Bryan! Where is Juliette?" he demanded, stepping out.

"She's leaving the abbey."

_Bullet shot_.

"What?" Tala gaped.

"What do you mean she's leaving the abbey?" Ayane stepped out.

"She's going with her father back home in Japan. I don't know why."

Tala suddenly gripped Bryan roughly by the collar, yanking him forwards. "You _LIAR!_ You're lying! Tell me where she is right now!" He growled frantically.

"Stop it" Spencer pushed Tala away making him release his hold.

Tala never felt more afraid. His heart suddenly dropped and he turned to ice. Juliette wouldn't do that. Not unless Tamaki did something or even threatened her again. The sod would do that. Trying to calm down, he recomposed himself.

"Where are they now?"

"The main lobby I suppose. Upstairs."

Tala needed no further details as he bolted to where Bryan presumed they were. Juliette couldn't leave him. Whatever the threat had been, he would sacrifice himself for it, he didn't care but he wasn't having her leave him without even saying goodbye. It hurt too much. When he reached the lobby he was slightly out of breath till he saw the wash of pink hair and the briefcase ahead and his heart leapt.

"Juliette!" He called out, grabbing her attention.

She looked surprised but her face remained dull and void. Something was wrong. Instead of smiling on seeing him, she frowned. As he approached her he narrowed his eyes, analysing.

"I know he must have threatened you to go with him else you wouldn't just leave" he asserted.

Her eyes darkened that suddenly had him worried. What happened to her?

"How do you know I don't want to leave on my own will?"

Another bullet shot. This time a harder one. His eyes widened. "W-What?" His heart pounded. Fear on every hair on his body ready to break him.

She turned her face away in disgust.

"You were right. We could never have what we had with our lives. So I'm doing my part and getting out of it, before anything worse happens to my family or to Artemis."

Her tone was bitter and so cold, much like he was at the beginning. Every word was cutting through him like a blade and he couldn't bear to hear them. He took a hesitant step forward but she flinched back. Another cut. He suddenly growled but she didn't even wince.

"Don't you lie to me now. I know he's behind this, you wouldn't go. You said you wouldn't, I'll hate you if you do" he snarled.

Unexpectedly, she smirked, an unfriendly one for the first time and he didn't feel too good about it. As those words left her lips he turned numb.

"I don't really care. I don't care about you anymore. All that matters is Artemis and my family. Being with you... I will never accomplish that."

She turned away just as Tamaki entered, nodding at his daughter. "Let us go."

Tala was stuck frozen, as his eyes were now ice blocks, hid heart ripped to shreds and his whole body shut down. She was leaving him. She didn't care. She said it with so much persuasion that he feared it was the truth. As she walked away he reached out his hand into empty air.

"Stay with me. _JULIETTE!_"

Another person he thought that loved him...had just walked out of his life.

* * *

**OOOOOO MY GAWWD don't kill me! God I feel so awful for doing that to Tala :( But it had to be done!**

**SO anyway, how about THAT?! That little rat Kyo was actually a spy muahaha, bet no one expected that ;) and now everything is clear! Ayane is back! Wohoo! She went through a lot of crap though lol. But yes, any confusion then just tell me :-)**

**Gasp though, Juliette is leaving Tala! She was so mean! **

**Drama hasn't ended ;) anyway this story is very close to an end. I think there is roughly another 3? Yes 3 chapters left and I yet to write an ending and still deciding whether to do an epilogue or sequel T-T depressing times!**

**SOME GOOD NEWS. I have finally uploaded drawings from Breaking the Ice onto my website. The link is on my profile and just click on Breaking the Ice FanArt in the menu. There is 3 up at the moment! ^^ If you want to send in drawings that is about any of my stories, all the details are there! **

**That aside, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I NEED to know what everyone thought! PLEASE? ^^**

**I'll even update another chapter this weekend!**

**Okie dokie Adios folks! x**


	19. Chapter 19: Live or Die?

**Hey guys. I know it's been ages since I last updated. A month! :-(**

**I had gum disease which was extremely painful and you know when you are in pain like a toothache or something that you don't feel like doing anything? Yeah that was me. So I suffered from that for about 2 weeks until it began to slowly fade. To add to that, I was behind on coursework which I had to complete and many productions for my course. Now it's easter holidays, I have time to write some more and get back to updating fast again! I'm really sorry guys, I'm pretty disappointed with myself for not updating but I hope to make it up in the up coming weeks. I shall be posting a new story soon which is still a secret! Could be a sequel or it could be something different! :D**

**But anyway, thank you SO much for your patience, I will probably finish Breaking the Ice this week. Thank you for all your lovely reviews and support! You are so amazing! **

**Guest 1: **Thanks for reviewing! You will find out why Juliette was so cold in this chapter! Sorry for the wait, please review it too! x

**Rebelle Boss: **Aww I'm sorry! Drama isn't over for Tala and Juliette yet though ;) It made you cry?! Awesome! Well no, but I was hoping for it to be emotional lol. Thank you so much lovely! I do try my best to keep every chapter interesting with at least ONE twist or dramatic scene. Thank you for your lovely review, it was sweet as always! I'm so sorry for the wait of chapter 19 but here it is and I hope it was worth the wait! Enjoy and please review x

**Ariao: **Thanks for reviewing! I'm so sorry for the wait! Read this chapter and see if it was the real Juliette or not ;) I will update faster again hopefully! Enjoy and review x

**LadyAmazon: **Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy chapter 19 and sorry for the wait. Read and review? x

**Guest 2: **Thanks for reviewing! Yes only 3 left! :-( Whether there is going to be a sequel or not will be revealed soon! Sorry for the wait, hope you enjoy chapter 19! Please review it too! x

**mahjabinmaliha: **Thanks for your lovely review! I'm so sorry you had to wait so long for an update but here it is! Aww that's so sweet of you, I'm so glad you like my story and my writing. I will start another story soon once I finish BtI. :-) *hugs* you're so adorable! I'm glad you liked my drawings. Enjoy chapter 19 and please review it too! x

**vi: **Thanks for reviewing and glad you enjoyed last chapter! Hope you enjoy this one too and hopefully it was worth the wait! Read and review x

**WingedxSapphire: **Haha she may have been brainwashed! Maybe not! Read and find out! Sorry for the wait and thanks so much for your supporting reviews lovely! Enjoy and review please! x

**AKA: **Things get better? Hmm I won't give anything away ;) Haha I LOVE twists especially ones that no one would see coming. When I come up with ideas for storys, I usually think of the major twist first and then plan out how to build my way to it. That's how my mind works lol. Aw thank you SO much lovely, I'm so happy that people like my work and ideas. I do my best for you amazing people! Thanks for such a lovely review! I'm sorry you had to wait ages for an update but here it is and I hope it was worth the wait! Enjoy and review it too? x

**candylovinchild: **Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked the twist and truths. I LOVE replying to my loyal reviewers because you took the time to review my chapters so I should get to thank each of you! You're all amazing :D enjoy chapter 19 and sorry for the wait! please do review it x

**XxLuckyfourleafCloverxX: **Thanks for your review! I do love stories with great twists that are unsuspecting! I'm glad you like it too! Whether I will write an epilogue or sequel is still a secret! Stay tuned! Enjoy chapter 19 and please do review it too! x

**Guest 3 and 4: **Writing your reply as one as you both wrote similar messages. Thanks for reviewing though! I know I hadn't updated in a while but I had reasons! I'm SO SORRY but here is the update you eagerly awaited! Enjoy and review! x

**BloodMiztrez Wolf: **Thanks for reviewing! Aw you cried too?! I'm so glad last chapter was a hit! Best writer for you? Wow I feel really special and honored! I hope my upcoming chapters are just as good for you! Enjoy and review! x

**Guest 5, 6, 7, 8: **They were all for me to update. I know, I'm sorry! Here is the chapter you so eagerly waited for and I thank you for your patience! Enjoy chapter 19 and please do review it too! Thanks for reviewing x

**ALL RIGHT. So this chapter is all in Normal POV, I did my best to edit and hopefully you will all like it after the time you all have waited! Thank you all so much for being patient, I shall start to update faster now too! Enjoy!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of it's characters, just my OC's and sub-plot!)**

**Chapter Nineteen**

"I feel like one of us should say something."

Bryan sighed, shaking head slowly. "There is nothing to say. If you try, he will only get angry."

Keiji let out a frustrated growl, ruffling his hair. "I don't get why she would do this!"

"I do. 3 guesses who brainwashed her" Bryan mumbled. He didn't have to be a genius to know that the swine behind this was none other than Tamaki.

He sighed to himself before glancing up at his captain. Tala closed himself off from speaking once Juliette left. It had been 16 hours since the young doctor left them and though it angered them that she left, she had kept to her word and freed them all. It seemed whatever had been discussed; Juliette sacrificed herself so that they would be free. So they hoped. Boris and the rest of his cunning clan left Balkov Abbey and Juliette's mother, Ayane was released. It was clear Tamaki was only after Juliette and Artemis and now that he had them, Ayane was no longer needed to be detained.

Bryan could see the void in Tala who sat at the bench and spectated a match between two students. He took full responsibility of running the training for the students only in a fair and punishment-less way. He had known him since they were kids and he knew exactly how his mind worked.

"We have to talk to her. It's our turn to save her now" Keiji defended, standing up.

"No one is doing any saving."

Everyone turned to the cold bitter sound of the red head that approached them. Bryan frowned.

"But Julie-"

"_She_ made her choice. We don't need to care about her anymore" Tala snapped.

"That is my daughter you are talking about Tala" a feminine voice entered.

Ayane walked into the room, looking better after her days of being caged away. Like everyone else, she too was shocked at Juliette's sudden action but knew that Tamaki was behind it. On hearing Tala speak so harshly about her own daughter, infuriated her. She thought the boy would know Juliette well enough that she would never betray them. He was stubborn and bitter but she could see the pain in his eyes. He was shattered and only using his harsh exterior to cover up his true feelings, she understood what he was going through. Tala's eyes darkened upon her entrance and she was positive that he didn't like to see her face as it reminded him of her daughter.

"I don't care. She isn't my concern anymore."

Ayane sighed dejectedly. "I know that's not true Tala, that is only your anger speaking. I know you're hurt and-"

"You don't know anything about me" Tala hissed bitterly.

"That may be true, but it seems you know nothing about Juliette either."

Tala froze, doubling back a second silently. What was that supposed to mean exactly? Ayane looked annoyed at him. He knew everyone must be finding it difficult to handle his dark side right now even after they were finally free. He couldn't come out and say he was shattered inside. It was like a battle between fire and ice inside him and all he wanted to do was vent it all out in anger. The moment Juliette left, he could barely think. It was nothing like being left by his parents; it seemed to hurt more than that. She showed him feelings he never would have dreamed of nor experience. She opened him up, changed him, _allowed_ him to _love_ someone differently for the first time of his life. Then she left. With words that would only haunt him forever. He would never let his guard down again. He would ignore the constricting pain in his chest and forget she ever existed, just like he did with his parents.

"Juliette would never break your heart. She wouldn't betray any of us. That is not my daughter" Ayane defended strongly.

Tala was overridden with anger and felt a spark. "Then you clearly don't know your own daughter as well as you think."

Ayane's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

Tala glared. "Before your _precious_ daughter left, you should have heard what she told me. I bet you never expected her to be so bitter. She's exactly like her father."

"_Yada!_ (1) Do not _ever_ compare my daughter to that excuse for a man! How Juliette found love with you, that idea is beyond me!" Ayane snapped before freezing.

Tala froze, turning blank. She immediately regretted what she said in a rush to defend her daughter. Tala was hurting right now; he didn't know what he was saying. She could see the pain rise up in his azure blue eyes, almost like they were going to water.

"Forgive me... I did not mean that" she softly added, recoiling a little.

Tala didn't reply, only looked down as his face shadowed. He slowly turned around, facing his back to Ayane. "Sometimes I think that too."

Ayane watched half-heartedly as Tala walked off silently, his voice all shaky and broken that she sighed to herself. She really hadn't helped the boy at all, instead made him feel worse.

"Let him be. He needs time alone."

Ayane glanced up to see the gray haired boy walk into view, arms crossed. The one she now knew as Bryan. They watched the red head leave the room.

"I know he is feeling very hurt right now, indeed I am too. I don't know what we can do" Ayane warily whispered.

"We know your husband must have said something to Juliette in order for her to leave with him like that, so what we really need to do now is speak to her. Alone."

Ayane raised an eyebrow, intrigued by where this was going. She glanced around the room, spotting each ally Juliette had made, feeling a sense of community and relief that she managed to make friends.

"He could have taken her anywhere! We don't know for sure if they even went back to Japan" Keiji spoke up.

Ayane shook her head. "No. If I know my husband as well as I do then he has probably headed back there but he won't stay for long."

"Then we have to move quickly" Bryan added.

"And how do you suppose we get there? Use chocolate buttons?" Keiji frowned.

"Let me take care of that."

Surprised, Keiji, Cole, Juan, Bryan, Ian, Spencer and Astor all looked at the woman who held a hand to her chin.

"I can get us there. While being away from Tamaki, I did make my own connections. I'll have a private jet take us to Tokyo. But we are limited to how many people we can take under my provision. I can only take 3 of you" she looked sadly at the large group.

Each pair of eyes in the room glanced at each other then at the doorway where the stubborn captain has just taken off from. Would Tala go? He would have to but with the state he is in now they didn't know.

"Well I'm going" Keiji stood forwards strongly.

Ayane nodded.

"I want to go too!" Juan suddenly cried.

"Are you crazy Juan? It will be dangerous for you to go, who knows what security _Tamaki-sama_ has. You will only waste a vital spot" Cole defended, suddenly anxious as he clutched onto his brothers shoulder.

"But she's my _onee-san!_ She wouldn't turn her back on me!"

Cole tightened his grip of Juan, shaking him a little. "Don't be stupid Juan. This isn't a game. I think Bryan and Tala should be the ones to go along with Keiji."

Bryan arched an eyebrow in surprise and Cole noticed this. "Firstly because you're the only one who can knock some sense into Tala and second, make sure he does nothing stupid over there. You're the closest to a friend that Juliette had and Keiji too. Talk to her calmly, I have a feeling Mr Hot Head captain won't speak wisely."

Bryan smirked. "Point taken. I'll go see where Tala is and let him know. Ayane?"

Ayane turned to the sound of Bryan's voice.

"You have your 3 guests. You should prepare us to leave as soon as possible. Leave Tala to me."

Ayane nodded and left the room to make some phone calls and Bryan took in a deep breath, glancing at Spencer and Ian who gave him a sympathetic look that said they knew he had a tough job to persuade Tala to come along. They gave a nod and Bryan walked out the room, in the direction of their captain.

* * *

"Again. Go."

"Can't we take a break? We've been at this for an hour now..."

"You can forget taking part in next year's tournament then" Tala coldly stated, crossing over his arms.

The remaining two students exchanged anxious glances between each other before looking at the red head.

"But-"

"Get the hell out!"

Both boys flinched before shrugging and turning to leave.

"Now now, don't get into a strop. It doesn't suit you" a amused voice entered.

Tala jerked his head around, frowning upon seeing his comrade enter the room. Bryan merely grinned, overhearing the raised voice of his captain. Tala looked away, shutting his eyes in a huff.

"Hn. What do you want?"

"I can't check up once in a while?" Bryan smirked.

"I know you want something, spit it out."

Bryan hesitated, analysing his captain for a moment before preparing his next words. His moonstones narrowed.

"We're going to get Juliette."

A spark ignited inside Tala's chest. His eyes shot open wide. In a flash he spun around and narrowed his cold eyes dangerously at Bryan.

"What?"

"I said we're going to get Juliette and you're coming with us" Bryan repeated confidently.

Tala growled. "And when did you decide this?"

"Just now. Ayane will be taking Keiji, me and you to Japan before Tamaki gets to escape with Juliette."

Tala's glare darkened. He couldn't believe what he was hearing and took a few strides forwards watching Bryan's face intently.

"I want nothing to do with her."

Bryan frowned. "That's a lie and we both know it."

Tala turned his head away. "I've said this countless times. We shouldn't be caring about that liar, she made her choice!"

"And I've said that she was forced! Do you actually think she would say all that after everything you and her went through together? I can't believe I've come to a point where I'm saying these things but it looks like I need to. That kid cares about you, she risked her own life for all of us so many times and who says she isn't doing that right now?"

Tala winced, ignoring his conscience that was telling him that Bryan was right. He had his own suspicions too.

"You didn't hear the way she said those things Bryan. No remorse, no hesitation, it was truly her."

Bryan arched an eyebrow. "Yeah? Remind you of anyone else?"

Tala turned to face the gray haired male once again, furrowing his eyebrows. Did Bryan mean him?

"Judging by that look, I see you know who I'm talking about" Bryan smirked.

Tala grimaced.

"Don't give me that. You and I know clearly that when you used to treat Juliette like she was dirt, you sounded exactly the same yet inside you regretted every bad thing you did to her. She didn't give up on you, so are you giving up on her?"

That did hit Tala in the chest. As much pain he was in, he wanted to believe that Juliette was putting on a pretence when she spoke to him last. But having never seen her dark side made him doubt her true personality. Everything Bryan said seemed to make sense, so why couldn't he bring himself to say yes and admit that he knew Juliette was protecting them and that he still cared about her? His pride perhaps? He couldn't give her up could he?

The door opened and Cole walked in.

"Car's outside to take you to the jet. Ayane and Keiji are waiting."

Cole shifted his eyes between the red head and Bryan, feeling like he walked in at a bad time. Had Bryan managed to persuade Tala? Both his and Bryan's head turned to look at Tala, waiting for his reply.

Tala narrowed his eyes, thinking deeply as he watched the anxious eyes of his team mates. He had a decision to make.

* * *

"Almost there."

All eyes were looking out the windows to the snow covered warehouse in the middle of nowhere. No signs of a landing strip to be seen.

"Are you sure we're in the right place? This looks nothing like a place where you would keep a jet" Keiji asked, worriedly glancing out of the car window.

Ayane lightly chuckled. "That's because it's a secret location. To anyone else it would look like an old building in the middle of nowhere. The jet is inside and the landing strip is covered up by electronic doors that will open up once we are ready to take off."

"Smart" Bryan grumbled.

Ayane grinned, nodding.

"Yeah, because no one will be able to see the plane take off or land will they?"

"Your optimism is very low Tala, do you not trust me?" Ayane glanced at the red head in the back seat through her mirror.

Tala huffed and crossed his arms. "I don't trust anyone."

"Except Juliette" Keiji added.

Tala shot him a dark look before closing his eyes.

"You don't have to worry. We will just turn the invisibility cloak on in the jet" Ayane assured.

Bryan, Keiji and Tala both jerked their heads at the woman in shock making Ayane laugh.

"I am joking. Though I wish there were such inventions."

Tala frowned while Bryan rolled his eyes. Keiji was the only one amused. Even in such situations she was still positive so that gave him hope.

"As it is in the middle of nowhere, it less likely anyone would see a plane landing here or taking off. It is true we aren't 100 percent sure that we haven't been seen but it's the best we can do."

"Does Juliette's father know about this?" Bryan questioned.

Ayane shook her head. "I hope not. He managed to uncover a lot of my work, hopefully he doesn't know about the jet."

That made Tala feel better. Their only chance was probably a fluke. He ignored the others and began to think of what he would say or do if they did manage to make it to Japan in one piece. Could he face Juliette after what happened? What would she say if she saw him? He wanted to scream, demand to know why she said those things so suddenly. He suddenly found himself wanting to see her, be close to her and clear it all out.

The car came to halt just beside the large run down warehouse. Ayane pulled out the keys and grabbed the bag by her feet before pulling out of her seat and out the door. Keiji, Bryan and Tala followed behind as the woman led them to the doors and inside the warehouse. Upon sight all they saw was an empty old room filled with cobwebs, cardboard boxes and empty steel racks. It hardly looked like a place you would keep a private jet at.

"Where is it?" Keiji asked as he scanned the vicinity.

"Patience children" Ayane smiled as she walked towards a fuse box, opening the door and pushing a code into the old buttons inside.

The sound of doors was heard and they found themselves watching the big empty space in front of them open up slowly as draft pushed through and blew into their faces and through their hair. From the ground below, a pristine white jet raised. A good medium sized plane that could possibly fit over 100 passengers. There were footsteps alarming the 3 boys but Ayane remained calmed, turning to face the 2 men in suits.

"It's good to see you again _Ayane-san_" one of the men smiled as he approached them.

"You too Cain, I believe all is ready?"

Cain nodded before lifting a hand to his chin. "We just need to see the paperwork before we can let you board, as procedure of course" he casually nodded.

Ayane nodded in agreement before delving into her bag and pulled out a plastic wallet with a piece of paper inside and also what looked like her passport. Tala watched with wary eyes, wondering what kind of procedure this was. It was clear they knew each other so why the need to show identification? It was like Ayane read his mind because as the men analysed the papers, she turned to him and smiled.

"To allow you 3 to travel with me, they need to check that I have access. Plus there have been some who tried to pose as me before so I carry a printed and signed form granted by my boss to allow me access."

Tala folded his arms and nodded. It seemed legit but he couldn't help but be suspicious. Could they really trust Ayane? His blue eyes analysed the woman who was in conversation with the two men away from them.

"Doesn't any of this seem fishy to you?" he murmured quietly to Bryan.

"Sure does. I think Ayane is hiding something, isn't it convenient how she had the idea to fly us over there in a private jet. I'm sure Tamaki must know about it, he knew everything else" came his reply.

Both boys narrowed their eyes at the woman.

"Are you guys serious? You are actually doubting her even after everything she went through for her daughter?!" Keiji protested angrily, coming in between the two.

"Look, she's been let go by Juliette's father right? He knew everything about her, her plan, her company, everything. He obviously knows about this jet too and maybe Ayane taking us to Juliette is a trap" Bryan hissed.

Keiji bit his bottom lip. There was logic in his words and he suddenly felt his stomach drop.

"Why would she take us there then?"

Tala frowned. "I'm guessing we will find out when we get there" he glanced at Ayane who was approaching them.

When Ayane approached the 3 boys, she noticed the peculiar looks each one gave. She knew that look. They doubted her. Suspicious of her. They had every right to be.

"We can go in now."

The jet doors were already open allowing them entry. Ayane waved goodbye to the two men in suits as they stood at the corner and watched them board. Well, all except 3. Ayane paused, looking behind her at the 3 boys and raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you stopping?" she questioned, sneaking nervous glances at the men in suits.

Tala crossed his arms over. "How do we know we can trust you?"

Keiji shot Bryan a worried look before looking at the captain who didn't seem fazed at all. Ayane's mouth opened to say words but couldn't say anything. Instead she walked back down the steps and neared Tala.

"Don't doubt me so soon. We need to get inside quickly!" she rushed quietly.

Tala arched an eyebrow, catching the tense looks as the woman stole glances at the men in suits who began to murmur within themselves. Who could he trust? As his eyes fell on the woman's emerald ones he found himself swallowing. It was like looking at Juliette and he knew he couldn't turn away from that look.

"Let's go."

Ayane looked relieved and smiled before turning around and taking the steps up inside the jet. Inside, Tala, Bryan and Keiji all looked around to see instead of rows of seats, there was only 20 all spaced out with masses of computer technology and everything was black and white. Even the jet was in disguise.

"Before you settle in, I need your help" Ayane calmly asked them as they stood near the pilot cabin where a designated pilot already sat.

"What?" The three boys replied in union.

Then suddenly, like a lightning flash, Ayane lashed out, hitting the shoulder blade of the pilot who then surprisingly went unconscious from the hit and sat limp in the seat. Ayane then grabbed the man, pulling his lifeless body out of the seat and dragged him across the landing towards the 3 boys who stood in horror, eyes wide open.

"What are you doing?!" Keiji hissed.

Ayane struggled, pulling with her strength. "Just keep quiet and help me throw him out! Quickly! Before the others see!"

Tala and Bryan and Keiji exchanged looks that each said if they should trust her. Tala lunged first, pulling the man, hauling him out the door.

"Hey you!" Cain called from the distance, running towards the jet with his comrade.

"Quick! Close the door and get yourselves seated!" Ayane hurried as she rushed to the pilot seat, taking her position and locking on her seat belt.

Not understanding the situation, Tala nodded and yanked the door shut, putting his strength into locking the handle. A second and third pair of hands came into view as he glanced up to see Bryan and Keiji smirking giving a nod before all 3 got the handle down and locked.

"Are you seated yet?!" Ayane called out.

Rushing to the nearest seats, they say down, locking on their belts as the ground moved below them. The jet began to move and they could see the warehouse doors opening out to the landing strip that revealed itself. Ayane was thankful she learned how to fly back in China else they would have been in real trouble. She drove them out onto the landing strip, and flicked on the switches and turbines, assembling the panels before taking a deep breath.

"Hold on boys!"

They heard the engine roar to life as the jet began to move forwards, faster and faster before leaning up as they flew into the air, soaring through the sky and clouds. As the plane levelled out, the seat belt sign came off and Tala was the first to jump out of his seat and approach the cabin.

"You have some explaining to do" he sternly commanded, crossing his arms.

Ayane focused on her flying but took a deep breath.

"Tamaki did know about this jet and the location."

"You what? I thought you said he didn't" Tala growled.

"I needed it to look as realistic as possible. I told Cain I was working under Tamaki and was shipping you 3 over making you believe I was doing it to go save Juliette. I knew they knew the moment they asked for verification. That pilot would have taken us straight to our prison, I had to get rid of him" she informed.

Tala almost gaped. The planning behind all these things was ludicrous. Everyone seemed to know everything as was prepared. That didn't help him feel better though.

"So when did you learn to fly?" Bryan asked from behind Tala.

"Back in China. I took the opportunity to learn in case an emergency pilot was needed one day. Thankfully I took them when I did else we would be in real trouble now."

"So what exactly happened when Tamaki caught you?" Keiji questioned, curious about what happened to her.

Ayane took a deep breath. "Tamaki's men surrounded me and my helpers before shipping us all over to Japan. He held me prisoner there, demanding to know everything that I knew. He told me everything. How he already found Artemis with Juliette and was keeping her at the abbey as a doctor. He knew Juliette would want to speak to me and if she did, I would tell her everything. He went as far as to threaten to hurt her if I told her anything and forced me to speak bitterly towards her as he watched with a disgusting smile on his face" she shuddered and frowned.

"Quite a husband you had there" Bryan smirked.

Ayane only sighed. "He is no one to me anymore."

Tala watched the woman before turning around and returning to his seat, closing his eyes and crossing his arms over. How much more drama would they have to get through to finally end this?

"We'll get her back."

His eyes shot open and was surprised to see Keiji beside his seat, hand running through his violet hair and smirking confidently. Tala only blinked before looking away to the side, narrowing his eyes. Would Juliette _want_ to come back?

* * *

Tala awoke to a nudging and opened his eyes one by one groggily to see Bryan in front looking serious. It had him wide awake at once.

"What?" he asked quickly.

"We're about to land" he replied, looking out the small window of the jet.

Sure enough they could see the bright green grass meadow under them that went on for miles. It was such a huge difference from Moscow and its cold winds and arctic weather and snow. Tala felt himself closer to Juliette, knowing she was somewhere nearby and he wouldn't have to wait long to interrogate her. As the seat belt sign came up, Bryan returned to his seat. The jet began to descend lower and lower before they could feel the ground below them as the jet bumped and smoothly ran across what they believed was the landing strip in Tokyo. As they came to a halt slowly, Tala looked out the window to see them in the middle of a meadow with a large open path that they had landed on.

"Quickly, we need to leave this jet and get moving. There's a car outside to take us where we need to go" Ayane called out as she appeared at the landing carrying her bag.

"Where are we?" Keiji asked, standing up and moving closer to the door.

"Tokyo, 6 miles from where we need to be and 8 from Tamaki's mansion. I couldn't land us in the original location because I'm sure they must have notified the people there somehow even if I did place a scrambler on Cain's jacket. It should keep down their communications for a while at least. We can't have Tamaki know we are here. I'll have someone remove the jet soon but first we need to get to safety" Ayane notified before opening the lock and pushing down the door and getting down.

"Guess she really thought this through eh?" Keiji grinned before pushing past Tala and Bryan and hopped off the jet.

"You coming?" Bryan asked.

Tala looked out the door to the strange new world before taking a deep breath.

"For Juliette."

Once they ejected the jet, they found a black Mercedes waiting just up the meadow with a female driver inside.

"Ayane! Oh it is so good to see you! I was worried Tamaki's men caught you again" she exclaimed anxiously.

"I'm fine _Seira-nee_" Ayane assured as she opened the passenger seat door.

"_Nani?_ (2) We have 3 guests today" the driver smiled at Tala, Bryan and Keiji.

"Yes. Tala, Bryan, Keiji, this is my sister Seira Kotonoha and this is Tala, Bryan and Keiji. They are friends of Juliette" Ayane introduced.

Tala glanced at Seira and caught the resemblance of hair colour among the sisters and the facial features. So this was Juliette's aunt.

"I see. Good to meet you all. Now please be seated quickly, we have much to do" she urged.

Tala didn't bother to reply with a polite comment and instead opened the door to the seats and sat down. Before long they were off with Ayane and Seira both talking amongst themselves. All 3 boys wondered how the young doctor was doing.

They arrived to an outskirt building not too far from where Juliette was supposed to be at. Ayane and Seira led them inside, checking things at the desk before giving the notice that they could go up. Tala crossed his arms as did Bryan.

"I don't see why we have to stop here. Why can't we just get to the mansion and demand answers?" Tala huffed.

"Still angry Tala? Tamaki's men would take you down before we get to the door" Ayane smiled, shaking her head slightly.

"Then how the hell will _we_ get inside then?" Bryan raised an eyebrow.

"I'll explain everything once we get to our room."

That frustrated Tala further and growled inwardly. They wasn't even sure if they could get inside, forget even speaking to Juliette.

"Stop! Look!" Keiji suddenly shot out making everyone jump a little.

They followed Keiji's pointed hand down to the lobby where they could see out the glass lift. Tala and Bryan's eyes opened wide in shock. Ayane was horrified.

"That-That's the little boy! Juan wasn't it?" Ayane mumbled.

"How did he get here?" Keiji asked.

Sure enough the little boy was seemingly lost in the lobby, anxiously looking around. He froze when he saw the 5 figures approach him looking very shocked minus Tala and Bryan who looked annoyed. Juan swallowed.

"Juan what the hell are you doing here?!" Keiji shot out making him jump.

"I-I...I..." Juan stammered, eyes shook as he glanced at each individual.

"More importantly, how the hell did you get here?" Bryan added.

Juan swallowed taking a deep breath before looking down in shame. A warm hand rested on his shoulder making him jolt his head up to see emerald eyes belonging to Ayane.

"Child, why did you follow us?" she softly asked with a smile.

Juan was lost within her soft gaze that reminded him of his onee-san.

"Let him be Ayane, we can talk upstairs" Seira intervened.

Ayane nodded in agreement, before they resumed their journey.

Once they got upstairs and into the room, all sat themselves down around the coffee table keeping all eyes on Juan accusingly. Tala crossed his arms once more, narrowing coldly at the boy who was shaken by his presence. Bryan's mirrored movements didn't help the boys confidence. Keiji was the only one who looked concerned.

"I'll get us some cold drinks and something to eat" Seira stood up and left for the kitchen.

Ayane turned to Juan who was huddled close, keeping his head down.

"Now child, please tell us everything. Why did you follow us?" Ayane began gently.

Juan sighed and began his story. "When I heard the car was outside, I quickly got into the boot and hid there. I know _onii-san_ told me I couldn't go but I just couldn't stay there. I know Juliette _onee-san_ would listen to me if I went."

"Well that was stupid. You know Cole won't be happy once we tell him" Bryan mumbled.

Juan turned to stone. "Please don't tell him!"

"Sorry Juan, we got to let him know. He probably noticed you're missing by now and is worried" Keiji gave a sympathetic look.

Juan looked down, feeling his stomach drop. He knew he was letting down his brother by disobeying but he couldn't help it. Juliette needed their help.

"Continue Juan" Ayane urged.

"When I felt the car stop and heard you outside I waited before getting out and heading for that warehouse thing. I saw you talking with a few men and the back door was open of the jet. I managed to sneak inside while everyone was occupied and hid behind the large machinery. After that, I did the same once we landed. While everyone was seating themselves inside the car I sneaked to the boot and climbed in. I lost you once we got inside this place..." his voice tailed off slowly when he saw Tala's icy hues glaring.

"Kid, you heard your brother. This isn't a game" Bryan darkly repeated.

Juan nodded solemnly. "I know. I'm sorry."

Ayane sighed. "You're going to have to stay with _Seira-nee_ until we come back."

Juan opened his mouth to protest.

"Say one word against her order and I'll make you wish you hadn't followed us" Tala threatened darkly.

Juan immediately flinched, swallowing hard.

"_What_ Tala means to say is...it's far too dangerous so we can't have you with us when we approach the mansion. Do you understand Juan?" Keiji intervened quickly, catching the feared look on Juan's face.

Tala merely glared at the purple haired boy but didn't say anything and only grunted before closing his eyes.

"All right, eat up" Seira walked in with plates of sandwiches and bowls of soup before returning to the kitchen for the remaining plates then again for the drinks.

As they ate, Ayane began her plan.

"What we need to do is get to the first floor balcony. That will lead us to Juliette's bedroom. There is a type of fencing to keep the vines in place on the wall of the balcony. We can climb up that but we have to do it one by one. The others must keep watch for any guards or men in suits. Keeping hidden is priority. Hopefully Juliette will be inside her room or return to it sometime. If not we go looking."

Tala paused. "What if we get caught?"

"Run."

Keiji choked and recomposed himself. "You're joking right? We can't just abandon Juliette! Not after all this?"

Ayane sighed. "As much as I want to help my daughter, I cannot allow you three to risk your lives. I want you to run and I shall take care of the rest."

"Heh, you can try and keep us away" Bryan smirked.

Ayane frowned. "You mustn't."

"I'm not leaving till I speak to Juliette. I didn't let you drag me all the way here so I could run away if things get ugly. I faced worse" Tala confidently spoke up.

Surprised and still unsure Ayane only nodded with a sigh. "Very well. Then we must set off. Nightfall is best. We shall get there after midnight."

* * *

Tala couldn't rest. Ayane gave them some time to sleep before they had to go and they called Cole to let him know Juan was with them. He wasn't too happy. All Tala could think about was meeting Juliette and finding out her reasons if there were any. He yearned to see her face but the anger was still there. How could she do this? They came to an extent where they risked others lives just to get a chance to speak to her.

"Stop over thinking" a low voice murmured.

Tala sighed. "What is the possibility that it is what it is? What if all this is futile?"

"What if it isn't? What if it's exactly what we believed? That it's all a lie?"

"Bryan-"

"I know you Tala, stop being so negative for once in your life. You should know better than to believe Juliette betrayed you" Bryan strongly interrupted.

Tala frowned.

"Keep your head straight. You got only one chance to get answers and get her back. Don't let your pride and stubbornness get in the way, you hear me?"

Tala glanced at Bryan and smirked. "That's my order."

Bryan only grinned back before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Only 2 hours later they were woken up to prepare to head for the mansion.

"Seira keep an eye on Juan" Ayane commanded.

"He's still asleep so get moving. Good luck Ayane, be careful" Seira held her sister close before giving a smile each to the boys. "You too boys."

Ayane turned to them next. "Okay listen up. Tala I want you to go up first. If you check if Juliette is in there, don't waste any time. Keiji goes next and then Bryan and finally me. Keep aware and an eye out for his men."

They nodded in return, understanding the dangers of this.

"All right, let's go."

The black Mercedes was parked outside. As they sat themselves inside they were off to the mansion. Tala wondered what it looked like, the place where Juliette spent all her years in, studying and growing up. Would it be different to his own childhood home? The first thing he would ask- no, DEMAND to know would be why did she choose to betray them then he would demand to know why she would say such things just after everything they been through. It still pained him every time he thought of the moment. The words haunted him inside his head, forever whispering.

Keiji also longed to see the girl. Wondering why she left them and turned cold. No matter what she did, he found himself wanting to believe the good in her because Juliette would never have the heart to betray. Not her friends, not Tala.

_Tala_.

He was more than happy for them both to have found something special with each other and chose to embrace it. Heaven forbid, Tala needed something like that. It didn't stop the ache that pulled in his heart. He didn't know when but he too held strong feelings for the young doctor and wished he could confront them but she didn't need that now. Another conflict. He would happily be by her side as a close friend. Her happiness lied with Tala and he respected that.

On Bryan's mind however was completely different. He hoped they were right and that Juliette was still there, the real Juliette. He wanted her to be safe, tease her like he used to and be able to talk to her again like friends.

Ayane prayed things went to plan and hopefully they could escape with Juliette before Tamaki could do anything. But of course, she knew things were not that simple. She stopped the car just a few metres away from the back garden walls.

"I'm guessing we are meant to climb this?" Keiji mumbled, getting out the car.

"I could just throw you over it if that's what you want?" Bryan suggested.

Keiji nervously laughed. "Eh, nah I'm fine."

Ayane frowned. "This is no time to mess about! This is serious" she hissed.

"She's right. Okay, how do we get up there without breaking our necks?" Bryan asked as he looked up.

"Like this."

Ayane pulled out a hook and long black rope and began attaching the two together before swinging it round in momentum and over the wall before yanking back to check if its hooked on tightly.

"All right I will go up first and check for guards, it should be clear if they didn't hear the hook."

They stepped back as Ayane began climbing up, reaching the top and looking over.

"There's a tree to grab onto and climb down on the other side" she whispered down before disappearing.

Tala watched eagerly as he waited for the signal. Soon a small rock was thrown over giving the signal that it was clear. Tala made his way up, climbing up the wall using his strength before reaching the top. The large cherry blossom tree was in front like Ayane said but it would need a jump to reach the branch. As he leapt he caught onto the bark feeling the rough wood dig at his skin before he dropped to the lower branch before landing on the ground safely. Ayane was hidden in the shrubbery and with it being nightfall; it was hard to spot her. He heard Bryan and soon Keiji join them in the hidden area as Ayane pointed a finger to a stone balcony.

"That would lead us to Juliette's room. Tala you go first. I want Bryan and Keiji to keep an eye out on the left and I will on the right. If you see someone, whistle if you can or make a bird sound."

The boys nodded before Tala took a deep breath. This was it. His chance.

"Good luck captain" Keiji grinned holding a thumb up.

"Keep a cool head" Bryan smirked.

"Be careful" Ayane pleaded before he nodded and looked both ways before bolting across silently and grabbing onto the fencing outside the stone walls.

As he hauled himself up his heart pounded. Juliette could be mere seconds from his grasp, from his sight. Just as he near the top, the quiet sound of a whistle made him jolt. There was a guard! Tala cursed before hauling himself up and over the banisters falling flat on his face and keeping down as he waited for the sound of someone passing. The footsteps on the grass were a long moment and each had Tala on the edge as he eagerly waited for it to pass. Thankfully the sound was gone and Tala breathed out in relief. He brushed himself off before looking out to find a clear area and gave a hand gesture to the others before turning around to the large glass french doors. As he stepped closer he reached for the handle and turned it before opening the door and stepping inside darkness. He caught his breath, anxiously looking around to find the wardrobe empty and doors open. Were they too late? With the little moonlight he saw her bedroom. It was so pure and light and airy. No one would ever have guessed she was trapped here her whole life. Her bed was empty, readymade. His heart sank. She wasn't here.

Suddenly the bedroom door opened and a wash of light erupted from the doorway, shadowing the figure at the entrance. As Tala glanced up he held a gasp, fearing it was one of Tamaki's men but then the light balanced out and he saw the glint of emerald eyes and rose pink hair. It was then he caught his breath and his pulse began to race. His blue eyes widened as he took in the fragile outline of the girl who stood in horror at the doorway. She blinked, stepping inside and closing the door.

"Y-Y-You..." she whispered.

Her voice made him shiver and it was like music to his ears. The pain was unbearable and everything he planned to say flew out the window. His body had a mind of his own as he lunged forwards, circling his arms around the girl, pulling her to him against his chest so tight in case she escaped.

"Juliette..." he weakly croaked out into her hair, closing his eyes wondering if this was real.

Her scent was alluring and he could feel the softness of her skin and hair as he held her. It was all so good until he felt her push him back violently.

"Get off me! What-How- Why are you here?!" she exclaimed as she pushed away and looked more than horrified at the man in front of her.

His heart felt like it was swiped by a katana sword as he saw the same coldness on her but there was also a crack. She looked frightened, more than ever.

"Don't...Don't push me away, Juliette..." he whispered.

Her emerald eyes widened as she suddenly turned angry.

"I told you I don't want anything to do with you! Go away from here! You shouldn't be here!"

Tala narrowed his eyes. "Lies. I can see you're afraid, you're scared to see me here because I would find out the truth. Tell me why Juliette! After everything we've been through?" he demanded after getting his courage and sanity back.

Juliette double backed, looking horrified which made Tala sure that he hit the nail on the head. The pain lifted slowly, he had no reason to believe she meant what she said now. She made some sort of deal with her father. He took a strong step forwards making her step back in fear.

"Please...don't...don't come any closer!" she pleaded weakly.

"You say that, but I know your mind wants me to come closer" Tala provoked, continuing his approach.

He had her backed against the wall as she quietly whimpered, eyes shaking with emotion as she looked up at him. The watery eyes began to form tears, breaking his heart.

"Tell me why you did this" Tala demanded softly, trapping her within his arms as his face neared her own.

She turned her face to the side, gritting her teeth as she tried to keep herself in confidence. She couldn't. She never expected to see Tala again but he was right here. Not giving up. It pained her so much. Her heart hammered loudly that she was sure he could hear it.

"Y-You...have to go...now" she whispered, keeping her eyes closed.

Tala frowned, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look straight at him. In doing so, igniting her fear. Her gleaming emerald eyes stared right into his azure blue.

"Look me right in the eye and tell me to go away and I'll do it" his voice half threatened.

Juliette swallowed. Her throat could barely bring up words; she knew she was being beaten here. She longed to see and hold this man ever since she left and she couldn't bear to see him go. As her salt tears dripped down slowly her bottom lip trembled.

"I...I can't..." she croaked.

Tala smiled, genuinely. "I know you can't."

As he leaned his head closer down to her own, his own pulse racing with hers, he closed his eyes, eager to touch her again and taste her. Their lips only an inch apart just as a loud noise from outside made them both jump in horror.

"What was that?!" Juliette whispered, clutching Tala's arm.

Tala cursed. "It must be Bryan, Keiji and your mother. I hope they haven't got caught."

"_What?!_" Juliette cried in horror, gasping. "My mother is here?! Keiji and Bryan too?! Why did you have to come here?! Everything was fine until you had to show up! He's going to kill you all Tala! He...He-"

She was cut off by a pair of lips that crushed her own and her heart soared out the room. The familiar warmth of his smooth lips that linked with her own was missed. She could taste the winter and how much he longed for her as she did him. Her eyes closed as she savoured the moment, allowing herself to relax the first in hours. Her hands began to cling to his uniform, pulling him closer, never wanting to let go. As he pressed closer, her mouth suddenly opened and she could feel his breath inside her mouth. Why couldn't everything be as simple and perfect like this?

As Tala pulled back, not only was he sure Juliette still there for them, he was satisfied. He would never let her go again. Even if it meant risking his own life to protect her.

"Now tell me everything" he quietly commanded.

Juliette recomposed herself after that breath taking moment before sighing.

"The night at the cells when _otou-san_ called for me... He was frustrated that he couldn't take Artemis by force. He gave the offer of leaving _okaa-san_ and everyone at the abbey alone if I went with him and helped him to find what he wanted. Spirits."

Tala's fists clenched as he turned rigid.

"Why that conniving swine-"

"I didn't agree Tala" Juliette interceded, surprising Tala.

He arched an eyebrow.

As she clutched her hands to her chest tightly, she shut her eyes tight, unable to look at him when she told him.

"Then he threatened me. Using you... He threatened to kill you right in front of me Tala! I couldn't allow that. You would never have allowed me to go with him just to keep you safe so I...I-I-"

"Pretended that you hated me, breaking both of us just so I would leave you alone" Tala finished darkly.

Juliette winced, letting out a small whimper. "Yes..."

Tala took a deep breath, growling inwardly as he stepped closer, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her back to his chest.

"You stupid idiot."

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt you Tala! Believe me, it was tearing me apart too" she pleaded, turning around and placing a hand to his cheek.

He rested into her palms, with a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"You're safe now. He won't be able to touch me. Quick we need to-"

"_JULIETTE!_"

They jumped in fear at the loud sound that was all too familiar.

"That's my father! Hide!" Juliette urged as she pushed Tala towards the cupboard.

He jumped in, closing the doors as the bedroom door slammed open. Juliette felt her heart pound furiously as she watched the man in fear.

"Y-Yes _otou-san?_" her weak voice whimpered.

"Come downstairs, it seems we have some visitors. Your mother and your friends managed to get inside the mansion, caught trying to get in through your balcony."

Tala had to stop himself from flinging out the cupboard and down to save his friends. So they were caught! That's what the noise outside was about. He cursed inwardly.

Juliette's stomach dropped. Her worst fears came true but thankfully Tala was safe for now.

"Is...Is that so? What are you going to do?" she asked, fearing the worst.

Tala heard Tamaki chuckle.

"You shall see. Come. Follow me."

Tala heard movement and footsteps before the door slammed shut and there was silence. He waited a moment, being sure it was safe before he opened the door and peeked out to find an empty room. Relief.

"Damn it" he grumbled. The others were caught and he had no idea what to do. If he went down he would get himself killed since Tamaki was using him as a threat. He had to see what was happening down there.

He left the room, checking the floor for any sight of guards to which he caught 2 walking across the other hallway. As he hid behind the pillar he waited before checking once more to see a clear path. He must have cameras too if he caught Juliette with Artemis... Since he was too busy downstairs, he could pass quickly and hide before he was caught. Taking a deep breath he made his way to the staircase and looked over the banister to see 2 men at the doors of the room north from his sight. Both had their backs to him, seemingly checking the opposite sides. It gave Tala the chance to rush down the stairs and hide behind the large plant in the hall. As he made his way down swiftly but quietly, he hid behind the nearest plant that was bigger than him and looked out. Where was he supposed to go now? Surely they were in that room but how would he get in there? By luck the 2 men seemed to have turned away. Maybe he could find another way into the room? As it was his best bet he got up and quietly and found himself walking through the left corridor to the side of the room where his friends were supposedly held. A single door on the side left unguarded seemed like a good choice. There didn't seem to be any sound from inside the room as of yet so it should be safe right? He shook his head. Taking the risk. As he stepped inside he froze.

"About time you joined us Tala. I knew you wouldn't stay hidden for long" Tamaki stepped in.

Tala's eyes widened as he took in the sight before him. Juliette was stood beside the group of men who had Ayane, Bryan and Keiji surrounded and tied down. His eyes fell on Juliette who looked like she was torn between choosing to stop her father and staying silent.

"What..." Tala mumbled.

Tamaki walked in a small circle, folding his hands behind his back and smiling to himself smugly.

"You know, your plan was very good, very good indeed. Might I just tell you one flaw in it?" He turned to glance at his wife before back to Tala.

Tala clenched his fists before baring his teeth at the man.

"You thought you could get into my house undetected. Of course, I long upgraded my security system once Ayane left so she wouldn't know of my outdoor security camera's" he grinned.

"Why you-" Tala began.

"Ah ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you" Tamaki intruded, pointing to the group held down.

Tala watched in horror as 3 guns were pointed at Keiji, Bryan and Ayane's heads, their faces filled with fear as the struggled.

"Let us go right now!" Ayane cried.

Tamaki merely chuckled grimly.

"_Otou-san_ don't! Leave them alone! Please, I'll go with you without saying anything and they won't either" Juliette pleaded, unable to bear the horror of the risk she put the others in.

Tamaki glared at his daughter, narrowing his eyes accusingly.

"I don't think your friends would agree with your choice."

Juliette's eyes snapped to her friends on her left who shook their heads then to Tala whose eyes haunted her decision.

"I have no objection."

Her stomach dropped. Did Tala just say for her to go? Did he just give up on her? His cold eyes were guarded and she felt like her insides were being squeezed tightly so she couldn't breathe.

Tamaki narrowed his eyes but smirked. "Well then. Let us go Juliette."

Juliette was stuck frozen as she couldn't take her eyes off Tala. She turned as cold as ice as Tala's stern reply. She wouldn't see him again after this.

"Leave her alone!" Ayane tried to pull free but was held down by his men.

Tamaki watched warily as his daughter shifted and slowly approached him looking half alive. He always got what he wanted.

"_But_, I'm assuming you might need this?" a strong voice called breaking the silence.

Every pair of eyes shot to Tala who held up a pale green beyblade in his hands in the air. Everyone's eyes widened.

"NO! You give that blade to me right now!" Tamaki roared, pushing Juliette aside who was just as horrified.

How did Tala manage to take Artemis from her pocket? Then she remembered when they were embracing in her bedroom. He must have taken it then without her realising! She looked up and saw the triumphant smirk on Tala's face. He wasn't going to give her up. It warmed her heart.

"Now you will do as I say or I'll release Artemis. I'm sure she will agree with me" Tala darkly threatened.

Tamaki snarled. "Don't you dare! I WANT THAT BEYBLADE!"

Tala smirked. "Come and get it."

"May I have the honour sir?" a cocky voice entered.

From the other doorway, a familiar face entered that made Tala snarl at his presence.

"You!"

Bryan frowned as well as Keiji.

"It's Demetri."

Demetri stood proudly beside Tamaki and crossed his arms over.

"You really think I'd stick with you lot back at the abbey? I have so much potential aren't I right _Sakurai-sama?_" He gleamed up at the cold hearted man who was still anxious that his most wanted possession was still in the hands of his enemy.

"We didn't want you there anyway" Keiji hissed making Demetri shoot him a dark look.

"Touché. Besides I'm here to help my new boss and his ever charming daughter. Now Tala, you have something he needs, I don't have to ask twice now do I?" Demetri grinned at the Demolition Boys captain.

Tala's eyes fixated on the guy before jumping to Tamaki. A small smirk played on his lips.

"You hired the man who almost raped your precious daughter?"

There was silence. A gasp from Ayane broke it but no words were spoken. Demetri's eyes widened and a mix of guilt and fear was evident on his face. He slowly turned to his new boss opening his mouth to speak.

"I-It's a lie sir! He's only trying to mess with us both so we turn on each other!" he spat out in defence.

Tamaki's accusing eyes narrowed dangerously at the boy who began to tremble inside.

"Demetri-"

"Sir I'm telling the truth! I would never touch your daughter and haven't till this day, I assure you" he quickly shot out.

Tamaki glanced at his daughter who looked more than upset and afraid but instead he smiled, patting Demetri's shoulder.

"Stop worrying Demetri" he softly stated making everyone else feel confused.

Demetri, relieved, laughed nervously and nodded before he gasped and his eyes widened. As he shakily stepped back, clutching his stomach. Everyone watched in horror as the blood was evident and Juliette threw a hand over her mouth to avoid screaming.

Tamaki dropped the knife on the floor, brushing his hands off as if he just cleaned something.

"_I don't like liars_."

Demetri's eyes dulled as he fell to the ground looking apologetic as he wheezed.

"What have you done?!" Ayane cried. "You killed a child you monster!"

Even the men surrounding them backed off in shock. Never had they seen their boss kill a child, it was going a little far for their liking. In that moment Keiji and Bryan moved away, running towards Tala as Ayane rushed to Demetri's side.

"Juliette, get out of here with Tala and the others now!" Ayane ordered.

"NO. I won't let you get away! Artemis is _mine!_" Tamaki roared as he charged towards Tala.

"Stop or I'll release her!" Tala held up a hand and the beyblade.

Tamaki growled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a Python gun, aiming at Tala. Juliette cried out, rushing in front of him, spreading out her arms.

"No! I won't let you!"

Her heart pounded in utmost fear. In that second she actually saw her losing Tala, right in front of her eyes.

"I don't care if I have to kill each one of you to get Artemis! Move aside!" Tamaki raged, feeling himself lose his mind.

"Then you will have to go through me before you even touch Tala!" Juliette defended.

Tamaki growled.

"No Juliette move!" Tala hissed, pulling at the girls arms.

"I won't let him kill you" Juliette murmured back as she kept her eyes sternly on her father.

"Very well."

Juliette's eyes widened as she watched her father pull the trigger on her and the bullet fired but before she could even get hit. Another figure jumped in front of her. She gasped as the little boy fell to the ground on his knees and tears erupted from her eyes. Her heart stopped and she found herself frozen.

"JUAN!"

* * *

**(1) Never**

**(2) What**

**DUN DUN DUN. I know. Hate me if you wish. So sorry! Hope the chapter was worth the wait.**

**So what did you think?!**

**What will happen to Juan?**

**Will they finally manage to escape evil Tamaki's clutches?**

**Will Juliette and Tala ever have a peaceful relationship?**

**Muahaha. You will only know in the final chapters! REVIEW please! Tell me what you thought!**

**Demetri has been stabbed yes. (party's inside \o/) BUT whether he is really dead or not will be answered in the next chapter! Same with Juan ;)**

**Yes, I'm evil. Aaaah I'm so excited and so happy to be back to writing and posting again! Again, thank you all so much for your patience and support! Love you all! Take care!**

**Ciao xx**


	20. Chapter 20: Tough Decisions

**Hello. I know I know. I haven't updated in nearly 2 months you can hate me. I haven't died. After updating last time I was landed with coursework essays suddenly so I was very annoyed. So I decided I would only update til AFTER my deadline date. I also have been busy writing up the new story and even that hasn't progressed in a while. I've just been through a really rough patch at home (no not a break-up) and I just haven't felt the spark to do anything. I hope you understand and still continue to read this story as it's nearly finished. I am extremely sorry for making everyone wait but please understand that I had my reasons. Thank you all my loyal and new reviewers and followers, I am so grateful that you have stuck by for this story and I can't explain in words how much it means to me that you have been so patient. Thank you SO much, I love you all3**

**FranKay.97: **Thanks for reviewing and being patient, so glad you like the story still and hope you enjoy the last 2 chapters before I reveal if I am writing an epilogue or sequel! Enjoy and please review xx

**LadyAmazon: **Juan isn't dead yet! I hope you don't hate me after this haha. Thanks for reviewing lovely and waiting, please enjoy and review xx

**Guest 1: **Thanks for the review! I feel bad for hurting Juan too :-( enjoy and review and thanks for being patient! xx

**Ariao: **Thanks for being so patient and reviewing! You're confusion should be answered in this chapter :-) I hope anyway? I hope what happens with Demetri, doesn't dissapoint you! Her father is very mentally unstable and it's explained in the chapter. Please do continue to review and hope you enjoy it. xx

**leikoashimage: **Thanks for being patient and for the review! I know I am cruel, I'm sorry! See what happens to them in this chapter! Enjoy and review! xx

**anubhuti: **Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the delay. I'm okay now thank you :') I hope you enjoy this chapter and please do review it xx

**AKA: **Sorrry! D: See what happens to Juan in this chapter! YES I have completed ALL my coursework thank god, it was the worst weeks of my life -_- thanks for being so patient, and hope you enjoy chapter 20 and please do review it xx

**Rebelle Boss: **I loved reading your review lovely, thank you so much and for being patient. I know everyone hates me for doing that to Juan but it had to be done I am sorry! See what happens in this chapter and enjoy and review! I am a little excited about my new story too, it's different to anything I have ever written. Whether it is a sequel or something else will be revealed soon! xx

**Guest 2: **Glad you liked the plot change! I am sorry for the delay and thank you for the review and being patient! She isn't cyber Juliette lol but just threatened. I hope your exams are going/went fine! Enjoy this chapter and please review it too? xx

**Guest 3: **I won't reveal anything! Read and find out! Thanks for reviewing and staying patient, means a lot. Hope you enjoy this chapter and review it too :') xx

**BloodMiztrez Wolf: **Thanks for your review lovely and so sorry you had to wait so long! I'm so happy to hear you and your friend read and love my story. Thank you so much for the support! I hope you enjoy chapter 20 and review it too xx

**DesertRose101: **You are awesome too! I'm happy you like my story :') sorry for the wait and hope you enjoy and review xx

**XxFlame-GirlxX: **Thanks for reviewing, I am so happy to hear you like my story! Enjoy this chapter and please review xx

**WingedxSapphire: **Writer's block for my new story yes, but Breaking the Ice is complete. I am so sorry for the hold up! I hope you understand my reasons (though not fully explained I know) but thank you for being patient and loyal, I do feel really bad. I hope you enjoy this chapter though xx

**Okay this chapter was previously a long one and was going to be the last but I decided to be mean and divide it into two so hence why this one is kind of short. The next is longer I promise and also the last chapter! So after that dramatic chapter 19, here is 20 after nearly 2 months (still sorry :'() and hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Chapter Twenty**

Not a word was spoken for a moment as Juan's fallen body hit the ground, his cry echoed through the room while he frantically clutched at his lower abdomen and wheezed. Everyone watched the little boy in horror but none were more shocked than Juliette. She fell to her knees, clutching Juan and pulling him onto her lap as she cupped his face with one hand and the other held pressure down on the wound that was now bleeding out. Furiously.

"Juan! Oh god, you're going to be fine, just keep breathing and stay awake!" Juliette frantically cried.

The little boy on his lap had tears in his eyes as they read fear. They were shaking and it was deteriorating Juliette's confidence as she continued to gaze into them. What had just happened? She was sure that she was now to be on the ground in pain instead of the innocent boy in her arms. Her father hadn't even aimed to kill her; she could see that from the low aim of the gun in his hand. With Juan being much smaller, the bullet proved fatal for him. He had come out from nowhere.

"Juan!" Keiji was the next to cry out, collapsing by Juliette's side.

At once he took off his jacket then his shirt leaving his t-shirt as he rolled it up into a ball and nodded at Juliette who removed her hand quickly so he could press down the material onto the wound and held it down to stop the bleeding. Juan began coughing, each cough like swallowing fire as the overwhelming pain was excruciating. He looked up apologetic as he saw the tears in his beloved sister's eyes.

"Why...Why did this have to happen!?" her sudden raised voice cried out as tears leaked and she closed her eyes tightly.

"I...I'm...s-sorry..._onee-san_" Juan choked out between wheezes.

A hand froze on his mouth as Juliette looked down at him and shook her head.

"Don't...speak" she whispered. "Everything... _everything is going to be fine!_"

She said it with such determination that she almost fooled herself. Everything had been her fault. She was the reason why everyone suffered. Ever since she had gone to the abbey. If only she had more courage to speak up against him back then... then maybe none of this would have happened. Just watching the fragile boy dying on her lap was enough to set off the tears and the weak side of her. His amber coloured eyes never looked so afraid, so full of fear from death. Her first thoughts were straight to the man behind this. As her eyes narrowed, turning almost bloodshot, she jerked her head whilst gritting her teeth at the man across from them. Pure disgust and hatred was all that was portrayed in Juliette's eyes. Her father, now looking more than shocked had his eyes widened at the scene, hand shaking as the gun slipped out from his fingers hitting the ground with a shrilling thud.

Tamaki trembled to his knees. Shooting someone had never been a problem for him but a child? Where had the kid come from anyway? He aimed to injure Juliette, not to kill. He purposely lowered the aim to her leg but the boy who took the fall was small and the bullet seemed to be close to fatal for him. Now he watched in horror as he bled out tremendously- thick, dark red blood. His mind went blank.

Tala and Bryan stood speechless as they watched aimlessly at the two teens clutching and giving their attention to the child and Juliette's mother clutching Demetri across them who was still wheezing. It was a no brainer on who was in more mortal danger right now. Tala felt numb. His azure blue eyes widened unable to keep his eyes off Juan. He came out from nowhere and how he managed to do so was far beyond his knowledge. Why did he have to play hero? But neither the less, he didn't know whether to be thankful that Juliette remained uninjured or to regret Juan taking the fall. It should have been him! Not Juan, not Bryan, Keiji, Ayane or even Demetri. It was HE who should have been shot, stabbed, _killed_... but he wasn't. Now an innocent reckless kid was suffering in his place. His hands tightened and he suddenly recalled the beyblade in his hand and remembered his plan before entering the room.

* * *

**## Flashback ##**

_'Listen to me carefully Tala, the possibility of you getting caught is high. In a worst case scenario, there is something you must do.'_

_Tala frowned, having mental conversations with a bit-beast was still new to him and very strange and he didn't like anyone in his head but Artemis knew what she was talking about._

_'Which is?'_

_'Threaten to set me free in order for you all to escape.'_

_'What?!' He almost spoke aloud but refrained himself. What was the spirit thinking?_

_'Juliette would never forgive me if I rel-'_

_'You won't be.'_

_Now Tala was confused._

_'Tamaki's obsession and greed to gain control of me and possess me is extremely overpowering. You can use this at your advantage. He will believe you if you threaten to set me free, though you must know, I cannot leave Juliette until said time. You must be as convincing as possible Tala, there is no room for mistakes.'_

_Devious. He never would have believed a bit-beast to be so intellectual. They had always been seen as weapons in his eyes and that was perhaps due to Boris._

_'What if he doesn't fall for it?'_

_The terror if that failed... He risked all their lives._

_'I can assure you, you will succeed. If it comes to the worst, you must hand me over to Tamaki and leave with everyone else as soon as you can.'_

_'You know I won't do that. Giving up is for losers.'_

_He could hear her light chuckle which instantly reminded him of Juliette._

_'Your faith and pride is strong young one, I admire that. We cannot put others, especially Juliette, at risk.'_

_Tala felt a shiver run up his neck, something he rarely experienced. The thought of losing her was unbearable, but would she be happy with the idea of giving up Artemis? She probably wouldn't forgive him if he took up on that plan. She was so selfless, she would give up her own life for others._

_'I guess I'll just have to trust you.'_

**## End flashback ##**

* * *

He almost smirked when Tamaki fell for it as Artemis predicted but he didn't think the outcome would ever come to this. No one could predict Tamaki's actions as they went out of control while burning on his greed for Artemis. Time seemed to slow down.

_'Tala, hand me over to Juliette! Immediately!_'

He woke up with a jolt as the voice almost screamed in his mind. At once he bent down and grabbed Juliette's free hand while trying not to get in between Keiji and herself in helping Juan and slipped the blade into her hand. He glanced at her face only to feel his heart break on seeing the sorrow. The amount of tears born on her eyes, the fear, the dread of the outcome. He couldn't bear to see her in such a state but what could he do? Juliette looked more than relieved to have Artemis back in her hands.

"Artemis! W-We have to...to use channelling! I have to save Juan!"

_'Yes of course but he is quite badly injured, it would require a lot of strength and energy..._'

"I don't care!" Juliette cried out as she looked down at Juan's face.

"Wait, what is she saying?" Tala suddenly spoke up concerned that she was making a sudden decision.

Juliette refused to speak.

"Tell me!" his voice raised up sternly.

Around the room, everyone watched the young doctor and listened to half the conversation. Tamaki was still numb and motionless to even comprehend what was going on. Juliette prepared herself to begin the process as she placed a hand over the wounded spot on Juan's abdomen. Keiji didn't dare question her.

"Wait Juliette!"

Shocked at the sudden raised voice in the room, all eyes fell to Ayane who was still holding a very immobile Demetri in her lap but blinking very slowly.

"_Okaa-san?_" Juliette whispered out loud enough for her mother to hear.

"He needs your help too" she looked down at Demetri who was still clutching the spot he was stabbed.

"He deserves _nothing!_" Tala defended bitterly.

"Juan is who is most important here" Keiji added.

"That is not fair. You are not obliged to decide on who gets to live or not" Ayane snapped, furious at the boy's reactions.

"Whose side are you on?" Keiji questioned with a frown.

Ayane glowered and ignored them as she looked at her daughter. The daughter who was raised with morals and ethics and pure of heart. She was a doctor saving lives and was now put in an estranged situation. No matter what sin or bad deed was done by the victim, they didn't deserve to die if the opportunity to save them was present. The boy may have tried to harm her daughter but he didn't deserve to die by Tamaki's hands, he didn't deserve death at all. She could see right through Juliette's emerald eyes and caught the horrific expression. Something was wrong.

"Juliette, he had bled out too much blood, if you do not do something right now then he will die!" she pleaded.

Juliette looked down at Juan then back at her mother and the man she despised resting on her lap. After years of training and saving lives she knew she couldn't let Demetri die. She couldn't let Juan either. She could help them both had she needed a little energy. But they both were in mortal danger with Demetri having less chance to survive. Channelling was already dangerous to use on a single person, but for two? Could she do it?

_'You cannot. I'm sorry Juliette, you must pick one or the other._'

Juliette's eyes widened as tears streamed down her cheeks. Her heart lurched.

"No... No! _I can't_... _I CAN'T!_"

Tala fell by her side at once and held her shoulders.

"What? What are you thinking?"

Juliette's breath quickened as she choked out sobs while eyeing Juan and Demetri. She couldn't even hear Tala's words.

_'We both will die if you try to save them both! You have to choose Juliette, forgive me._'

It only made Juliette cry out harder, scaring her friends and mother who were questioning on what was wrong.

"We're running out of time Juliette! You have to save Demetri first!" Ayane rushed in a panic.

Juliette shook her head.

"I can't...choose... _I CAN'T SAVE ONLY ONE!_"

Tala leaned back, astounded. No... Did he just hear right? His eyes widened. She wanted to save Demetri? He knew how dangerous this 'channelling' was for Juliette and couldn't risk her using her strength and life on the scumbag he watched dying in Ayane's arms. But that wasn't all. Juliette was being forced into deciding who she wants to save. Artemis must have warned her that saving them both could risk them both. His heart broke a little more and even a stinging began forming in his eyes and a strange liquid began forming. He was crying silently... The girl he loved was put into such a life scarring situation that he couldn't even look at her. She had to make the difficult choice on who to save and who to leave for death to take them. Juliette would never forgive herself for as long as she would live- and he would have to watch her torment herself and he wouldn't be able to bear it. If it was up to him, he would save Juan but could he live with the guilt of letting someone die who needed him? If he hadn't opened his mouth about Demetri trying to molest Juliette, none of this would be happening. This was his entire fault, as always.

"Wait... Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Bryan stepped in, heart pounding.

Juliette only cried as Keiji watched helplessly while trying to keep a strong hold on Juan's wound and looking at Juan who was also looking up at Juliette with sorrow filled eyes looking more scared than ever.

"Why can't you save them both?" Bryan questioned brutally, panicking.

"She won't have enough strength. Look at her Bryan! She could die if she tried saving both" Tala hissed dejectedly.

Bryan turned horrified as he exchanged glances with Demetri and Juan.

"Juliette, my child, I know this isn't easy, but you have to make a decision and one way or another, neither of these boys deserve to die and we may still have a chance to save Juan later. I have help coming."

"I'm not even going to ask how you managed to get help" Tala bitterly replied.

"_Onee-san_... H-Help...Demetri..." Juan coughed out with complete struggle.

Juliette looked horrified, mind racing. She had no time to waste and something had to be done. She wiped her tears harshly and stood up but not before gently moving Juan to a secure position on Keiji's lap.

"What are you doing?" Tala questioned, hoping she wasn't doing what he thought she was doing.

"What needs to be done" Juliette replied confidently as she walked across the gap between the two wounded boys and knelt beside her mother and Demetri.

As she looked into the sea blue eyes of the guy she could see he was fading away but also fear and guilt filled his dull eyes.

"You're choosing _HIM?!_" Tala erupted with fury, stepping forwards but was held back by Bryan.

"Get off me! She can't choose that scumbag over Juan!" Tala struggled in Bryan's grasp.

"Get it together Tala, she knows what she's doing" Bryan hissed back.

Ayane gave a look of admiration and guilt to her daughter. She knew the choice was difficult but it had to be done. Juliette places her hand over the wound and closed her eyes.

_'Are you sure of this choice Juliette?_' she heard Artemis warily ask.

"There is always another choice" she replied and let the energy flow.

For the first few seconds she felt warmth of the energy flowing through her veins and moving towards her hand and out her tips onto Demetri's abdomen. Then as soon as it begun its work, it hit her chest and hit her hard. She gasped out but continued her focus as she concentrated. Starting to feel heavily weak after a minute she coolly breathed deep breaths as sweat began to appear on her forehead. Everyone watched in amazement, including Tamaki who was stunned by this new power his daughter held. Alas, Juliette cried out as the fatigue kicked in and she collapsed to her side by refused to move her hand away as the process continued.

"Juliette!" Tala tried to charge forwards but was held back by Bryan.

_'Stop Juliette! That's enough!'_

A gasp escaped Juliette's lips as she moved her hand away and strived for air as the world became a blur before her eyes. Her head was spinning consistently and she felt nauseous. Ayane looked down at Demetri to see the wound healed without a mark in sight. The boy blinked slowly but drowsy back at her and was breathing normally again. She exhaled in relief. Her eyes suddenly caught her daughter moving slowly on her knees across the gap once more.

"Juliette! What are you doing?!" she cried out, wanting to move but was held down by Demetri's frail body.

Tala's eyes widened and he felt ice cold for the first time since the night he thought he lost her.

"B...Bryan...keep...T-Tala...back _please_" she whispered out with a voice that sounded extremely drained of life.

Bryan turned to stone. He knew what she was going to do and his brain worked fast as he tightened his hold on Tala who realised too late.

"No... NO! NO! Don't you _dare! Don't you bloody dare Juliette!_" Tala began shoving and tried to pull free from Bryan's iron clad grasp. He furiously glared icicles at her. "GET OFF ME BRYAN!"

Bryan winced and shut his eyes wanting to apologise but this was what Juliette wanted... He couldn't refuse her.

"You will kill Artemis and yourself! You haven't got enough strength to save Juan, stop right now! Stop her Keiji!" Tala pleaded with a dark voice, begging as horror washed over him over what may come.

Keiji panicked and eyed both figures and saw the pleading expression on Juliette to side with her. Could he do it? Could he let her go, knowing he could have stopped her? But what about Juan? He didn't deserve to die...

"Please...Keiji" Juliette pleaded.

He cursed loudly and looked down, clutching Juan. "How can I let you Juliette? I...I can't!"

"Look a-at...Juan" she croaked.

In doing so he felt tears succumb his eyes and regretted it. He couldn't see the child dying and he promised Cole he would bring him back safely. Juliette would never forgive him or herself if they let him die. Weakly, he nodded.

"YOU SCUMBAG! I'LL KILL YOU!" Tala growled at Keiji's decision as he swerved a punch at Bryan in an attempt to break free but Bryan held on tight, ignoring the pain on his chin.

Juliette felt the tears once again and ignored his pleas. As she crawled over to Juan's side she saw the same expression on his face as she did on Demetri's only more frightened. She could even see the shaking of his head of him saying 'no don't do this' but she had to. As she dared to look up at Tala whose own eyes were watery and face paler than ever, she felt a stabbing at her heart.

_'Juliette... I am strongly against this but... If this is what you really want, I shall stay by your side until the very end.'_

_'Thank you Artemis... Forgive me for I failed to set you free.'_

'I will be free, just not in the same way we both had planned. Let us do this together Juliette.'

'Thank you for everything, I couldn't have asked for a better friend and partner.'

'As for you, my dear Juliette.'

She wept as she glanced up at Tala one last time.

"I'm sorry... Forgive me Tala. I love you" she whispered before placing her hands on Juan's wound and began the process.

Tala watched in awe struck horror as Juliette began channelling. His heart dropped and stomach lurched. His whole body turned to ice. He was going to lose her... He really was going to lose her. The only person in the world that kept him sane and together, the one he loved, was leaving him. Silent tears fell and he was numb. Bryan closed his eyes, leaking tears of his own as he watched Juliette begin to drain away of what was left of her life energy. Such a great sacrifice and he was witnessing her death. She made so many sacrifices, tolerated all their punishments, cruelty, and pains and suffering, risked her life to save _them_ ever since she set foot in the abbey and this was her end? Her repayment? Her death? She was the most selfless person he had ever seen and met and he couldn't be more than happy that she came into their lives. Keiji was thinking the same thoughts as he watched Juliette lay down by Juan's side and the color of her face and eyes drained away. He could see the weakness showing and her body began to lose mobility. It was the worst thing to watch.

"My daughter..." Ayane whispered out in a sob as she watched the heart-breaking event in front of her.

Juliette felt the oxygen coming in lesser and lesser, constricting her lungs and cutting off her air supply. Her eyesight turned dark and she could feel it coming. Her end. But Juan would live, that was all she cared about. Thinking of Tala made her heart ache as she knew he must be feeling tortured on watching her die. But she could never live if she allowed Juan to die.

Tala felt a wave of panic and started breathing quick gasps of air. Juliette had merely seconds; he was really going to lose her. Never hear her speak again. Never feel her soft warm touches, her tender kisses and loving hugs. She would be buried 3 metres underground never to be seen again for the rest of their lives. _His_ life. _No..._ He couldn't live with that. Catching Bryan off guard, he elbowed him right in the chest and broke free from Bryan's grasp, jumping to Juliette's side and reaching for her hand that was laid on Juan.

"NO TALA! STOP!" Ayane cried out frantically.

Keiji was too late to catch the hand that grabbed Juliette's own and pulled away from the young boy. A burst of light blinded them. As it cleared, Tala glanced down at the two motionless bodies in front of him. Juan's wound was gone but he wasn't awake. His eyes were shut and he wasn't moving. His heart hammered as he fearfully looked down at the pale girl in his arms. Her eyes closed and body that seemed dead. With a heavy heart he placed a finger on her wrist to find a pulse and felt nothing. Not a trace. Unless it was so weak...

"No... No... Wake up! You can't leave me!" He roared out at her face.

When no movement came nor sign of life. He realised then, that he may have just killed them both.

* * *

**YES HATE ME.**

**Cliffhanger and such a torturous way to end this chapter I know I am sorry! I just thought it would be better to read this way.**

**So, Demetri is alive (boooo) but what about Juan? and Juliette? Dead? Alive? All is revealed in the FINAL chapter! **

**I am so sad to see this story coming to an end soon and I remember first writing this story which was yoinks ago. I loved writing every part of it! For all my loyal followers/reviews/readers who stuck by this story I am SO grateful and happy that it was a success and hope you forgive me in the times I delayed updating. Because this story is nearly finished, if this story is still good enough to continue (thats if you don't hate me by now and have already given up reading this because of the delay of update) I will upload the final chapter within this week I PROMISE. Whether I will be doing an epilogue or sequel will also be revealed next chapter at the end.**

**In the meantime, I am going to continue my writing since I am free of uni until October. Awesome right?! Again I apologise for making everyone wait. Please forgive me if you can. I love you all xx**


	21. Chapter 21: Saying Goodbye

**DUUUDES its here! Final chapter! AAAH so sad D:**

**But yes here is me keeping my promise! Thank you for the reviews!**

**FranKay.97:**You cried? :O Wow I didn't expect anyone to cry. Yaya! So glad you like my story that much! Thanks for your review and please review at the end! x

**Ariao: **I know, I wouldn't save Demetri either but Juliette isn't like that sad to say, she could never allow anyone to die even if they were criminals! Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint, enjoy! Thanks for reviewing and please review at the end too! x

**Anubhuti singh: **Juliette can't live knowing she let someone die. It's not in her nature. I hope you enjoy this final chapter and please review! Thanks for reviewing! x

**XxFlame-GirlxX: **Thanks for reviewing. Aww thank you! Glad you like my story :') Enjoy chapter 21! And please review! x

**Rebelle Boss: **I really do love your reviews! Thank you so much for the encouragement and hope you enjoy this final chapter! Fast update too! Woo! Enjoy and please please review it? :D x

**AKA: **Yaaay! Glad you don't hate me :D Aww so happy to hear you loved the last chapter! Hope you enjoy this chapter too! See what happens to Juan soon! Thanks for reviewing and please review at the end! x

**So yes, here it is. After 20 chapters, the final one! I hope people enjoy it :') Please REVIEW and tell me what you all thought!**

**Chapter Twenty One**

Everyone was as still as a statue. The two lifeless bodies by Tala and Keiji's side were the most haunting scene captured in everyone's heads. The guards of the mansion had even gone as far as to leave the room from watching the actions and were horrified to see a child be stabbed and another be shot by their boss. They wouldn't stay around to be punished for watching.

Tamaki sat defenceless. He had just witnessed his very own daughter trying to save two lives of people he had just injured. That and watching her use some sort of new found power to heal them. Oh how his greed and want for the spirit increased by watching it. He could just imagine the power he would have if he had Artemis in his grasp, with power to find every bit-spirit ever existed and use them to start his long planned war for world domination. He didn't need Boris, he lost the opportunity with Voltaire so now he had the chance to continue the plan alone. His eyes gleamed as he broke out of his numb thoughts and all he could focus on is getting to Juliette and claiming that spirit as his own.

"Oh my god, are they breathing? Juliette!" Ayane cried out as she held Demetri who was now probably sleeping in her lap.

Tala's hands shook as did most of his body as he looked down in horror at the body in his arms that refused to move. Keiji felt the same with Juan in his lap. His indigo eyes never looked so petrified.

"What... What have you _done?_" he whispered with a broken voice, unable to tear his eyes away from the two bodies as he aimed venomous thoughts at a certain redhead.

"She...I... I didn't know-"

"You idiot!" he snapped, frantically clutching Juan to him and checking for a pulse.

Everything was going as it was supposed to, even if none of them agreed with it. He watched with horror as the one person he held feelings for fade away only to save the life of another who he promised he would protect. Now he could have lost them both because of the one stupid act from Tala. He could understand the pain and torment he was going through by watching Juliette slowly erase herself from this world. If it was him in Tala's place then maybe he would have done the same thing. Right now his pulse was racing and head was spinning on whether to see if Juan was okay. He leaned down to listen for his breath as well as pressing two fingers to his wrist for a pulse. His eyes widened and he let out a loud breath, catching everyone's attention.

"He's breathing!" Keiji confirmed, checking his wound which was now a very small patch of darkened skin, obviously still not complete from Juliette's healing. But he was no longer in danger.

Ayane, Bryan and Tala all exhaled in relief.

"Oh thank god" Ayane was more than grateful. But that left her daughter.

Now Tala felt the pressure as he glanced down at the woman in his hands that he found no pulse of. His teeth grinded together roughly as he shut his eyes tight. The heaviness on his heart was so striking and painful he could hardly breathe, forget speaking. It seemed Ayane could read his expressions because her face fell and turned horrified.

"No... Tell me she's okay Tala, tell me your face isn't telling me what I think!" she pleaded, the water slowing dripping from her eyes.

Tala was forced around by Bryan who now knelt down beside him. His hand clutched around his collar of his uniform.

"Snap out of it! Talk to us" he demanded, shaking Tala a little as if to wake him up.

Instead of responding, Tala wiped his eyes, shrugging off Bryan's grip and searching for the beyblade in Juliette's hand. With high hopes on his heart he grabbed the bey and with a pounding pulse, he looked at the bit-chip. All emotions rocked off as his chest constricted and eyes widened. His icy blue eyes were faced with an empty clear chip. No form or sound of Artemis' voice to be heard.

That had just confirmed what he dreaded to believe. The bey fell out from his hands as it dropped limp. Coldness took over his body. The bey rolled away a metre away from him making a small rattle as it did whilst everyone watched.

Ayane froze, putting together the pieces of Tala's actions. Her eyes widened in realisation.

"_IYAAAAAAA! (1)_"

Upon hearing her cry, Keiji broke down, sobbing quietly with his eyes shut. Bryan turned his head away releasing a small sob but tried to keep it together though he was devastated. Tala had been the only one to remain still and silent. The only other person in the room who had been able to give a reaction was Tamaki, whose eyes feasted on the beyblade that was now so easy to reach. With everyone so occupied, he had the perfect opportunity to grab Artemis for himself once and for all. It didn't cross his mind that his own daughter was laying lifeless a few metres away, his only desire was for the spirit though he hadn't realised that she was no longer there.

Tala blinked and dared to look at Juliette's face as he cradled her on his lap. Her cheeks lost color and he begged and prayed that he could see the glint of her emerald eyes once again. To hear her speak. As the tears trickled down his cheeks silently, he stroked her cheek, running his thumb over her cold lips, tracing them over, recalling how he had his own covering over them not long ago. How warm and soft they were then and how it made him feel. What he didn't expect was for her to suddenly speak.

"Why...Why is everyone...crying?"

Everyone's eyes shot open to face the young doctor whose eyes slowly opened as she turned slowly in Tala's lap. As her emerald eyes met his, he felt his insides erupt with emotion.

"Tala... How..." she croaked with a weak voice as she blinked slowly.

He didn't allow her to speak anymore as he pulled her against his chest so tight he was afraid she might slip away again.

"How many more times are you gonna make me go through this Juliette?" he whispered whilst inhaling her scent.

Juliette blinked, looking to see Bryan over Tala's shoulder as he embraced her. The expression and the look she got from staring into his moonstones she realised that her actions affected them all badly. She could see the redness of his eyes and dampness on his cheeks. Even the great Bryan had cried over her. She smiled weakly at him to see him look more than relieved which quickly turned into a smirk.

"Good to have you back alive kid."

She smiled as Tala pulled back to stare at her with a worse expression. Her face fell to see his eyes filled with salty tears, his teeth grinding obviously keeping in his rage to tell her how stupid she was. She also saw the hurt and torment in his blue eyes which hit her heart. She could never make up for making him go through that and she was sure that if she had died, he would never be able to live with himself. Her eyes slowly turned to the side to see indigo eyes just as watery with relief and happiness printed on them.

"You gave us...quite a scare" he weakly added, trying to keep on a brave face but ended up shedding a few more tears.

Juliette smiled but then slowly began closing her eyes feeling very tired and sleepy. All she wanted to do was rest and her mind was all a haze.

"I'm...tired" her weak voice spoke as she stared into Tala's eyes. "How is...Juan?"

"Breathing but unconscious, he will be fine thanks to you" Keiji assured confidently.

"Good..." she trailed off, closing her eyes and relaxing into Tala's warm and protective arms.

Tala let out a small sigh. He never felt more relieved. Juliette was going to be okay. They were all going to be okay. The rose pink haired girl in his arms not only saved them all, but the entire world. She risked so much for them and she kept her promises and vows and nearly died. She saved the lives of two people knowing she wouldn't survive, had it not been for him. When he glanced over to Ayane to see her beaming and wiping her tears away they exchanged smiles. He wasn't too happy to see the breathing body on her lap but he supposed he could always torture the rat Demetri another time. He owed Juliette his life. Now all they had to do was get out of here.

Everyone seemed to be occupied and didn't notice Tamaki begin to make his move towards the open bey in the middle of the room. His eyes wide and open, fixated on the pale green beyblade that held all he wanted. Getting ready to spring to his feet he jumped up, catching everyone's attention.

"Artemis... is... _MINE!_" he roared as he charged forwards towards the beyblade, not caring about anything else.

"Stop him boys!" Ayane quickly cried out.

Just as Tamaki's hands touched the beyblade, holding it within his palm, Bryan had dived right at him, tackling the older and stocky man down with all his strength using his shoulder and elbow. Both men fell to the ground with a thud and the beyblade fell out of Tamaki's grasp, rolling away from them. Tamaki's eyes widened, feeling sweat overtake him as he tried to shove off the boy while frantically clawing his way back to the beyblade. Bryan threw his arms around the older man's neck, holding him in a tight headlock making Tamaki choke slightly. Both fought furiously and Tamaki was determined to break loose as he rolled, trying to break Bryan who held on. As he swiped a punch, it caught Bryan just under his eye which threw him a little off balance. Using his other hand he threw a few solid punches to Tamaki's side to weaken him.

Tala watched the horrendous battle and moved Juliette to Keiji's side gently before getting up to help his team mate. _No_... Bryan was more than that. To him he was like a brother. Caging together all his wrath and anger for the man who ruined everything, he charged towards the two men just as Tamaki got onto his knees with Bryan's arm clutched around his neck and the other grabbed his arm that was outstretched towards the bey. Quick thinking, Tala rushed for the bey, capturing it successfully as she moved back towards Ayane, handing her Artemis for safety. His eyes then locked down on Tamaki whose was looking more than fierce at him.

"_NOOO!_ Artemis belongs to ME! ONLY ME!" he growled, taking steps forwards while Bryan still tried to hold him back but struggled.

"Wrong answer" Tala smirked before striding towards Tamaki whose face looked like he lost his sanity and lashed out his fist, striking fully across Tamaki's jaw with a loud crunch.

Tamaki doubled over to the side from impact, losing his balance as Bryan released him. A mouthful of blood seeped out with saliva from Tamaki's mouth as he spat it out. Eyes brooding as he turned to face Tala with a deathly glare, fit to kill.

"YOUUUU!" he snarled, leaping forth towards him only to be held back by Bryan once more by his arms.

"Don't even think about it" Bryan hissed in his ear through breaths. The hardcore training from Boris did pay off.

Tala grabbed a hold of one side as Bryan the other, holding him back so he wouldn't be able to move. With their strengths combined, no one could stop them or break free from their grasp. Tamaki refused to give up, frantically crying out for Artemis.

"SHE WILL BE MINE! ALL MINE!"

The doors burst open to reveal an army of SWAT guards in black uniforms with armed gears and M4A1's in their hands, aiming the red dots at Tamaki and searching round the room for more targets.

"Freeze!"

Ayane lifted a hand up.

"It's all right, the kids are with me. Take care of them first and seize that man" she pointed at the struggling and screaming man she once called her husband.

"Yes ma'am!"

Tala and Bryan let go as the guard's grabbed hold of Tamaki, pinning him down on his front as they cuffed him tight and yanked him up. He cursed loudly as he was dragged out the room. Tala watched with a triumphant smirk as the old man was dragged away. Their worries were gone. He froze when Tamaki's eyes fixated onto him.

"This isn't over. I'LL KILL YOU. ALL OF YOU! I'LL BE BACK!" he exclaimed to the top of his voice as the doors slammed shut on his face.

Tala couldn't help but feel a chill go down his spine as he exhaled. It was really over now. They were all safe to return. He glanced over to the sleeping body of the young doctor, smiling. He would finally get to be with her forever without anymore worries.

"Thanks for letting us know your husband was cuckoo" Bryan spoke aloud sardonically. He stretched and yawned.

Ayane sighed as the ambulance team took Demetri on the stretcher and she stood up.

"I had my suspicions; he's obsessed and drawn by greed for power. Especially for Artemis" she looked down at the bey in her hands. The image faded but it was there.

_'Thank you for protecting my Juliette old friend.'_

'My lady, I am glad to see you are well and have the chance to speak with you once again. Juliette has done the same for me and I would do anything to protect the both of you.'

'It's over now, you know that time is coming...don't you?'

Silence but she could hear Artemis sigh in sadness.

'Yes... I hope Juliette is up to it.'

"Sorry to break your 'happy place' moment, but want to explain to us how you managed to get these black suit power rangers?" Bryan gestured towards the SWAT guards.

"Well, I had to make my own arrangements. I had informed my sister that if I didn't return within 2 hours then she needs to call my ready defence team. I knew I would need to be prepared one day soon and I guess today was that day" she admitted profoundly.

"You always seem to surprise us _Ayane-san_" Keiji grinned, impressed.

Ayane lightly laughed. "I try my best. And please, call me Ayane."

"You are very much like Juliette."

Ayane shook her head and peered down at her daughter proudly. "My daughter is far more courageous than I. She is a hundred times the woman I am." She turned to face Tala with a smile. "You are very lucky Tala, please look after her."

Tala was taken aback a little before nodding as they all glanced down at the young doctor sleeping soundly as the ambulance team.

"Ma'am?"

Their attention was taken when one of the ambulance crew who was knelt beside Keiji and Juan had lifted a hand up. As they walked over with confused expressions they waited.

"Yes? What's going on?" Ayane asked, glancing to see them checking over Juan.

When she caught the concerned look on the man's face she immediately trembled.

"The boy is okay? Isn't he?" she asked.

The paediatric sighed.

"I'm afraid, he seems to be trapped in some sort of... coma."

Those last words had hit each of them hard. Keiji was the first to react.

"What do you mean coma?! He's fine! He just needs to rest and he will be fine!"

The man shook his head. "His eyes are diluted and his pulse is weak. We can do further tests to be sure on the helicopter. Has he taken any damage to the head or any severe part of his body recently?"

Keiji opened his mouth to speak but Ayane got there first.

"No... He hasn't," giving Keiji a small look of assurance.

"All right, let's get him on the chopper."

They watched as they carried the fragile boy out and they were left to talk alone.

"Why wouldn't you tell him?" Keiji finally asked.

"Because he will then see the healed bullet shot and question about it. We can't let the world know about Artemis or that a simple young doctor has the power to heal others. Can you imagine the burden and danger of that happening?" she vigorously looked away, terrified at the thought.

Keiji looked down. He felt like he half betrayed Cole. Juan may have been alive but for how long? Would he ever wake up?

* * *

All the students gathered outside the abbey on spotting a helicopter landing on the snowed lawn outside. The engine of the chopper died down slowly with the blades slowing down and the door opened to reveal the renowned captain Tala shortly followed by Bryan then Keiji and finally Ayane. As they proceeded forwards, Cole frantically ran up to them along with Astor, Kyle, Spencer and Ian.

"You guys are back alive? I guess I win the bet" Cole grinned on approaching the 4 figures.

No one laughed or smiled which immediately got at Cole. His face lost all amusement and humour as he scanned around them, catching the forlorn look on their faces. His stomach dropped and he suddenly felt cold.

"Where's Juliette? She is okay isn't she? You did get her back didn't you? And Juan?" he rushed the questions.

Bryan and Keiji both turned their heads away, unable to look at him. Cole felt his stomach tighten and looked at Tala who also looked down. That knotted him up more and he finally fell to Ayane. She looked more than upset and he suddenly felt sick.

"Juliette's fine... She's in the helicopter, sleeping" Tala finally informed.

Relief washed over Cole as the rest of the students on hearing this. Cole weakly smiled.

"That's good though isn't it? And Juan?"

When he got silence for a reply, he felt like he had just been kicked in the stomach, really hard. His eyes widened.

"No... Tell me he's okay. SPEAK UP! Someone has to tell me where my brother is!" He cried out, getting terrified.

He lunged at Keiji, grabbing his shirt.

"You promised me you would bring him back to me safe and sound! _WHERE IS HE?_" he bellowed down at Keiji's pathetic face.

"Calm down" Bryan added.

Keiji was shoved back hard.

"Calm down? Don't tell me to calm down damn it! Where is Juan?!" Cole was beginning to lose it.

"He's in a coma."

Out of the 4, Ayane was the one to admit the truth and struck Cole with another hard blow. He froze and fixed his gaze on Ayane.

"What?"

She sympathised and turned stiff. "I'm sorry... He fell into a coma after Juliette healed him when he was... shot."

Cole choked. "When he was WHAT?!"

"That's not the point now. The story is long. During the healing process, Juliette only managed to heal him enough to keep him alive and out of danger. When she was stopped by Tala, it someone pulled him into deep coma and the doctors said it could take weeks, months, _years_ even for him to get out of it... maybe not ever" Keiji winced, trailing off as his voice broke at the last word.

Cole stepped back, shaking slightly. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The young boy who was so dear to him, so afraid of the world endured so much in so less time, only to escape from it and fall into a coma. One he may never break out of. Suddenly he felt anger more than hurt.

"I trusted you all to protect my little brother, hell I even trusted Juliette and while you're all here breathing and awake and the other _sleeping_ peacefully, _my_ brother is suffering still and it's all your faults!" he accused with a fierce tone.

Astounded by his sudden anger, Tala felt a spark.

"You don't know how ungrateful you sound right now. Because of Juliette, your dear brother is _alive_ instead of dead. _She_ was willing to give up her life to save him and it was my fault for pulling her away while she was helping him. If there's anyone to be angry at then it's me" he strongly pushed forwards, not fearing Cole's wrath.

Cole's glare darkened. "Yeah, of course it would be YOUR fault. Everything always is" he snarled at the red head.

Tala's icy hues darkened and narrowed, head to head with Cole's amber orbs. Tala was about to give him a piece of his mind when he stopped. He saw Cole's eyes filled with tears and shaking. He was not in a state to be thinking straight now. He understood what he was going through. They stood in silence and then saw Juliette, Juan and Demetri being carried out.

"I knew you would want him here so I arranged for him to be kept here with supervision" Ayane explained.

Cole's eyes darkened to see Demetri.

"Why is _he_ here?" he snarled.

"Until he wakes up we need to keep him here so we can give him his options" Ayane dictated as she watched them being taken indoors.

"When he does, he will wish he was dead" Tala cracked his knuckles.

* * *

_***Juliette P.O.V***_

When I woke up, the first thing I felt was light headed a little as the room looked fuzzy. I was consumed in warmth and realised I was in the familiar room. Tala's room.

What happened? I was alive? How did I get here? Where was everyone? Where was _Artemis_? I frantically searched around my pockets and bed only to find nothing. Then I saw the pale green beyblade on the bedside table and I relaxed. I cupped her in my hands.

_'How are you my dear?'_

'I'm all right, how about you?'

'As well as you are.'

'What happened?'

'All your answers are waiting outside. Juliette, we will need to speak later, is that all right?'

She sounded concerned and I was suddenly scared. _'Yes, all right.'_

I crawled out of bed, feeling less energy than usual though I was sure I was asleep for a while. When I got out I saw Tala walking up and I felt an immediate rush of emotions. Sadness as well as happiness. I was so sure I'd never see him again but here we were... His bluer than blue eyes gleamed, no longer barricaded by ice. His pale skin radiant and his expression soft. My heart pounded furiously against my ribcage and I caught my breath. I rushed forwards, leaping into his arms and flinging my arms around his neck while embracing him and inhaling his winter scent. His arms returned the embrace, holding me so tight that I thought I would explode.

"Don't ever leave my side again...please" he pleaded softly into my ear, his voice sounded so pained that it hurt to listen.

I nodded and felt a sob break out. "Never again."

He pulled back, smiling genuinely, I loved that smile. I cupped his face, blushing hard as I gathered the courage to bring my face to his, eyes closed. I could feel his breath brushing off my lips as I closed the gap. His arms snaked round my waist and pressed me tight against his body and I melted in the kiss. When his teeth caught my bottom lip I gasped slightly but for Tala, this opportunity allowed him to deepen the kiss beyond the point I never would have thought existed. No one could take me away from Tala again. Nobody.

The explanation of what happened was so horrific that at times I refused to listen. I was shocked to hear that Tala stopped the process of channelling and if he hadn't I probably would have been dead. When I heard about Juan I immediately asked to see him. My heart broke to hear of what happened to him and I rushed to go see him. When I had reached the infirmary, I saw the nurse there, keeping a check on Juan's health and Cole was sat by the bed where Juan now lay, wires taped to him and unconscious. When I stepped into the room I saw Cole look up and gasped to see his eyes deprived of sleep and red from crying perhaps. I couldn't bear to see him in this state and the first thing I did was apologise.

"Forgive me Cole..."

Cole shot up and walked over and hugged me tight.

"It wasn't your fault _Sakurai-san_, you saved Juan to the best you could and if it weren't for you then he would be dead" he assured as he pulled back and smiled weakly.

I looked dejected. I may have kept him alive but he was still in this state. It was my entire fault. He noticed this and patted my arm.

"Please don't worry _Sakurai-san_, Juan will wake up and he will be okay."

Would he? I walked by the bed and stroked his soft caramel hair, smiling weakly. I planted a small kiss on his forehead.

"Get well soon Juan" I whispered.

I turned around. "Cole... It is my fault that everything that had happened, happened. I am very sorry, I hope you can forgive me and Tala for putting Juan in this condit-"

"Stop right there" he held a finger up to his lips. "You freed us all at the abbey, from a fate worse than death. You saved Juan from death and risked your own life. That's more than we asked for. We can't be more thankful" he smiled and I could see it was genuine.

I felt warm and nodded. "Everything will be okay now."

When I left the infirmary I froze to come face to face with sea blue eyes and I felt myself almost collapse. This was the guy who had tortured me and betrayed us all. He had committed so much and almost died at the hands of my father. I had chosen to save him because I never could have lived with myself if I let him die. He may have committed bad deeds but he didn't deserve to die that way. His face looked dejected and softened. A whole new expression I never would have expected.

"Hey..."

That was another shock. He sounded sincere and his eyes were almost shadowed away from my gaze. I didn't know whether to be shocked or be afraid.

"I heard what you did for me. I... I know sorry won't cut what I've done to you and everyone else. Believe me. I want to thank you...Juliette...for saving me. I didn't really deserve it and when I woke up, I guess I was more than shocked to hear you risked your life to save me and Juan. I'm still sorry for everything I did. I hope with time you forgive me?" He sounded hopeful.

I was flabbergasted. This was a side of Demetri I never would have guessed he had. I was too shocked for words. I opened my mouth.

"I...I..."

I then remembered that dark moment and realised, I probably won't forgive him anytime soon.

"I'm sorry... I accept your apology Demetri but I cannot move on and accept all the things you have done and something like that cannot be so easily forgotten. Perhaps in time..." I trailed off.

He smiled, one that wasn't wicked or evil.

"I get it. I'll keep my distance."

"You better. Else I'll be the one to end your life" a bitter voice came from behind.

I glanced round to see Tala come out from the shadows and stood by my side. Demetri stepped back looking a little more than afraid this time. He even swallowed.

"I shall leave you guys to it."

With that Demetri left.

"He isn't getting off lightly. Your mother has a community service prepared for him so he will be serving his time."

I glanced up at Tala. "I knew deep down, he wasn't bad. He was just mislead by power and needed a boost to break him out of his power hungry stage."

Tala scoffed. "You're too soft. Let's go."

We came across the rest of the students and my mother. I stopped and analysed her expression. She was smiling warmly towards me and a look of admiration. My mother was really here for me after so many years and this time she was here to stay. I could really live my life knowing she was there for me. Now that father was gone, whether he would be back or not didn't frighten me yet, it would hit me later. I saw Keiji who gave me a open hug.

"So glad to see your okay, you worried us" he grinned.

I weakly smiled and apologised. "I'm sorry, I know I put you on the spot when I made my decision and it was wrong of me to do that but I want to thank you for understanding me."

He nodded and sighed. Next was Bryan who smirked.

"Well...you're not dead kid."

I laughed lightly. I chose to hug him too and probably surprised him at the same time.

"Thank you Bryan, I missed you too."

He returned the hug and moved back. The same went on with the rest of the students till I fell back to Tala. I glanced up at him and smiled.

"It's really over."

* * *

When I first joined Balkov Abbey, I never expected to make such good friends. I never expected to save a bunch of people from an evil dictator. I saved myself and gained confidence to fight against the man who was ruling my life. I gained back my mother and broke my phobia and found love in someone I least expected to fall for. I even had saved the world.

I stood outside, watching the snow fall lightly as I held Artemis in my hands.

"I know what you want to say Artemis" I began, looking up at the sky.

_'As much as I wanted to stay with you Juliette, I have completed my deed. As have you. I must return back to my world.'_

I winced. Feeling the tears bloat up. Saying goodbye was the hardest thing especially to a friend I had grown up with and who had done so much for me and my mother. It hit me hard on how much losing her would feel but I was setting her free. I went to the point of risking her to lose her life because of one decision. I had no right. I couldn't ask to risk our lives again to heal Juan. She promised me he would be okay and to have faith. So I did.

_'Thank you for everything. You have been there through every stage of my life so far and helped me to save others as well as myself. I am nothing without you Artemis, I will miss you dearly' I began breaking down, holding the beyblade close to my face._

'Oh my dear Juliette, I will always be thankful that you took such good care of me, I couldn't have asked for a better friend. Remember, I may not be with you physically or mentally but I am always there in your heart. I will always be listening.'

I cried harder, trembling. I nodded as I straightened out myself.

"I guess it is time to say goodbye. I hope we do meet again my friend" I whispered as a tear dropped down onto the blade.

_'We shall meet again for sure my dear Juliette. Until then, take care of yourself.'_

My chest heaved as I sobbed. I felt a bright light escape my beyblade and my eyes opened and I gasped to see the beauty of Artemis one last time. She smiled down at me, engulfing me in an embrace as she softly kissed my forehead. Then she shot up to the sky and disappeared.

"You all right?" a voice from behind me asked.

Tala joined my side.

I nodded. "I will be."

He laughed lightly catching my attention.

"What?"

He shook his head. "She just told me to take care of you" he smiled.

I smiled back and slid under his arm as we looked up at the sky together. Enduring the cold icy winds as one.

* * *

_(1) No_

**That's IT! THAT IS IT! Oh my gosh I can't believe it's really over :-( I had so much fun writing it.**

**Anyway yeah so I am doing an Epilogue :P and more details will come at the end of it. So anyway YES, I know I wrote nothing about Juan getting better but it will come in the Epilogue of what will happen to him. ;)**

**So how was it? PLEASE REVIEW! I've lost a load of you and I am so sorry for the gaps I had in updating :-( please please review this chapter though? I really want to know what people think.**

**Thank you everyone who stuck by me since the beginning and read this story. I will post the epilogue in a few days! NEARLY 200! Can we get it to 200? Pweety please? ^^**

**I love you all :D**

**Til next time! Ciao xx**


	22. Epilogue

**Hey! So it's finally here, the epilogue! I can't believe this story has come to an end :-( I had so much fun writing it and enjoying all your wonderful reviews! You guys are amazing!**

**XxLuckyfourleafCloverxX: **Thanks for your lovely review! That's so sweet of you, I'm so happy that you liked the ending and story. I did my best for all you wonderful people! Here is the epilogue! Tell me what you think of it in one last review please? ^^ x

**XxFlame-GirlxX: **Thank you for reviewing and so glad you liked the story! Sadly it is over :-( but don't worry, new story coming soon and hope you will like it just as much as this one! :D Enjoy the epilogue and please review one last time on what you think! x

**Ariao: **Thanks for reviewing! Ah I know I know, I wanted to be mean lol. Originally I planned for Juan to die and had a totally different ending planned but I then saw how much you all wanted Juan to live so I was like T_T I can't be mean... NOOOO. So this was the result lol :P I'm so glad you enjoyed the story! So flattering that you would even read it again *blush* so here is the epilogue! Tell me what you think in one last review pleasy please! x

**rinalovexo: **Thank you for your review! Really? :D Best story? Awww you guys are just too much! I think you exaggerate haha. There will be more from me don't you worry! Stick around! ;) Enjoy the epilogue and please review one last time on what you think of it! x

**xXxCometxXx: **Thanks for reviewing! Oh wow um um *bows* ^^ lol you guys spoil me. I am actually proud of this story because I honest didn't think it would be this successful! I'm so glad to see so many beyblade fans still around so I can share my stories with you. It's been a privilege for me too :-) I have a new story coming soon! Hope you will enjoy that as much as this one! Enjoy the epilogue and please tell me what you think! x

**FranKay.97:** Thanks for the review! Speechless? Haha well I'm glad you liked the story so here is the epilogue. New story coming soon so keep an eye out on those alerts! Tell me what you think of the epilogue :-) x

**Rebelle Boss: **Thanks for the review! See the outcome of Juan in the epilogue :-) I love to make the audience get all stressed muahaha! I'm so glad you liked my story! I was worried it wouldn't be this good! ^^ thanks for all your support! Enjoy and please review it one last time! x

**AKA: **Thanks for reviewing! woo! Success! I'm sad it's come to an end too :-( but a new story will be coming soon! I know I know, I was going to kill off Juan originally but I changed it because I'm not that mean lol. So glad you enjoyed this story and heres the epilogue! Please review one last time! x

**WingedxSapphire: **Thanks for reviewing and so happy to hear you liked the ending! Enjoy the epilogue and tell me what you think! x

**SO anyway, this epilogue is not one of those that shows them years later, you will see why at the end. So after 21 chapters of drama, heres a much softer ending to this story! Sniff Sniff :'( Enjoy and review one last time? ^^**

* * *

**Epilogue**

_***6 Months Later***_

A lot can happen in six months. People can change a lot over six months. I remembered first joining the Abbey, how reluctant I felt when my father, Tamaki Sakurai had forced me to work there. I had no knowledge that he was actually sending me there to be examined so that my old bit-spirit partner and friend, Artemis could be taken away to be used for world domination.

I sighed, enjoying the scenery out the window as I lay on my side. Sheets of crystal white snow coated the ground and rooftops of buildings. It was strange, calling this my home now - the beautiful city of Moscow. Tokyo would always remain my true home but now that I couldn't live at the mansion, I relocated to Russia. Of course, not alone.

6 months ago, shortly after our victory, it seemed that some words my father had warned Tala with were true. With _okaa-san_ still working with her company from China, she then gained full rights and ownership of the mansion after _otou-san's_ judgement at court. He was charged for scheming to take over the world working beside Boris Balkov and Voltaire Hiwatari. Where Boris was, no one knew. Who would he be now without his precious abbey and team? Speaking of team, the Demolition Boys decided that after years of brutal training and enduring the rule of Boris, they would take a break from the World Championships. Instead, Tala led the training at the abbey without the punishments that included violence. He wanted to broaden Beyblading and so began opening small centres around Russia, hoping to spread to around the world with Ian, Spencer and Bryan. I admired how he taught kids to blade and loved him more for it every day.

When word came from my mother that my father had sent men to find me, she immediately put me on lock down protection. Tala refused to leave my side though I argued for him to continue his work in helping children around the world. He didn't agree of course and handed the role of leader to Bryan. Together, _okaa-san_ had housed us in a secret apartment where we now stayed, near the outskirts of Moscow, away from the abbey. She had also fixed the documents and passports and our personal files online so as far as the world was concerned, we was out of the country with no intention to return. We were safe to go out of course, they weren't looking for Tala according to _okaa-san's_ knowledge, I liked to stay indoors and watch Tyson, Kenny, Max, Kai and Ray take on the second World Championship. I smiled every time, hoping I get to meet them again soon. They even had a new recruit, a girl which surprised me. Hilary. I hoped she wasn't troubled too much because of the male domination, especially with someone like Kai on their team.

Speaking of team, it made me reminisce about a few certain friends of mine- my violet haired friend, Keiji, the Akiyama's brothers Cole and Juan and of course Astor and Kyle. They were the closest to family I had during my time in the Abbey. When that fateful day occurred, sending dear Juan into a coma, all we could do was pray and hope for the best. Cole, Keiji and I were constantly by his side and even Bryan. Tala was not so easily forgiven by Cole but after a few days, I managed to console him- and like Artemis had promised, Juan was okay. He was trapped in darkness for nearly 2 weeks but then when news came in that he was coming round, we rushed to his side and witnessed his break from his slumber. I couldn't have been happier.

* * *

**## Flashback ##**

_Juan sat up on the bed, smiling weakly as I sat by his side and took a hold of his hand. The concern was obvious on my face and I could see the guilt etched into his amber gems that reflected back._

_"How are you feeling?" I asked._

_With a nod he replied, "I'm fine..." with a little hesitation. I knew why._

_"Listen Juan... I'm not mad at you even if you did pull such a threatening action though we told you otherwise. You just worried us all" I began gently._

_His face fell and his eyes were shielded away. I could just tell he was sorry so I ignored giving him a scolding. I gave a reassuring pat on his arm._

_"I'm just glad you're going to be okay now."_

**## End Flashback ##**

* * *

Once Juan found out everything that had happened, he began to apologize constantly for acting so recklessly and was mad at me for taking a risk to save both him and Demetri.

_Demetri..._

Well, he was now serving under my mother after completing his community service and kept his word to stay away until I was ready to face him again. Our first meeting after the break didn't go to plan... Tala challenged him to a battle first thing and being the former champion, he beat Demetri pretty bad. It was his method of _'teaching him a lesson_'. Though I still felt a little shaky around Demetri, it was easier to speak to him knowing his dark aura had been vanquished. I hoped he would continue to stay that way.

Keiji left on search for a long lost brother whom was discovered after finding a letter from him hidden deep within Boris' office. I would always treasure his friendship and loyalty and never forget that he was one of the few people that put their trust into me at the beginning. I promised we would meet again soon.

My eyes fixated on the birds soaring across the sky enjoying the freedom, as was I.

"Juliette?"

My ears perked up over the moist warm air just behind my ear. I felt the warmth of an arm snake over my right side and a hand planted flat on my abdomen. My body was pressed back against a solid frame, my back leaning against the hard chest bringing the scent of winter. His free hand played with the strands of hair on the top of my head. With my heart racing from this action, my cheeks inflamed.

"Hm?"

Tala seemed to hesitate a little in his next few words which made me wonder what he could be thinking about.

"I... I want to ask for a favour" he blurted out.

I glanced back from the corner of my eye in surprise.

"A favour?"

I felt him nod against the back of my neck, shivering a little as his skin touched mine.

"Of course, what is it?" I asked with a soft tone.

His breathing seemed to have accelerated because I could feel his chest heaving and his breath against my skin. Why was he so nervous?

"Tala?"

"I-I...It's...It's not something you have to say yes to."

"Just ask me Tala, I'm sure it's fine" I pushed.

I felt him cool down and take a quiet breath. Suddenly his hand on my abdomen clutched at my skin making me blush harder from his boldness. My eyes closed.

"Would you ever consider...having a family... with me?"

My eyes shot open while chills spread throughout my body like wildfire. Heat engulfed my face as my heartbeat was off the scanner. My breath was caught at the back of my throat. _This? This_ was Tala's request? He must have sensed something was wrong because then he stroked the top of my head softly.

"You don't need to worry. It was just a thought and it's early days for us" he reassured.

I didn't know what I felt then. Relief? Or disappointment? Have a family with Tala? My pulse raced at the thought. I never would have thought about it at this stage. It was the first time for both of us having a... a relationship like this.

"I want you to know that I don't plan to leave you unless you want me to- and I mean _really_ want me to" he emphasized, reminding me of how I left him to leave with my father on the base of him threatening to kill him.

I guess it was something to think about. Now that I found this bond with Tala, I didn't think I could ever let it go. Could I see myself without him in my life? After a moments silence I placed a hand over his own that rested on my abdomen and clutched his hand. My expression softened with a smile.

"Yes."

"Yes?" his voice suddenly sounded afraid.

I closed my eyes and nodded, picturing our future. Yes I can still see us together, with our own family and nothing to break us apart.

"I would want a family with you, Tala."

I turned around to face him then, his glistening icy blue eyes reflected back into my emerald green, with no wall of ice, any toxic feelings or signs of the man he used to be. I still spoke to Artemis at night knowing she was listening even though she couldn't reply. I would never forget her.

Just looking at Tala I could see something special. This was the real Tala and this was the real me. What laid in store for our future was up to destiny... and we would tackle it together.

**FIN**

* * *

**OMG. That was it! How was it? Not too soppy I hope and I bet your happy I kept Juan alive! Though I originally planned not to lol. I decided not to be mean. But anyway, writing this story was absolutely fabulous and I never would have expected it to be this popular. It seriously brings tears to my eyes on how you guys supported me and reviewed and were so loyal and lovely. I want to thank ALL my readers and reviewers who stayed by me throughout this story.**

**I want to thank my reviewers (in no particular order):**

**Leikoashimage (for being my first reviewer!)**

**Ariao**

**mahjabinmaliha**

**tangmo**

**Vermillion**

**Rebelle Boss**

**Potasi**

**LyraBaka**

**tonisha rahman20**

**Beylover**

**SailorSun21**

**xXxCometxXx**

**AKA**

**The EPIC ninja of AWESOMENESS**

**Wolfpaw of Winterclan**

**WingedxSapphire**

**LadyAmazon**

**James Birdsong**

**candylovinchild**

**LadyWulf**

**ReyBoy23**

**vi**

**FranKay.97**

**XxLuckyfourleafCloverxX**

**BloodMiztrez Wolf**

**DesertRose101**

**XxFlame-GirlxX**

**rinalovexo**

**And ALL guests and those who reviewed via guest**

**I want to thank ALL of you so much for encouraging me to keep updating and writing, I couldn't have done it without you all! To everyone who has read this story, thank you as well for taking the time to read it! I am so happy and thrilled and overjoyed and thankful! Thank you all VERY VERY much! :D I hope you all enjoyed Breaking the Ice! I sure as hell have. Please review the epilogue! Much appreciated! ^^**

**I love you all! xx**

* * *

**BIG ANNOUNCEMENT**

* * *

******Now, I bet you are all DYING to know about my new story. Muaha I know I said I'm doing a epilogue for Breaking the Ice but I am happy to announce that...**

***_drum roll*_**

**BA DUM TSSS**

**There WILL be a sequel ;)**

**WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT...**

**Before everyone jumps into cheers and parties I have to tell you that this won't be like a normal sequel. It's kind of like one and kind of not.**

**Sadly our stars Juliette and Tala WON'T be the leading couple but they WILL play a role in the sequel. I am happy to announce that the next star of the story will be none other than...**

**KAI HIWATARI.**

**Woop! ^^ **

**I honestly did want to create a sequel and when I tried thinking of a good enough plot I just couldn't build up one that was long enough :-( or as dramatic as Breaking the Ice so I didn't want to ruin it. Because I wanted a sequel so bad I decided to base it on someone else but also include Juliette and Tala in it. I felt satisfied. I hope you guys are A-OK with that! ^^**

**So anyway, this new story. What is it called I hear you say? Well this new story will be called...**

_**Remember Me**_

**Excited? I sure as hell am! It is VERY different to any normal plot I have written for any story and I hope it will be just as successful as Breaking the Ice! So keep me on your alerts so you know when I will post it which I hope will be soon! Keep an eye on my website which is on my profile for the link to see pre-story drawings! Until then, here is the description and a special sneak preview from Remember Me!**

* * *

_It's been 10 years since she last saw him. He's now a famous beyblading champion while she holds life scarring secrets and a dark past. But when the two meet again, fate becomes their enemy throwing them both into an endless path of deception... and heartbreak._

* * *

_**## Preview ##**_

_The last time we had seen each other was that dreaded night 10 years ago. 10 long years since I had heard his voice, seen his face, felt his touch. No one could understand the bond I held with Kai._

_The famous Balkov Abbey in Russia had been our prison, our home. I wasn't even Russian. I had nothing to do with Russia. Since those people that had called themselves my parents had links with the criminal mastermind Boris Balkov, some form of deal was arranged and the next thing I knew, I was a kid bring brought up in the renowned abbey. I was only 4. No one cared about me; I wasn't brought up to train like the other guys. I was kept barricaded away like a disease, alone and for good reason. It occurred to me that my parents didn't wish for a child so I began feeling neglected. Then I met Kai._

_Kai was special and I didn't mean just based on my opinion but he was given special treatment there unlike the others. I happened to be wandering around one night when I bumped into him and we had our first argument. I asked him what he was doing so late in the night and he simply ignored me. He intrigued me so much from that point, always acting the lone wolf and focusing on his training even though he was only 5, a year older than I was. Then came the night he gave in and asked why I was at the abbey. I guess my reply was the reason we started to talk to each other more. I was the poor neglected girl of the abbey whilst he had no one but his grandfather. We had stuff in common. Slowly, week after week, month after month, I was completely dependent on Kai. He was the only exception I made to talk to, who made me feel better when I was alone. I had understood him like he did me. We may have not had the fantasy childhood that every kid had with their best friend but for me, it was the best moments of my life. No one could give me that, no one could compare to him. It was because of him that I kept living every day since._

**_####_**


End file.
